Un voile entre les Mondes
by Angharrad
Summary: Mathilde, sorcière française à peine sortie de l'adolescence, a abandonné la magie suite à un traumatisme. Suivons le parcours de Mathilde vers l'âge adulte, entre voyages, problèmes de coeurs, magie et secrets de famille.*terminée* en relecture*
1. P1C1 Une famille entre deux Mondes

**Un Voile entre les Mondes** **  
Première partie : La nuit et la peur**

**1 – Une famille entre deux mondes**

**

* * *

**

Je m'appelle Mathilde.

Vous donner mon nom ne vous servira sans doute à rien. Les humains ne le connaissent pas, pas plus que les sorciers. Peut-être ces derniers reconnaîtraient-ils le nom de ma mère. Il fut un temps où notre famille faisait partie des grands de la communauté sorcière française. Et puis, avec le temps et les générations qui passaient, nous nous sommes rapprochés des moldus. À tel point que depuis deux générations, aucun des enfants n'a suivi sa scolarité à Beauxbâtons.

Ne vous y trompez pas. Nous sommes tous sorciers. Simplement, nous sommes ce que l'on peut appeler une famille ouverte. Le monde magique est important, mais il n'est pas le seul. Nous sommes curieux de ce qui se passe autour de nous et nous refusons de nous enfermer dans un seul des deux mondes. Notre force a toujours été notre diversité. Si nous refusons le monde humain, alors nous perdons cette diversité. C'est pourquoi nous exerçons quasiment tous, nos professions parmi les moldus - Agriculteurs, dentistes, médecins, informaticiens, chercheurs, cinéastes, financiers, musiciens.

Vous me demanderez : pourquoi ce grand discours ? Simplement pour que vous preniez conscience, que si la magie a baigné mon enfance et m'entoure à chaque instant, elle n'en est pas moins simplement un aspect de la vie. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'un jour, j'ai jeté au fond d'un carton mes souvenirs, oublié mes dons. Parce que si nous n'avions pas été sorciers, alors rien de cela ne serait arrivé.

* * *

Mais je dois d'abord vous parler du Refuge. Certains l'appelleraient manoir ou château. Nous ne considérions ce bâtiment que comme une maison d'été. Pas parce qu'elle était petite ou moins bien équipée que la maison principale. Simplement, parce qu'elle se trouvait sur une île, perdue au milieu d'un archipel aux milliers de rochers. Loin de tout. Loin du monde. Un refuge.

L'architecture de la maison est celle d'un monastère roman, rehaussé à travers le temps, mais définitivement marqué du XIème siècle normand. De loin, on la croirait un faîte d'un bloc de granit gris unique, creusée en son cœur pour laisser un espace vert tel un cloître, le tout posé à quelques mètres de la mer, en contrebas de la falaise.

De l'extérieur, on ne croirait pas que les pièces soient si vastes. Les plafonds des étages sont très élevés, cinq ou six mètres, rendant le rez-de-chaussée plutôt intime avec ses - à peine - trois mètres de plafond. Deux marches mènent du cloître au rez-de-chaussée où se trouvent les salles à manger, d'armes, le salon et la cuisine. Les poutres y sont apparentes, les murs blancs de chaux, les meubles de bois brun et acajous, les rideaux fleuris. Un mélange de style normand et anglais fait avec goût. La porte principale s'ouvre sur la mer et un escalier. En bas, différentes barques et annexes nous attendent pour rejoindre l'île principale de l'archipel, puis civilisation. De grandes portes fenêtres s'ouvrent de la cuisine et de la salle de séjour, sur le jardin potager et herbeux de ma grand-mère et ma mère.

Les adultes (grands-parents et parents) occupent principalement le premier étage qu'ils partagent avec une immense bibliothèque. Celle-ci m'a toujours impressionnée, occupant deux côtés de la maison, montant jusqu'au toit. De grandes échelles enchantées pour que les enfants ne puissent tomber, ni accéder aux livres dangereux, roulent en permanence contre les vitrines, créant une ambiance unique. Il ne fut pas rare, lors de mes étés d'études, que je passe la journée assise sur une échelle, un livre sur les genoux, les yeux posés sur la mer, le ciel et les îles. Le troisième étage est constitué des chambres des petits-enfants ainsi que d'une salle multimédia et musique avec mezzanines aux deux extrémités communiquant avec la bibliothèque et les greniers. Greniers qui commencent à être aménagés un peu plus à chaque nouvelle naissance. J'ai la chance en tant qu'aînée d'avoir une chambre en angle, ouverte sur l'extérieur par de grandes fenêtres donnant aussi bien sur la terre que sur la mer. J'aimais cette chambre, d'où je pouvais voir la nature se déchaîner autour de moi, tout en étant à l'abri de ces murs de granit.

Cette maison est le refuge de mes grands-parents, leur monde. Généralement, nous logeons dans une autre maison sur le continent, perdue au milieu d'un quartier ancien Moldu. Bien moins grande et équipée, mais celle où nous passons le plus de temps car plus proche de la civilisation et de l'univers qui est le nôtre au quotidien.

Le Refuge est cependant inscrit dans nos souvenirs, car c'est là que tout enfant de la famille, est élevé et prend réellement conscience de l'existence de la magie. C'est ici que nous suivons les cours particuliers et devenons de vrais sorciers. Je haïssais cette maison, autant que je l'aimais profondément. Je la haïssais parce que nous y étions enfermés loin de la civilisation. Je l'aimais, car c'était le seul endroit où j'entrais véritablement en contact avec l'essence de la nature et avec mon moi profond.

* * *

Pourquoi tout ce bla bla me direz-vous ? Je veux que vous compreniez, comment en quelques instants, votre monde peut s'effondrer, ce que vous aimez par-dessus tout disparaître, perdre votre cœur et renoncer à une partie de vous-même.

* * *

**Angharrad ** dernière mise jour le 9 juillet 2010  
Précédentes modifications : 23 novembre 2003 - 5 mai 2005


	2. P1C2 En attendant la Nuit

**Un Voile entre les Mondes** **  
Première partie : La nuit et la peur**

**2 – En attendant la nuit**

* * *

Samhain. Nuit où le monde des vivants croise le monde des morts. Nuit où la frontière est à peine plus fine qu'un voile qui peut être déchiré à tout instant. Nuit où tout aurait pu basculer. J'appréhendais chaque année cette nuit, sensible aux présences autour de nous. Mais rien ne s'était produit jusqu'à présent. Ma grand-mère y avait toujours veillé, nous forçant à tous nous rassembler cette nuit-là sous son toit.

Cette année encore, rien de grave ne se produisit, et la vie avait repris son cours. Voulant profiter des vacances, à cause de la naissance d'Alice, huitième de ses petits-enfants, cinquième petite fille, ma grand-mère avait insisté pour que nous passions un Week-end tous ensembles dans la grande maison familiale perdue au milieu des îles Anglo-Normandes. Un Treize Novembre…

* * *

Certains d'entre nous avaient déjà franchi le passage menant au Refuge dans la journée. J'étais venue tôt pour aider ma grand-mère à remettre la maison en état. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais les armures ne remplaceront jamais les elfes de maison. Trop balourdes et peu agiles de leurs doigts. Du coup, c'était toujours la surprise en arrivant : quel vase aurait disparu, quelle porte serait fendue, quel parquet rayé. Mamie prenait les choses avec philosophie et soutenait que de toute façon, nous étions bien capables de réparer tout ça en un tour de baguette et qu'il fallait bien que l'argent serve à quelque chose ! Papi râlait, une dispute éclatait, mais rien ne changeait. C'était comme ça entre eux.

Une seconde vague arriva en fin d'après-midi : ma filleule de 10 ans, Adeline, Antonin, 11 ans, un de nos cousins germains et mon petit frère Erwan. Je l'appelle petit, parce qu'il a 5 ans de moins que moi, mais en taille, c'est une tout autre histoire. Mamie me fit signe que je pouvais aller les accueillir. J'avais beau avoir 21 ans, je redevenais une enfant quand tous les cousins étaient réunis.

Je laissais donc ma grand-mère dans le jardin, à cueillir les herbes pour le gigot du soir. Je me précipitais par la porte-fenêtre de la salle de séjour vers la porte principale. Papi était assis sur son fauteuil de cuir. Je lançai un regard de côté à sa vieille télévision. Celle-ci était connectée à la cheminée. Une de mes idées, mise en pratique par Papa et ma sœur cadette Laurane (19 ans), les yeux de mon grand-père ne supportant plus les variations de luminosité des canaux ChemiTV. Bien sûr, la réception n'était pas toujours idéale, mais c'était déjà mieux.

Comme à son habitude, Papi était branché sur la chaîne parlementaire internationale, de vieux sorciers en robes sombres s'insultant à coup de chapeaux pointus et de citations latines. Ce que je pouvais détester cette langue, dommage que la magie n'ait pas choisi le grec, où j'excellais au lycée, comme langue officielle. Je m'approchai avec un sourire. Sa plume-à-papote prenait des notes qu'il lirait quand il se réveillerait en sursaut. Une étincelle dans la cheminée perturba alors la réception du canal, le faisant justement sursauter.

« Monsieur ? » Demanda la tête qui apparut au milieu des flammes.

Papi se tourna vers moi.

« Mathilde, tu veux bien aller accueillir tes cousins ? »

J'acquiesçai tout en lançant un regard curieux vers la cheminée. Sans doute encore un officiel du ministère. Je suppose que Papi a occupé dans sa jeunesse un poste à haute responsabilité pour qu'on continue de le contacter même au Refuge. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment au courant, on ne nous dit pas…

Je n'eu même pas le temps de descendre une flopée de marches vers la mer, que déjà Adeline me sautait dans les bras. Elle était contente de me revoir, car elle savait que j'avais toujours une boîte de bonbon pour ma filleule. Et comme elle allait commencer son apprentissage l'été prochain, ce sont souvent des dragées de la miss Crochue et autres confiseries sorcières que je lui offrais. Antonin est plus mesuré mais tout aussi content, car c'est un gourmand de nature. Erwan râlait d'avoir fait le voyage avec les sales pestes et qu'il aurait préféré utiliser la poudre de cheminette. Je le laissais parler, de toute façon il aurait râlé quel que soit le moyen de transport. La crise de l'adolescence.

Mamie apparut avec un plateau de cookies, tous chauds sortis du four, coupant ainsi le monologue bien huilé de mon frère. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle a eu quatre enfants. Elle sait nous prendre comme nous sommes, avec nos qualités et nos défauts. Elle se fiche de tout ça, nous gronder n'a jamais été son but. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que nous soyons bien ensembles et en famille. Rien n'était plus important à ses yeux. Notre éducation, c'était l'affaire de nos parents, pas la sienne. Et c'est pour ça que nous l'aimions tous. Et plus encore moi, mon frère et ma sœur, n'étant jamais à la hauteur de notre père pour notre autre grand-mère.

Nous sortîmes regarder le coucher de soleil sur la mer, laissant le temps au goûter de descendre dans nos estomacs bien remplis. Puis Mamie nous appela à l'intérieur, nous demandant de préparer la table pendant qu'elle allait chercher les filles sur le continent. Je dus calmer Adeline qui sautait dans tous les sens, impatiente de me montrer sa nouvelle petite sœur Alice, née la semaine précédente. Je me mordis la joue, si Adeline était aussi excitée, qu'allait-il en être d'Anaïs de 4 ans sa cadette. Heureusement que Flo, leur mère serait là, avec Laurane.

* * *

Mettre la table fut une affaire vite expédiée. Je fus surprise de ne pas entendre Papi crier de faire attention avec tous les bruits de vaisselle qui résonnèrent entre la salle à manger et la cuisine. Sans doute était-il encore en ligne avec le ministère. Refusant de les laisser brancher les consoles de jeu vidéo avant le dîner, nous organisions avec mon frère des courses chronométrées autour du cloître. Adeline et Antonin étaient plus qu'impatients de nous montrer leur progrès. Nous leur avions promis que s'ils passaient en dessous de la barre des 2 minutes, nous leur ferions faire un tour sur nos balais.

Ils étaient tellement concentrés, la tête baissée sur leurs pieds comme s'ils espéraient ainsi courir plus vite. Je ne faisais pas attention, ils étaient trop jeunes, leurs jambes trop courtes. La limite a été fixée pour qu'ils ne puissent pas la dépasser avant d'avoir quatorze ans. Mon regard glissa vers le ciel et les étoiles scintillantes, une belle nuit loin des pollutions lumineuses des villes.

_Bam !_

Je sortis de ma rêverie pour voir Adeline tomber sur ses fesses et une armure fauchée, s'éparpiller sur le cloître. Ça va barder si Mamie voit ça, le coup de l'armure éparpillée, nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés à le faire passer sur le dos des autres armures.

« Antonin, tu peux aller me chercher ma baguette ? je l'ai laissé sur le bureau de la salle de musique. »

« Et tu peux pas lancer un sortilège d'attraction ? » grogna Erwan.

« J'aurais pu si un petit malin n'avait pas pillé les réserves de bonbons cet été. Il n'y aurait pas eu de champ d'interdiction, » répondis-je en roulant des yeux.

Antonin éclata de rire à ma répartie et courut vers l'escalier. Erwan grogna pour cacher le rose qui colorait ses joues et se baissa pour aider Adeline à se relever. Je traversai la pelouse et trébuchai sur le pavé au pied de la fontaine centrale. Je sentis un courant d'air me passer au-dessus de la tête.

Là, planté dans l'herbe, se trouvait une hache de guerre.

Je levai vivement la tête et plaçai la fontaine entre moi et la source de l'attaque, pour entendre Adeline crier et le bruit crissant du métal contre le métal. Les armures nous attaquaient !

* * *

**Merci à Ambre, Titou Moony, ****omedo sefihi,**** Izabel, BastetAmidala, Miya Morana, Alana Chantelune, Lufinette, Lessa, Joie, Lohra, Shiri, Baudruche**

**Angharrad**  
Première publication le 30 Novembre 2003  
Mise à jour le 13 juillet 2010


	3. P1C3 Chamboule tout

**Un Voile entre les Mondes** **  
Première partie : La nuit et la peur**

**3 – Chamboule tout**

_

* * *

_

Adeline criait. Erwan se démenait. Je regardais comme perdue. Mais la réalité était bien là. Les armures nous attaquaient. Erwan avait saisi une des lances décorant le mur, juste à temps pour parer le coup de hache. L'estoc qu'il porta ensuite fit voler l'armure en morceaux. Il se tourna vers moi.

« Mathilde qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? ! »

Je secouai violemment la tête pour sortir de la transe dans laquelle j'étais perdue. Quelque chose n'allait pas, comme si un voile venait de tomber, nous emprisonnant. Voile invisible dans lequel nous nous débattions sans pour autant en avoir conscience.

Une armure avançait dans ma direction. Sa lance plantée dans l'herbe entre nous étincelait d'un éclat lugubre. J'aperçus du coin de l'œil Antonin arrivant au premier. Un étage encore pour atteindre ma baguette. Un étage de trop. Il n'y a pas de choix dans ce combat.

Tenant de la main gauche la fontaine, je me projetai vers l'arme, la saisis à deux mains et l'arrachai à la terre en effectuant une roulade avant. La lance tournoya et frappa l'armure, la poussant contre une colonne du cloître et arrêtant ainsi ma rotation.

Je n'attendis pas et sautai sur mes pieds. D'un mouvement rapide, et avec toute la force que je possédai, je transperçai la plaque ventrale de l'armure et pénétrai la pierre. Les puissances seules savent comment j'en fus capable. Mais les faits étaient là. L'armure était scellée par la lance dans la roche.

Erwan me lança de l'autre côté du jardin une hache. J'hésitai un instant, mais voyant les autres armures approcher, et celle devant moi lutter pour saisir la lance qui la retenait, je levai la hache et frappai ses bras. Ceux-ci se détachèrent et je les poussai loin de celle-ci.

La hache était lourde, si lourde. Je la sentis échapper à mes mains et heurter le sol sur lequel je m'effondrai à genoux. J'avais mal, et l'adrénaline semblait tout à coup inefficace face à la vague de froid qui m'emportait. J'ouvris grand les yeux, essayant de ne pas perdre pieds, me concentrant sur le monde autour de moi. Mais le spectacle me fit perdre espoir.

Trop nombreuses. Trop faibles. Et seuls. Je me pinçai, espérant me réveiller de ce cauchemar. Mais la douleur était bien réelle. Adeline poussa un nouveau cri, Erwan fracassa sa troisième armure. Et moi je restais là, à regarder, comme perdue hors du monde. Pourtant je devais agir. C'était mon devoir en tant qu'aînée, de protéger ma famille. Alors pourquoi mes jambes refusaient-elles de me porter. Comme s'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, comme si nous étions déjà… de l'autre côté du voile…

Je secouais à nouveau la tête. Pourquoi cette peur irrationnelle. Cela pouvait aussi bien être un test comme nous en subissions tant pendant nos cours d'été. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je paniquais ?

Inspirant profondément, je sautai sur le côté, évitant de justesse le coup de massue. La lourde masse de métal profondément ancré dans le sol empêcha l'armure de se relever. J'en profitai pour lui donner un grand coup et la pousser contre la fontaine. Elle tomba à son tour en morceau.

Je saisis l'arme abandonnée et tirai un grand coup. Si fort que je tombai sur les fesses. Heureusement pour moi, car projetée en arrière, la masse couverte de pointes écrasa le casque d'une troisième armure. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi tendue, j'aurais sûrement pris le temps de sourire, l'armure remuant frénétiquement les bras devant elle comme un aveugle ayant perdu sa canne.

La grande porte s'ouvrit violemment, laissant passer un Pierre affolé qui trébucha sur les marches et s'étala du haut de ses deux mètres sur le granit. Heureusement pour lui, car Erwan avait levé sa lance et frappa dans un mouvement de rotation la silhouette qui le suivait. Celle-ci fut projetée hors de la maison et entraîna avec elle deux autres personnes.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se relever que déjà Adeline et moi fermions la porte, la bloquant avec lances et haches. Les armures n'étaient pas seules à perdre l'esprit. Le Refuge était attaqué, et le système de défense ne semblait pas pouvoir les arrêter.

* * *

**Merci à Titou Moony, Ambre, Mary-Evy, Miya Morana, Loufinette, Shiri, Shannen et Joie pour leurs messages.**

**Angharrad  
**Première publication le 6 décembre 2003  
Dernière mise à jour le 19 juillet 2010


	4. P1C4 Les hommes en noir

**Un Voile entre les Mondes** **  
Première partie : La nuit et la peur**

**4 – Les Hommes en Noir**

_

* * *

_

Adeline et moi étions appuyées à la porte et soufflions tant que nous pouvions. Devant nous, les armures étaient éparpillées en mille morceaux un peu partout autour du cloître. L'une d'entre elle dont la tête avait était écrasée battait frénétiquement des bras à la recherche d'un point de repère. Erwan était aux côtés de Pierre qui s'était redressé, mais était resté à terre, étourdi par sa chute. Eux aussi soufflaient comme s'ils avaient couru le marathon.

« Pierre, tu n'as pas ta baguette ? » demanda Adeline avec espoir.

Je grimaçai. Pas que Pierre était mauvais magicien... même un petit peu... En fait si. Il n'était pas très doué. Mais simplement parce qu'il préférait sa guitare à sa baguette, ce que je ferais aussi si j'avais su jouer du dit instrument, au lieu de me prendre 2 mois de plâtre à chaque fois que j'ai touché ma super Fender Strato Caster. Mais bon, là n'était pas la question.

Il hocha négativement la tête et j'en fus presque soulagée. Erwan l'aida à s'asseoir sur les marches menant à la fontaine et nous laissa. Adeline rejoignit Pierre, tandis que je saisissais une autre lance et bloquais les deux battants de la porte. Geste stupide me direz-vous quand face à vous, vous avez des magiciens expérimentés. Mais sur le coup, on ne pense aussi vite qu'on l'aimerait. Et puis les bruits sourds contre la porte me disaient qu'ils essayaient d'entrer par la manière forte, preuve que le système de défense du Refuge n'était peut-être pas complètement hors service.

« Le réseau est déconnecté ! » cria Erwan à travers le cloître. « Et les portes sont fermées jusqu'à ce que les maîtres du Refuge les rouvrent ! »

« Alors il faut qu'on monte et qu'on se cache, » murmura Pierre.

« Bien joué, » déclarai-je avec un sourire sarcastique. « Et où tu vas cacher ta carcasse de deux mètres Pilou ? Tu m'excuseras, mais t'as jamais été un spécialiste du cache-cache. »

« Oh, bah vas-y ! Trouve autre chose ! » s'époumona-t-il, sa voix faisant un bond d'une octave sur le mot chose.

Nous le regardâmes tous avec des yeux ahuris. Il devint plus rouge que le drapeau Normand. Ce qui provoqua un fou rire général. C'était trop drôle. Pierre choisissait ce moment pour nous rappeler qu'il n'avait pas encore fini de muer. Erwan dont la voix s'était fixée quelques mois auparavant frappa amicalement l'épaule de son cadet d'une année. Adeline pouffait de rire, les mains devant sa bouche et ses yeux bleus pétillants. Quant à moi ? Et bien heureusement que personne n'avait d'appareil photo car j'étais en train de me rouler dans l'herbe, me tenant les flancs. Pierre voyant ça, se mit à rire à mes dépends. Un rire nerveux et salvateur.

Au bout de deux minutes, mais surtout à cause des bruits de pas précipités dans la salle à manger, nous nous sommes arrêtés nets.

« Combien de temps avant qu'ils nous trouvent ? » demanda Erwan inquiet.

« Pas assez pour forcer la connexion au réseau de cheminée, » déclarai-je en secouant la tête. « Assez pour aller chercher nos Baguettes. »

« Je te préviens que je ne peux pas marcher, j'ai la cheville tordue, » déclara Pierre.

Je baissai les yeux, vis sa cheville toute gonflée. Je jurai intérieurement. Adeline se pencha et regarda attentivement.

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour aider à soulager, mais vu que c'est pas une brûlure... »

« C'est pas grave, » lui répondis-je en lui frottant affectueusement la tête.

Vous ai-je déjà dit qu'une branche de ma famille est liée à la magie du feu ? Malheureusement, ce sont les deux plus jeunes qui en sont les bénéficiaires. Elles peuvent faire de la magie sans baguette, chose qui nous aurait été bien utile dans la situation où nous étions...

« Tu vas courir devant et t'assurer que le chemin est libre pour les garçons. Erwan, tu aides Pierre à marcher. Je file en avant chercher nos baguettes, je vous retrouve à la salle multimédia et on transplane. »

« Mais t'as loupé ton permis le mois dernier... » commença à protester Erwan.

« Tu préfères attendre que les armures ou ces types en noirs s'occupent de nous ? Si tu préfères, tu peux prendre les balais, mais ils ont très peu servi ces dernières années. Et vu nos talents pour le vol, on risque de faire des cibles faciles. »

Il me foudroya du regard, mais passa néanmoins le bras de Pierre par-dessus sa tête et soutint son cousin qui clopinait sur une jambe. Je leur pointai l'escalier Sud, le plus proche tandis que je traversai le cloître en courant vers l'escalier nord, faisant le plus de bruit possible pour attirer nos attaquants vers moi.

* * *

Je me retrouvai en quelques secondes au milieu de la bibliothèque. Ce fut ce moment que la foudre choisit pour frapper la maison. Je sursautai, n'ayant pas senti le temps se modifier aussi rapidement, et surtout parce que je vis des mouvements dans les ombres de la pièce. Je serrai les dents et jurai de ne pas avoir attrapé une des armes laissées par les armures.

Je tendis l'oreille, essayant de reconnaître les bruits familiers : les livres murmurant leur savoir à qui saurait écouter, le plancher craquant sous le poids des étagères trop fournies, le roulement des échelles contre les vitrines. Tout m'était si familier que je faillis me faire surprendre quand une main attrapa ma cheville alors que je grimpais sur une échelle.

J'allais hurler, me retint en donnant un grand coup de jambe à m'en décrocher le genou. Mais le mal était fait. L'armure qui avait rampé depuis le rez-de-chaussée à ma poursuite s'en alla frapper un planisphère qui, je l'avais découvert l'année précédente, contenait la réserve de Whisky-feu de mes oncles. Celle-ci vola en éclats et inonda le chandelier qui reposait sur la table de lecture, provoquant une belle flambée.

J'entendis des bruits de pas précipités se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque. J'espérai que les autres avaient rejoint la salle multimédia, parce que si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurai pas pu mieux faire comme diversion. A ce moment, j'aperçus un livre brillant plus que les autres à travers les flammes.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit, quel instinct me poussa à sauter de mon échelle et courir arracher l'ouvrage aux flammes, mais grand bien nous en fit. N'hésitant pas à brûler mes vêtements, ni à me couper sur les morceaux de verres des vitrines brisées, je saisis le livre et l'ouvris grand.

Celui-ci était creux, et dissimulait, ô miracle, les baguettes des petites enfants. En effet, il nous était interdit, tant que nous n'étions pas d'un âge raisonnable, de porter en dehors du Refuge nos baguettes. Du coup, les grands-parents les conservaient pour nous dans un endroit caché, car dieu seul sait combien de fois nous avons essayé de les sortir de l'île. Nous avions tellement cherché que j'aurais pleuré de la simplicité de la cachette : à l'intérieur de la Bible dans le second fond secret du planisphère.

Je détaillais rapidement les baguettes, cherchant un substitut à la mienne que j'avais laissé soit dans ma chambre soit dans la salle multimédia au cours de l'après-midi. Les coups commencèrent à raisonner contre la lourde porte de bois. Il fallait que je fasse vite. Chêne et crin de licorne, non ça n'irait pas. Orme et cheveux de vélane, aucune chance, Laurane n'avait jamais pu utiliser ma baguette alors je ne risquais pas d'utiliser la sienne. Houe et sang de vampire? Yirk ! Ça doit être à Pierre un truc pareil. Pommier et plume de phénix ? Pas de doute, c'est la baguette d'Adeline, mais encore une fois, inefficace pour moi. Je continuais à fouiller désespérément.

« Mince y pouvaient pas avoir un ventricule de dragon et du sorbier comme tout le monde ! » m'écriai-je en saisissant une baguette au hasard juste au moment où les hommes masqués entrèrent dans la bibliothèque.

« Ne bouge plus gamine ! »

« Impedimenta ! Rictusempra ! » criai-je en pointant le premier qui passa à ma portée.

Il fit un bond d'esquive en arrière, mais comme il ne s'agissait pas de ma baguette, je ne contrôlais pas le sort parfaitement. Celui-ci n'en faisant qu'à sa tête dévia légèrement vers le haut et frappa miraculeusement l'homme. Il tomba à la renverse contre son compagnon qui se prit mon second sortilège et fut coincé par terre à cause d'un fou-rire.

Je ne demandai pas mon reste et courus vers l'échelle la plus proche. Les hommes en noirs que je ne parvenais pas à reconnaître étaient toujours à terre, l'un se débattant afin de saisir sa baguette, se tordant toujours de rire. Je donnai un bon coup de pied, et l'échelle fila à l'opposé de la bibliothèque, passant l'angle à une vitesse telle que je crus voler à travers la pièce sur un balai. Puis elle frappa contre l'extrémité de la vitrine.

Je ne me laissai même pas le temps de reprendre mes esprits et grimpai quatre à quatre les échelons, sautai sur le balcon et pénétrai dans la salle multimédia par la mezzanine. J'entendis la porte claquer en dessous et pointai menaçante ma main pleine de baguette magique.

* * *

**Merci à Eleva, Miss-Tania, Ambre, Titou Moony, Miya Morana, Gaïa666, Luffynette et Joie pour leurs messages encourageants.**

**Angharrad  
**première publication le 14 décembre 2003  
Mise à jour le 19 juillet 2010**  
**


	5. P1C5 La Marque

**Un Voile entre les Mondes** **  
Première partie : La nuit et la peur**

**5 – La Marque**

* * *

« Hé, du calme, c'est nous ! cria Adeline.

- Attrape ! lui dis-je en lançant la poignée de baguette. Verrouillez les portes et insonorisez la pièce. »

Erwan saisit sa baguette et exécuta mes ordres sans broncher pour une fois. Je me tournai vers la porte par laquelle j'étais entré et la verrouillai avec un sortilège résistant au Alohomora, puis lançai un Sourdinam. Je me laissai alors glisser en bas de la mezzanine et remarquai seulement la baguette qui ne m'avait pas si mal servie au bout du compte : celle de Pierre. Je fis la grimace, dégoûté par la créature qui m'avait servie à canaliser mon énergie magique.

« Reprends cette horreur ! déclarai-je en lançant violemment sa baguette à Pierre qui la rattrapa avec un sourire moqueur.

- Elle a l'air de t'avoir bien servi quand même mon horreur.

- Ouais ben t'as…

- Vous savez où est Antonin ? demanda Adeline inquiète, dont les yeux parcouraient la pièce.

- Je suis là, grogna une petite voix sous les couvertures entassées dans le coin ciné de la salle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là dessous ? s'enquit Erwan en le tirant de toutes ses forces.

- Encore planqué, comme d'hab ! déclara Pierre avec dégoût.

- Hé, c'est bon, on est pas là pour s'engueuler ! les coupai-je en posant une main sur son épaule. Antonin va bien, c'est le principal.

- Et j'ai pas dit que j'allais bien ! répliqua-t-il en se frottant péniblement la tête.

- Tu es debout, tu fais de l'humour, tu te disputes avec ton frère, donc tu vas bien ! » déclara Adeline avec un large sourire.

- As-tu récupéré ma baguette ? demandai-je anxieuse.

- Si je l'ai pas faite tomber en courant ici, ouaip. »

Il fouilla dans les poches immenses de son pantalon trop grand et au milieu des papiers de bonbon, il sortit ma baguette. Je la saisis rapidement et la secouai en tous sens pour la débarrasser de tout le sucre dont elle était imprégnée. Celui-ci vola en même temps que des étincelles noires, blanches et grises.

« C'est normal, ça ? m'interrogea Adeline qui avait seulement appris des sortilèges mineurs pour le moment.

- Pas vraiment, répondit Erwan en s'approchant de moi. T'as pensé à la faire vérifier ? »

- Je sais plus, je comprends plus rien ce soir. J'ai l'impression qu'un voile est tombé sur nous, qu'on se débat mais qu'on arrive pas à le déchirer, m'écriai-je alors qu'enfin je tirai les étincelles bleues et vertes qui avaient fait ma fierté lors de l'acquisition de ma baguette.

- Un peu comme la nuit de Halloween ? » murmura Adeline.

J'ouvris grand les yeux. Cette sensation d'oppression, de mort planant tout autour de nous. C'était exactement les sensations que j'éprouvais la nuit de Samhain. Comme si les morts marchaient parmi nous et étaient en train de nous jouer un tour cruel. Etait-ce cela ? Mais pourquoi ? Samhain était déjà passé.

Erwan me devança et attrapa le calendrier. 13 Novembre. Vendredi. Pierre se pencha par la fenêtre. Comme pour confirmer ce que nous craignons, les nuages s'écartèrent, dévoilant une pleine lune resplendissante. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel !

Adeline poussa alors un cri. Là dans le jardin, toute une troupe attendait que notre grand-mère ouvre les portes de la maison. A la lumière de la lune, l'illusion de vie cessait, et les hommes en noir reprenaient l'apparence de spectres échappés du royaume des morts pour la nuit. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi étaient-ils là ?

Ils entendirent le cri d'Adeline et tous levèrent les yeux vers nous. Mamie, malgré ses soixante dix-huit ans, se tenait droite face à eux. Un homme plus fin que les autres avança vers elle et jouait avec la baguette qu'il avait du lui arracher. Ils parlaient. Mais ils étaient trop loin pour que nous les entendions.

Nous regardions paralysés ce qui se passait. Puis nous essayâmes d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour se porter au secours de Mamie. Mais celles-ci restèrent fermées. La maison nous protégeait des attaques extérieures, mais elle nous empêchait également de sortir. Je vis tout à coup Erwan s'écarter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? m'écriai-je.

- Tu ne vois pas ? On ne pourra pas transplaner directement. Ils ont sûrement posé un champ d'interdiction, ces foutus spectres. Par contre si on vole assez loin et assez vite, on pourra s'échapper.

- Je te rappelle qu'on est enfermés dans la maison, grogna Antonin.

- Et au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, Mamie est là et peut lever à tout moment le système de sécurité.

- Mais c'est de la folie, si elle le fait, elle va se faire tuer ! » s'écria Adeline.

Erwan et Pierre baissèrent les yeux, un peu honteux de ne pas y avoir pensé. Pendant ce temps, je réfléchissais à ce qui pouvait bien pousser des spectres à attaquer les vivants. Sûrement pas pour le plaisir. Il devait y avoir quelque chose dans le Refuge qui les intéressait. Pourtant, c'était nous qu'ils avaient pourchassé ils ne s'étaient pas mis à fouiller la maison comme je l'aurais fait si c'était un objet qui les avait intéressés. Alors, quoi ?

Soudain je me figeai. C'était l'un d'entre nous. Peut-être même plusieurs, qui les intéressaient. Mais pourquoi ? À moins que les plus jeunes soient des sorciers d'une puissance phénoménale cachée, aucun d'entre nous n'était extraordinaire. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Pierre était extraordinaire avec sa baguette à sang de vampire et son corps de géant. Mais niveau magie, il était plutôt derrière les autres. Il y avait bien Adeline qui avait ce don du feu. Mais elle était encore trop jeune pour leur être utile. Alors qui…

J'acceptai le balai qu'Erwan me tendit. Un bon vieux classique Nimbus 1950 que j'enfourchai rapidement après avoir attaché les deux autres balais au mien et réparti les voyageurs : Erwan avec Antonin, Pierre avec Adeline. Je voletai jusqu'à la fenêtre et vis ma grand-mère sourire.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme dont les yeux rouges flamboyaient sous sa capuche. Elle leva les bras, se positionnant en forme de croix et libéra la maison de son sortilège de confinement. Aussitôt, les fenêtres et les portes s'ouvrirent en grand, l'air fut expulsé des bâtiments, et nous fûmes propulsés à l'extérieur. Un rire démoniaque s'éleva à travers la nuit et un cri.

Je voulus faire demi-tour, tenter cette feinte de Wronsky dont on parlait tant dans les livres pour récupérer ma grand-mère. Mais le temps de m'arrêter et de me retourner, un éclair vert jaillit de la baguette de l'homme aux yeux de démons et frappa ma grand-mère de plein fouet. Elle ne cria pas et s'effondra telle une poupée désarticulée. Puis il lança un autre sortilège que nous connaissions tous de nos livres d'histoire magique. _Morsmordre_ !

Là au-dessus de la maison, la marque des ténèbres venait d'apparaître. Je criai. Erwan et Antonin hurlèrent. Pierre rugit et Adeline éclata en sanglot.

Le démon se tourna vivement dans notre direction et nous foudroya de son regard de sang. Son visage apparut à la lumière d'un éclair. Tordu de fureur et de haine.

« Le Nécromant est là-haut, bande d'incapables ! Dépêchez-vous de les rattraper ! »

Mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de lancer ses troupes infernales à notre poursuite. D'un geste vif, je fis demi-tour, fit un cercle de ma baguette et nous transplanâmes à travers l'orage.

* * *

Merci à **Lolo, Miss Tania, Miya Morana, Alana Chantelune, Marine, Loufinette, Joie et Shiri**, pour leurs messages d'encouragement.

** Angharrad **- première publication le 20 décembre 2003  
Dernière mise à jour le 20 septembre 2010


	6. P1C6 Le jour où j'ai renoncé à la magie

**Un Voile entre les Mondes**  
**Première partie : La nuit et la peur**

**6 – Le jour où j'ai abandonné la magie**

* * *

Je ne suis jamais retournée au Refuge depuis cette nuit de Novembre.

Comme mon frère l'avait si bien fait remarquer, j'avais loupé mon permis de transplanage l'été précédent. Je croyais savoir transplaner. Mais avec les trois balais et leurs quatre passagers, ce fut une tout autre affaire. J'avais visé notre maison sur la côte, mais je m'étais loupée et nous sommes arrivés sur la plage pour les plus chanceux, dans la mer pour les plus malchanceux.

Imaginez un bain glacé dans la Manche, alors qu'il fait moins cinq degrés dehors… et je n'ose même pas penser à la température de l'eau ! Le bain n'a duré que quelques minutes, Erwan et Pierre ayant rapidement lancé les étincelles d'appel au secours, mais assez longtemps pour me coller quelques jours à l'hôpital. Puis, je fus rappelée d'urgence par mon école d'ingénieur pour passer mes partiels. Sans me poser de questions, agissant de manière automatique, je suis retournée illico à Paris, pour louper mes exams et être absente pour l'enterrement de Mamie.

Je scrutais la presse, aussi bien humaine que sorcière, pour savoir ce qui s'était passé. Mais rien ne parut. Tout avait été étouffé. J'essayai d'en parler avec les parents, mes oncles et tantes, et même mon grand-père. Mais tous restaient silencieux. Quant à ceux qui avaient été présents avec moi, ils semblaient avoir oublié, comme je commençais moi-même à le faire. Officiellement, Mamie était morte à cause de son cancer.

Je sentais qu'on nous cachait quelque chose, mais plus le temps passait et plus j'oubliais. Je compris lorsque je revins pour Noël en Normandie que quelque chose interférait avec nos esprits à travers notre magie. J'avais déjà beaucoup de mal à accepter, mais ce fut trop. Je craquai. Je quittai la Normandie au bout de deux jours, et enfermai dans un carton scellé tous mes livres, mes notes, les photos et documents en rapport avec la magie. Plus rien ne devait me rappeler cette nuit fatidique et ces yeux rouges qui hantaient mes cauchemars.

J'étais tellement furieuse contre ma famille, contre mon impuissance et contre la magie. Je sentais au plus profond de moi que tout était du à la magie qui coulait dans notre sang. À quelque chose qu'on nous cachait sur ce même sang. Et je ne le supportais pas. J'aurais pu faire des recherches, me renseigner auprès d'autres sorciers, même me rendre à la galerie Parallaxe[1]. Mais non.

Ce jour-là, j'ai perdu quelqu'un de cher à mon cœur, et j'ai quitté le monde magique. Ma baguette avait été brisée par ce transplanage difficile. Je ne sus que beaucoup plus tard que j'avais franchi une barrière d'interdiction. Mais je n'en tirerai jamais de fierté, parce que je l'ai vue mourir.

La magie est devenue un mot tabou pour moi, à tel point que je quittais Paris, demandant mon transfert à Grenoble. Je savais que mon grand-père avait de toute façon passé sa vie en tant que liaison entre les gouvernements sorciers et moldus. C'est pourquoi nous étions plus proches des moldus dans notre manière de vivre. Mais je veux oublier... Parce que j'ai peur... J'ai peur... Et c'est pourquoi j'ai renoncé à la magie... Peut-être qu'un jour je surmonterai ma peur... Mais pour le moment, je veux oublier...

Et pourtant je ne pourrai pas oublier. Jamais je n'oublierai la marque des ténèbres flottant au-dessus du manoir familiale. Non jamais je n'oublierai qu'il la frappa dans le dos. Jamais je n'oublierai ces yeux rouges flamboyants. Jamais je n'oublierai la marque et les ténèbres menaçantes...

* * *

[1] Galerie Parallaxe – Chemin de Traverse Français. On parle en optique d'erreurs de parallaxe, à savoir de rayons qui s'écartent de la parallèle à l'axe optique. (voir chapitre "Magie et galerie Parallaxe")

* * *

Merci à **Naseis, Miss Tania, Miya Morana, Luffynette, Joie et Shiri**, pour leurs messages d'encouragement.

**Angharrad**, première publication le 22 décembre 2003  
Dernière mise à jour le 20 septembre 2010


	7. P2C1 De l'autre coté du Miroir

**Un Voile entre les mondes **  
**Seconde partie : Feel**

**1 – De l'autre coté du miroir**

* * *

Quand je me tiens ainsi, debout au milieu d'une rue en pleine effervescence, j'ai la sensation que les gens sont occupés avec leurs vies. Et aussi qu'ils ne sont intéressés que par ce qu'ils aiment. Tout comme moi j'aimerais l'être maintenant. Bien qu'il y ait probablement des milliers de manières d'attirer l'attention des gens, combien de personnes seront traitées comme des étoiles ? Quelle que soit la force de mon souhait, tout ce que je peux faire est de m'intéresser aux choses auxquelles la plupart des gens ne prêtent même plus attention. Qui me trouvera spéciale au milieu de cette foule ?

Bien sûr, quoi que disent les autres, je suis une « personne ». C'est juste que parfois, j'ai envie que l'on oublie que le mot « normal » n'y est pas associé. Que cela vienne d'un courage maladif ou d'un complexe profond. Parce que j'ai un futur qui ne peut pas être prédit, je peux rêver d'infinies possibilités dans ma vie. Et ce, sans l'attention des autres.

Même si la vie est un processus répétitif, même si après tout je suis tout sauf une « personne normale. »

Ah…

Oui….

Aujourd'hui est seulement la continuité d'hier. De quel genre de chose puis-je espérer rêver dans une vie répétitive….

… Qu'est-ce qu'une « personne normale » ?

* * *

C'est en songeant à ces choses déprimantes que je marchais dans les rues de Lüneburg. Presque quatre années avaient passé depuis cette fameuse nuit, et j'étais toujours en fuite. Pas vraiment une fugue, juste un refus de la réalité.

Comme je n'arrivais plus à communiquer avec ma famille, j'ai commencé par changer de ville pour mes études. Et puis, petit à petit, j'ai cessé de rentrer à la maison le week-end, pour ne plus revenir qu'aux longs congés. J'ai même refusé les propositions de stage en région parisienne pour finalement partir terminer mes études en Allemagne. J'avais même accepté de prolonger la mission de six mois supplémentaires.

Quatre semaines déjà que j'étais ici, et toujours pas de bande de copains avec qui oublier ma solitude. Je soupirai, passant pour la douzième fois dans cette même rue délabrée, ayant pour la centième fois depuis que je suis ici l'impression de traverser le voile. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, juste cette sensation étrange qui revient de plus en plus souvent.

Parfois je sursautais, sans savoir pourquoi, simplement parce que j'avais la sensation que quelque chose d'invisible m'avait touchée, cherchant ma reconnaissance. Simplement pour exister, peut-être pour se libérer. Je me souviens enfant, j'avais peur des cimetières, et étais prise de crise de claustrophobie dans les parties égyptiennes des musées. Mes frangins riaient alors que mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et que j'étais prête à m'évanouir. Ce ne fut que lorsque je me fus effectivement évanouie que les parents comprirent que je ne jouais pas la comédie. C'est aussi à cette époque que ma magie s'est manifestée de manière incontrôlable, depuis canalisée par un médaillon atlante.

J'ai cependant toujours conservé cette crainte, même si j'aime me croire plus forte. J'arrive maintenant à me promener dans les cimetières. J'ai même changé totalement de sentiment envers ces lieux que je trouve finalement des lieux pleins de quiétude et de paix. Seulement en pleine journée bien sûr, la nuit étant _leur_ domaine. Par contre j'ai toujours un blocage avec l'Egypte, au grand dam de ma 'petite' sœur Laurane. Son rêve est de voir les pyramides, mais ce sera sans moi.

Parfois, mes perceptions changeaient et je me sentais attirée vers ces lieux où reposent les corps privés de leurs esprits. Je rencontrais alors des gens qui, comme moi, avaient subi des traumatismes et attendaient que quelqu'un veuille les écouter. Partager leur fardeau apaisait leurs esprits, mais mon désarroi ne semblait que grandir. Pour me protéger, je n'ai trouvé qu'une solution. Intérioriser. Je ne laissais rien paraître de ce que je pense en profondeur. Mais avec le temps, j'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié tout autre sentiment que la culpabilité et la tristesse.

C'était dans cet état d'esprit que mes pas me dirigèrent pour la treizième fois vers un petit pub miteux. Un nom allemand que je n'arriverai sans doute même pas à prononcer si j'essayais, mais dont la signification est très claire : « le miroir des âmes ». Dans cette transe qui me poussait à passer tant d'heure à errer, je me figeai face à ce miroir éthéré et dévisageai mon propre reflet.

Des cheveux blonds roux longs et mal coupés, des yeux bruns qui oscillaient selon la lumière entre l'ambre et les noisettes, entourés de cernes violettes qui mettaient un peu de couleur sur ma peau diaphane. Pas très grande, surtout parce que mes épaules ployaient sous le poids de ma tristesse. La seule chose qui me distinguait d'une morte vivante, devaient être mes rondeurs un peu trop prononcées à mon goût. Ce reflet ne faisait que me renvoyer la pitié que je m'inspirais. Je n'allais pas bien, je le savais. Et pourtant, je ne trouvais pas le moyen de changer. Aussi je passais mon temps libre à errer en quête d'un lieu où me ressourcer.

Ce jour-là, je traversai une nouvelle fois le voile. Et avant même d'en avoir conscience, je me trouvai de l'autre côté du miroir.

* * *

Merci à** Miya Morana, Lolo, BastetAmidala, Malicia, Luffynette, Joie et Shiri** pour leurs messages pleins d'encouragement.**  
**

**Angharrad - **Dernières mise à jour le 13 octobre 2010  
Première publication le 7 janvier 2004


	8. P2C2 Rencontre

**Un Voile entre les mondes** **  
Seconde partie : Feel**

**2 – Rencontre**

* * *

L'intérieur du pub était tout aussi sinistre que l'extérieur. Je me mis à tousser, surprise par le nuage de fumée flottant à quelques centimètres à peine au-dessus de ma tête. Si seulement je n'avais pas une aversion pour la magie, un sortilège de désodorisation n'aurait pas été de refus. Je me mordis la langue, furieuse de m'être laissé un instant regretter le choix que j'avais fait. Je retournai mon attention sur le monde autour de moi. Mais où étais-je tombée ?

Une chaise fut rompue, bientôt suivie du bruit de verre brisé et des cris retentir d'un box au fond de la salle principal. Je commençai à reculer quand un serveur s'approcha de moi. Il me regarda de haut en bas. Se rendant compte à mes habits que je n'étais pas du coin, il me fit le coup du jeune arien, au sourire émail-diamant plaqué sur son visage.

« Voulez vous boire ou manger ? demanda-t-il en allemand, un plateau chargé de pintes de la bière locale dans les mains.

- Manger. Avez-vous un endroit non-fumeur ? » m'enquis-je.

Son sourire disparut. Manifestement, il devait être un grand fumeur lui aussi, ou alors surpris que je lui réponde dans sa langue ? Ca devait être ça. Même moi j'étais surprise d'avoir parlé aussi clairement.

« Oui, un instant je vous prie, » répliqua-t-il, toujours en allemand.

Il me pointa l'escalier au bout du comptoir et me fit signe de monter. Je commençai à délier mon écharpe et à ouvrir mon manteau. Qu'il faisait chaud ici, contrairement à l'extérieur ! Si on m'avait dit qu'il neigerait encore fin avril, et qu'en plus la neige tiendrait, je n'aurais jamais signé dans ce pays de fous.

* * *

Je soupirai alors que la jeune hôtesse me faisait comprendre que toutes les tables étaient prises et qu'il me faudrait attendre. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait poussée à entrer ? Je me le demandais vraiment. L'atmosphère était cependant bien plus respirable ici, malgré l'encens qui brûlait sur chaque table.

Je m'installai donc, dos au box le plus proche de la sortie, attendant qu'une table se libère. Nous aurions été en Bavière, j'aurais sans hésiter partagé une table avec un inconnu. Mais ici, dans le nord, je ne sais pas comment cela aurait été interprété. Et je ne cherchais vraiment pas les ennuis, incapable de vraiment répliquer en allemand si la situation dégénérait. En anglais, pas de problème. Même si je n'ai pas encore un débit suffisant, je connaissais quelques expressions salées qui feraient rougir même les marins des îles anglo-normandes. Mais ici, toute seule, c'était hors de question.

Et pour la centième fois depuis que je m'étais levée ce matin, je me demandais pourquoi l'Allemagne. Pourquoi pas Jersey ou Londres, ou alors l'Italie ou le Canada ? Après tout, j'avais de la famille dans ces deux pays, je n'aurais pas été seule. Ou alors pourquoi n'avais-je pas appelé Antonio et Fabio, mes collègues ? L'un parlait français, l'autre baragouinait allemand, et à trois, on aurait eu moins de problèmes. Mais non, il avait fallu encore une fois que mon côté loup solitaire l'emporte. Etais-je destinée à vivre seule ?

Un coup contre le montant du box me sortit de ma torpeur. Je clignai des yeux, essayant de comprendre à quel moment j'avais perdu contact avec la réalité, quand à mon grand bonheur, j'entendis parler autre chose que de l'allemand.

« Mais quelle idée tu as eu de passer ce contrat en Allemagne ? ! J'arrive même pas à comprendre un seul mot de cette foutue carte !

Et bien, en voilà un qui était aussi content, sinon plus que moi d'être ici. Et quel accent dans son anglais ! Non, ce devait plutôt être un Gallois. Je me redressai et époussetai mon manteau.

« Calme-toi frangin. Tu ne peux rien y faire. Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui te plaignais de la France. »

Quoi ? Ils parlaient de la France ? Je n'allais pas rester longtemps planquée dans mon coin, à moins que ma timidité maladive ne me retienne. La serveuse apparut alors et me fit signe qu'une table s'était libérée.

« Je ne me plaignais pas de la France, mais des Français qui ne reconnaissaient rien à notre talent.

- Peut-être que vous n'avez pas rencontré les bonnes personnes pour tester votre talent, répliquai-je en anglais tout en passant devant leur table et m'installant dos aux deux hommes dans mon propre box.

Je posai mon manteau et retirai mon gros pull de laine, puis m'arrêtai, voyant qu'ils me fixaient tous deux avec des yeux ahuris.

« Quoi ? m'offusquai-je.

- Vous l'avez entendu ? » me demanda celui qui était le plus près de moi.

Je haussai les épaules pour toute réponse.

« Bien sûr ! Il criait si fort, que si j'étais encore au lycée, je me serrais vengée en lui faisant une farce, parce qu'il m'empêcherait de rêvasser. J'ai cru qu'il se parlait à lui-même d'ailleurs. Je pouvais à peine vous entendre. »

Ils continuèrent à me dévisager comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme.

« Quoi ? Vous vous êtes cognés quelque part ou quoi ? Ils sont fous ces Anglais ! » marmonnai-je entre mes dents tout en m'asseyant et prenant la carte.

La serveuse se présenta entre nos deux tables, nous demandant ce que nous voulions. Ils étaient là avant moi, j'attendis donc qu'ils commandent. Mais à voir le rouge qui montait aux joues de celui qui parlait doucement, et le fou-rire qui secouait l'autre, j'eus pitié.

« Je voudrais un cappuccino et un morceau de gâteau aux pommes, » déclarai-je en m'installant à leur table.

Je poussai un peu le timide, me penchai vers lui et murmurai :

« J'ai demandé un gâteau aux pommes, je peux commander autre chose. »

Il rougit un peu plus puis répondit :

« La même chose serait parfaite. »

Je me tournai vers la serveuse et continuai :

« La même chose pour monsieur. »

J'invitai du regard le second anglais à s'exprimer, mais il secoua la tête négativement. Je soupirai.

« ... et trois verres d'eau. »

Elle hocha la tête, termina de noter, puis s'éclipsa. Je me tournai alors vers mes deux compagnons de table et leur souris.

« Je crois que vous allez être obligés de me supporter le temps que je termine ma tarte. Je m'appelle Mathilde… » déclarai-je avec un sourire qu'étonnamment je n'avais pas dû forcer.

Ils se regardèrent, puis celui qui avait crié se décida :

« Ce type ennuyeux, c'est mon frère jumeau. Je suis Fred…

- Ferme-la George. Je peux très bien lui dire moi-même que ton nom est George et que JE suis Fred. Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

Ils étaient vraiment comiques, pires que Dupond et Dupont ! Avec une telle présentation, je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, bientôt suivie par George. Ou bien était-ce Fred ?

* * *

Merci à **BastetAmidala, Miya Morana, Lolo, Luffynette, Joie **et** Shiri** pour leurs messages bienveillants et encourageants.

**Angharrad** - Dernière mise à jour, le 13 octobre 2010  
Première publication le 12 janvier 2004


	9. P2C3 Les Jumeaux Wistily

**Un Voile entre les mondes  
Seconde partie : Feel**

**3 – Les jumeaux Wistily.**

* * *

Un sourire joyeux dansait sur mes lèvres. Les deux jeunes hommes assis face à moi étaient vraiment amusants ! Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à m'intéresser aux garçons. Pas que je n'ai jamais eu de petits amis ou que j'ai un autre penchant, juste que j'ai eu un peu trop de déceptions ou mauvaises surprises au moment où j'en avais le moins besoin.

À la place, j'observais les gens d'un œil artistique. Si je n'avais pas été assise à leur table, j'aurais sorti mon carnet de croquis et lancé mon crayon pour faire leurs portraits. Ils étaient grands, mais juste assez pour passer inaperçus parmi nos chers Allemands. Leurs cheveux étaient roux, presque rouges. Auburn ? Je ne sais plus si ce mot était utilisé en français. J'avais déjà passé trop de temps sans parler ma langue maternelle pour faire ce genre de confusions. Je dirais donc auburn, bien que je soupçonnais qu'ils aient été plus carotte dans leur enfance, comme mes cheveux étaient platines avant de devenir ce blond foncé aux reflets étrangement rosés.

Ils avaient de grands yeux bleus, miroir de leurs âmes. Mais je n'osais m'y plonger, sachant à quel point il était mal élevé de regarder les gens dans les yeux dans les pays nordiques. Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui m'en manqua. Comme les vrais roux que j'avais déjà rencontrés, ils avaient la peau pâle, couverte de taches de rousseur. C'était grâce à elles que je pus les distinguer. Fred semblait en avoir moins que George, mais plus prononcées. Celles de George semblaient bien présentes, mais plus effacée, moins… vives.

Je les aurais observés pendant des heures si je ne m'étais pas souvenue que j'étais celle qui avait engagé la conversation, _et donc celle à mener l'interrogatoire en anglais_, pensai-je avec un sourire malicieux.

« Alors, que font deux garçons anglais tels que vous dans un trou paumé comme celui-ci ? » demandai-je en m'installant contre le dossier du box.

Fred parut surpris, ne sachant trop sur quelle jambe danser. George le regardait intensément. J'aurais ri, si cela ne m'avait pas rappelé toutes les fois où j'avais réfléchir rapidement à une excuse pour cacher que j'étais sorcière. Au moins… ce problème ne se posait plus maintenant.

« Hum, commença Fred.

- Fred travaille dans un centre de recherche que tu ne dois sûrement pas connaître. Quant à moi, je fais le tour des villes d'Allemagne pour faire connaître notre entreprise.

- George ! » grogna Fred en essayant de l'arrêter.

Son frère lui lança un regard du genre 'on-peut-bien-lui-dire-on-a-rien-à-cacher'.

« Ne me dit pas que tu travailles pour le GKSS ! m'exclamai-je en me penchant au-dessus de la table.

- Euh… répondit-il, surpris par mon comportement, et par l'arrivée de la serveuse chargée de nos repas.

- En fait, oui ! répondit George avec enthousiasme. Est-ce que tu connais ?

- Si je connais ? J'y travaille depuis la fin du mois dernier ! Quel est ton département ? » demandai-je, excitée.

C'était trop drôle de se retrouver ici à Lüneburg, alors qu'il faut deux heures de transports en commun pour aller au centre de recherche d'ici. Remarque, ils ont sûrement une voiture, et ça c'est cool.

« Je travaille pour le département Chimie… » expliqua en rougissant Fred.

Je souris puis rougis légèrement. J'étais peut-être un peu trop enthousiaste, et Fred semblait le plus timide des deux. Mais ça me faisait tellement plaisir de rencontrer du monde le week-end, au lieu de traîner toute seule en ville.

« Je suis désolée, je dois vous paraître excitée et extravagante, mais je ne le suis pas. C'est juste que j'ai été obligée de parler uniquement allemand ces deux derniers jours, et je déteste cette langue. Alors parler anglais me fait du bien.

- J'aime encore plus cette fille, Fred ! Je ne supporte pas l'allemand !

- Tu disais la même chose du français. » fit remarquer Fred.

George balaya la remarque de son frère d'un geste. Mais ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde. D'autant que je cherchais depuis tout à l'heure un moyen de tester leur connaissance dans ma langue maternelle.

« Pouvez-vous parler français ? Désolée, je sais que ça ne me regarde pas, mais je suis vraiment surprise que vous parliez autre chose que l'anglais, déclarai-je en prenant ma tasse.

- En fait je parle un peu français, » me répondit Fred en fronçant les sourcils à chaque mot qu'il articulait dans cette nouvelle langue.

J'éclatai de rire.

« Quoi, c'est si mauvais ? » s'enquit-il toujours en français.

Je hochai la tête.

« Non, c'est juste ta manière de te concentrer qui me fait rire, » rétorquai-je.

Tous deux me dévisagèrent avec de grands yeux.

« Oups, est-ce que j'ai répondu en français ? » me concentrant sur l'anglais.

Ils hochèrent la tête.

« Est-ce que j'ai parlé trop rapidement pour que vous compreniez ?

- Oui un petit peu. J'ai besoin de plus d'entraînement, s'excusa-il avec un sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton accent est plutôt agréable. Je peux t'aider si tu veux, continuai-je en anglais.

- Yeah ! demande-lui des cours de langue, » ajouta George en français.

Je rougis violemment, presque autant que Fred, dont le rouge atteignit la pointe de ses oreilles. Ma parole, George comprenait-il ce qu'il venait de dire ?

« Je suis désolée Mathilde, c'est la seule expression qu'il connaît en français avec _femme, va me chercher une bière_, dit-il en frappant sur la tête de son jumeau qui évita le coup avec un sourire hilare.

- Ooh… fut mon seul commentaire, alors que je reprenais des couleurs à peu près normales.

- Oui. Je trouve que tu parles bien anglais. Je savais que tu avais un accent, mais j'aurai dit… australien, affirma George, me faisant rougir à nouveau.

- Mon meilleur prof était australien. Mais je suis ce que l'on appelle un caméléon. Je prends l'accent et les expressions des gens avec qui je parle, expliquai-je en baissant les yeux comme pour m'excuser.

- Mince ! George, il va falloir que tu fasses attention à ton langage devant la dame !

- Ta gueule Fred… » grommela-t-il en enfonçant la tête entre ses épaules.

J'éclatai de rire, essayant de ne pas m'étouffer avec ma dernière bouchée de gâteau. Ils étaient trop… !

« Que fait votre société que vous ayez à travailler avec le GKSS ? demandai-je en sirotant mon cappuccino.

- Je travaille sur… commença Fred.

- …Une molécule ! le coupa hâtivement George en regardant son frère intensément.

- Si je t'en dis plus sur le sujet, je devrai te tuer, termina Fred avec un sourire carnassier.

- Et si je vous dis ce sur quoi je travaille dans le groupe des technologies de liaison physique, je devrai vous tuer. Nous sommes à égalité ! » répondis-je du tac au tac, cachant le même petit sourire que le jeune homme derrière ma tasse, le défiant du regard.

Cette joute de regards aurait pu durer un moment, je m'étais perdue dans ses yeux bleus tristes. Aussi tristes que les miens, dans lesquels semblait à présent percer une étincelle d'amusement suite à notre dialogue. Mais George l'interrompit en saisissant le poignet de Fred et regardant sa montre. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Si tu ne veux pas rater ton train, il va falloir y aller Fred. »

Je posais ma tasse. Fred regardait son frère d'un air interrogateur.

« Pardonnez-moi, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous faire rater votre train, m'excusai-je.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, » répondit-il avec un sourire sincère, et une légère coloration rose sur les pommettes.

J'inspirais à fond, après tout, pourquoi ne pas le revoir. Je le trouvais plutôt sympa.

« Voulez-vous déjeuner avec moi de temps en temps ?

- Pourquoi pas ? » acquiesça-t-il, la coloration rose ne quittant toujours pas ses joues.

Est-ce qu'il ne savait pas dire non ? Ou alors était-il vraiment aussi timide ?

« Super ! le numéro de téléphone de mon bureau est mille neut cent sept. On se retrouve à midi devant le bâtiment quarante sept, m'exclamai-je excitée comme une puce.

- J'y serai ! Alors, à bientôt. »

Il saisit alors ma main et l'attira à ses lèvres, déposant un baiser rapide. Puis il recula, comme s'il s'était rendu compte de son geste, les joues un peu plus rouges. Je souris et saluai son frère. Et ils partirent vers la gare, discutant vivement.

Ils étaient vraiment trop... Et cette lueur rieuse dans leurs yeux ! La colocation avec eux ne devait pas être de tout repos ! En même temps, je me pris à espérer que Fred habite lui aussi à la résidence du centre. Comme ça, mon déménagement et adaptation la semaine suivante seraient moins difficiles.

D'un coup, mes cinq mois restants ne me semblèrent plus aussi terribles.

* * *

Merci à **Alana Chantelune, Pimousse fraise, Naseis, Miss-Tania, Miya Morana, Luffynette, NiBo et Joie **pour leurs messages.

**Angharrad - **Dernière publication le 13 Octobre 2010  
Première publication le 19 janvier 2004


	10. P2C4 Chez Nazard

**Un Voile entre les mondes  
Seconde partie : Feel**

**4 – Chez Nazard !**

* * *

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que l'on me donne du travail à la dernière minute ? J'avais passé tout mon lundi matin à essayer de m'occuper, reprenant une fois de plus ma recherche bibliographique, travaillant sur ce foutu rapport de synthèse. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose d'autre, n'ayant pas encore reçu le papier officiel me permettant d'utiliser les machines de test mécaniques du centre.

Que celui qui un jour a dit que l'administration française paralysait notre pays, se lève et vienne voir ce que fait l'administration allemande ! Ils nous mettaient en hibernation ! Un mois que j'étais là, et je passais mon temps sur le net et dans les bouquins, espérant trouver quelque part les rapports de mes prédécesseurs, et quelque chose à faire pour occuper mon temps.

Et voilà que tout à coup, le fameux papier arrive à 11h45, et c'est la panique dans le département ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il fallait que je rattrape le temps perdu, les personnes qui m'avaient envoyée en mission ayant décidé de nous rendre visite avant la fin de la semaine, voyant le manque d'avancement de mon travail... Heureusement, Antonio était dans un cas similaire au mien. Lui attendait que les soudures soient faites par le robot, alors que moi j'attendais le droit de les exploiter. Il se porta volontaire pour m'assister dans le travail d'un intérêt extrême qu'était la coupe d'échantillons ! Je vous jure que si on m'avait dit que je partais en Allemagne pour faire ça…

Nous râlions l'un et l'autre, dans nos langues respectives, après le manque d'organisation ou le trop plein d'organisation du centre, quand un message de service retentit. Antonio leva la tête, me laissant termine la dernière coupe.

« Hech Merde... Tou a vou l'heure ? me demanda-t-il en français mais avec son terrible accent espagnol.

- Oh non ! J'avais donné rendez-vous à quelqu'un devant le bureau y'a un quart d'heure ! m'exclamai-je en relevant la tête.

- Tu manges pas au Nazard avec nous ? me demanda, surpris, le basque.

- Euh, si bien sûr, je devais te prévenir en arrivant, mais t'étais en réunion avec Rudy. Et après ce satané truc nous est tombé dessus... » commençai-je à bafouiller, mes joues rougissant d'avoir oublié.

Il éclata de rire.

« Y'a de la plache dans la vouature. C'est quelqu'un que je connais ? m'interrogea-t-il en coupant l'arrivée d'eau du disque de coupe, et éteignant la lumière du labo.

- Je crois pas, » répondis-je en fermant la porte à clé et la glissant dans ma poche.

Il hocha la tête, de toute façon, le labo nous était réservé vu la priorité du boulot.

« Il travaille au département de Chimie…

- Tiens ch'est bizarre, Ruben ne devait pas venir aujourd'hui, » fit remarquer Antonio alors que nous sortions du hangar et nous dirigions vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

Je souris en pensant au fait que Ruben, un autre espagnol, était du même genre que Fred. Grand, roux, plein de taches de rousseurs. Seule différence ? Fred avait les cheveux plus rouges et les yeux bleus les plus tristes que j'ai vu, et cela veut dire beaucoup...

Mais comme pour me tromper, le jeune appuyé au rocher, le regard dans le vague, sembla sentir mon approche. Il se redressa, et l'expression de tristesse que j'avais vu flotter sur son visage disparut alors que je rencontrais ses yeux.

« Hé c'est pas très gentil de me faire attendre comme ça pour arriver avec un autre garçon ! s'exclama-t-il d'un français plus assuré que celui de la veille.

- Les filles, touté les mêmes ! Faire travailler un gars n'est pas souffisant, encore faut-il qu'elle fasse de lui son chauffeur pour son rendez-vous avec un autre ! déclama Antonio, un sourire malin jouant sur ses lèvres.

- Mais vous avez fini de vous moquer de moi ? Dois-je me faire tatouer sur le front que je ne cherche pas l'âme sœur ? ! » criai-je en serrant les poings, espérant que je n'avais pas trop rougi.

Antonio s'amusait à me taquiner depuis que je leur avais dit, à ces jeunes gens pour qui venir ici en Allemagne leur posait énormément de problèmes vis-à-vis de leurs tendres amies, que j'avais eu bien assez d'ennuis pour ne pas courir après l'amour. Mais le crier comme je venais de le faire, devant Fred que je connaissais à peine... Par les puissances, j'aurais voulu m'enterrer dans un petit trou.

Je levai les yeux alors que Fred s'arrêtait devant moi et déposait deux baisers sonores sur mes joues.

« Hé ! m'insurgeai-je en rougissant un peu plus.

- Ben c'est pas comme ça qu'on se dit bonjour en France ? » demanda-t-il avec ce petit air innocent que j'avais vu hier chez George.

C'est qu'en plus il me faisait marcher, et comme d'habitude, je courrais.

« Mais je te rappelle que nous sommes en Allemagne ! claquai-je, ralentissant mon débit lorsque je vis qu'il fronçait les sourcils. Essaye donc de taper la bise à une allemande, tu risques de te faire recevoir ! terminai-je avec un sourire amusé vers Antonio.

- T'as vraiment besouin de parler de ça ? » marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je souris un peu plus, reprenant pied dans notre joute verbale. J'allais ajouter quelque chose quand Fred me devança.

« Je suppose que tu dois être Antonio, le Basque. Je suis Frederick de Grande Bretagne.

- Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, et si on allait manger ? Pas que ça ne me plaise pas, cette petite discussion, mais pour une fois que j'ai du boulot, je ne veux pas être prise en défaut, déclarai-je en marchant vers la voiture.

- Elle vient de recevoir son autorisation de toucher aux machines ? demanda Fred en se tournant vers Antonio.

- Ouaip. Mais elle se calmera rapidement ! Ca te va un Kebab ?

- Pas que je sache ce que c'est, mais je mange de tout sauf des saucisses ! répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

- Overdose ? demandai-je en le laissant s'asseoir à l'arrière.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, grogna-t-il alors que je laissais le siège retomber. »

Antonio et moi éclatâmes de rire. Décidément, encore un que nous allions fidéliser au restaurant Nazard.

Fred sembla ne pas trop apprécier le voyage en voiture. Il est vrai qu'Antonio, comme tous les garçons avec qui je traînais au GKSS, avait une conduite pour le moins sportive. Sans doute le sang latin. Toujours est-il qu'il ne parla pas trop pendant le trajet, qui heureusement fut court.

Nous trouvâmes une place, sans problème, et pûmes rejoindre les autres qui avaient déjà commandé. Ils s'étaient installés à une table trop petite, du coup, nous dûmes nous déplacer. Le patron nous lança un regard par-dessus son comptoir. Ça devait le faire marrer, une fille seule avec 6 garçons... Antonio me laissa le plaisir de faire sa commande, étant de notoriété que je parlais le mieux allemand après Fabio. Il se chargea d'expliquer notre retard et d'introduire Fred.

Je regardais sur la carte que je finis par connaître par cœur, essayant de trouver un plat un peu plus équilibré que d'habitude. Fred se pencha par-dessus mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

« Je t'ai fait peur ? » demanda-t-il dans sa langue maternelle.

Il recula, un sourire malin jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Mais voyons, c'est tout à fait normal de sursauter en plein milieu du restaurant quand quelqu'un apparaît comme part magie au-dessus de votre épaule. »

Je ne remarquais pas qu'il serrait la mâchoire à l'évocation du mot magie.

« Je fais ça tous les jours d'ailleurs : Mathilde, animatrice de restaurant ! » déclamai-je.

Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris, de parler si fort, l'affichant en même temps que moi. Je levai les yeux vers lui, mais il semblait plus amusé qu'autre chose.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu prends ? » continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

Je plissais le front, retournant mon attention vers la carte.

« Hum... commençai-je en passant d'une page à l'autre. Tu veux que je traduise ? demandai-je remarquant son expression soucieuse.

- En fait j'allais faire le parfait touriste, montrant au type les ingrédients que je voulais dans mon... Comment t'appelles ça ?

- Un Kebab...

- Enfin bref, mais puisque tu me proposes de traduire...

- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais traduire ? J'ai juste demandé si TU voulais que je traduise, le corrigeai-je avec un sourire taquin.

- Et la réponse de George serait : Femme, traduis-moi ce menu que je puisse remplir ma panse !

- Et la réponse de Mathilde serait : Homme, retourne donc à ton boulot gagner l'argent du ménage pendant que je vide ton compte en banque ! »

Il me regarda médusé.

« Maintenant, c'est la réponse de Fred que je voudrais. »

Il continua à me dévisager, silencieux, puis éclata de rire, se passant la main dans ses cheveux auburn, trop longs à mon goût. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais son rire devait être contagieux, car je dus me retenir pour ne pas l'accompagner. Comment vous expliquer ce que je ressentais ? Comme si tout à coup, je me retrouvais avec mes frangins à me chamailler. Comme j'avais pu faire marcher Erwan de cette façon, lors de notre dernier voyage en Allemagne. Le serveur s'approcha de moi, prenant son calepin de commande.

« Nouveau dans l'équipe ? demanda-t-il de son allemand tinté d'un fort accent turc, satisfaisant sa curiosité l'air de ne pas y toucher.

- Pas vraiment, disons qu'on vient juste de l'intégrer au groupe des expatriés, expliquai-je en allemand. Comment va votre fille ?

- Bien merci, répondit-il sans se détacher de son calepin.

- Je voudrais un classique, sans oignons. Un Lamakun spécial, toujours sans oignons, et surtout sans tomate, énumérais-je tout en faisant signe à Antonio que c'était bon.

- Et je voudrais mais double portion classique de sans oignon viande, » déclara Fred, articulant avec attention chaque mot.

Je fus surprise qu'il essaye de demander ça, vu qu'il n'avait pas su commander hier. Malheureusement, ses efforts ne furent pas récompensés.

« Pardon ? grogna le serveur.

- Tu peux traduire ce que j'ai demandé ? demanda-t-il en anglais en se tournant vers moi.  
- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as commandé ? murmurai-je dans la même langue, incrédule.

- Ben non ! souffla-t-il en se baissant pour me parler à l'oreille. J'ai juste répété ce qu'avait demandé le client précédent. »

Il s'écarta, souriant fièrement. Il était si sérieux, que je dus me retenir de rire. Voyant que le serveur s'impatientait, je remis les mots dans le bon ordre et terminai la commande.

* * *

Merci à **Miss-Tania, Naseis, Alana Chantelune, BastetAmidala, Miya Morana, Luffynette, Kate, Lolo, Joie, Tsahel **et **Shiri **pour leurs messages.

**Angharrad - **Dernière mise à jour le 13 Octobre 2010  
Première publication le 27 janvier 2004


	11. P2C5 Les Expatriés du GKSS

**Un Voile entre les mondes **  
**Seconde partie : Feel **

**5 – Les Expatriés**

* * *

Le repas fut à peu près calme, bien que l'arrivée d'un nouveau membre dans notre petit groupe d'expatriés fut une vrai bouffée d'air frais. Fred était discret, un peu secret, mais quand il s'agissait de rigoler, il était toujours le premier. Et maîtrisant l'anglais mieux que nous tous, il nous fit quelques jolis jeux de mots et calembours qui provoquèrent fous rires quand l'un d'entre nous parvenait à les déceler.

Bien sûr, je dus affronter l'éternel humour macho de mes chers compagnons italiens, espagnols et portugais, mais j'en profitais pour me mettre à jour au niveau des potins. Cela m'amusait, sauf quand la conversation tournait vers moi et mes activités du week-end. Et comme par hasard, Fred avait choisi ce moment-là pour soulager un besoin naturel.

« …Et donc, Ceasar s'est une nouvelle fois fait vider du Moly Malone. Il a vraiment pas de chance avec les filles.

- Mais on dirait qu'il y en a une pour qui la pêche a été rentable ! déclara 'big' Enrico – je précise que le big n'a rien de péjoratif, ils étaient deux, l'un plus costaud que l'autre, d'où l'origine des appellations 'small' et 'big'.

- Alors, où l'as-tu rencontré ? enchaîna, avec un sourire graveleux, notre cher bourreau des cœurs, j'ai nommé Vasco le portugais.

- Oh, arrêtez ! Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne cherchais pas d'aventure ! grognai-je en délaissant mon cher Kebab, dont une fois de plus j'étais écoeuré avant de l'avoir terminé.

- Allez, fais pas ta cachottière ! Raconte-nous ! s'amusa Antonio, en me poussant légèrement l'épaule.

- Et si je disais qu'effectivement, la chasse a été bonne, vous me laisseriez tranquille ? m'exclamai-je.

- La chasse à quoi ? demanda Fred qui revenait vers nous.

- Tu sais bien, la chasse au mâle ! » répondit Fabio, un Italien, d'un air exaspéré alors qu'il tournait le dos à Fred, et pensait parler au 'small' Enrico.

Il vit les visages horrifiés des autres et sursauta en voyant Fred se glisser sur la banquette près de moi et passer un bras autour de mes épaules, m'attirant à lui.

« Je ne sais pas de qui vous parliez, mais dans mon cas, je préfère la chasse à la demoiselle. Quoi que je pense avoir trouvé ce que je cherchais. »

Il se pencha vers mon oreille et murmura « Joue le jeu… », puis m'embrassa rapidement sur la joue. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle je n'ai pas rougi. Sans doute à cause de la tête figée des autres. Fred contre moi tremblait de rire, son front posé contre mon épaule, essayant de ne pas craquer le premier. Leurs têtes étaient trop ! Je fus celle qui les délivra de leur calvaire.

« Quelles têtes ! Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de dire ça pour vous couper le sifflet, je l'aurai fait bien plus tôt ! » articulai-je entre deux éclats de rire.

Fred riait aussi et s'écarta de moi, revenant à une distance raisonnable.

« Et non, je ne suis pas parti en chasse ce week-end. Ce n'est pas plus dans mes intentions que dans celles de la jeune demoiselle ici présente. En plus j'habite à Wohnheim[1], sans voiture, c'est donc pas la meilleure solution pour sortir draguer ! Mais si vous avez une place dans votre voiture le week-end prochain, je vous accompagnerai avec plaisir à Reeperbahn [2] ! » déclara-t-il avec un clin d'œil dans ma direction.

Les visages des autres se détendirent, et certains se mirent à rire. Antonio donna même une grande claque dans le dos de Fred.

« Et bien mec ! On a cru que tu étais arrivé à nous décongeler notre Reine des Glaces ici présente !

- Hé, j'ai entendu ça ! grognai-je automatiquement en français. Et puis d'abord arrête de parler de chose que tu ne connais pas, tu as devant toi Miss Drague 2001, déclarais-je en repassant en anglais l'air de rien, sirotant le thé que venait de nous apporter le patron.

- Voyez-vous ça ! siffla 'big' Enrico.

- Avec son petit air de pas y toucher… murmura Fabio en me dévisageant de haut en bas.

- Messieurs, je propose que nous l'emmenions avec nous dans nos tournées désespérées des bars de Hambourg ! » déclara Antonio avec un sourire amusé.

Je lui donnai un coup de coude bien appliqué, mais cela ne fit que renforcer son sourire.

« Hé, qui a dit que je voulais traîner avec une bande de losers comme vous ? m'énervai-je.

- Allez, tu vas pas nous laisser tomber comme ça ! À moins que tu n'aies d'autres projets avec Fred ? demanda 'small' Enrico, son regard glissant du rouquin à moi.

- Je … hésitai-je, cherchant vite une excuse, mais comme à chaque fois trouvant mon esprit désespérément vide quand il fallait mentir.

- En fait, Mathilde et moi avions décidé de faire un tour à Hambourg dans la journée. Je lui ai promis de lui montrer KampferHoltz Strässe [3], » m'interrompit Fred.

Je me figeai, entendant ce nom. Etait-ce bien l'endroit que je pensais ? Le roux, croyant sans doute que j'allais le couper, saisit ma main sous la table et la serra doucement, se voulant rassurant.

« Mais après, si ça vous dit de vous joindre à nous, j'ai lu qu'il y avait cette superbe exposition au musée d'Art Moderne… »

Il s'arrêta, voyant leurs visages dégoûtés, certains tirant même la langue. Des fois, je me demande pourquoi je traîne avec eux et si seulement ils m'écoutent quand je parle. Je l'ai déjà vue la semaine dernière cette exposition !

« Les filles, l'art et le shopping ! Tu vas certainement pas vouloir te trimbaler les sacs en discothèque. Par contre le week-end prochain, tu ne nous auras pas ! »

- Désolée Vasco, mais le week-end prochain, je déménage. Et après, j'ai quinze jours de congé pour aider à préparer le mariage de ma soeur !

- Ah les femmes ! toujours à se trouver des excuses ! » lança-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Je lui tirai la langue, puis me levai.

« Désolé les gars, mais y'en a qui ont du travail ! déclara Antonio en me suivant.

- Pour une fois ! » murmura Fabio avant de se faire fusiller du regard par le reste de la bande.

Fred se leva avec nous, et tous les trois allâmes payer. Nous allions sortir, quand le Serveur nous rappela en allemand.

« Excusez-moi, mais cette pièce n'est pas en euros ! »

Il la déposa dans ma main, alors que Fred revenait derrière moi. La pièce était argentée, plus lourde que les pièces dont j'avais l'habitude. J'allais la regarder plus précisément dans la lumière, quand Fred la saisit rapidement, la glissant dans une poche intérieure de son manteau.

« Excusez-moi, j'ai encore des pièces anglaises dans mon porte-monnaie, » expliqua-t-il.

Il tendit au serveur la monnaie manquante, s'excusant avec multiples courbettes et surtout avec un accent allemand que même une vache espagnole aurait trouvé à mourir de rire. L'effet escompté se produisit, et le serveur sourit, lui tapa dans le dos et nous souhaita une bonne journée. Fred me poussa gentiment dehors, alors que j'essayais de me souvenir où j'avais vu ce type de pièces.

« Un Knut pour tes pensées.

- Pardon ? »

Il se figea alors que je relevai vivement les yeux et le dévisageai.

« Rien, tu as juste l'air perdu dans les nuages. Je me demandais ce qui te tracassait. »

Si seulement je le savais, mais tout me paraît si loin. Quelque chose que je voulais oublier et qui pourtant était là sur le bout de ma langue.

« Rien, murmurai-je en recommençant à marcher. Je pensais à mes foutus échantillons, mentis-je. Comment tu as trouvé le repas ?

- Question culinaire, va falloir équilibrer avec le soir. Mais côté ambiance, le groupe a l'air sympa. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser à les faire tourner en bourrique. Si, bien sûr, tu m'autorises à revenir déjeuner avec vous !

- Parce que tu as besoin de l'autorisation de Mathilde ? » s'exclama Antonio.

Je lui écrasai un bon coup sur le pied.

« Tu connais l'heure du rendez-vous, en cas de problème, le numéro de mon bureau est 1907. Bienvenue dans la bande des expatriés ! » déclara-t-il solennellement.

Fred sourit et me lança un clin d'œil. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'y répondre. Décidément, Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez lui, quelque chose qui me poussait à agir comme si je le connaissais comme mon frère… Comme si nous partagions quelque chose… Bah, je n'avais pas souvent eu cette impression ces dernières années. Ce n'était pas désagréable, avoir quelqu'un avec qui faire marcher les autres ! Et puis au moins, quand je déménagerai le week-end prochain, je connaîtrai déjà quelqu'un dans ma nouvelle résidence. Et ça, c'était un plus inestimable.

* * *

[1] Maison d'hôte en Allemand

[2] Il n'y a pas d'équivalent chez nous. Disons que à Hambourg, toutes les boites de nuit et les bars sont concentrés autour d'une seule avenue : Reeperbahn. Malheureusement, c'est également l'endroit où l'on retrouve les prostitués et les sexshop…

* * *

Merci à **Alpo, Miya Morana, Luffynette, Kate, Joie, bianca n'ha gabriela, Lolo** et **Shiri**.

**Angharrad - **Dernière mise à jour, le 13 Octobre 2010  
Première publication le 25 février 2004


	12. P2C6 Invitation surprise

**Un Voile entre les mondes **  
**Seconde partie : Feel**

**6 - Invitation surprise**

* * *

La semaine continua comme si rien n'avait changé. Le travail fut stressant toute la journée du lundi, mais dès le mercredi, les industriels annoncèrent un report de leur visite. Du coup, je ne fus plus prioritaire pour l'utilisation des installations, et retournais à ma routine ennuyeuse : bibliographie, relecture des rapports précédents, recherche en ligne… et finalement, pollution des boîtes e-mail de mes amis, reconstruction de mon site Internet, et plein de choses tellement débiles que j'ose à peine parler du concours de lancer/frapper de pingouin.

La semaine aurait pu être aussi ennuyante que les précédentes, si jeudi midi, je n'avais pas eu ce coup de téléphone. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas sans amis, et je reçois de temps en temps des coups de fil… seulement, aucun au boulot. De plus, j'ai la chance de partager mon bureau avec le triumvirat de la bande brésilienne. De ce fait, la population de mon bureau est plus proche de dix que de quatre, le téléphone sonne sans arrêt, la plupart d'entre eux ne parlant même pas anglais lorsqu'ils arrivent au GKSS, ayant donc besoin d'interprètes. Du coup, je ne décroche jamais le téléphone, je ne comprends de toute façon pas encore assez le portugais pour faire la standardiste.

Alors qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir débouler Ceasar dans le bureau où je discutais avec Antonio et Gustavo, parce que quelqu'un me demandait au téléphone.

« Maythilde, il y a quelqu'un pour toi au téléphone.

- T'es sûr que c'est pour moi ? demandai-je, incrédule.

- Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de filles dans le bâtiment ?

- Parce que tu ne considères pas comme des filles Marianné, Laura, Gisèle, Silvia… commençai-je à énumérer sur mes doigts.

- Argh. C'est pas ça ! Il a demandé après la Reine des Glaces, grogna-t-il.

- Quoi ? ! » m'indignais-je.

Il sourit, tout le monde m'appelait-il ainsi parce que je n'avais pas le sang aussi chaud que tous ces garçons et filles du sud ? N'attendant pas les sarcasmes des deux autres, je quittai le bureau et claquai la porte, essayant d'ignorer leurs rires, et saisis le téléphone des mains de Tiago qui faisait la conversation.

« Okay Fred, Tu as trente secondes pour me convaincre de ne pas te raccrocher au nez, » grondai-je en français.

Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de comprendre ce que je racontais, et c'était une douce vengeance pour toutes les fois où ils m'avaient demandé en portugais mon avis alors que je ne savais même pas de quoi ils parlaient…

« Je t'aime et je veux t'épouser ? essaya-t-il.

- Bip, mauvaise réponse ! même joueur, joue encore ! » claquai-je, déjà moins emportée que lorsque j'avais saisi le combiné.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me faisait rire qu'il me demande ça.

« Parce que j'ai trouvé en avant première le volume huit de Harry Potter et que j'ai une jolie copie rien que pour toi ? demanda-t-il encore moins assuré qu'au premier essai.

- Bip ! T'as intérêt à trouver autre chose parce que tu m'as plutôt mise en colère qu'autre chose avec ton 'Harry Potter' ! » crachai-je avec véhémence.

Comment expliquer… Il fut un temps où j'adorais Harry Potter. Après tout, j'ai beau vouloir l'oublier, je suis une Faërienne. Pourquoi Faërienne plutôt que sorcière ? Ce mot a une connotation beaucoup plus ancienne et ambiguë que sorcier. Et puis ce mot fait moins peur, est plus mystérieux, et d'une certaine manière plus 'tendance' comme le répète souvent ma sœur.

J'aimais beaucoup les livres de JKR. Ils racontaient le monde de Faërie avec une telle précision, que je me suis souvent demandée s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un programme du Magenmagot[1] pour préparer les moldus à la découverte de ce monde parallèle au leur.

Mais avec ce qui s'est passé, il y a presque quatre ans maintenant, j'ai beaucoup de mal à supporter toute allusion au monde magique. Je m'améliore, mais il reste toujours des traces de ma peur, comme le fait que je n'avais toujours pas renouvelé ma baguette.

Je reportai mon attention sur le téléphone au bout duquel Fred semblait désespéré de trouver quelque chose pour me retenir au bout du fil.

« Et si je te dis que je suis en bas de l'escalier et que je t'attends pour… »

Je ne l'écoutai pas plus loin, posant le téléphone contre mon clavier d'ordinateur et courant jusqu'à la cage d'escalier. Je me penchai par-dessus la rambarde et regardai le téléphone de service en bas. Fred était là, le combiné à la main, faisant signe à quelqu'un de se taire.

Je me figeai, un frisson parcourant mon échine. À qui faisait-il signe ? M'étais-je trompée sur lui ? J'aperçus alors une seconde tête rousse. Je secouai la tête en regardant la pendule. Idiote de moi, c'était juste un léger vertige. Je retournai dans le bureau où Marianné venait de prendre le combiné pour raccrocher, je le lui repris.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de déjeuner avec toi ce midi ? demandai-je d'un ton de défi, croisant mentalement les doigts. Et si un autre rouquin m'avait déjà invité à déjeuner ?

- Tu parles pas sérieusement ! fit-il bouche-bée.

- Regarde moi faire ! » déclarai-je avec moquerie.

Je raccrochai le téléphone, saisis mon blouson et mon sac. Je m'arrêtai au bureau d'Antonio pour lui dire que je ne mangeais pas avec eux ce midi, puis pris tout mon temps pour descendre l'escalier.

Je passai devant Fred qui me regardait toujours éberlué alors que je les ignorais, lui et son frère, sans même leur lancer un regard. Je me figeai, posant mon index sur mes lèvres, songeuse, puis fis demi-tour et saisis le bras de George.

« Alors mon cœur, je t'emmène manger où ? » avançai-je d'une manière un peu plus sensuelle que la manière dont je parlais d'habitude.

Si vous aviez vu leurs têtes ! Ils me regardaient tous les deux comme s'ils avaient vu un fantôme. J'éclatai de rire tout en attrapant le bras de Fred et les tirant vers l'extérieur.

« Sérieusement vous y avez vraiment cru ? » demandai-je alors qu'ils reprenaient des couleurs - enfin surtout Fred, George semblant pâle de nature…

- Nope ! répondit Fred en secouant la tête.

- Pas une seule seconde ! renchérit George en tapant de son pouce sur son torse.

- Alors pourquoi vous avez pâli comme ça en me voyant vous passer devant sans m'arrêter ? » continuai-je tout en fixant la route qui descendait.

Ils ne dirent rien quelques secondes et arrêtèrent de marcher, me laissant continuer quelques pas seule. Je m'arrêtai à mon tour et les dévisageai.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Tu penses à la même chose que moi Forge ?

- Je crois bien que oui mon cher Gred . Cette petite a besoin d'apprendre qui sont les rois de la farce ! » déclara-t-il en remontant les manches de son sweat.

Je reculais instinctivement.

« Mademoiselle, pour nous avoir ainsi provoqué, la sentence sera…

- Le supplice du fou-rire ! » acheva Fred alors que George se jetait sur moi.

Ils étaient fous, mais étrangement, je me prêtais au jeu, résistant dans un premier temps, essayant de prouver que les chatouilles n'avaient aucun effet. Mais à deux contre un, j'eus l'impression d'avoir reçu un bon Rictussempra, tellement j'eus mal aux côtes. Fred m'aida finalement à me relever, un sourire gêné. George quant à lui affichait un sourire triomphant.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il en me remettant sur pieds et frottant mon manteau sur lequel l'herbe était restée accrochée.

- Oui. Ça m'a fait du bien cette petite crise de rire. J'en avais besoin.

- Petite crise de rire ? Fred, nous perdons la main ! râla George.

- Alors il va nous falloir passer à la vitesse supérieure vieux frère !

- Euh, z'êtes pas obligés de me prendre pour cobaye, y'a plein de gens au GKSS qui n'attendent que ça. Et puis l'humour allemand est tellement particulier que là vous montreriez votre supériorité sur tous les autres piégeurs. Et puis vous pourriez… »

Fred posa son index sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire.

« Hé petite sœur, ne t'inquiète donc pas comme ça. »

Je levai lentement les yeux pour croiser son regard bleu intense, triste et en même temps de plus en plus pétillant.

« Tu as conscience qu'en m'appelant petite sœur, tu me provoques. Après tout, je suis l'aînée chez moi…

- On a 26 ans et toi ? demanda George qui avait recommencé à marcher.

- Oh non ! Je suis encore la cadette du groupe ! Dégoûté ! J'étais persuadée que vous seriez, si c'est pas plus jeune, du même âge que moi !

- Et si c'est pas indiscret, c'est quoi ton âge ? »

Fred asséna à son frère un bon coup dans les côtes.

« C'est pas grave, bien que George, sache que les filles n'aiment pas donner leur âge. On va jouer, vous me donnez combien ? »

Je souris en les regardant avec amusement. Ils me regardèrent surpris du sourire que j'affichai. De toute façon, ils ne trouveraient jamais… Personne ne trouve jamais… Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, puis Fred se pencha vers George et murmura à son oreille, son frère acquiesçant ou réfutant de la tête. Finalement ils se tournèrent vers moi.

« Je dis vingt ou vingt-et-un, déclara George en anglais. Et encore, je suis généreux ! Je te donnerais bien moins, si tu ne travaillais pas ici.

- Et ben ça fait plaisir de voir que j'ai l'air d'une gamine ! grommelai-je sombrement.

- Et moi, je vote pour vingt-quatre ou vingt-cinq ans. Désolé George, mais la miss occupe un poste trop avancé pour être aussi jeune ! se décida Fred.

- Et bien, le gagnant est Fred ! J'aurai vingt-cinq à la fin de mon contrat. Enfin… tout ça pour dire, que je suis la benjamine du bâtiment quarante-sept et de tous ceux que je connais à l'extérieur…

- Bah, si ça peut te rassurer, Forge a six ans d'âge mental…

- Et Gred la maturité sexuelle d'un adolescent prépubère… » le coupa George.

Fred se figea et rougit violemment avant de saisir son frère par les épaules et de le rosser. J'éclatais de rire.

« Et ben… Bah, au moins j'aurai rien à craindre du grand frère alors ! Ca me fera des vacances de l'autre bande d'excités. Si, bien sûr, je peux t'appeler grand frère, Fred, demandai-je avec un sourire timide.

- Euh, bien sûr. Euh… répondit-il, rougissant un peu plus.

- T'inquiète. Je me doute bien que tu n'as aucun problème avec les filles, pas plus que George ici présent. Par contre, moi j'en ai avec les garçons, alors pour une fois avoir un grand frère pour veiller sur moi, ce serait pas mal… » murmurai-je en tournant inconsciemment le regard vers la France.

Fred s'approcha de moi et passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

« C'est d'accord. Nous serons tes grands frères… commença-t-il.

- … et toi notre enquiquineuse de petite sœur, » termina George en m'embrassant sur la joue, puis la léchant tel un chien.

Je sursautai, hurlai et me mis à lui courir après, sous le regard amusé de Fred.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me poussait à agir ainsi en leur compagnie. Mais je me sentais bien, mieux que je ne l'avais été depuis des années. Et puis, c'était vrai : pour une fois, j'avais envie de me faire câliner sans arrière-pensée. Et je pouvais lire dans les yeux de Fred qu'il n'y en avait pas.

* * *

[1] Magenmagot, cour internationale de justice des sorciers.

* * *

Merci à **Alpo, Alana Chantelune, BastetAmidala, Miya Morana, Luffynette, bianca n'ha gabriela (2), Shiri **et** lolo.**

**Angharrad **- Dernière mise à jour le 13 Octobre 2010  
Première publication le 27 mars 2004


	13. P2C7 WE difficile

**Un Voile entre les mondes **  
**Seconde partie : Feel**

**7 – WE difficile**

* * *

Le week-end arriva sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. Si j'avais cru pouvoir en profiter un peu pour empaqueter mes affaires en vue de mon déménagement au Wohnheim, je m'étais bien trompée. Mes patrons extérieurs au GKSS avaient téléphoné vendredi en milieu d'après-midi au moment même où je leur envoyais ma fiche d'avancement.

Résultat ? Un rapport de cent pages en anglais à rédiger pour la première heure lundi, fuseau horaire du japon. Mais à qui en vouloir si ce n'est à moi-même, qui voulait tellement m'essayer à l'international ? Je dus donc faire une croix sur mes après-midis, mais à aucun prix je ne leur sacrifiais mes grasses matinées. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais intérieurement, jusqu'à ce que mon chef m'appelle, disant qu'il venait me chercher à neuf heures.

Vous pouvez donc imaginer l'état d'esprit dans lequel je me trouvais quand mon portable sonna en milieu de la journée.

« Ici Mathilde, j'écoute ! déclamai-je avec un gros soupir.

- Et ben, ça a pas l'air d'être la grande forme. Je te dérange ?

- Euh…

- Fred, moi c'est Fred, à moins que ce ne soit George ? ou alors Gred…

- Ou encore Forge. C'est bon je connais déjà ! le coupai-je un peu à court de patience.

- Tu veux que je raccroche ? Tu as l'air vraiment énervée.

- Enervée ? Carrément ! Et je le serais encore plus si tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu m'as dérangée en pleine rédaction d'un rapport !

- Parce que tu n'es pas à Hambourg ? Tu es au boulot là ? Un samedi ? »

Je soupirais, retenant une remarque acerbe qui pourtant me brûlait la langue.

« Non je ne suis pas à Hambourg. Pourquoi ? Ca t'arrange ? demandai-je ma curiosité tout à coup éveillée.

- Carrément ! J'appelais pour te dire que je ne pourrais pas te retrouver avant facile deux heures !

- Pardon ?

- Bah oui, tu te souviens pas lundi… »

Je fronçai les sourcils.

« … notre excuse pour ne pas aller à Reeperbahn ? »

J'essayais de me rappeler le flux des conversations intarissables des italiens.

« Ah mince ! Je me rappelle, tu devais me faire visiter … kam.. durch.. strässe. Ah, moi et les noms allemands ! »

Il y eut un silence, je sentis qu'il hésitait, mais reprit rapidement la parole.

« Ouais, un truc du genre. Mais j'ai carrément oublié de me lever ce matin. J'suis limite de me faire le p'tit déj' ! »

Je cherchai du regard ma montre, jurant intérieurement contre mes pouvoirs magiques qui en se développant, avaient également développé les champs magnétiques émanant de ma personne, rendant en moins de trois mois toute montre inutilisable.

« T'as vu l'heure ? m'exclamai-je.

- Ouais et alors ? Dans mon pays on appelle ça un Brunch !

- Ah bon ? je croyais que c'était 'tea time' ? » déclarai-je avec sarcasme.

J'entendis un bruit de papier et livres qui volaient.

« Ah ouais. Jouons pas sur les mots !

- Raconte-moi pourquoi tu te lèves si tard grand frère ? demandai-je en me calant dans mon fauteuil pour l'écouter.

- Ca ne te regarde pas petite soeur ! répondit-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Allez, raconte ! Elle est belle ? grande ? rousse ? brune ? yeux bleus ? verts ? insistai-je.

- Mathilde !

- Hé je m'ennuie à mourir avec ce foutu rapport ! Et vu que tu m'as interrompue en plein effort, tu dois nourrir ma curiosité ! »

Je l'entendis grogner, ce qui eut pour effet de me motiver encore plus pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Allez Fred ! Et puis, si tu te confies pas à ta petite sœur, à qui tu vas le faire ?

- George est là pour ça !

- Sauf qu'il n'est pas là ce week-end ! »

Nouveau grognement de sa part.

« Ecoute, tu avances ton rapport un max. Je passe te chercher et on va se faire un dîner en ville.

- Tu me raconteras tout ?

- Tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur le grand Fred ! »

J'éclatai de rire. Il ne pouvait pas rester sérieux jusqu'au bout. Et ça changeait agréablement des autres.

La sortie avec Fred dans les rues de Geesthacht me fit le plus grand bien, même si quand il me laissa à l'arrêt de mon premier bus, j'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir transplaner directement au fond de mon lit et non me taper trois changements de bus.

Merlin ! Venais-je de souhaiter une nouvelle fois ne pas avoir cessé d'utiliser la magie ? Je secouai vivement la tête, essayant de chasser cette pensée furtive. Mais rien n'y fit, l'idée était bien là.

Je ne le réaliserai pas sur l'instant, mais seulement quelques mois plus tard, quand tout se serait stabilisé, que je commençais à guérir.

* * *

Merci à **Alpo, Miya Morana, Luffynette, Mirabelle P, Shiri, Celo, Iliana** pour leurs messages encourageants.

**Angharrad **- Dernière mise à jour le 13 Octobre 2010  
Première publication le 30 avril 2004


	14. P2C8 Déménagement catastrophe

**Un Voile entre les mondes **  
**Seconde partie : Feel **

**8 – Déménagement et départ catastrophe.**

* * *

Vous allez dire que je passe mon temps à râler (et vous n'aurez pas tout à fait tort), mais vraiment je les accumulais en ce début de mission…

Comme j'y ai fait plusieurs fois allusions précédemment, je devais quitter ma colocation dans cette ville étudiante bien trop loin du centre de recherche pour quelqu'un sans voiture comme moi, et prendre mes quartiers à la maison d'hôte du GKSS. Ceci avant de m'envoler pour quinze jours de « congés » et le mariage de ma sœur.

Mais c'était sans compter avec les lenteurs de l'administration allemande, plus paralysante encore que l'administration française. J'eus, grâce à eux, un week-end supplémentaire pour reprendre les rapports de mes prédécesseurs au lieu d'enfin me poser dans un chez moi…

J'avais abandonné l'idée de déménager avant mes vacances en France quand Fred m'appela le vendredi après-midi. Il s'était levé tard et avait croisé la gérante qui retirait mon nom de la porte de ma chambre, ne m'ayant pas encore vue après une semaine d'attente.

Je les aurais tués ! Heureusement, Fred avait récupéré les clés pour moi. Je dus cependant réquisitionner Antonio deux heures plus tôt, pour aller chercher mes affaires dans mon ancien appartement. Le temps de poser mes valises, aidée par Fred qui avait retenu la gérante, de vider un sac et le remplir à nouveau, fermer la porte à double tour, et j'étais à nouveau dans la voiture, direction l'aéroport.

J'étais tellement furieuse que je n'eus pas assez des quarante minutes de trajet pour cracher toute ma colère. Antonio essayait de me calmer, mais ceci nous fit rater l'embranchement. Heureusement que Fred nous avait accompagnés.

Alors que j'étais prise de panique à l'idée de rater mon avion, il me saisit par les épaules, me forçant à me calmer. Je pus alors me concentrer suffisamment pour déchiffrer les panneaux de signalisation…

J'eus même le temps de me laisser tomber dans un fauteuil et de payer un coup à boire à mes deux sauveurs.

« Tou es sûre que tou né va pas manquer ton avion ? demanda Antonio en portant sa chope de bière à ses lèvres.

- Non, c'est bon. Maintenant que je suis enregistrée, ils ne peuvent plus partir sans moi. »

Il hocha la tête, un peu rassuré.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de tes vacances ? s'enquit Fred qui sirotait son cappuccino sereinement.

- Là j'ai une semaine pour les derniers préparatifs, puis une semaine pour les festivités.

- Pourquoi ? tout n'est pas prêt ? s'inquiéta Antonio.

- Connaissant ma soeur, elle va encore décider au dernier moment de trucs excentriques. Si elle ne m'envoie pas au moins une fois à Londres, ce sera un vrai miracle !

- Bah, si tu y vas après jeudi, y a des chances pour que j'y sois. Envoie moi un hi… semhès… se reprit le jeune anglais.

- Hé ? nous exclamâmes-nous à l'unisson.

- C'est quoi un hisemhès ? répéta l'Espagnol.

- Vous savez bien ! Les SMS via internet. C'est un nouveau service gratuit, même vers l'étranger.

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils appelaient ça comme ça. »

J'allais poser tout un tas de questions sur ce fameux service, quand les haut-parleurs résonnèrent.

« Votre attention s'il vous plait ! On demande les passagers suivants pour embarquement urgent à bord du vol 6189 pour Paris. Monsieur Alexandre Martin, Mademoiselle Mathilde… »

Je sursautai alors, surprise par l'appel.

« Ah non ! J'vais louper mon avion ! » m'écriai-je, à nouveau sous le coup de la panique.

Je déposai une bise rapide sur chacune de leurs joues, jetai mon sac sur mon épaule, et courus vers la porte d'embarquement qui se referma sur moi sous les regards sévères des hôtesses, et amusés des deux jeunes gens.

Mais peu m'importait, parce que je rentrais chez moi. Si j'avais su alors ce qui m'attendait…

* * *

Merci à **Mirabelle P, Alpo, Miya Morana et Luffynette** pour leurs messages d'encouragement.**  
**

**Angharrad - **Denière mise à jour le 13 Octobre 2010  
Première publication le 2 mai 2004


	15. P3C1 Home

**Un Voile entre les mondes**  
** Troisième partie : Violence**

**1 – Home**

J'avouais ne m'être rendue compte de mon retour en France que le lendemain matin. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner, à une heure bien indécente pour un samedi, surtout quand on tenait compte que j'avais déjà bossé les deux week-ends précédents. Aussi, furieuse d'être poursuivie jusqu'en France, j'enfonçai mon oreiller sur mes deux oreilles, souhaitant ardemment que ce bruit cesse. J'entendis un énorme boum, suivi des cris de ma sœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Tu devais m'accompagner chez le coiffeur !

- Rah merde ! Si même toi tu t'y mets ! Je suis en V-A-C-A-N-C-E-S ! Laissez-moi ronfler en paix !

- Pourquoi y'a un trou fumant sur la commode ?

- Parce que c'était pas le bruit de ta tête sur la poutre ? » marmonnai-je sous l'oreiller avant de sortir de ma cachette et me précipiter vers la dîtes commode, réalisant ce qui avait pu faire ce bruit.

Je m'effondrai sur la couette que j'avais tirée avec moi.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? sanglotai-je en effleurant du bout des doigts les morceaux d'électronique.

- Allez, c'est pas grave ! Un petit Reparo et il sera comme neuf ton téléphone, déclara ma sœur, tout en joignant le geste à la parole.

- Non ! » m'écriai-je, mais il était trop tard.

Elle avait déjà lancé le sortilège. Laurane saisit l'appareil réparé et l'alluma. Mais celui-ci, après une tentative malheureuse et quelques étincelles, refusa d'obtempérer.

« Tu sais très bien que ce type d'appareil est très sensible à tout ce qui est phénomène magnétique, alors la magie… me lamentai-je. Si la carte Sim est effacée, je te tue !

- C'est pas comme si tu attendais un coup de téléphone de ton petit ami ! » dit-elle avec un sourire malin sur les lèvres.

Je la foudroyais du regard, la faisant reculer de surprise. Non mais quel besoin avait-elle de m'écraser toujours comme ça. Sûrement la rivalité face à l'aînée, enfin…

« Allez, pour me faire pardonner, je t'offre une nouvelle coupe de cheveux ! continua-t-elle, essayant de se rattraper.

- Dis tout de suite que je suis mal coiffée, grommelai-je en me levant et enfilant un sweet.

- Mais non, mais ça te fera du bien ! Et ça plaira à tes mecs en Allemagne ! ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

- Oh, la ferme ! » répondis-je en lui balançant la couette roulée en boule à la figure.

Le petit déjeuner fut animé, bien que j'aie la ferme intention de rester silencieuse, le regard perdu dans ma tasse de thé. C'était inhumain de me forcer à me lever aussi tôt pour mon premier jour de congé.

« Alors il est si mauvais que ça ton avenir, pour que tu fasses une telle tête de déterrée ? » demanda ma mère qui déposa du pain grillé dans mon assiette.

Elle écarta le rideau de cheveux fous qui cachait mon visage et me sourit, puis elle plongea à son tour le regard dans la tasse et se figea. Laurane approcha à son tour.

« C'est si mauvais que ça ? » s'enquit-elle.

Mais je secouai la tête pour les écarter, libérant mes cheveux de la poigne de ma mère et avalant rapidement le fond de ma tasse, m'étranglant au passage avec les feuilles que j'aspirais par inadvertance.

« Arrêtez avec ces stupidités ! » grognai-je en recrachant ce que je pouvais, tout en posant brutalement la tasse, faisant sursauter mon père et mon frère, tout aussi endormis et aussi peu du matin que moi.

Ils me foudroyèrent du regard, je sentais l'engueulade qui n'avait pas eu lieu la veille arriver.

« Écoute, ce n'est pas parce que tu as abandonné la magie, que tu dois être insupportable avec ceux qui la pratiquent… marmonna mon frère.

- Je ne t'impose pas mes croyances, ne m'impose pas les tiennes ! rétorquai-je en roulant des yeux.

- Mais enfin pourquoi tu ne veux plus entendre parler de la magie ? Ce serait tellement plus facile pour venir nous voir.

- Papa ! » m'exclamai-je.

C'est étrange que lui qui n'exprime jamais sur ce genre de sujet prenne la parole.

« D'autant plus qu'elle a explosé son téléphone portable ce matin parce qu'il sonnait trop tôt.

- Parce que en plus tu perds le contrôle ? » éclata de rire mon frère.

J'allais répliquer quand ma mère frappa la table du plat de la main.

« Ca suffit. Mathilde, tu vas aller chez le coiffeur avec ta sœur. Tu déjeuneras ensuite avec ton grand-père pendant que j'irai faire les derniers essayages avec ta sœur.

- Mais Maman… me défendis-je.

- Et pas de commentaires désobligeants sur la magie ! Tu obéis sans broncher sinon je te bâillonne ! »

C'est ainsi que traînant les pieds et muselée par un sortilège de ma mère, je pris le chemin de la Galerie Parallaxe. Vous ne connaissez pas la Galerie Parallaxe ? Cette adresse fameuse dans le monde sorcier entier ?

Alors commençons notre visite touristique par une leçon d'histoire. Une caractéristique du centre de Paris est que dans le quartier où certaines rues sont encore pavées, où elles s'entrelacent et se mêlent, se cachent allées et galeries. Parfois de simples ruelles entre les immeubles, couvertes d'un toit de verre. On retiendra le passage des Panoramas, le passage du cerf, du Caire, la Galerie Vivienne, et tant d'autres.

Et parmi elles, se cachait le quartier des sorciers. Invisible aux yeux des moldus, la Galerie Parallaxe était dissimulée au fin fond d'une ruelle, donnant elle-même sur une galerie commerçante, dans un coin sombre où brille l'éclat d'un miroir ancien à focales variables, mais brisé. Pour n'importe quel curieux, il ne s'agissait que d'un assemblage de morceaux de verres. Mais pour le sorcier, déplacer certains de ces miroirs fera jouer les rayons invisibles de lumière, qui, se croisant en un point, ouvriront la porte d'un monde de surprise, d'émerveillement et de magie…

Du moins c'est ce que vous dira tout bon sorcier. Arrivées à « Rap'tiss tiff », le salon de coiffure de la Galerie Parallaxe, le sort de bâillonnement que m'avait jeté ma mère provoqua une grosse crise de rire, à mes dépens, quand il me demanda quelle longueur, ma réponse au coiffeur n'ayant été qu'un regard noir.

Sous les rires de ma sœur, ma mère se décida enfin à me libérer. Disparus mes cheveux de toutes longueurs, bienvenu le carré mi-long légèrement dégradé sur le devant. J'eus droit à la rengaine habituelle sur le fait que je devrais arrêter de maltraiter mes cheveux avec les teintures. Personne ne semble vouloir comprendre qu'ils puissent se décolorer naturellement au soleil…

Heureusement, pour eux, la coupe fut impeccable, ce dont je pus juger au sourire de Bernard, mon grand-père. Maman et Laurane le saluèrent chaleureusement, avant de filer chez le couturier, où une robe, sûrement de princesse, attendait ma sœur pour les derniers essayages. Nous nous séparâmes bientôt, et je suivis Grand-père à travers la foule de sorciers, plus profondément que je n'avais jamais pénétré en ce lieu.

Les gens arrêtaient de temps en temps celui-ci, le remerciant, prenant le temps de discuter, toujours avec un sourire triste ou nostalgique sur les lèvres. Puis leurs regards se tournaient invariablement vers moi, et quelque chose de nouveau y apparaissait. Comme… de la pitié…

La fréquence des arrêts augmenta, à mesure que nous nous rapprochions de la Seine. J'étais étonnée, car je n'avais honnêtement jamais imaginé que tout un quartier sorcier pouvait être dissimulé aux moldus en plein cœur de Paris. Et c'est alors que je la vis…

* * *

Mes remerciements à** Shiri, Usul, Miya Morana, Alana Chantelune, Luffynette, Bastetamidala et Naseis** pour la trace de leur passage et leurs encouragements.

**Angharrad **- Dernière mise à jour le 30 octobre 2010  
Première publication le 10 mai 2004


	16. P3C2 Le Ministère Français

**Un voile entre les mondes**  
**Troisième partie : Violence**

**2 – Le ministère de la magie française**

L'île de la cité semblait s'être dédoublée, pour abriter un village du Moyen Âge peuplé de sorciers. Et au cœur de cette île, un bâtiment Renaissance de pierre d'un blanc crémeux trônait fièrement. C'était au Ministère français de la Magie que nous nous rendions…

J'étais tellement surprise que je traînais à peine les pieds à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Si l'extérieur avait été clair, l'intérieur était beaucoup plus sombre. La pierre y semblait grise, les murs couverts de tapisserie et d'armoiries, sans doute de la même époque que la _Dame à la Licorne_. Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'admirer les tableaux et autres décorations, que nous nous retrouvâmes cernés d'Aurors.

« Veuillez décliner vos identités et expliquer pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas présentés au portail. » déclara manifestement le chef de la sécurité.

J'allais répliquer vertement et évacuer toute ma frustration de la matinée, mais Grand-père me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Nous sommes attendus et sous le décret 6-66. Veuillez nous laisser passer. Et puis, quelle menace peut bien représenter pour vous un vieillard de mon âge venu rendre visite à un ami ? » dit-il avec un sourire modeste.

Les Aurors resserrèrent leurs prises sur leurs baguettes. Je sentais la tension augmenter, et une énergie étrange émaner de je ne sais où, bouillonner, et se concentrer autour de nous. Cherchant à rouvrir ma perception de la magie que j'avais occultée depuis maintenant presque cinq années, je fus submergée, et ma tête se mit à tourner.

« Paix ! imposa une voix profonde et puissante, émanant des hauteurs. Nous vous attendions. »

Un homme d'un âge plus qu'avancé venait d'apparaître au balcon de pierre.

« Mais monsieur le Ministre…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, n'obligez pas nos invités à forcer le passage. Vous voyez bien que vous n'avez aucune chance. »

Une sensation glacée toucha mes épaules, et je m'aperçus qu'autour des Aurors s'était formé un cercle de fantômes guerriers. Ceux-ci baissèrent les yeux quand Grand-père leur fit signe de s'écarter. Les fantômes reculèrent, puis s'effacèrent à mesure que les Aurors baissaient leurs armes, en même temps que ma tête cessait de pulser.

« Et bien Mathilde ? » appela Grand-père qui avait déjà rejoint la plate-forme d'élévation.

Encore abasourdie par ce qui venait de se produire, je le rejoignis et suivis à travers un dédale de vastes salles, jusqu'à une grande porte de chêne aux boiseries dorées.

Nous entrâmes dans la salle qui se révéla être un immense bureau, à faire pâlir notre cher président de la République. Et là, dans un fauteuil de velours rouge, siégeait notre ministre, Janus Bouclier des Fontaines. Je fus surprise par son apparence, celle d'un homme épargné par le temps. Seules quelques rides d'inquiétudes semblaient avoir marqué le coin de ses yeux. Il n'était pas très grand, à peine plus haut que Grand-père, la même taille que moi. Ses cheveux qu'il portait longs et attachés dans le dos, étaient d'un blanc argenté surprenant.

Je sursautai lorsque je me souvins qu'il était d'ascendance vélane. Quelle gourde je faisais ! Voilà pourquoi je le trouvais encore séduisant pour un homme de quatre-vingt-cinq ans. Il eut un sourire amusé, il semblait avoir guetté ma réaction.

« Asseyez-vous ! » nous invita-t-il de cette même voix profonde qui avait stoppé les Aurors dans le Hall.

Voyant Grand-père s'impatienter, je pris place dans l'un des grands fauteuils qui étaient apparus face au bureau. Le silence revint, à peine perturbé par le bruissement des arbres dans la cour du ministère, ou bien était-ce le bruit de la fontaine centrale.

« Ainsi donc, la voici. » murmura-t-il finalement au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité, mais dans les faits ne devait pas avoir duré plus d'une dizaine de minutes.

Je détournais nerveusement les yeux du décor étonnant pour le foudroyer du regard. Parlait-on ainsi des gens ? Surtout quand ils pouvaient vous entendre ? Je vis du coin de l'œil Grand-père acquiescer, avant de prendre la parole.

« En effet. Elle s'est avérée la plus sensible et réceptive. Malheureusement, elle est également la plus récalcitrante.

- J'avais cru comprendre qu'il fallait ce genre de force de caractère pour le supporter. » l'interrompit le Ministre avec un sourire qui se prolongea dans le pétillement de ses yeux bleus.

J'assistais à leur dialogue, témoin de leur complicité, surprise qu'elle existe et réalisant à quel point je savais peu de choses sur mon Grand-père et, sans doute, même sur ma famille. Mais je ne supportais pas la manière dont ils parlaient tout en m'ignorant. Comme s'il pouvait suivre le fil de ma pensée, Janus se tourna vers moi.

« Il ne faut pas vous rendre vous-même la vie plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

- Excusez-moi, mais je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire, répondis-je sur un ton qui se voulait anodin, comme si il m'avait sortie de ma rêverie.

- Nous pensons qu'il est temps que tu cesses cette stupide crise anti-magie. Je compte te racheter une baguette aussitôt après notre entretien, reprit Grand-père, appuyé par le Ministre qui hochait la tête, les bras croisés sur son torse.

- Je crois que ma non-pratique de la magie ne regarde que moi, » rétorquai-je en serrant les dents.

Non mais dans quoi m'étais-je faite embarquer ?

« La sécurité du monde magique nous regarde tous. Or, j'apprends que pas plus tard que ce matin, vous avez provoqué l'explosion de matériel moldu sous le joug de la colère, annonça le Ministre tout en se penchant au-dessus de son bureau vers moi.

- Parce que vous me surveillez ? »

J'enrageais, la fureur étouffée le matin même réveillée.

« Je vous signale que j'ai passé mes ASPICs avec une mention bien. Je suis donc habilitée à pratiquer ou non la sorcellerie.

- La magie sans baguette est toujours dangereuse. Même pour les sorciers adultes et expérimentés, ce que tu n'es pas encore, rappela Grand-père.

- Et s'il arrivait le moindre problème, notamment pendant votre séjour en Allemagne, nous aurions toutes les peines du monde à vous venir en aide, continua le Ministre.

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je NE PRATIQUE PAS LA MAGIE ! » m'écriai-je, mes nerfs lâchant.

Le globe qui retenait les dossiers sur le coin du bureau fut propulsé vers la fenêtre qui vola en éclats, ceux-ci projetés vers l'intérieur, certains jusqu'au bureau, allant jusqu'à entailler la main du Ministre.

« Je pense que cette démonstration suffira, » déclara-t-il en tirant sa baguette et murmurant un rapide sort de soins, puis reprenant une conversation rapide avec Grand-père.

J'étais muette de stupeur, regardant mes mains. Jamais, au grand jamais, je n'avais perdu le contrôle au point de blesser quelqu'un.

« Mathilde, murmura Grand-père en posant sa main sur mon épaule, me tirant de ma réflexion. Il est important que tu reprennes la magie. En bridant tes pouvoirs, tu accumules l'énergie, mais ton corps ne résistera pas, et tu perdras le contrôle de tes dons, expliqua-t-il.

- Le simple fait d'avoir une baguette te permettra, en cas d'éclat comme maintenant, de diriger toute cette énergie. Et si vraiment tu perds le contrôle, nous pourrons intervenir rapidement en traçant la baguette.

- Ah oui, intervenir rapidement, crachai-je hors de moi. Comme vous l'avez fait lors de l'attaque du Refuge ? »

Se produisit alors une chose qui n'avait encore jamais eu lieu. Grand-père me gifla. Je le dévisageai, les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur.

« Cesse de faire l'enfant. Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir, prend du recul au lieu de fuir. Ce n'est pas une attitude digne d'une Lenoir. »

J'étais sous le choc. D'abord parce qu'il avait porté la main sur moi, et il ne l'avait jamais fait sur aucun de ses petits enfants. Ensuite, parce qu'il avait réagi quand j'avais évoqué le Refuge, alors qu'il n'en parlait plus depuis la mort de Grand-mère, et se cantonnait dans le silence quand nous en parlions entre nous. Et enfin, parce que pour la première fois, il m'avait donné le nom de Lenoir, et non celui de mon père…

« Mathilde, nous savons que vous n'êtes plus une enfant. Vous aurez bientôt vingt-cinq ans, mais il vous reste tant de choses à apprendre sur la Magie. Vous devez découvrir votre magie propre, mais vous ne le pourrez jamais si vous vous isolez ainsi de la magie... déclara avec douceur Janus.

- Je… ma magie… propre… bafouillai-je.

- Sois aussi intelligente que tes diplômes moldus et sorciers le prétendent, et accepte au moins d'essayer, » ajouta Grand-père.

Je le regardai, le suppliant des yeux, puis voyant qu'il ne plierait pas, me tournai vers le Ministre. Il avait devant lui un dossier ouvert, sur lequel une plume à papote remplissait feuillet après feuillet. Elle rédigeait une lettre, qui semblait attendre sa signature.

« Que ferez-vous, si malgré tout, je refuse de me racheter une baguette et de reprendre la pratique de la magie ? demandai-je d'une voix hésitante.

- Je serai obligé de vous retirer votre permis de sortie du territoire et de vous placer sous haute surveillance, annonça-t-il en baissant les yeux pour relire la lettre.

- Ne trouvez-vous pas ces mesures un peu extrêmes ? Rencontre avec le Ministre, haute-surveillance, pour un simple refus de la magie ? marmonnai-je d'un ton à peine moins hésitant.

- Il s'agit de notre sécurité à tous. » répondit froidement le Ministre.

J'avais été trop loin. Je vis sa plume approcher du parchemin. Les puissances seules savaient ce qu'ils me réservaient si jamais ce document était signé. Ils m'avaient vaincue, je devais me plier à leur volonté. Et accepter de reprendre l'usage de la magie…

* * *

Merci à **Miya Morana, Bastetamidala, Alpo, Naseis, One Ring, Luffynette, Celo, Shiri et Iliana** pour la trace de leur lecture et leurs encouragements.

**Angharrad, **dernière modifications le 30 octobre 2010  
Première publication, le 16 mai 2004


	17. P3C3 A la Baguette Magique

**Un Voile entre les mondes  
Troisième partie : Violence**

**3 – A la baguette magique**

Ils y étaient finalement arrivés. D'une, ils m'avaient forcée à faire des courses à la Galerie Parallaxe, ce qui était déjà un exploit en soi, vu que je n'y avais plus mis les pieds depuis facilement dix ans. De deux, le ministère lui-même exigeait que je me rachète une baguette et me remette à la magie.

Sous-entendu, il fallait nous rendre à l'Hôtel de la Monnaie dans le quartier moldu et accéder à l'aile sorcière du bâtiment où Gringotts était abrité. Puis, si j'arrivais à ne pas trop me faire arnaquer par ces rapaces de Gobelins, il allait falloir retraverser la Seine, l'île de la cité sorcière et remonter la Galerie Parallaxe jusqu'à la boutique « À la Baguette Magique ».

Si j'étais une fille gentille, et surtout de bonne humeur, j'en aurai profité pour acheter une de leurs délicieuses baguettes aux céréales et algues diverses. Mais vu mon humeur massacrante, je me garderais bien de leur faire ce plaisir.

« Ce sera pour du pain ou pour une baguette ? » demanda Miss Olivia, la gérante de la boutique.

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous dire. Fatiguée que des petits plaisantins entrent dans la boutique et commandent de la baguette pour leurs sandwichs, la mère de l'actuelle gérante avait transformé le magasin en un double commerce, de manière à pouvoir répondre aux plaisantins.

« Ce sera une baguette magique, » répondit Grand-père, avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Elle nous fit signe de la suivre et nous guida à la seconde pièce, où se trouvait son père.

Si on ne m'avait pas déjà fait le coup il y a plus de quinze ans, j'aurais juré que cet homme était un elfe de maison. Petit et fin, des mains aux longs doigts effilés, les yeux énormes et des oreilles d'éléphant, monsieur Dubâton était le fabriquant français de baguettes magiques le plus renommé. Un mythe urbain voulait qu'il descende de la même famille d'artisans baguettiers que Ollivander de Londres. Rumeurs jamais démenties, ni par l'un ni par l'autre, chacun profitant de la renommée de l'autre.

« Tiens tiens, Monsieur Lenoir. Ne me dîtes pas que votre bâton de Mage vous joue encore des tours ! gémit-il.

- Allons mon ami. Avez-vous si peu de foi en votre propre travail ? Quoi que, une petite révision…

- Aha ! Je le savais ! s'exclama triomphalement le petit bout d'homme. Mais qui vois-je avec vous ? Attendez, laissez-moi me rappeler… continua-t-il en glissant ses demi-lunes sur le bout de son nez long et fin. Hum… Pas le cheveu de Vélane… Plutôt le ventricule de dragon dans une tige de sorbier ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la mine soucieuse de l'homme.

« C'est tout à fait ça, le rassurai-je avec un hochement de tête. Enfin c'était…

- Ah oui, j'ai entendu pour votre Grand-mère. Triste affaire. Une grande dame qu'elle était. Mais comment se fait-il que vous veniez seulement maintenant la remplacer ? s'étonna-t-il alors qu'il sortait son mètre à mesurer.

- S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, je ne l'aurais jamais remplacée… murmurai-je entre mes dents serrées.

- D'autres préoccupations ont retardé cet achat ! » dit Grand-père pour couvrir mes paroles, tout en me menaçant du regard.

Je haussais les épaules.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'ai aussi entendu pour votre mariage… » commença-t-il à marmonner tout en finissant de prendre mes mesures et appelant à lui un certain nombre d'écrins où reposaient les précieuses baguettes magiques.

J'avais envie de hurler parce qu'il m'avait confondu avec ma sœur cadette, et allais lui dire le fond de ma pensée, quand il me tendit à essayer la première baguette d'une série qui s'avéra finalement rassembler toutes les baguettes du magasin.

Perdu sous une pile d'écrins, Monsieur Dubâton cherchait frénétiquement lequel il n'avait pas encore ouvert, et qui pourrait contenir LA perle rare qui me conviendrait. Je haussais une nouvelle fois les épaules, face à l'explosion provoquée par un mouvement de poignet désinvolte avec une baguette qui ne me correspondrait pas plus que les autres. Grand-père me lança un regard désapprobateur. Comme si c'était de ma faute ! Monsieur Dubâton me présenta une dernière baguette que je ne pus même pas saisir, celle-ci me fuyant avec une telle ardeur, qu'elle se retrouva figée dans le mur.

« Mathilde, arrête de faire l'idiote et concentre-toi un peu sur ces baguettes, me fustigea Grand-père, exaspéré.

- Mais je n'y suis pour rien, m'énervai-je. Dites-lui, Monsieur Dubâton !

- Effectivement, la baguette semble la rejeter. Vous m'en voyez désolé, mais je n'ai malheureusement rien qui puisse convenir à la petite demoiselle dans ce magasin…

- Tu vois ! l'interrompis-je. Ca ne sert à rien de me forcer à…

- N'y a-t-il aucune possibilité de trouver cette baguette ? me coupa sèchement Grand-père en s'avançant vers Dubâton qu'il aida à sortir de sa pile d'écrins.

- Je pourrais vous la fabriquer, mais je devrai faire des tests avec la petite demoiselle. Il y en a au moins pour trois semaines, voir un mois, le temps de rassembler les éléments magiques.

- Impossible, je dois être rentrée en Allemagne d'ici une dizaine de jours. »

Il soupira.

« Je ne peux alors que vous conseiller de vous rendre à Londres. J'avoue que ce cher Ollivander possède la plus belle collection de baguettes extraordinaires et invendues que je connaisse. Si votre achat est si pressé, je peux vous laisser utiliser mon portoloin. Il relie la Galerie Parallaxe au chemin de Traverse, en cas de problème comme le vôtre.

- Ce serait effectivement une solution, acquiesça Grand-père. Si vous vouliez bien nous fournir le portoloin…

- C'est toujours un plaisir que de traiter avec vous Monsieur Lenoir. Nous vous devons tant. Les gens n'ont pas conscience de votre travail, mais je sais à quel point votre présence est rassurante pour nous tous. En tout cas, vous devriez trouver votre bonheur là bas. Une jolie baguette pour la petite demoiselle !

- Et si nous ne la trouvons pas ? demandai-je avec espoir alors qu'il nous tendait le portoloin.

- Alors, c'est que vous êtes perdue pour le monde de la Magie et des vivants. »

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans mes oreilles alors que j'étais transportée par le portoloin.

* * *

Merci à **Bianca n'ha gabriela, Aliri, Shiri, Alpo, Luffynette, Alana Chantelune, Miya Morana, Naseis** pour la trace de leur passage et leurs encouragements.

**Angharrad**, dernière modification le 30 octobre 2010  
Première publication le 3 juin 2004


	18. P3C4 Diagon Alley le Chemin de Travers

**Un Voile entre les mondes  
Troisième partie : Violence**

**4 – Le chemin de traverse**

La sensation d'aspiration cessa et je sentis le sol réapparaître sous mes pieds, juste à temps pour pouvoir m'élancer à la rescousse de Grand-père qui avait perdu l'équilibre.

« Je hais les portoloins, grommelai-je en redressant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

- Peut-être, mais tu dois reconnaître leur utilité en cas d'urgence.

- Quelle urgence ? m'écriai-je, sentant la colère monter.

- Pense que tu vas enfin pouvoir aller chez Fleurish & Botts, toi qui râlais des fautes de traduction dans tes manuels de sorcellerie. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire nostalgique.

Il est vrai qu'adolescente, bien que l'anglais ne soit que ma seconde langue vivante, je maudissais mes manuels pour n'être que des traductions, et rêvais de me rendre à Londres. Je m'imaginais chopiner sur le Chemin de Traverse, et plus encore visiter Poudlard, l'École de Sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne. La légende courait à Beauxbâtons que Pré-au-lard avait été construit sur les ruines de Camelot et que Poudlard abritait la Table Ronde. Remarque, on disait aussi que l'île de Beauxbâtons était la seule partie ayant échappé au naufrage d'Atlantis…

Traînant des pieds, je suivis Grand-père hors de la pièce où nous étions apparus. Nous nous trouvions dans un bar sombre, poussiéreux et enfumé. Nous devions être dans le Chaudron Baveur, si ma mémoire était exacte.

Grand-père se dirigea vers le bar où le tavernier l'accueillit avec un sourire qui s'agrandit quand Grand-père se mit à lui parler latin. C'est idiot, il n'a jamais su retenir l'anglais. Par contre, le latin était la langue commune de tous les sorciers, même si nous les jeunes, avions tendance à ne le pratiquer que pour lancer nos sortilèges.

Le tavernier nous offrit des chopes fumantes de Bièreaubeurre. J'avais oublié à quel point cela pouvait être sucré et onctueux. Rien à voir avec les bières allemandes et moldus. Puis il nous indiqua l'arrière boutique et guida les gestes de Grand-père sur le mur de la cour. Après avoir tapé quelques briques, celui-ci se fendit en deux, et la voie vers le chemin de Traverse s'ouvrit à nous.

J'avouai que la mauvaise humeur que je promenais depuis le matin oscilla entre la peur et le rejet que j'avais développés depuis la mort de Grand-mère, et la fascination de ce lieu magique inconnu. La fascination l'emporta cependant quand nous entrâmes chez Fleurish & Bott. Grand-père savait me prendre par les sentiments.

Ma première hésitation passée, je laissai Grand-père fouiner dans le rayon latin, et me glissai à travers les étagères. Un rat de bibliothèque vint me trouver, me demandant ce que je cherchais, mais voyant que je me promenai, il se tourna vers les autres clients. Je trouvai bientôt le rayon histoire de la magie, et fis une razzia de tout ce qui traitait des relations sorciers/moldus à travers les âges, notamment les comparaisons entre les méthodes scientifiques et magiques sur un certain nombre d'applications, la plus étonnante étant celles du balai et du surf. Je me souvins avec nostalgie de la démonstration de surf à laquelle j'avais assisté à l'exposition universelle de la Sorcellerie 1986 [1] et du débat que j'avais entamé avec des jumeaux sur le mélange des deux cultures. Tiens, ça me fit penser qu'ils étaient roux tous les deux…

Instantanément, mes pensées dérivèrent vers Fred que j'avais laissé en Allemagne. Il était vraiment génial, et j'avoue que j'étais heureuse de pouvoir l'appeler « grand frère ». Car c'était bien d'un grand frère dont j'avais besoin en ce moment. Quelqu'un qui me taquinerait, me suivrait dans mes délires, me gronderait, me câlinerait et me protégerait. Pas quelqu'un qui me collerait, m'imposerait sa vision des choses, ses soirées foot et ordinateur, ses mauvais délires sur les femmes à la cuisine et le cuir…

Tout en songeant à la relation étrange qui nous liait, je me dirigeai vers la caisse où Grand-père attendait que je daigne terminer mes achats, ses propres acquisitions à la main. J'accélérai le pas quand j'entrai en collision avec quelqu'un, et déséquilibrée par les dix gros volumes que je comptais acheter, me retrouvai par terre.

« Excusez-moi, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… » bafouilla le rouquin dans la langue locale.

Il tomba à genoux pour m'aider à ramasser les livres. Je levai les yeux de terre pour voir qui m'avait renversée et fut prise de panique.

« Espèce de traître ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit ! Traître !» m'écriai-je dans ma langue maternelle.

Je lui tombai dessus et frappai le jeune roux sur le torse.

« Aïe ! Mais arrêtez ! Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dîtes ! Hermione, aide-moi ! » appela-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Je stoppai net en entendant ces paroles. Une jeune brune, le nez plongé dans un livre, s'approcha de nous.

« Ron, qu'as-tu encore imaginé comme technique de drague ? soupira-t-elle dans la langue de Shakespeare en refermant son livre.

- Mione ! grogna-t-il, roulant des yeux alors qu'il me tenait les poignets à distance respectueuse de son torse.

- Vous vous appelez Ron ? Pas Fred ? repris-je dans leur langue.

- Ron, c'est bien moi. Je ne sais pas qui est votre Fred, mais sûrement pas quelqu'un que vous portez dans votre cœur. »

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles. Quelle idiote je faisais.

« Pardonnez-moi, ce sont les cheveux, j'ai confondu. Je suis ridicule, il n'est pas sorcier !

- Bah, un grand roux, ça correspond à pas mal de gens par ici. Surtout Fred…

- Ah oui ? Et la petite brune, à ton avis ça correspond à combien de personnes ? » grogna le garçon qui se relevait et me tendait mes livres, avant de se faire interrompre par un coup de coude bien placé de la jeune fille qui prit une expression angélique. S'ensuivit une querelle dont je préférais m'éclipser.

Grand-père me vit payer ma nouvelle collection de grimoires avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et glissa un autre paquet dans mon sac déjà bien chargé.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je un peu surprise.

- L'intégrale des Harry Potter, en édition originale. Tu en rêvais pour tes vingt ans, alors qu'à l'époque, seuls les trois premiers volumes étaient sortis. Un souhait exhaussé, à ne pas ouvrir avant tes vingt-cinq ans, » me répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire mélancoliquement. Grand-mère adorait ces livres. Elle disait que c'était une manière assez originale et fidèle de décrire la guerre qui avait eu lieu pendant mon adolescence, et nous ferait prendre conscience de la chance que nous avions eu, à apprendre la magie hors des écoles de sorcellerie. Je ne les avais plus ouverts après sa mort, à peine feuilletés avant. Je voulais lire la série d'un coup. Ils se trouvaient encore tout en bas de ma pile « à lire »

C'est les bras chargés de paquets, et le moral un peu remonté, que Grand-père parvint finalement à m'entraîner vers le magasin de baguettes…

* * *

[1] allusion à mon histoire « Exposition universelle de la magie 1986 »

* * *

Merci à **Miya Morana, One ring, Alana Chantelune, Naseis, Luffynette, Bianca n'ha gabriela, Aliri, Shiri et Beltegueuse **pour la trace de leur passage et leurs encouragements.

**Angharrad**, dernière modification le 30 octobre 2010  
Première publication le 13 juin 2004.


	19. P3C5 Une nouvelle Baguette

**Un Voile entre les mondes**  
**Troisième partie : Violence**

**5 – Une nouvelle Baguette**

Sur l'enseigne de la boutique, on pouvait lire « Ollivander, depuis trois cents treize avant JC ». Je fus vraiment impressionnée, ayant toujours cru que la magie avec baguette datait de l'époque du Roi Arthur et que les celtes, auparavant, performaient leurs sortilèges par le chant, plutôt que par le geste.

La boutique ressemblait en tous points à la salle spéciale baguettes du magasin français. Sans doute un peu plus vaste, poussiéreuse et désertée. Grand-père se laissa tomber sur le canapé de cuir, et me fit signe de déposer mes achats.

« Tu es sûr que c'est ouvert ? Le magasin semble vide. On ne pourrait pas revenir plus tard ?

- Tiens tiens, qu'avons-nous donc ici ? demanda le vendeur qui sortit d'un recoin sombre de sa boutique.

- Nous sommes ici pour trouver une baguette à cette jeune fille. » répondit Grand-père de son latin si fluide qu'il paraissait incroyable qu'il s'agisse d'une langue morte.

L'homme se tourna vers moi et me transperça de son regard.

« Hum, j'ai beau chercher, je ne me souviens pas de votre baguette précédente, grommela-t-il alors qu'il tournait autour de moi.

- Chose tout à fait normale, puisqu'elle venait de _la Baguette Magique_, » répondis-je en roulant des yeux.

Était-ce donc un trait de tous les artisans baguettiers, que de se souvenir de chacune de leurs baguettes ?

« Oh… Vous êtes elle ! sursauta-t-il la main sur le cœur, ce qui amplifia le sentiment de malaise qui m'oppressait depuis que nous étions entrés dans le magasin. Oui, oui, Olivier m'a prévenu. Une baguette spéciale qu'il vous faut mademoiselle, non pas une de ces baguettes pour sorciers. Attendez, je reviens.

- Comment ça, pas une baguette pour sorciers ? » répétai-je en me tournant vers Grand-père.

À sa grimace, je compris que j'avais encore une fois oublié de changer de langue. J'allais lui répéter ma question en français, mais il préféra se replonger dans le déchiffrage du livre _« l'Europe des moldus et celle des sorciers »_. J'allais me laisser tomber à côté de lui, quand un grand boum me fit sursauter. Ollivander venait de lâcher sur le bureau un large coffre de bois noir, marqué d'un sceau étrange, un pentagramme avec un crâne en son centre. Un frisson remonta le long de mon épine dorsale. Pourquoi réagissais-je à ce sceau ?

« Ah, voici votre fameuse collection ? » s'enquit Grand-père toujours en latin.

Il posa son livre et se leva. Ollivander hocha la tête et me demanda d'avancer vers lui. Grand-père du bout de sa canne toucha le sceau, puis, prenant ma main, la posa sur le crâne. Celui-ci se mit à briller, et disparut, ouvrant le coffre dans le même mouvement. Le baguettier sourit et tira quelques-uns des écrins.

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qui se passait, et n'étais pas sûre de vouloir vraiment comprendre, sur le coup. Ollivander me tendit les baguettes une à une, me demandant si je ressentais quelque chose, si je pouvais lancer un sortilège. Mais il fallut encore quelques heures avant d'atteindre le fond du coffre et la dernière baguette.

« Si votre petite fille ne peut se servir de cette baguette, j'ai peur qu'elle n'ait réellement, comme nous le craignons, rejeté la magie, » murmura-t-il à mon Grand-père dans ce foutu latin que je ne comprenais pas.

J'étais fatiguée, exténuée, et en avais tellement marre que je saisis la baguette sans y penser. Je sentis une décharge d'énergie et instinctivement lâchai la baguette.

Les deux hommes me regardèrent, surpris. Je secouai la tête négativement, et me baissai pour ramasser le bout de bois, puis donnai un petit coup de poignet. Des paillettes noires en jaillirent. Je secouai un peu plus la baguette, d'un mouvement circulaire. Aux paillettes noires se mêlèrent des paillettes argentées, tournant comme de la mousse autour d'une cuillère dans un café.

D'un geste vif, je dirigeai les paillettes vers les écrins et baguettes étalés sur le bureau. Ceux-ci s'élevèrent et regagnèrent le coffre qui se referma, le sceau étrange se dessinant avec les dernières paillettes qui quittèrent la baguette. Ceci terminé, je me tournai vers les deux hommes.

« Bah quoi ? Fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose de toute cette magie libérée, non ? demandai-je et répétai-je dans les deux langues, tout en haussant les épaules.

- Puis-je voir votre baguette, mademoiselle ? demanda Ollivander qui semblait curieux et agité.

- Bien sûr. Après tout, je ne l'ai pas encore achetée. » répondis-je tout en lui tendant l'objet étrange.

Car cette baguette était bien étrange, d'un bois noir, incrustée de motifs argentés et dorés. Ollivander resta quelques minutes à observer l'objet attentivement, prendre des mesures, gribouiller sur son calepin. Puis il rangea la baguette dans son écrin.

« Extrêmement étrange et intéressant. Une baguette exceptionnelle, ma dame. Prenez-en grand soin et elle vous protégera. Oubliez-la, et elle se rappellera à vous. »

Je le dévisageai, surprise, des milliers de questions se bousculant dans ma tête, que ce soit sur le 'ma dame' employé ou la baguette elle-même. Mais Grand-père était en train de lui parler à mi-voix et en latin. Il régla rapidement la baguette, étonnamment peu chère comparée aux difficultés que nous avions eues pour la trouver.

« J'ai gravé votre nom sur la baguette, déclara Ollivander en me tendant le sachet. Pas que quelqu'un d'autre ait vraiment le potentiel pour s'en servir… murmura-t-il en essuyant nerveusement ses lunettes.

- Excusez-moi, mais vous ne m'avez pas dit de quels éléments était composée la baguette ? l'interrogeai-je alors que je glissais le paquet dans le même sac que mes livres.

- Oh, vous le découvrirez bien par vous-même, » répondit-il alors qu'il me forçait le portoloin dans la main, me renvoyant en France.

* * *

Merci à **Alpo, Naseis, Alana Chantelune, Miya, Luffynette, Petite fleur la fée, Beltegueuse, Shiri, Ranae, Syllian, Aliri** pour la trace de leur lecture et leurs messages d'encouragement.

**Angharrad**, dernière modification le 30 octobre 2010  
Première publication le 1er juillet 2004


	20. P3C6 Mariage et Retour

**Un Voile entre les mondes  
Troisième partie : Violence **

**6 – Le Mariage et le Retour**

Que vous dire de plus ?

Ma sœur était furieuse quand nous sommes rentrés, parce que je n'avais pas pu être à l'heure pour le choix de son bouquet. J'étais déjà arrivée juste à l'heure pour le repas qui réunissait les deux familles des mariés. Même la sœur de son fiancé, qui pourtant ne donnait signe de vie qu'une fois tous les cinq ans, était arrivée avant moi.

Mais ceci fut vite oublié quand elle aperçut les paquets que je portais et surtout l'écrin que j'avais pourtant caché au fond de mon sac. Elle avait l'œil implacable et me harcela de questions, provoquant sans cesse de petits accidents pour me forcer à jouer de la magie. Mais elle ne gagna pas. J'avais déjà assez fait de concessions pour la journée.

Le mariage eut lieu une semaine plus tard. Occasion pour toute la famille Lenoir de se retrouver et de rencontrer la famille qui serait maintenant celle de ma sœur.

Comme elle l'avait exigé, nous étions un bel ensemble assorti de couleurs pastelles. Alice, la petite dernière et filleule de ma sœur, passa toute la matinée de préparation à danser et tournoyer dans ce qu'elle appelait sa robe de princesse. Elle était adorable, avec ses anglaises du même miel que celui de sa marraine, s'accordant à la robe d'un joli vert anisé.

Un moment heureux, pour célébrer la famille et l'amour. Mais étonnamment, je ne me sentis pas à ma place. Bien sûr, je m'amusais bien et profitais de mes cousins que je ne reverrais pas avant quelques mois (parce que j'avais beau avoir une baguette neuve, hors de question que je m'amuse à transplaner d'un bout à l'autre du continent). J'organisais même la distribution de riz et de pétales de rose à la sortie de l'église.

Mais j'avais toujours l'impression que quelque chose, peut-être quelqu'un, manquait. Comme si j'étais incomplète, et ce, depuis si longtemps que je ne me souvenais plus de ce qui avait été avant. Je me sentais absente, ce qui provoqua quelques plaintes de ma sœur. J'avais en effet oublié d'empêcher la vente de la jarretière, mais aussi attrapé par réflexe le bouquet qu'elle avait lancé vers ses amies ingénieures, sans même m'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait des fleurs de la mariée.

Non, j'avais la tête ailleurs, et perdue entre les voiles séparant les mondes, je ne savais plus où je me trouvais. Et ce depuis si longtemps… si longtemps que j'avais perdu la notion de différence et de séparation.

Si je râlais contre mon travail, je fus soulagée de pouvoir quitter le noyau familial et regagner l'Allemagne. Fred m'avait envoyé dans la semaine un plan et des horaires pour me guider de l'aéroport au foyer, qui effectivement était impossible à trouver avec ces deux métros et trois bus, quand on n'avait pas encore la pratique des transports hambourgeois.

Épuisée par le voyage et la fête qui raisonnait encore dans mes oreilles, je me serais volontiers effondrée sur mon lit si le travail ne m'avait pas attendu. Cependant je retrouvais enfin la tranquillité et le calme que j'avais perdu en suivant Grand-père, à travers le dédale de la cité sorcière de Paris. Et pourtant, instinctivement, je sentais que l'achat de cette nouvelle baguette dont je ne connaissais toujours pas les composants, cachait un lourd secret…

* * *

Merci à **Bastetamidala, Naseis, Alana Chantelune, Miya, Luffynette, Aliri** et **Alionorah **pour la trace de leur lecture et leurs messages d'encouragement.

**Angharrad**, dernière modification le 30 octobre 2010  
Première publication le 25 juillet 2004


	21. P4C1 Ecrire ou Etouffer

**Un Voile entre les mondes  
Quatrième partie : D'amour et d'Amitié**

**1 – Ecrire ou etouffer**

_

* * *

L'alchimie est un joli jeu,_

_Un peu comme un tour de cartes pour flouer un homme_

_En le charmant._

_Ben Jonhson – l'alchimiste_

_

* * *

_

Si j'avais espéré un retour en douceur au pays germain, j'allais être servie.

Arrivée en début d'après-midi et trop consciencieuse pour mon propre bien, je pris à tâtons le chemin du bureau, après avoir erré quelques heures dans le système de bus local. Ce qui me fait penser que je ne vous ai pas encore décrit le lieu de mon travail.

Le GKSS est un centre de recherche situé sur les bords de l'Elbe, perdu au milieu d'une de ces forêts menacées par les pluies acides. Enfin, menacée, je l'ai personnellement trouvée en bien meilleure santé que les bois de Boulogne et Vincennes.

Mais revenons au GKSS. A l'origine, centre de recherche atomique, il fut le bâtisseur du premier sous-marin nucléaire allemand. Mais bien avant, il était le plus grand centre de recherche secret de l'Allemagne nazie. Rasé après la guerre, il ne faut cependant pas s'étonner en empruntant les sentiers cachés par les arbres qui relient les bâtiments actuels, de croiser des cerfs, sangliers et renards, vivant dans les ruines des blockhaus de l'époque. Le tout était parqué de murs de grillages de plusieurs mètres de haut et de kilomètres de barbelés, surveillé par des équipes de sécurité et chiens de garde.

Bref, en ce début d'après midi de mon retour, mes sacs pleins déposés sur la table de ma chambre et ma nouvelle baguette irrévérencieusement abandonnée sur mon lit, je pris le chemin de gravier, entouré de chaque côté de murs de barbelés et de blockhaus en ruine. Si le chemin n'avait pas encore entamé mes bonnes intentions, ce qui m'attendait au bureau le fit. Quelques saluts timides de mes collègues des étages inférieurs du bâtiment et la division par deux du nombre de stagiaires, mais surtout l'absence totale de chefs de projets me parut surprenante.

Pas grave, me dis-je. Ils devaient être en réunion planning. De plus, il était tôt dans l'après-midi et le service était principalement composé de gens du sud. Je me disposai donc à faire le tour des bureaux. Celui d'Antonio m'apparut comme le plus proche, bien que mes pensées se soient déjà tournées à plusieurs reprises vers Fred. Et puis de cette manière, j'allégerai mon sac chargé des livres qu'il m'avait demandé.

« Bonjourno, Bondjiya ! » m'écriai-je en ouvrant d'un geste vif la porte.

Deux têtes se levèrent de leurs claviers et j'entendis à l'autre bout du couloir un cri de victoire. Ils étaient encore en train de jouer à je ne sais quel nouveau jeu en réseau.

« Mathilde ? hésita l'espagnol en se levant.

- Non je suis le pape et je viens voir ma sœur, répondis-je en roulant des yeux.

- Chouette ta nouvelle coupe ! dit simplement le 'petit' Enrico qui passait une tasse de café fumant dans sa main et nous faisant rebasculer sur l'anglais.

- Ah c'est pour ça vos têtes bizarres ? Ca vous plaît pas ? m'inquiétai-je en portant la main à mes cheveux, et parce que toute la semaine n'avait été que compliments.

- Au contraire ! M'accorderiez-vous une danse ? » s'enquit Gustavo le dragueur.

Je roulais des yeux. Ces brésiliens étaient décidément d'incorrigibles charmeurs. Je n'osais imaginer la réaction d'Arthur.

« Bon sérieusement, où sont-ils tous, que je puisse faire mon planning et libérer un après-midi pour jouer en réseau avec vous ? »

Silence. Les garçons se regardèrent gênés et Antonio lança rapidement deux phrases en espagnol auxquelles Gustavo répondit par des hochements de tête positifs puis négatifs.

« Hello, Earth to the Moon ! Je ne comprends que l'anglais, l'allemand, le français, le grec et le Latin si vous articulez bien. Quelqu'un pour traduire ? » m'énervai-je, furieuse qu'ils n'aient pas perdu cette fâcheuse habitude de passer en langue du Sud quand ils voulaient parler de moi en ma présence.

Nouveau silence et échange de regards. Puis Antonio se leva et m'entraîna vers la machine à café.

« Tu n'as donc pas reçu nos i-sms ?

- J'ai eu un accident de portable, il faudrait d'ailleurs que vous me redonniez vos numéros, grommelai-je.

- Pas plus que nos mails ?

- Ben non… hésitai-je sentant une colère sourde se réveiller au creux de mon estomac. J'ai consulté que le mail perso, j'avais pas encore reçu les codes externes quand je suis partie. »

Ils se regardèrent atterrés.

« Alors tu ne sais pas que jusqu'à Mercredi, c'est la réunion annuelle des chefs de projets et laboratoires à Berlin, » reprit l'espagnol en m'entraînant vers la machine à café.

À ces mots, la tasse qu'Antonio m'avait collée dans la main vola en éclat et le café qu'il y versait se répandit sur le sol et mes chaussures de toile.

« Ouah ! vite, une éponge ! » s'affola-t-il.

Je le regardai s'agiter les doigts encore crispés sur l'anse intacte de la tasse. Puis je me dirigeai vers les toilettes pour nettoyer mes mains et chaussures toutes tâchées. Je fis couler l'eau quelques instants, puis m'assis sur la cuvette et entamai une lecture de plafond approfondie. Cela peut vous paraître fou, mais là où certains récitent des mantras, je préfère m'asseoir et déchiffrer les mystères gravés dans le plafond pour me calmer. J'avais une nouvelle fois perdu le contrôle, et ce devant un moldu. Je soupirais, craignant à tout instant l'arrivée d'un hibou du ministère allemand.

Au bout d'un temps qui ne me parut que trop court, Antonio vint toquer à la porte de la cabine.

« Mathilde, est-ce que ça va ? »

J'inspirai profondément et expirai encore plus lentement. J'ouvris la porte et allai me passer de l'eau sur le visage. J'étais fatiguée par le voyage et avais les traits encore tirés par les festivités du mariage qui ne dataient que de deux jours. Je parvins ainsi à éviter de longues explications.

« Ca va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. J'ai du toquer la tasse tout à l'heure en la prenant dans le placard, et le café brûlant aura fait le reste. » expliquai-je avec un demi-sourire.

Nous sortîmes de la salle d'eau. Je me tournai, mais Antonio avait ramassé les chaussures que j'y avais oubliées, renforçant cette impression d'épuisement que je voulais diffuser.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? demanda-t-il en désignant mes pieds nus.

- Non ça va. Je vais relire quelques publications et envoyer quelques messages le temps que mes chaussures soient sèches. »

Il n'insista pas plus, ce en quoi je lui fus reconnaissante. Je regagnai mon bureau étrangement silencieux, mais je n'allai pas m'en plaindre. Sans surprise, le patron absent, les stagiaires dansaient. Mais pour une fois que le triumvirat n'était pas là, j'avais la paix et n'allais pas m'en plaindre vu mon état d'esprit.

Il ne me fallut pas plus de quinze minutes pour faire tout ce que j'avais prévu de faire et me retrouver à errer sur la toile. Depuis quelques temps déjà, je me délectais d'un site tout particulier qui hébergeait de nombreux écrits d'une variété incroyable, appelés fanfictions. Ainsi je pus étancher ma soif de continuité et d'univers parallèles pour mes séries préférées.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise ce jour là de remarquer la taille énorme de la section Harry Potter. Il faut dire ce qu'il est. N'ayant pas terminé le cycle des aventures du sauveur du monde magique, je n'osais lire toutes les horreurs qui avaient pu être écrites sur son compte, depuis ma malheureuse tentative sur une histoire des plus commentées, racontant la vie de couple de Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter.

Mais à mesure que je lisais en diagonale les résumés, je me rendis compte qu'au milieu des délires adolescents et pervers de certains, se trouvaient de véritables récits sorciers. Je m'attardais sur les écrits d'Alana Chantelune, et son travail sur le Caravansérail ainsi que sa sélection d'articles extraits des diverses gazettes locales, ceux de Reveanne et une description fidèle de l'académie de Beauxbâtons que j'avais entraperçue lors du passage des divers examens sorciers.

A mesure que je me plongeais à la recherche d'autres véritables récits sorciers, je ne pus m'empêcher de songer à ma propre histoire, et me décidai finalement à prendre la plume.

Il faisait nuit noire lorsque je trouvais satisfaisant le récit de ma découverte de la magie et de la galerie Parallaxe. Le texte achevé, relu et modifié, je restai quelques secondes interdite. J'y livrais tout de même certaines de mes pensées les plus profondes et secrètes. Des choses que je n'avais confiées à personne, et que je n'oserai sans doute jamais partager avec mon entourage. Et pourtant, il fallait qu'elles sortent, quitte à me fâcher avec ceux qui me reconnaîtraient.

Et puis… Devais-je publier sous mon nom ? Prendre un pseudonyme ? L'inventer ? Tirer de l'univers magique, puisque c'était de lui dont j'allais faire l'objet de mes études ? Un nom qui pouvait signifier quelque chose ?

L'image d'une femme aux cheveux blancs et aux pouvoirs mentaux faisant d'elle l'une des femmes les plus puissantes et pourtant malheureuse (car isolée) s'imposa à moi. En quelques clics, je vérifiai qu'il n'était pas utilisé et lui découvrit plus d'une signification qui me séduisit.

Je créais donc l'adresse e-mail qui correspondrait à ce nouvel aspect de ma personnalité, puis le compte auteur lui à lui associer. Je remplis la page biographie sans donner trop de renseignements mais de manière avenante pour inviter le lecteur à me contacter, et finalement publiai le texte.

Epuisée, je ne passai même pas par la grande cuisine commune, toutes les lumières de la maison d'hôte étaient éteintes. Je n'allais pas risquer de les réveiller et me mettre à dos mes nouveaux voisins dès la première nuit. Et de toute façon, mon frigo était vide. J'avais oublié de faire les courses avant de retourner au boulot.

Je passai devant la porte de Fred. Il avait collé une étiquette sur son nom de famille, pour la remplacer par un infâme gribouillis aux cheveux rouges. J'hésitais, après tout, n'était-ce pas le rôle d'un grand frère de s'occuper de sa petite sœur quand celle-ci déprimait ?

Mais trop fatiguée, je trouvais finalement la porte de ma chambre et plongeait épuisée dans mon lit.

* * *

Merci à **Alana Chantelune, Miya Morana, Luffynette, Tsahel, Syllian, Aliri**, **Shiri, Bianca n'ha Gabriela** pour la trace de leur lecture et leurs messages d'encouragement.

**Angharrad**, dernière modification le 30 octobre 2010  
Première publication le 27 juillet 2004


	22. P4C2 The Unsleepy Faery

**Un Voile entre les mondes  
Quatrième partie : D'amour et d'Amitié**

**2 – The Unsleepy Faery Sammy**

Cette première matinée à la maison d'hôte du GKSS fut plutôt une galère sans fin. Le temps de trouver une version compréhensible et complète du guide du nouveau venu, de récupérer draps, serviettes et un certain nombre d'affaires fournies par la gérante qui parlait un allemand au fort accent « flat deutsche », je pus prendre le chemin de la ville.

Je m'étais déjà frottée aux transports en commun pour me rendre à Hambourg, ou pour rejoindre le GKSS de mon ancien logement. Mais je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que le réseau entre les banlieues et le centre-ville soit aussi pauvre. Un bus par heure et par ligne pour rallier le centre commercial, mais d'une logique exceptionnelle, ces deux bus passaient à cinq minutes d'intervalle.

Ma première pensée fut d'acheter un vélo d'occasion, lorsque enfin je me trouvai dans la rue supposée marchande. Mais à voir les prix des cycles, plus de cent euros, pour une ruine en bien plus mauvais état que celui que j'avais restauré l'année précédente pour une trentaine d'euros, pneus neufs compris, je me refusai à cette dépense, et maugréai que finalement, c'était peut-être une idée, une fois que j'aurais fait le tour de la ville, de m'entraîner à transplaner.

Prenant mon temps pour faire mes courses, quelle ne fut pas ma fureur de voir qu'une fois de plus, ma montre subissait les effets de ma magie et avait pris dix minutes de retard, me faisant rater les bus, et me condamnant à une heure d'errance sous la pluie. Je fus soulagée qu'il ne s'agisse que de pluie, Antonio m'ayant envoyé des photos de neige la semaine précédente.

Je ne sais pas où je trouvai la force de me traîner au bureau, mais j'étais installée devant mon écran, une tasse de café fumante à la main, à quatorze heures pétantes. Consciencieusement, je relevai mes e-mails professionnels, remplis ma feuille d'avancement pour la société qui m'avait envoyée ici, et regardai d'un œil distrait les offres de postes qui pourraient me correspondre pour l'après GKSS.

Malheureusement pour mon envie de rentrer en France, la plupart des postes intéressants de mon domaine se trouvaient en Allemagne, aux Etats-Unis, et pour certains au Canada et en Chine. Cela aurait été il y a quelques mois, j'aurais sans doute tenté la Chine, cependant je ne rêvais plus que de mon chez moi. Mais la France était-elle chez moi ? J'en doutais à présent, après l'impression de vide que j'avais ressenti pendant le mariage de ma sœur. Alors où ?

Je ruminais ces pensées sombres quand je me rappelai que j'avais la veille posté un écrit. Je restais interdite quelques secondes en voyant le nombre de courriels dans la boite de réception. Déjà quinze ? ! Mais en regardant la liste des expéditeurs, le choc du nombre fit place au désespoir du spamming. Plusieurs messages automatiques pour me souhaiter la bienvenue sur le serveur, en tant qu'auteur, que lecteur, me demander d'aller lire les écrits d'untel.

Désespérée, il me fallut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte qu'au milieu de tous ces messages, il n'y en avait qu'un qui m'était adressé personnellement, avec une formule de reconnaissance que j'avais reconnue dans les reviews de personnes que je soupçonnais d'être de véritables sorciers.

Hésitante, je lus et relus le titre du message. _Revelare Faerienae_. Du latin, un peu grossier, déformé, de cuisine diraient certains, mais tout à fait compréhensible pour tout sorcier « Révèle-toi Faërien. » Peu de gens employaient le mot de Faërien, mot ancien remis au goût du jour par l'historien Chad Du Lac, grâce à ses travaux sur les fondateurs de notre société magique depuis un peu moins d'un ans. Un jour où la curiosité avait gagné sur mon aversion pour la magie, j'avais emprunté un de ses livres à Mère et grandement apprécié ce choix de terme, que seule notre famille utilisait encore en France.

Bref, je me concentrai alors sur le nom de l'expéditeur. One Ring, The Unsleepy Faery. Deux noms apposés l'un à l'autre. Je ne m'étonnai pas trop pour l'Anneau Unique. Après tout, la trilogie du Seigneur des Anneaux au cinéma était encore toute récente. Et si cette sorcière, car j'étais sûre qu'il s'agissait d'une sorcière, surfait sur la toile, le cinéma ne devait avoir aucun secret pour elle. Quant à la Fée Sans Sommeil, et bien je ne sais pas, je devrais peut-être lui demander.

Je ne savais pas trop comment vous présenter les conversations que nous allions avoir avec ma petite fée du Net. Je pense que le premier message que je lui ai envoyé devrait vous donner une idée assez précise de mon inconfort. En italique mes réponses placées dans le texte de son message original.

From : *****

_To : One Ring the Unsleepy Faery_

**Euh… Bonjour ! *One Ring nerveuse là… ***

Pas mieux ici *transpire*

**Désolée de t'embêter !**

_Tu m'embêtes pas du tout, au contraire !_

**J'ai lu ton chapitre « Magie et Galerie Parallaxe » ! Super !**

_Déjà ! J'm'attendais pas à avoir de lecteurs avant quelques jours tellement cette histoire est spéciale pour moi, mais somme toute assez banale. _

**Je dois dire que j'avais de la peine pour Mathilde au début de l'histoire ! Mais . . . J'ai adoré la scène la scène de sortie d'hôpital ! C'était tellement drôle !**

_Véridique. Tout s'est passé comme ça *sourit* c'est fou les réactions qu'on peut avoir quand on est gosse. _

**Allergique aux animaux magiques ? *la mâchoire qui se décroche* la pauvre. . . Et en plus on lui colle une médaille d'Orichalque ? !**

_Oui, mais Mathilde ne la porte plus depuis quelques années déjà. Quoi que, il serait peut-être judicieux qu'elle la ressorte pour éviter de faire éclater trop de tasses *gronde Mathilde*_

**Et bah quelle famille !**

_Euh… C'est en mal ou en bien que tu dis ça ? *pas sûre d'avoir compris*_

**Tu as le don de prendre les gens au dépourvu ! ! !**

_Ben c'était un peu fait pour *sourit* à quoi ça sert une énième version des amours étranges de notre 'sauveur'_

**Je t'ai laissé une review publique ! (J'ai fait un très gros effort !) Et . . . bizarrement, elle s'est laissé en deux fois ! ! Là, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais bon . . . **

_Euh… Je suppose que tu fais partie de ces lecteurs muets qui ne se manifestent généralement que lorsque l'auteur menace d'arrêter son histoire ? Pas bien *Dit celle qui ne commente que si l'histoire est vraiment très bonne ou bien mauvaise*_

**Y'a un truc que je me demande : Que faisait le grand-père de Mathilde dans la Cueva, et il a quel âge d'ailleurs ? Il était pas en train de boire quand même, *éclate de rire* . . . ou alors il travaillait ?**

_Bonne question… Avec le recul, je ne le sais toujours pas *sourit* . . . . mais connaissant le personnage, ce n'est sûrement pas boire ! *ou alors du jus de pomme*_

**T'es pas obligée de me le dire si ça gâche tout de la suite de ton histoire bien sûr ! Je comprendrais ! ! ! ça risque de bousiller le punch !**

_Non non, c'est pas que je veux pas te le dire, si je le savais, je te le dirais *sourire énigmatique*_

**Bon . . . J'attends de voir la suite ! ! Et ce dernier paragraphe… Enrageant si tu t'arrêtes maintenant, tout un programme ! Il nous faut absolument la suite ! La suite de TON histoire. **

_Euh, tu crois vraiment que c'est MON histoire ? Tu veux la suite ? Euh… J'avais pas l'intention d'en écrire beaucoup plus… Et puis je suis censée travailler… Remarque, c'est pas ce que je fais qui m'empêchera beaucoup d'écrire. Vive l'administration Allemande *fait la tête* … _

**Je pense que quand tu disais que t'allais casser les clichés tu mentais pas !**

_Moi ? Je mens jamais… enfin… De temps en temps, mais juste quand c'est vital *clin d'œil*_

**C'est assez rare de voir quelqu'un avoir un regard aussi critique sur la société magique et sembler la connaître aussi bien. Mais vu que c'est ton histoire c'est normal * sourire béats***

_Euh… C'est la seconde fois là. T'es sérieuse quand tu dis ça ? *transpire*_

**Si t'as besoin de détails sur d'autres villes magiques de France, ou d'autres anecdotes pas si positives que ça sur le monde magique, n'hésite pas !**

**~Sam – The One Ring and Only Unsleepy Faery~**

_A bientôt !_

Mes réponses mesurées firent éclater de rire Sam. En effet, ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que le titre de son message était protégé par un sortilège. Si j'avais été simple humaine, j'y aurais lu un « RE : your files. pik » et l'aurais sans regret envoyé directement à la corbeille. Je me sentis idiote, mais après tout, l'informatique sorcière était une discipline toute nouvelle. Je n'étais même pas sûre de l'existence d'un département consacré à surveiller les sorciers du net et ce qu'ils révélaient de notre société, au sein du Ministère de la Magie.

En fait, je suis quasiment sûre qu'il n'existait pas à l'époque. Sinon, ils ne nous auraient pas laissé publier les récits que je rassemblerai plus tard dans une communauté, perdus au milieu des récits de fans moldus…

Pour en revenir à Sam et son pseudo étrange, j'avais en partie raison. Elle était elle aussi bien tombée dans la marmite « Seigneur des Anneaux » avec la sortie des films depuis trois hivers. Et pour ce qui était de la seconde partie de son pseudo, il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin que ses problèmes d'insomnie.

Sam était une jeune sorcière de vingt ans. Ses parents s'étaient séparés alors qu'elle était encore toute jeune enfant. Pourquoi ? Je crois que je ne le sais pas encore à ce jour, et ça ne me regarde pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle vécut longtemps avec sa mère, mais ses relations difficiles avec son beau-père, un moldu manifestement étroit d'esprit, détériorèrent ses relations avec sa mère, elle-même Cracmol. Sa sœur aînée parvint à s'en accommoder, mais elle non.

D'autant plus qu'ils refusèrent de l'envoyer à Beauxbâtons quand le temps fut venu. Sam voulut faire appel à son père, mais moldu lui-même, il ne comprit pas le désarroi de sa fille. À force de plaintes et larmes, elle parvint tout de même à se faire inscrire à des cours par correspondance et à quitter le foyer de sa mère pour celui de son père, à peine plus tolérant.

Lorsque je la rencontrai, elle était encore à suivre ces fameux cours par correspondance. On aurait pu croire que les sorciers, ingénieux comme ils se croyaient, auraient inventé des livres parlants ou ce que les humains appelleraient des livres interactifs. Mais non. Et Sam se débattait entre ses problèmes d'insomnie, familiaux et magiques.

En rencontrant Sam, je trouvai un compagnon d'errance et de râlerie, avec qui je pus discuter sans détour de mes problèmes d'ordre magique ou du boulot. Et ce fut pour moi un réel plus vu les événements qui allaient continuer à s'acharner sur moi.

* * *

Merci à **Alana Chantelune, Miya Morana, Naseis, One ring, Kirfee, Lolo, Shiri, Aliri, Bianca n'ha Gabriela** pour la trace de leur lecture et leurs messages d'encouragement.

**Angharrad**, dernière modification le 30 octobre 2010  
Première publication le 19 août 2004


	23. P4C3 Rencontre avec les gens de Wohnheim...

**Un Voile entre les mondes **  
**Quatrième partie : D'amour et d'Amitié **

**3 – Rencontre avec les gens de Wohnheim et Reeperbahn**

Il me fallut quelques jours pour m'adapter à mon nouvel environnement et à la charge de travail toujours aussi aléatoire.

J'en voulus presque à Fred de ne pas être là pour s'occuper de moi. Mais j'appris d'Antonio un jour où je lui en parlais qu'il avait dû prendre un congé pour rentrer d'urgence dans sa famille. Je m'inquiétais donc pour mon grand frère d'adoption, lui en voulant cette fois de ne pas m'avoir prévenue. Comme s'il avait senti que j'étais inquiète, il m'envoya un e-mail avant le week-endek-end pour m'annoncer son retour le dimanche.

Je me concentrai le jour sur mes échantillons, ceux qu'on m'avait fournis étant défectueux. Il fallut que je les retaille et traite pour mener enfin à bien ne serait-ce qu'un test de fatigue. Et la nuit je travaillais, sur un rapport bilingue, à défaut de trilingue, ne m'accordant de pause que pour me concocter soupes et autres plats rapides.

Ma sœur aurait été présente, elle m'aurait bien fait la morale sur le fait que j'avais pris une semaine entière avant de simplement croiser les autres occupants de la maison d'hôte. . . mais que voulez-vous : il est des impératifs face auxquels votre vie sociale fait pâle figure.

Peut-être aurais-je dû profiter des hiboux réguliers que m'envoyaient Grand-père et le ministère pour commander un kit de potion et me préparer un peu d'énergisant, songeai-je en me traînant sur le chemin bardé de fils barbelé menant à la maison d'hôte.

Je sursautai alors qu'un cycle me sonnait, croyant qu'il me demandait de m'écarter.

« Hola Mathilde ! Que fais-tu donc par ici ? me demanda Ruben, le second espagnol du centre, également collègue de Fred au département de Chimie.

- Je rentre chez moi, pourquoi ? m'étonnai-je.

- Tu… Mais c'est toi la nouvelle résidente ! ! » sursauta-t-il.

Je souris, j'avais oublié qu'il faisait partie de mes voisins.

« Oui c'est bien moi, acquiesçai-je.

- Mais pourquoi ne te voyons-nous jamais, que ce soit en salle commune de télévision, ni à la cuisine ? »

Je rougis légèrement, baissant les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter, avouai-je, gênée.

- Pas le temps ! s'exclama-t-il en me regardant horrifié. Mais c'est des fous dans votre département ? Antonio aussi a dit qu'il n'avait pas le temps d'aller à la piscine cette semaine. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? !

- Je ne sais pas pour lui, mais moi je sais que j'ai un rapport dont la date limite approche, et je n'ai pas encore un seul résultat exploitable.

- C'est pour ça qu'il y a de la lumière tard le soir dans ta chambre ? comprit-il.

- Tu me surveilles Ruben ?

- Fred m'a demandé des nouvelles de la chambre 10, répondit-il avant de se reprendre, horrifié de ce qu'il venait d'avouer sur le jeune Anglais. Bon et bien, vu que le week-end commence, ce soir, je te présente à la bande et demain tu viens en boîte avec nous ! déclara-t-il en descendant de son vélo et l'attachant devant la grande maison.

- Et si j'avais prévu autre chose ? protestai-je.

- Mais je suis persuadé que tu avais prévu de faire une apparition en cuisine à l'heure de pointe ! » répondit-il avec ce regard déterminé qui ne me laissait pas le choix.

Je dus m'avouer vaincue, car de toute façon, plusieurs résidents attendaient Ruben dans l'entrée pour l'apéritif du vendredi soir. C'est ainsi que j'eus à peine le temps de poser mon sac dans ma chambre, que l'on toquait à ma porte pour me tirer vers la cuisine où les discussions allaient bon train. Alors que chacun se cuisinait un petit encas à grignoter, je fis la connaissance d'Amanda, l'Australienne exploratrice en quête de toute distraction pour éviter l'ennui, Ivonne, l'Allemande qui se faisait un plaisir de jouer l'interprète pour les sorties du groupe, d'Ulrika, l'Autrichienne qui parlait également quelques mots de Français, Jenny, de Grande-Bretagne, et plus précisément du Pays de Galles, ce qui expliquait son fort accent, mais également une croqueuse d'homme et de la vie à pleine dent, Elitsa la Bulgare, et enfin Umit, le Turc aux traits féminins.

Les conversations tournèrent bien sûr autour de mon arrivée mystérieuse et fantomatique à la maison d'hôte. Je dus passer la plus grande partie de la soirée à baisser les yeux et cacher mes joues toutes rouges d'embarras, et regrettai une fois de plus cette semaine que Fred ne fut pas présent. Je pus cependant m'arracher à leurs questions, mon portable sonnant de France, mais pas avant d'avoir accepté la sortie à Reeperbahn prévue le lendemain soir.

Ne sachant trop à quoi m'attendre, je passai une journée de samedi tranquille, à me reposer et préparer de bons petits plats pour le lendemain et une partie de la semaine, et m'imaginer mille horreurs sur Reeperbahn vu les récits que les expatriés me contaient depuis presque deux mois que je vivais en Allemagne.

C'est avec l'estomac légèrement noué que je retrouvai mes compagnons du Whonheim après le dîner. À la liste déjà longue des personnes rencontrées la veille, vint s'ajouter Haagen, un Allemand du Nord qui s'était proposé pour guider nos pas entre les allées malfamées qui composaient le quartier de Reeperbahn.

Je crois déjà vous avoir parlé de cet endroit. Une grande avenue non loin du port, en continuité du parc central de la ville, sur laquelle s'alignaient salles de projections, magasins d'accessoires, discothèques, bars et sex-shops. J'avoue que ce dernier aspect ne me plaisait guère, mais il fallait bien sortir si nous voulions rompre l'ennui de notre petite ville tranquille, me répéta à plusieurs reprises Amanda qui avait pris la tête de notre petit groupe de six.

Car nous ne fûmes que six à sauter dans le dernier bus vers Hambourg. Amanda, Ulrika, Umit, Ruben, et moi, avec Haagen en tant que guide. Celui-ci, après nous avoir fait un petit tour d'horizon (notamment par l'allée rose pour les garçons, je vous laisse imaginer une rue fermée aux deux extrémités avec des femmes nues dans leurs vitrines), nous entraîna dans un bar au fond d'une cour.

Le bar en lui-même était très sympathique et surtout chaleureux. Un peu comme la salle de séjour d'un particulier, un véritable comptoir dans un coin avec la réserve d'alcool. Nous nous installâmes sur les canapés, autour d'une table basse, en attendant que les garçons récupèrent les commandes.

Mais ce que je craignais arriva. La patronne, une quinquagénaire délurée, retint Haagen auprès d'elle plus qu'il ne le fallait pour une seconde tournée de bière. Résultat, quand trois filles se retrouvaient tranquillement assises dans un bar, en compagnie de garçons, sans être pendues à leurs cous, et surtout ne semblant pas parler la langue du pays, ça branchait plus d'une de ces bandes de jeunes loups.

« Bonsoir belles demoiselles, vous n'êtes pas d'ici ? s'enquit un jeune homme un peu trop bien habillé pour l'odeur d'alcool qu'il dégageait et au fort accent local.

- Non, pas tout à fait ! répondit Ulrika sans vraiment prêter attention à la personne à qui elle répondait.

- Ce siège est libre ? » demanda un second qui, sans attendre de réponse, sauta dans l'espace libre entre Amanda et moi.

Je sentis sa main passer dans mon dos, mais d'un mouvement tout naturel je m'écartai et m'assis sur l'accoudoir. Je remerciais les puissances d'avoir pris un pantalon pourvu de poches cousues de manière à pouvoir y cacher ma baguette aisément, sans pour autant devoir me contorsionner pour l'en tirer.

« My, my, mes amies, déjà en action ? » s'étonna Haagen et tirant un grand coussin pour s'asseoir près de moi.

Il me lança un regard interrogateur, auquel je répondis par un soupir imperceptible et finalement un sourire perdu dans la bouteille de bière qu'il me rendit. Le type assis à côté de moi se pencha alors et oubliant les spectateurs commença une proposition indécente.

« Tu es celle qui ressemble le plus à une Allemande… »

Je roulai les yeux, n'avaient-ils pas l'impression que je n'avais pas encore dit un mot dans leur langue et surtout que Ulrika s'était décidée à traduire pour nous.

« … ça ne te dirait pas d'aller traîner avec nous dans un coin un peu plus branché, et qui sait… »

Et ce faisant il passa dans mon dos la main que j'avais habilement évitée alors qu'il s'asseyait.

Je le dévisageai, plus pâle que je ne l'avais été depuis longtemps, et Haagen leva les yeux, surpris. Il se redressa, mais fut interrompu par une question d'Ulrika et Amanda. Je me retrouvai donc seule. J'hésitai un instant entre jouer l'étrangère qui n'y comprend rien, mais je me figeai, une impression de douche glacée s'abattant tout à coup sur moi alors qu'il insistait.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de traîner avec des sacs à vin ce soir, » claquai-je, priant pour que l'expression 'sac à vin' soit comprise.

Il se pencha un peu plus vers moi, ses yeux grands écarquillés. Étonnement ? Colère ? Mais je me levai précipitamment et tirai sur sa main baladeuse. Il s'étala la tête la première par terre alors que je lançai à la cantonade.

« C'est pas tout ça, mais j'irais bien voir ailleurs s'ils n'y sont pas. »

Amanda leva son pouce, et accepta le bras de Ruben pour se protéger des questions en mauvais anglais d'un des allemands rougeauds. Le troisième, en voulant aider son collègue à se relever, tomba à son côté la tête la première. Haagen et Ulrika sourirent. Si quelqu'un me vit ranger dans ma poche un étrange bâton, personne ne me posa de question, et j'en fus bien heureuse. J'aurais été bien embêtée pour expliquer le sort de jambencoton à durée limitée que je venais de lancer.

Après cet incident, nous nous dirigeâmes vers les discothèques. Si ce premier accostage me fit craindre pour la suite, rien ne se produisit plus. Sans doute ce regard sombre que je lançais quand j'étais fatiguée ou énervée suffit à nous défendre.

La bière ingurgitée descendit lentement au rythme de la musique allemande des années 1980. Je dois avouer préférer de loin les musiques anglo-saxonne et française. Mais je me souvins qu'à cette époque, l'Allemagne était encore séparée en deux entités, dont l'une sous la coupe soviétique. Et nous étions très proches de la partie Est.

Les heures de bus pour rejoindre la résidence ne me parurent jamais aussi courte, bien que la conversation au retour oscilla entre un échange de ronflements et grognements. Je retrouvai avec plaisir ma chambre à cinq heures du matin, après un léger ravitaillement.

Sur mon lit trônait une lettre dont l'encre rouge me fit frémir. C'était une lettre du Ministère Français, signée de la main de Grand-père et du Ministre, me rappelant que je devais réaliser un certain nombre de sortilèges afin de réguler la circulation de la magie dans mon corps. Y était jointe une nouvelle montre, sans doute en prévision de ce qu'allait subir mon actuelle.

Je tournai encore une heure dans mon lit, consciente que j'avais en dix jours utilisé plus de magie que je ne l'avais fait en quatre ans. Et le plus difficile pour moi était que je n'avais pas pensé sur le coup à une solution moldue et que je n'éprouvais aucun réel remord. Je me sermonnai vertement pour ne plus sortir avec ma baguette.

Fred rentrait dans la soirée, et mon estomac fit un saut. J'allais retrouver soutien et protection, Et honnêtement, j'étais impatiente de le revoir. Une larme coula sur ma joue. Fatigue ? Tristesse ? Réalisation ? Je soupirai, me rendant compte qu'il y aurait une distance sans doute insurmontable entre Fred et moi maintenant que je devais reprendre la magie et avec elle les mensonges.

Je sentis ma baguette contre ma cuisse et les paroles du baguettier londonien me revinrent à l'esprit : _« Une baguette exceptionnelle, ma Dame. Prenez en grand soin et elle vous protégera oubliez-la, et elle se rappellera à vous. »_ Je l'observai quelques minutes, suivant du bout des doigts les motifs dorés et argentés. Je ne savais toujours pas de quoi elle était faite, mais elle m'avait servi fidèlement ce soir, et je l'en remerciais.

L'incertitude, je détestais ne pas savoir, mais à qui en parler ? Je résolus de passer le lendemain au bureau et d'envoyer un long message à la Fée Sans Sommeil.

* * *

Merci à **Lolo, Shiri, The Unsleepy Faery, Kirfe, Cassandre, Alianorah, ****Poisson rouge, Miya Morana, Naseis, BastetAmidala **pour la trace de leur lecture et leurs messages d'encouragement.

**Angharrad**, dernière modification le 30 octobre 2010  
Première publication le 19 août 2004


	24. P4C4 Diner international!

**Un Voile entre les mondes  
Quatrième partie : D'amour et d'Amitié **

**4 – Repas international**

Je tournai dans tous les sens dans ce lit qui n'était pas encore tout à fait le mien, et finis par me lever plus énervée que je ne m'étais couchée. On aurait pu croire qu'en rentrant à cinq heures du matin, j'allais tomber de sommeil, mais non. Je pétais la forme… Il faut dire que le seul moment où je crus enfin glisser dans les limbes du sommeil, on frappa ou plutôt tambourina à ma porte. Merci aux voisins qui ne savent pas lire les plaques sur la porte et m'ont réveillée pour un match de football opposant l'équipe du Brésil à celle de l'Italie. Heureusement que j'avais perdu le réflexe de tendre la main vers ma baguette, sinon je l'aurais envoyé voir sur la lune si j'y étais… Mais constatant que je ne replongerais pas, je dus bien admettre qu'avoir l'occasion de passer au bureau pour regarder mes mails, même le dimanche était sans prix.

Unsleepy Faery était comme toujours en ligne, ce qui me permit de cracher mon venin dans une oreille compatissante et de me laisser entraîner dans un délire ou deux qui deviendraient par la suite nos signatures. Ah, charmante colline, bureau d'esclavagistes et capes de super héros. Tout y est passé et sans doute plus. A tel point que quand je relevais le nez sur l'horloge de l'ordinateur, je vis que quinze heures ne tarderaient pas à sonner. Pas étonnant que mon ventre crie famine à ce point, expliquai-je à Sammy qui était en train de se baffrer de Kinder Pingui de son côté de l'écran. Je me décidai donc à couper la connexion et rentrer au foyer. Je priai pour que la cuisine soit libre, mais les grands éclats de rire d'Amanda et Ulrika m'accueillirent du jardin. Bah, autant pour le calme, et allons-y pour travailler notre sociabilité. Je plaquai donc un sourire sur mes lèvres et entrai d'un pas décidé dans la cuisine.

« Hi les filles ! déclarai-je en me tournant tout de suite vers mon placard dont je tirai une de ces innombrables mixtures en poudre allemande.

- Et bien c'est à cette heure là qu'on se lève ? » me nargua une voix masculine bien connue.

J'en lâchai mon sachet et manquai de renverser l'eau bouillante sur mes pieds.

« Fred ! Quand es-tu rentré ! » m'exclamai-je, laissant le robinet ouvert pour lui sauter dans les bras.

Il devait avoir l'habitude, car il me fit tourner avec lui avant de me déposer à terre et claquer deux bises sonores sur mes joues.

« Très tôt, j'ai hésité à taper à ta porte, mais je ne savais pas si tu étais de sortie ou endormie. Je sais à quel point tu tiens à tes grasses mat'.

- Rah faudra l'apprendre à deux-trois Brésiliens, grognai-je en me remettant à ma cuisine sachet.

- Ah, toi aussi tu as été victime des Brésiliens ? demanda Ulrika à qui je répondis d'un hochement de tête.

- Moi j'ai eu le droit aux Italiens, soupira Amanda qui me fit signe de prendre place à leurs côtés.

- Alors voilà le garçon dont tu ne nous as pas parlé hier ? » enchaîna-t-elle.

Je manquai de m'étrangler alors que Fred rosissait légèrement.

« Amanda, Ulrika, ça ne vous suffit plus vos propres histoires, il faut en plus que vous mettiez votre nez dans celle des autres ? attaqua Fred.

- Parce que c'en est bien une histoire ? continua Ulrika, se penchant vers nous, essayant d'attirer la confidence que je n'étais pas prête à entendre.

- Si histoire il y a, ce sera avec George ! déclarai-je avec aplomb, tout en levant ma cuillère pleine.

- George ? Qui est-ce ?

- Le frère jumeau de Fred ! continuai-je levant les yeux pour les voir me dévisager avec de grands yeux. Parce que Fred ne vous a pas dit qu'il avait un frère jumeau ? » m'étonnai-je.

Je me tournai vers Fred, et me rendis compte qu'il avait pâli. Oh non, j'avais mis les pieds dans le plat. Je saisis sa main sous la table et la serrai, espérant qu'il me pardonnerait.

« Olala vos têtes ! Bien sûr qu'il n'y aura pas d'histoire entre moi et Fred, ni entre moi et un quelconque frère jumeau. Enfin si, mais c'est une histoire entre frère et sœur, terminai-je avec un clin d'œil.

- Pardon ? hoqueta Amanda.

- Vous avez bien entendu, reprit Fred tout en me laissant retourner à mon repas.

- Mathilde et moi éprouvons de l'amour l'un pour l'autre, mais rien de plus que de l'amour fraternel. Aussi, pas de potins croustillants sur la nouvelle, mesdemoiselles, ou sur l'ermite roux, parce qu'il n'y en aura pas, » acheva-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et les fusillant l'une après l'autre du regard.

Elles semblaient déçues, mais pour ma part, j'étais rassurée de la déclaration de Fred. Au moins, les choses étaient claires entre nous, c'était le plus important. Maintenant restait une interrogation. Pourquoi ne semblaient-elles pas connaître George ? J'étais plongée dans mes pensées quand deux doigts claquèrent devant mes yeux, me ramenant au présent.

« Hé petite fille, tu vas bien ? » me demanda Fred.

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour me remettre en mode français. Mon regard se focalisa sur lui alors qu'il s'asseyait face à moi dans le fauteuil libéré par Ulrika qui allait regarder un feuilleton quelconque dans la salle commune.

« Oui, pourquoi ?

- Tu es toute pâle, le manque de sommeil ? D'ailleurs, tu dînes déjà ? commenta-t-il en montrant ma tasse à moitié vide.

- Euh. . . Non en fait je déjeune là, mais vu l'heure, je crois bien que je vais sauter le dîner et aller vite fait me coucher.

- Sauter le dîner, mais ça va pas ou quoi ? » grogna-t-il.

- Hé, t'es pas mon père, répondis-je d'un ton plus blessant que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Pas ton père, mais ton grand frère, » contre-attaqua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Aïe, je n'avais pas pensé à ce côté-là de la relation fraternelle, ayant toujours été la grande à veiller sur les autres. J'allais répliquer, mais Fred s'était levé et fouillait à présent dans son frigo.

« Fred, qu'est-ce que… ?

- Toi, tu vas aller t'asseoir devant la télé, et je vais nous préparer quelque chose. Tiens, d'ailleurs non, tu vas rester assise là, finir ta mixture, et moi je m'occupe de réveiller la résidence. Foi de Fred, on va pas laisser passer l'occasion de se faire une soirée sympa en cuisine ! »

Et il disparut dans le couloir. Je n'en revenais pas. Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué, alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était grignoter et aller me coucher ? Raaaahh ! Et comme si tout avait été prévu, Adolfo et Haagen ne tardèrent pas à débarquer, les bras chargés de sac de provisions.

« Ce soir, c'est viva Mexico ! » s'exclama Haagen tout en étalant les ingrédients sur les tables.

Je n'aurais pas passé la soirée de samedi en compagnie des cuisiniers, que j'aurais soupçonné que tout était organisé. Mais non. L'envie de Fred avait suffi à motiver toutes les bonnes volontés de la résidence et des logements autour.

Chacun mit la main à la pâte, apprenant d'Adolfo les secrets d'une cuisine mexicaine typique et réussie, le tout bien plus arrosé que je ne l'aurais cru avec en fin de soirée deux bouteilles de vin, une de tequila et un tonneau de bière en partance pour la décharge.

Je dois bien l'avouer, j'ai maudit Fred quand il me colla une cuillère de bois dans la main et me poussa vers les plaques où mijotaient les sauces haricot rouge – chocolat pour accompagner le poulet. Je n'avais aucun moyen de m'esquiver, comme j'avais prévu de le faire.

Et grand bien m'en fit. Mes aïeux, quelle soirée ! Pas moins de sept langues parlées pour dix personnes autour de la table. Des crises de fou-rire en essayant de suivre les conversations en langages inconnus. De bonnes surprises pour ma part, intervenant en anglais dans une conversation en patois allemand.

Je fus cependant soulagée de voir la nuit tomber tôt et avec elle, débouler la gérante – qui, je l'apprenais à l'occasion, était surnommée Dragon – nous rappela de garder le silence au delà d'une certaine heure.

Je me proposai pour la vaisselle, mais Amanda me força à m'assoir devant la télévision, en attendant qu'ils aient terminé de tout ranger. Fred aussi fut poussé d'office dans le canapé, celui-ci ayant plus que merveilleusement organisé l'événement surprise.

Je voulus les attendre, avant d'aller me coucher, mais je dus avouer que le film à l'eau de rose et le ronronnement des conversations en cuisine me bercèrent plus que je ne voulus l'admettre. Fred m'offrit son épaule, et bientôt le voile du sommeil recouvrit tout autour de moi.

* * *

Merci à **Alionorah, Kirfe, Cassandre, Aliri, The Unsleepy faery, History, Poisson rouge, Alana Chantelune et Didi** pour la trace de leur lecture et leurs messages d'encouragement.

**Angharrad**, dernière modification le 30 octobre 2010  
Première publication le 16 mars 2005


	25. P4C5 Un Grand Frère

**Un Voile entre les mondes  
Quatrième partie : D'amour et d'Amitié**

**5 - Grand frère**

Vous dire que je me suis ennuyée les semaines qui suivirent serait à moitié vous mentir. Je passais beaucoup de temps à chatter avec Unsleepy Faery pendant mes journées, attendant qu'on me donne des instructions sensées ou enfin l'accès aux informations et machines dont j'avais besoin et mes soirées passaient entre lutter pour faire mes courses avec le réseau local de bus, maudissant mes préjugés et mon incapacité à transplaner correctement, et faire connaissance avec mes colocataires.

Il fallait bien avouer qu'avec vingt-et-un colocataires, et dix-sept nationalités, il y eut pas mal de fous rires à essayer de communiquer, et des moments de tension à chercher la solitude dont cette promiscuité nous privait.

Je parvins cependant à me ménager quelques moments de calme, assise devant la machine à laver le linge, seulement troublée par la présence rassurante et divertissante de Fred ou George. Mais si George se faisait parfois intrusif, ce ne fut jamais le cas de Fred, qui était presque fâché de la présence de son frère.

D'ailleurs, un mystère entourait ces deux jeunes hommes. Je croyais que Fred serait l'élément moteur du foyer, mais il n'en était rien. Il était absent encore plus souvent que moi, ou enfermé dans sa chambre à éviter le contact de nos colocataires, il faut bien l'avouer, intrusifs.

Si j'eus la chance à plusieurs reprises de partager une soirée rire, livres et bonbons avec les jumeaux, les autres semblaient presque les craindre. Je m'en rendis vraiment compte lors de la nuit des musées.

Il fallait bien avouer qu'emménager à Wohnheim m'avait considérablement rapprochée du travail, et de mes collègues, mais en aucun cas n'avait augmenté mon taux de visite de la région. Et je voyais les semaines qui commençaient à s'égrainer, sans que j'aie entamée la moindre visite culturelle.

Je fus donc aux anges quand Amanda et Jenny vinrent me proposer de prendre des billets pour _die lange Nacht Museum_ de Hambourg. Le principe en était simple, tous les musées sont ouverts pour une nuit complète, et avec les billets pour les musées, sont offerts les transports. A nous la découverte des talents cachés hambourgeois.

Toute excitée, j'en parlais à Fred, lui montrant les prospectus de certains musées notamment sur le romantisme allemand du XIXième siècle, mais celui-ci semblait gêné, puis devint grognon.

« Si ça t'ennuie, tu peux me le dire et j'irai me coucher au lieu d'optimiser les visites avec toi ! finis-je par claquer exaspérée par son manque de répondant.

- Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est qu'on prenne la soirée pour planifier un truc qu'on aurait pu faire tranquillement en y allant un après-midi par week-end, ce que moi j'ai fait. Résultat, tu t'énerves toute seule alors que je ne vais même pas faire le marathon avec vous. »

J'en tombai de l'accoudoir sur lequel je m'étais installée, les dépliants étalés sur le canapé en contre bas.

« Mathilde ! s'écria-t-il en se levant de son bureau précipitamment.

- Ça va, je n'ai rien ! » criai-je, bien que la douleur dans le bas du dos me fasse grincer des dents.

Je priais intérieurement qu'il ne vienne pas me relever, ou lentement, que je puisse cacher ma baguette qui était responsable de mes bobos. Manque de chance, sa tête apparut au-dessus de moi juste au moment où j'apercevais l'objet en question dépassant à moitié en-dessous du canapé lit. Je donnai un coup de pied vif, l'envoyant rouler plus loin sous le meuble et lui fis la grimace.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? » demanda-t-il en me dévisageant manifestement inquiet.

Mais j'étais à présent sur la défensive et me grondais intérieurement pour mon manque de prudence. Note pour plus tard, les baggys et pantalons à poche se ferment avec fermeture éclair, comme ça on perd pas ce qu'on a dans les poches en tombant…

« Oui je me suis fait mal, et d'abord pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous demain ? claquai-je en le repoussant alors qu'il me tendait la main.

- Parce qu'on ne m'a pas proposé, répondit-il du même ton excédé.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, nous n'avons qu'à passer à l'office du tourisme demain, et…

- Et demain est une nuit noire, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas regardé les étoiles sans la pollution lumineuse de la ville, » me coupa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre et regardant les étoiles qui s'éveillaient.

Je n'écoutai que d'une oreille distraite la suite de sa litanie sur les étoiles, me frottant le bas du dos d'une main et essayant de l'autre de lancer un _Accio _bien senti qui aurait pu me ramener la baguette capricieuse. Mais force est de constater que je ne parvenais à aucun résultat, paniquée comme j'étais et distraite à essayer de ne pas paraître trop inattentive.

« Allez, range tes papiers et allonge-toi là, » déclara-t-il finalement à sa troisième tentative avortée de me faire participer à sa rêverie.

Je dus avoir l'air surprise ou paniquée, alors qu'il me saisissait la main.

« Je vais m'occuper de ton dos avant que tu n'ailles te coucher, tu en auras besoin vu la course contre la montre que tu vas faire demain, » ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Mais je n'étais pas plus rassurée quand il eut fini de ranger ma paperasse et me fit signe de m'allonger. Et que dire, quand je compris ce qu'il voulait faire. De ses mains qui me parurent expertes, il souleva le long pull sous lequel je me cachais, et baissa légèrement la taille de mon pantalon pour accéder à la zone douloureuse.

Je dus me cacher le visage dans les coussins pour qu'il ne voie pas à quel point j'étais rouge. Je priais pour que le rouge n'ait pas gagné tout mon corps, comme on le disait des peaux claires, ni qu'il devina ma gène.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il se montra patient, commençant par caresser la peau endolorie pour qu'elle s'habitue à son contact. Puis lorsqu'il sentit que je me détendais légèrement, ou du moins ne luttais plus contre son intrusion dans mon espace personnel quasi intime, il chercha du bout des doigts la localisation précise du mal et commença ses ministrations.

Si j'avais un instant espéré profiter de la concentration de Fred sur le massage et récupérer ma baguette, je perdis vite cette priorité, entre la tension de son contact, puis le délassement et le bien-être qui en ressurgit. J'avais apprécié mon rôle de grande sœur, mais à présent que c'était mon tour de me faire chouchouter, je n'aurais troqué ma place pour rien au monde.

* * *

Merci à **Aliri, Tsahel, Shiri, Loukichou Lolo, The unsleepy faery, Sammy,** BastetAmidala, Alana Chantelune pour la trace de leur lecture et leurs messages d'encouragement.

**Angharrad**, dernière modification le 30 octobre 2010  
Première publication le 17 avril 2005


	26. P4C6 SOS baguette en détresser

**Un Voile entre les mondes  
Quatrième partie : D'amour et d'Amitié **

**6 – Sos baguette en détresse**

Je dois bien avouer que cette histoire de baguette me sortit complètement de l'esprit alors que je regagnais ma chambre pour me coucher directos. Et la journée suivante fut tellement occupée à courir dans tous les sens de la ville de Hambourg, à jongler entre les horaires de bus et de U-bahn, à me disputer avec les autres qui n'allaient pas assez vite pour moi, que mon esprit effaça simplement cet élément de ma mémoire.

Il faut dire que mon caractère de cochon avait encore joué, et si je m'étais écrasée pendant la journée, je ne le fis plus une fois la nuit venue, voyant les heures s'égrainer et les musées qui m'intéressaient le plus m'échapper. Je lâchais donc le groupe, et bougonnant, prête à me perdre seule dans la ville.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise, au détour d'une allée sombre qui n'apparaissait d'ailleurs pas sur mon plan, de me heurter à George. Celui-ci me sembla plus pâle que d'habitude, mais heureux de me rencontrer. Je dois bien avouer en avoir été moi-même soulagée. Pas que je ne m'en serais pas sortie seule, mais l'exploration de nuit n'était plus de mes jeux favoris, surtout en pays étranger.

La visite devint beaucoup plus sympathique, moins tendue, et surtout amusante. George était un sacré plaisantin, toujours à sortir tours et farces de derrière les fagots, dont les pauvres passants furent victime. J'en vins à regretter de ne pas avoir plus forcé la main à Fred, quel duo ils devaient faire tous les deux.

C'est épuisée que je retrouvai mon lit, la tête pleine de souvenirs, et l'appareil photo plein d'images. Le soleil ne tarderait plus à se lever, mais j'avais bien l'intention de profiter un maximum de mon dimanche au lit.

Du moins, c'est ce que j'aurais aimé faire, si je n'avais pas eu le malheur de laisser mes rideaux entrouverts, avec vue plongeante sur mon bureau où trônaient plusieurs DVD et un ordinateur portable. Sans ménagement, mes Brésiliens favoris toquèrent une fois de plus beaucoup trop tôt à ma porte à mon goût. Et comme une fois réveillée, chercher le sommeil est inutile, je fus bonne pour monter l'installation cinéma sur la télévision du foyer après le petit-déjeuner.

« Tu n'es pas obligée d'assister à la diffusion du film si tu veux retourner te coucher, me fit remarquer Fred alors que je grognais tout en me préparant une double dose de café et manquai de me brûler.

- Parce que tu leur ferais confiance et leur confierais ton ordinateur ? rétorquai-je.

- Ouah, la lionne montre ses crocs, dure la nuit ? demanda-t-il en me prenant la tasse brûlante des mains et me forçant à l'accompagner dans sa chambre.

- Hé, c'était mon café ! » grognai-je en le suivant lentement.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans sa chambre, et voyant le canapé-lit défait que je me souvins de ma baguette. Si j'étais encore à moitié endormie, cette douche froide me remit vite sur pied. La fatigue dut cependant jouer sur mon visage et le rendre moins lisible qu'il ne l'était habituellement. Fred ne remarqua donc rien, et s'installa en tailleur, le dos à un accoudoir, sur son lit, ma tasse et la sienne dans ses mains. Il me regardait.

« Bouh ! hurla George, me ramenant de manière efficace des hautes sphères de mon esprit.

- Salut George, bien dormi ? demandai-je dans sa langue.

- Pas mal, répondit-il. Toi, par contre, tu as une mine de déterrée, alors zou, au lit ! »

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il me poussa vers le lit où je m'étalais la tête la première à la grande surprise de Fred. Je n'eus d'autre choix que de grimper à côté de celui-ci une fois désempêtrée des couvertures.

Je rampai vers le dossier du canapé, et soupirai intérieurement de soulagement. Un jeu existait entre le matelas et la structure du canapé. J'allais pouvoir passer la main et récupérer discrètement la baguette.

« Bon, alors raconte-moi si tu as rempli ton contrat de marathonienne, reprit Fred en me tendant enfin ma tasse de café dans laquelle je me plongeais goulûment.

- Hé ! Non-french speaking guy here ! Vous souvenir ? s'insurgea George.

- Mais toi tu as déjà passé la nuit avec Mathilde, alors tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre ce qu'on se raconte.

- Bah si justement, je veux être sûr qu'elle ne racontera pas de craques comme Ginny pour se couvrir ! » gronda-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse d'un air boudeur.

Je les laissai se chamailler et profitai de l'excuse que j'étais fatiguée pour me renfoncer contre les coussins et passer une main sous le matelas à la recherche de ma baguette. Mais le jeu avait beau être assez large pour passer la main, impossible de la retrouver dans les méandres de lattes.

« Et toi tu en as pensé quoi ? » m'interrogea Fred.

Je levai les yeux du fond de ma tasse qui était à présent vide. Dommage, j'aurais pu ainsi m'y cacher et lui faire comprendre sans perdre la face que je n'avais rien écouté.

« Très intéressant et instructif, » répondis-je le plus naturellement possible.

Je vis alors les joues de Fred qui étaient légèrement roses tourner au rouge pivoine.

« Aha, tu vois ! C'est toi qui es prude, faut que tu reconnaisses enfin l'évidence frangin ! Si même Mathilde est allée voir le musée de l'érotisme de Hambourg, c'est que tu perds quelque chose, s'exclama George me faisant un clin d'oeil malicieux.

- Quoi ? Je croyais que tu parlais du musée du romantisme, pas de l'érotisme, m'étranglai-je, devenant sûrement aussi rouge que leurs cheveux. Je n'ai jamais… »

Ce fut le moment que choisit Gustavo pour toquer à la porte et interrompre les explications vaseuses dans lesquelles j'allais m'embourber. George se leva et en profita pour se rendre dans la salle de bain privée dont il disposait. Quant à Fred, il alla entrouvrir la porte.

Profitant de l'occasion, je passai la tête sous le matelas, tendis mon bras sous le lit et appelai mentalement ma baguette que je vis briller dans la pénombre. Il me fallut deux essais avant que celle-ci se décide enfin à quitter la niche qu'elle s'était trouvée, coincée entre une latte et le matelas.

« Est-ce que Mathilde est là ? Il est déjà quinze heures et elle avait dit qu'elle lancerait le film à 14h30, s'inquiétait Gustavo qui avait sûrement appelé la troupe de Brésiliens pour la séance cinéma.

- Laisse-lui cinq minutes, le temps qu'elle finisse son café et je vous la rends, répondit-il en refermant la porte, mais Gustavo avait interposé son pied et maintint la porte ouverte.

- Tu as les joues bien rouges l'ami, il ne fait pourtant pas si chaud ici !

- Les gens du nord, tu sais, le moindre exercice et ils prennent des couleurs… » expliqua nonchalamment Fred.

Gustavo fronça les sourcils, se pencha légèrement pour voir l'intérieur de la chambre et me vit debout à côté du lit défait, remettant mon pull en place.

« Aaaahhh ! Fallait le dire mec, on serait pas venu vous déranger, sursauta le garçon du sud.

- Hein ?

- C'est bon, j'arrive ! les coupai-je en ouvrant la porte pour passer. Fred, merci pour le café, si tu veux venir voir le film, tu sais où nous trouver. »

Et je déposai vite fait un baiser sur la joue de Fred et me dirigeai vers le salon pour installer le lecteur de DVD.

« Ouah, si je m'étais douté. Chapeau bas mec pour avoir mis la main sur le glaçon.

- Nan mais ça va pas ? Vous ne pensez qu'à ça vous les Brésiliens ? grogna Fred en se frappant le front de la main.

- Pas qu'à ça, mais souvent quand même, » répondit-il avec un sourire graveleux.

Je n'entendis pas spécialement bien ce qu'ils se racontaient, mais je me retournai, prise d'un pressentiment, et vis Fred attraper Gustavo par le col, forçant celui-ci à détourner les yeux de mon dos, ou _a fortiori_ de mes fesses.

Je rougis, de honte et de colère, et faillis revenir sur mes pas. Mais le regard tout autant glacial qu'incendiaire de Fred fit retomber ma propre rage. Je lâchai ma tasse qui se brisa à mes pieds et me précipitai pour arrêter le poing qui ne manquerait pas de partir.

« Grand frère, je ne t'ai pas remercié pour ne pas avoir passé l'aspirateur. J'ai cru que je ne retrouverais jamais ma chaîne, mais elle était bien cachée sous le canapé. »

J'écartai très légèrement mon pull et leur montrai la fine chaîne argentée à laquelle était attachée une croix celtique. Gustavo la regarda incrédule, puis tourna son regard vers Fred et rougit violemment.

« Ouah, ma faute ! Pardon pardon ! De toute façon, ça ne m'aurait pas regardé ce que vous faisiez. On trouvait ça bizarre la relation frère et sœur. Pardon, pardon.

- Vous ne croyez pas que l'amitié entre un homme et une femme puisse exister ? » m'étonnai-je.

Gustavo rougit de plus belle et se contenta de hocher la tête. Fred le lâcha. Il ne demanda pas son reste et retourna penaud attendre que la projection du film commence.

« On n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler, soupirai-je.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais perdu ta chaîne, s'inquiéta Fred.

- Et je l'ai retrouvée, sans rien te demander. Allez, y'a des choses plus graves que celle-là pour se faire des cheveux blancs, Fredo.

- Ouais… » répondit-il sombrement.

J'allais le forcer à s'expliquer, mais George me fit signe de regarder derrière moi. À l'angle du couloir attendait une bande de sournoises petites souris. Je soupirais et affichai un sourire dont seuls les taiseux (1) comme moi ont le secret, puis je filai lancer le film devant lequel je ne tardai à m'endormir.

* * *

(1) mot de patois normand signifiant personne parlant uniquement si on lui force la main.

* * *

Merci à **Alana Chantelune, Shiri, Loukichou Lolo** pour la trace de leur lecture et leurs messages d'encouragement.

**Angharrad**, dernière modification le 30 octobre 2010  
Première publication le 28 avril 2005


	27. P4C7 Nouveaux Arrivants

**Un Voile entre les mondes **

**Quatrième partie : D'amour et d'Amitié **

**7 – Nouveaux Arrivants**

La semaine de travail qui suivit se déroula sans événements notoires. Mon travail commençait enfin à tourner, comprenez que les dures heures à négocier les machines de test avaient finalement porté leurs fruits. J'allais enfin pouvoir rendre une fiche d'avancement non négligeable à mes patrons. J'en étais tellement heureuse que je fis quelques heures supplémentaires, arrivant à l'ouverture de la salle des machines le matin, et en la quittant contrainte et forcée par les gardes de sécurité.

C'était donc sereine et pleine d'énergie positive, bien qu'exténuée que j'abordais le week-end. Dans un élan de taquinerie, je voulus même proposer à Fred d'aller visiter ce fameux musée de l'érotisme qui nous avait valu des accusations de pruderie de la part de George. Mais Fred déclina l'invitation. Je n'étais pas la seule détachée au GKSS par son entreprise, et son rapport de mi-activité tardait à arriver.

Je parvins tout de même à lui arracher la promesse que nous irions voir X-Men 3 ensemble le dimanche soir. Je voulus lui demander si George était disponible pour aller se balader, mais celui-ci était en déplacement à l'autre bout du pays. Tant pis, au moins un week-end où je pourrai me reposer si j'arrivais à jouer les fantômes.

C'est ce que je crus jusqu'au milieu du samedi après-midi où mon téléphone sonna. Je grognai en reconnaissant le numéro de téléphone du bureau.

« Pronto ! répondis-je d'un ton que je voulus agacé.

- Euh, Mathilde ? hésita Arne, mon collègue allemand.

- C'est moi.

- Ah d'accord, ils sont otaliens les nouveaux, je viens de les installer, mais je n'ai pas le temps de leur montrer les environs, tu pourrais le faire ? »

Comment voulez-vous refuser quand au même moment on frappe à votre porte ? Je répondis un 'oui oui' distrait, luttant avec le fil pour pouvoir atteindre la porte, et me retrouvai chaperon de deux italiens pour la soirée.

Heureusement, Jenny était venue me proposer une nuit à Reeperbahn. Quelle ne fut pas sa joie et celle des autres filles quand j'annonçai que je viendrais en voiture, et accompagnée de deux Italiens inconnus au bataillon. Je devais avouer que j'aurais aimé être aussi enthousiaste et rêveuse qu'elles, bien que je vis chez Amanda le même regard absent que celui que je voyais dans mon miroir chaque matin.

Je tâchai d'ailleurs de calmer les ardeurs en leur faisant remarquer que s'ils ressemblaient aux trois autres Italiens que comptait le GKSS, il valait mieux passer son chemin. Quelle erreur n'avais-je pas faite ! Si Lucas n'était pas ce que l'on puisse appeler une beauté, ce n'était pas le cas de Luccio.

Je devais avouer qu'il ne m'arrivait pas souvent de me retrouver muette devant un garçon parce que je le trouvais beau. Mais alors là, il fallait bien avouer qu'il avait un quelque chose des gravures de mode.

Il n'était pourtant pas grand ou musclé, comprenez par là, il ne me mangeait pas de soupe sur la tête, et ne roulait pas des mécaniques. Il avait la peau rougie par le soleil et la conduite longue qui les avait menés d'Italie en Allemagne, ses yeux étaient bruns tachetés de paillettes vertes, et ses cheveux noirs étaient assez longs pour former des pointes indisciplinées, pas assez pour lui cacher les yeux. Mais ce qui faisait son charme, c'était ce petit sourire en coin timide qu'il vous adressait en baissant les yeux et vous regardant à travers ses longs cils qui rendaient jalouses les plus coquettes des filles.

Dire qu'il ne me plaisait pas physiquement aurait été mentir. Mais quand il s'avéra, alors que j'essayais pendant la soirée de le forcer à parler anglais au lieu d'italien, qu'en plus il était d'un caractère agréable, gentil et surtout pas « regardez-moi j'suis là », je fus aux anges.

Je devais bien avouer que même si nous n'avions que très peu danser, je ne vis pas la nuit passer. Et pour cause, l'été approchait à grands pas, avec lui les journées rallongeaient, les nuits diminuaient, et je m'aperçus à quel point Hambourg était située au nord de l'équateur. La période sombre n'avait pas dû durer plus de cinq heures.

Quel ne fut pas mon soulagement que Luccio, au lieu de rentrer directement chez lui dans un village à tout de même trente kilomètres du Wohnheim, propose de nous ramener. Je lui aurais bien sauté au cou pour le remercier de nous éviter une heure et demie de transport, mais je vis les expressions de mes charmantes voisines, et préférai me tenir tranquille.

Et si pour une fois, je ne vous racontais pas que j'ai été réveillée ce dimanche matin par mes ô combien aimés Brésiliens ? Me croiriez-vous ?

Et bien, vous auriez raison, car celui qui me réveilla ne fut autre que Fred. Il venait de terminer d'imprimer son rapport, et était passé en ville s'acheter de quoi manger la fin du week-end. Se souvenant de sa promesse de sortie cinéma, il était venue voir dans quel état j'étais, m'ayant croisée avec George à la sortie de la salle d'eau le matin même.

Je me suis d'ailleurs étonnée à ne pas hurler alors que je croisais deux garçons dans la salle d'eau, seulement vêtue d'une serviette. Je devais vraiment être fatiguée, ou bien l'instauration de notre relation fraternelle faisait-elle que je ne ressentais plus de gêne face à eux ? Je pencherais plutôt pour la fatigue, n'étant pas spécialement pudique, mais conservant les séquelles d'expériences malheureuses…

Bref, il me trouva à somnoler dans la pénombre artificielle que j'avais crée en transmutant ma serviette humide en rideau, flottant grâce à un sortilège de lévitation permanente. Il ne tenta pas d'ouvrir le rideau, ce qui me sauva d'une explication difficile et douloureuse, ou d'un sortilège d'oubliette qui était ma spécialité plus jeune, mais pour lequel je manquais cruellement d'entraînement et aurait risqué un effacement total.

« Debout là-dedans ! Tu as pas passé toute ta journée au lit ? s'exclama Fred en me collant une tasse de thé à la menthe sous le nez.

- Techniquement, la journée s'achève quand le soleil se couche, or il me reste encore… »

J'écarquillai les yeux pour lire sans mes lunettes l'heure.

« … trois heures. Je peux me recoucher maintenant ?

- Je croyais que tu voulais absolument voir X-Men 3 avant qu'il ne passe plus au cinéma. Si j'avais su, j'aurai pris mon temps pour terminer mon rapport au lieu d'aller te chercher des photos et les billets, s'indigna-t-il.

- Des photos ? Quelles photos ? m'étonnai-je en m'asseyant en tailleur, ma couette bien enroulée autour de mes épaules, la menthe me chatouillant les narines.

- Tada ! »

Et comme par magie, le paquet atterrit sur mes genoux.

« Ouah les photos de la journée musée ! m'écriai-je. Mais comment tu as pu les avoir ?

- Disons que tu es plus tête de linotte que tu ne le parais. »

Il dit cela une légère teinte rosée sur les joues. Je regardai l'étagère fourre-tout, persuadée d'y avoir encore vu le matin-même le papier et d'avoir pensé qu'il ne fallait pas que j'oublie. Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas y être. Je haussai les épaules et regardai les œuvres photographiées.

J'étais surprise qu'autant de photos soient floues, surtout celle des visites avec George, alors que justement j'avais eu tout le loisir pour régler convenablement l'appareil. Mais je ne m'expliquais pas l'absence de George sur les photos. Je sais bien qu'il n'avait pas voulu que je le prenne et se déplaçait très rapidement à cet effet, mais j'avais bien du lui voler un cliché ou deux quand même ?

« Dis moi, ton frère c'est Flash ou bien je suis vraiment nulle avec les appareils photos ? Regarde un peu le nombre de photos troubles, et pas une seule de ton frère alors que je suis persuadée de l'avoir pris, notamment devant ce tableau tout flou qui représentait un cercle de sorcier et dont il se moquait ouvertement.

- Tu as vu l'heure ? On discutera de tes talents de photographe plus tard, sinon on va louper le bus, et avec la correspondance et avec le second bus et avec le métro et avec le…

- Ok c'est bon je m'habille, dehors monsieur ! » déclarai-je en l'attrapant par les épaules et le poussant dehors.

* * *

Merci à **BastetAmidala, Cassandre, Loukichou Lolo et Shiri **pour la trace de leur lecture et leurs encouragements.

**Angharrad**, dernière modification le 2 novembre 2010  
Première publication le 5 mai 2005


	28. P4C8 Amour et Cinéma

**Un Voile entre les mondes**

** Quatrième partie : D'amour et d'Amitié **

**8 – Amour et Cinéma**

Vous dire dans quel état j'étais en rentrant à une heure du matin du cinéma était indescriptible. Entre euphorie et fatigue, le mélange fut détonnant. D'ailleurs, Fred, mon cavalier d'un soir, avait dû s'en rendre compte et me servit une tisane au goût infect qu'il me prépara selon la recette de sa grand-mère, comme il me le dit tout en se bouchant le nez au dessus de la casserole.

Je devais bien avouer que le goût adouci par la cuillerée de miel n'en resta pas moins écœurant, mais le résultat était là. Huit heures de sommeil sans interruption. Je me crus redevenue enfant, à revivre la soirée de la veille dans mon sommeil.

Perdue dans le rêve, je me vis marcher, vêtue de la réglementaire tenue de molécules instables noire, le X des X-men comme boucle de ceinture. Je sentais dans mon dos qu'un blason tendait la combinaison, sûrement ma marque distinctive, comme Tornade et sa cape, Wolverine et ses griffes, et Cyclope et sa visière.

Je marchais avec d'autres jeunes mutants, mais nous nous séparâmes bien vite dans le réseau de tunnels sous terrain. Par certaines grilles d'aération, on pouvait deviner le ciel étoilé qui veillait sur nous. Mes pas étaient légers, la gravité était allégée, et la poussière que je soulevais en marchant restait stagnante quelques secondes avant de retomber et couvrir mes traces. Nous étions sur la Lune.

Mon esprit vibra, et je reçus le message de Psylocke, la télépathe qui avait remplacé le professeur Xavier porté disparu. Il fallait se dépêcher, nous n'étions pas les seuls à la recherche du Phénix. Comme faisant écho à cet avertissement, la sensation étrange mais familière de traversée d'un voile me saisit.

Mes pupilles durent s'ouvrir d'un seul coup car je fus soudain capable de voir dans les ténèbres. J'aperçus les formes hideuses qui rampaient dans l'ombre et accéléraient le pas, comme ayant senti leur proie. Je les vis fondre sur moi, et portai la main à la poche de ma cuissarde.

D'un geste vif, j'évitai la première créature, puis roulant sur le dos, je propulsai la seconde qui s'écrasa sur la première. Ma baguette en main, je lançais un sortilège qui fila à une vitesse démesurée et ne leur laissa aucune chance. Cependant, le _stupéfix_ eut une telle puissance que les créatures explosèrent, me recouvrant de leur matière visqueuse. Qu'importe, cela signifiait que j'étais sur la bonne voie.

Je lançai un nouveau sortilège qui souleva la poussière et créa un écran entre moi et les autres créatures. J'en profitai pour sauter dans un tunnel qui plongeait plus bas, et transmutai la poussière en plaque qui cacha l'entrée. Je les entendis crisser et leurs griffes monstrueuses s'accrocher au métal, et bientôt, elles s'éloignèrent.

Je soupirai et voulus remonter, mais je glissai à cause du mucus des bestioles dans lequel avaient baigné mes bottes, et tombai d'une bonne hauteur. Je me relevai difficilement, j'avais mal au dos et au ventre. Mais quelque chose me poussa à avancer. Les tunnels métalliques avaient fait place à la roche, et l'air devint plus rare. Je me surpris moi-même à ne pas paniquer, et au contraire à réduire ma respiration, ainsi que les battements de mon cœur.

J'étais calme et j'avançai, mes yeux suivant un courant de magie comme je n'en avais plus vu depuis mes séjours prolongés au Refuge. Les souvenirs que j'avais occultés me revinrent de plein fouet, et me paralysèrent. Je tombai à genoux, et ne remarquai pas que je le fis devant la pierre funéraire de l'oiseau immortel.

Alors que mes larmes coulaient librement, elles se mêlèrent au sang extra-terrestre et l'enflammèrent, redonnant vie à l'être que nous étions venus chercher. Une femme apparut, toute de chaleur et de lumière. Elle me regarda un instant, me forçant à lever les yeux. J'y lus un savoir millénaire, de la mélancolie, mais par-dessus tout une tendresse infinie.

« Souviens-toi, la mort n'est pas une fin, ce n'est qu'une nouvelle aventure. Encore faut-il que les vivants laissent les morts se retirer »

Je la dévisageai, ne comprenant pas, mais elle s'écarta de moi. Elle s'éleva et s'entoura de flammes plus intenses, je dus lever la main pour cacher mes yeux trop sensibles. Elle perdit son apparence de femme pour redevenir l'oiseau de feu, et plongea sur moi.

Le feu m'entoura, et je voulus lancer un sortilège de _glace-flamme_, mais je semblais incapable de bouger. Et au milieu du bûcher, j'aperçus ces yeux rouges qui avaient hanté pendant plus d'une année mes nuits, ainsi que la marque infernale, planant au-dessus de moi.

Je me réveillai en sursaut, et m'aperçus que j'étais tombée du lit. J'avais la joue endolorie, et un mot ne cessait de se répercuter dans le vide matinal de mon esprit : « Nécromant ».

Il me fallut quelques jours pour reprendre réellement mes esprits, et même Fred et ses attentions ne parvinrent pas tout à fait à me ramener à mon état normal. Ce fut même le contraire. J'étais quelqu'un de solitaire dans mes réflexions, et ses intrusions finirent par me fâcher.

Le seul, qui ne sembla pas s'inquiéter de mon humeur ou l'encaisser, fut Luccio. Il était même adorable et patient, sans s'imposer, ce qui me fit le plus grand bien. Et c'est tout naturellement que lors de la journée sortie de notre service, je passais la plupart de mon temps à ses côtés.

Je l'encourageais dans ses matchs de foot sur sable, et lui pour mes matchs de volley. Et ne cherchez pas qui furent les malades à se jeter dans la rivière. Ce qui commença par une bête bataille de bouteille d'eau se termina par un Luccio poussé à l'eau, et une Mathilde attrapée puis jetée dans la rivière par celui-ci.

L'eau était glacée, même pour une Normande. Et jouer de la baguette devant toute la troupe était hors de question. Luccio, me voyant trembler, me proposa de m'emmener chez lui prendre une douche chaude et faire sécher mes vêtements. Je dus bien avouer que vu l'heure avancée et la visible envie des Brésiliens à prolonger jusqu'à la nuit, j'acceptai l'invitation.

Il se montra doux et calme. Je ne refusai pas son baiser quand il me redéposa au Wohnheim. Et quand les filles me virent entrer le rouge au joue, je pus répondre sans hésitation que le soleil avait bien tapé sur les bords de l'Elbe. Elles me regardèrent avec de grands yeux, et j'éclatai de rire, mais l'arrivée de Fred plus écrevisse que moi me sauva de leur indiscrétion.

Nous passâmes une soirée entre frangins à soigner nos coups de soleil respectifs et à nous raconter la journée d'équipe. Je ne lui dis pas pour Luccio. Pas parce que j'avais honte ou que je voulais garder le secret. Mais un simple baiser n'était qu'une promesse de déception, et vu mon histoire personnelle, je préférais attendre quelques jours pour démêler la situation. On ne savait jamais avec ces latins.

* * *

Merci à **Petitefleur la fée **et **Tsahel** pour leurs messages encourageants!

**Angharrad**, dernière modification le 5 novembre 2010  
Première publication le 9 mai 2005


	29. P4C9 Doute

**Un Voile entre les mondes  
Quatrième partie : D'amour et d'Amitié**

**9 – Doute**

La semaine de réflexion que je me suis accordée s'acheva, et conseillée par mes frères d'adoption, j'avais accepté la proposition de Luccio. J'étais devenue officiellement sa petite amie. Je devais bien avouer que ma vie prit une teinte positive qu'elle n'avait plus eu depuis bien des années, et la petite fille craintive que je cachais se vit pratiquement détruite par l'affection de Luccio et la présence des jumeaux. On aurait dit un bouton de fleur se décidant enfin à s'ouvrir.

Un mois passa sans anicroche et vint le long week-end du quinze août. La résidence s'était vidée, chacun posant ses derniers jours de congés pour profiter de l'été et de ces vacances inattendues. Luccio rentrait en Italie, et les jumeaux s'en allaient fêter la naissance d'un petit-neveu.

Je dus malheureusement annuler mes propres congés familiaux, la dure réalité du métier de consultant étant revenue frapper à ma porte. Il ne me restait plus qu'un mois et demi avant la fin de ma mission en Allemagne, et mon rapport d'activité tardait à arriver à leur goût. Je me vis donc invitée très fortement à me bouger les fesses.

J'étais donc installée à mon bureau, la fenêtre grande ouverte à mâchouiller mon crayon d'un côté, et à faire tourner ma baguette entre mes doigts de l'autre. J'avais beau ne pas avoir repris l'utilisation de la magie, hormis quelques tours que j'exécutais dans des moments d'extrême fatigue par pur instinct, force était de constater que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de jouer avec ce bout de bois sombre.

Je l'examinais d'ailleurs dans la lumière, ma chaise reculée et tenant en équilibre, mes pieds posés sur mon bureau, quand Ivonne qui était comme moi de corvée rapport passa sa tête par la fenêtre.

« Hallo, comment ça se passe de ce côté du miroir ?

- Bof, pas très inspirée, répondis-je en laissant retomber ma chaise et posant la baguette dans le tas de crayons et de pinceaux qui étaient étalés sur mon bureau.

- Je vois ça, tu n'essayes même pas de me répondre en allemand, soupira-t-elle déçue.

- Ach Schade. Au moins, je ne te répondais pas en français, » me moquai-je dans ma langue maternelle.

Elle me fit la grimace, mais ne se laissa pas abattre.

« Je sens une pointe de cynisme, c'est parce que tes hommes ne sont pas à la maison ? attaqua-t-elle en roulant les yeux au ciel.

- Et c'est reparti pour une longue explication sur Mathilde et son harem. Dans ma chambre ou la forêt ?

- Il fait si beau qu'il serait dommage de ne pas profiter du grand air. »

Ivonne et la nature. Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'avais été comme elle. Mais en grandissant et en choisissant mes études, j'avais été contrainte de perdre son contact. Je soupirai, rangeai vite fait mes affaires, glissai ma baguette dans la poche invisible de mon pantalon et la rejoignis dehors, une grande bouteille d'eau à la main.

Nous marchâmes quelque temps le long de l'Elbe, mais le bruit des vacanciers nous empêchait de parler librement, et le soleil jouant avec la surface de l'eau me brûlait les yeux et la peau. Nous tournâmes donc au détour d'un chemin et nous retrouvâmes dans un coin isolé des bois. Mais Ivonne ne semblait pas disposée à troubler la quiétude des lieux, aussi dus-je me sacrifier.

« Quel dommage que Fred ne soit pas là, il aurait adoré le calme des bois, et m'aurait certainement entraînée dans une chasse à l'herbe rare.

- Luccio t'aurait laissé y aller ? demanda Ivonne tout en levant les yeux du sol et me regardant de côté.

- Je ne vois pas, un : pourquoi je le lui aurais demandé, deux : pourquoi il ne m'aurait pas laissé y aller ? répondis-je étonnée.

- Il est de notoriété publique que Luccio n'apprécie pas franchement Fred.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ils se tolèrent très bien, et rappelons que peu de gens avaient ne serait-ce qu'adressé la parole à Fred avant que je n'emménage au Wohnheim. »

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et reprit son enchaînement de remarques destinées à me faire réagir.

« Et Fred, comment trouve-t-il Luccio ?

- Euh… j'avoue ne plus en parler avec lui. Je lui ai juste demandé si ça le dérangeait.

- Et ?

- Et rien, je sors avec Luccio, Fred est mon grand frère, point final.

- En es-tu bien sûre ? Tu te rends compte que dans ce que tu m'as dit, tu as parlé de la reconnaissance de Fred, alors que celle de Luccio ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça.

- N'importe quoi. Je connais Fred depuis plus longtemps et c'est le meilleur ami que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent, alors que Luccio…

-… est celui qui partage ton lit. »

Je rougis violemment à cette affirmation et baissai les yeux, toute répartie que j'aurais pu avoir mourant dans le fond de ma gorge. Ivonne m'avait dépassée et, voyant que je ne répondais pas, se tourna vers moi. Elle me regarda surprise, puis ses pupilles se dilatèrent d'étonnement.

« Comment, mais vous, tu, il… »

Je hochais négativement la tête rougissant de plus belle. Si, il était vrai que j'appréciais énormément Luccio, voire même l'aimais, je n'étais pas encore prête à partager ce genre d'intimité avec lui, ou même avec qui que ce soit. A quoi bon s'étendre sur un problème qui alliait mon éducation et des souvenirs d'enfances difficiles ? Mais j'avais beau me dire que j'avais surmonté depuis longtemps ces faits, il n'en restait pas moins profondément inscrits en moi, et surgissaient aux moments les plus inopportuns.

« Ça t'ennuie si on en parle ?

- Beaucoup, mais je suppose que tu n'accepteras pas non comme réponse.

- Disons que tu peux rester évasive. Vous êtes allés jusqu'où ?

- Pas assez loin pour satisfaire son ego masculin enflé par ses origines latines, mais déjà trop loin, trop vite pour mon expérience personnelle. Et puis, c'est pas comme si j'allais pouvoir construire ma vie avec lui. Alors à quoi bon me faire violence ?

- Mais si tu baisses les bras avant même d'avoir essayé…

- Ce n'est pas baisser les bras, c'est être réaliste.

- Et Fred ?

- Quoi Fred ?

- Est-ce que tu envisages votre relation fraternelle, dit-elle en mettant l'emphase sur le mot 'fraternel', de la même manière ?

- Bien sûr que non ! répondis-je avec acidité sans même m'en rendre compte.

- Ah… Vous avez prévu de vous revoir donc ?

- Bien sûr, je dois aller passer Halloweek-enden avec lui en… Mais pourquoi je te raconte ça d'abord.

- Parce que tu ne sais pas te taire quand on t'interroge, et parce que c'est la seule manière qu'on a trouvée pour te faire réaliser les choses par toi-même sans que tu les rejettes.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, j'écoute toujours vos élucubrations avec intérêt et… »

Je m'arrêtai, repensant à tout ce que nous avions raconté depuis que nous avions échappé à la cacophonie de l'été.

« Est-ce que tu essayes de me faire dire que mon cœur bat pour Fred et non pour Luccio ?

- Après ce que tu viens de me dire, je me demande même si ton cœur vit ne serait-ce que pour un seul des garçons de ton cercle intérieur.

- Tu es injuste, je ne joue pas avec les cœurs contrairement à certaines de la résidence, et je ne suis pas une Reine de glace, m'indignai-je.

- Bah… »

Malgré le sport que je me forçais à pratiquer, mon dos continuait à me faire souffrir et ces longues marches ne me réussissaient pas. Je quittai donc Ivonne sur ce prétexte, et regagnai la résidence, perdue dans mes pensées. Je manquai de me faire renverser par un taxi dans la montée et, par pur réflexe, j'avais porté une main à ma baguette et l'autre à mon dos douloureux, quand une silhouette haute me cacha le taxi.

« Mathilde, est-ce que ça va ? »

Je clignais des yeux, décidément, je supportais de moins en moins bien la lumière.

« Luc… Fred ?

- Hum, il t'a plus bousculé que je ne le pensais, ce taxi, pour que tu oses me confondre avec ce latino lover.

- Fred, arrête, ne gâche pas ton retour en crachant sur Luccio. Ce n'est pas ton genre, lui fis-je remarquer tout en soupirant. Hé mais au fait, pourquoi es-tu là, ne devais-tu pas rentrer que demain soir au plus tôt ?

- Merci de témoigner autant de joie pour mon retour, ça fait plaisir vu que j'ai écourté mon séjour parce que je te savais seule, déclara-t-il visiblement blessé par mon manque de réaction positive.

- Rah, mais c'est ma journée, on dirait. Allez, laisse-moi te préparer une partie de thé pour me faire pardonner. »

Il me tendit la main et m'aida à me mettre sur pied, un sourire timide caressant ses lèvres.

Nous regagnâmes la cuisine où je préparai le thé à la menthe et sortis quelques gâteaux que j'avais cuisinés avec Ivonne la veille. Nous mangeâmes en silence, chacun perdu dans nos pensées. Le silence se fit bientôt pesant, et c'est le rose aux joues que je me décidai à prendre la parole.

« Fred, que sommes nous l'un pour l'autre ? »

Il manqua de s'étrangler et rosit à son tour. Il leva les yeux et nos regards se croisèrent.

« S'il te plaît… fis-je.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le lieu pour parler de notre relation. Les murs ont des oreilles. »

Je rougis, gênée d'avoir voulu parler dans de telles circonstances. Je sentis ses doigts qui enlaçaient les miens.

« Comment fais-tu pour rester aussi maître de toi et douter aussi peu ? demandai-je finalement, un petit sourire triste étirant mes lèvres.

- Mon rêve est petit, c'est pourquoi je suis heureux, répondit Fred en faisant tourner le liquide doré dans sa tasse.

- Crois-tu que mon rêve soit trop grand, et que le doute que j'éprouve à chaque instant vient de là ?

- Tu es la seule qui peut répondre.

- J'ai toujours cru que si l'humain arrêtait de douter, il s'arrêterait d'avancer et donc de vivre…

- Alors la réponse n'est pas là, » déclara-t-il en libérant ma main.

Nos regards se croisèrent à nouveau, et je sus qu'il n'était pas aussi heureux qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Etait-ce que son rêve était en train de changer ? Où était passée cette entente fraternelle que nous avions partagé ces six derniers mois ? Qu'est-ce qui avait changé et aujourd'hui érigeait une barrière entre nous ?

C'est sur ces pensées troublées que je retournai à mon rapport. Que je détestais les relations humaines ! Il n'y avait de rien de pire pour perdre le peu de nuit que nous offrait l'été dans le nord.

* * *

Merci à **Tsahel, Shiri, Loukichou lolo et Alianorah **pour leurs commentaires et encouragements.

**Angharrad**, dernière mise à jour le 8 novembre 2010  
Première publication le 11 mai 2005


	30. P4C10 Incertitude

**Un Voile entre les mondes **

**Quatrième partie : D'amour et d'Amitié **

**10 – Incertitude**

J'occultai ma conversation troublante avec Ivonne et celle inachevée avec Fred, le temps d'achever et d'expédier mon rapport. Ma petite fée du Net sentit mon égarement et m'envoya régulièrement ses dernières productions du délirium, ce qui me tira à plusieurs reprises des éclats de rire, qui surprirent les collègues qui passaient devant mon bureau. Il faut dire que la chance m'accompagnait, mes charmants Brésiliens ayant prolongé leur séjour au pays, et me laissant le bureau pour moi seule le temps de terminer ma mission.

Ma porte fut donc close à tous, et j'envoyai un petit mot à toute l'équipe expliquant que j'étais en retard et n'avais plus le temps d'aider les autres. Heureusement, Fred vint me chercher une ou deux fois tard le soir, me prévenant que les chiens étaient de sortie et que si je voulais rentrer, il se proposait comme escorte. Lui aussi terminait bientôt son travail au GKSS.

Je fus surprise du manque d'insistance de la part de Luccio pendant cette semaine de dur labeur, mais l'excusais en pensant qu'il avait repris à sa charge la formation des ouvriers que j'avais dû abandonner.

Je mis un point final à mon rapport le samedi soir assez tard dans la nuit. En me promenant dans la résidence, je vis que Fred travaillait encore. Je toquai à la porte pour lui apporter une tisane et quelques gâteaux envoyés par ma mère par hibou. Il me remercia, ses yeux bleus explosés et striés de rouge. Je lui en fis la remarque, mais il se contenta d'un clin d'œil et de me coller un miroir sous le nez. J'étais en aussi mauvais état que lui. Étonnamment, la fatigue soulignait le noir de mes yeux, et le stress avait tiré mes traits.

« Tu devrais te détendre Mathilde, la fatigue ne te va pas du tout, déclara-t-il amusé.

- Comme si je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. Je rêve d'un long bain chaud et d'un massage, » soupirais-je en me levant et faisant craquer ma colonne vertébrale.

Les joues de Fred rosirent légèrement.

« Ca ne te ferait pas de mal non plus, frérot, claqua George qui était assis sur le bureau, un calepin dans les mains. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre votre bain ensemble et vous masser sous le jet d'eau chaude, il paraît que c'est hyper relaxant. »

Nous rougîmes violemment et Fred lança sa savate sur son frère qui l'évita d'un geste vif.

« Tut tut, vous êtes désespérants.

- Et toi un fouteur de m***. » grogna Fred.

Je remarquai que ses joues ne perdaient pas leur rougeur, et je sentis à ces paroles que la barrière entre nous venait à nouveau de se dresser. Je voulus lui prendre la main et l'entraîner à l'écart pour lui parler, mais il m'arrêta.

« Le bus 81 part dans dix minutes. Appelle Luccio, je suis persuadé qu'il sera heureux de te voir. »

Étrangement, cette idée ne m'apporta pas le réconfort escompté, et la légère ride qui se forma entre les sourcils de Fred me montra qu'il avait fait un effort considérable pour ne pas faire de remarque au nom de Luccio.

« Merci, je vais l'appeler. Mais n'hésite pas à me bipper. Je n'ai pas tes talents de masseur, mais il paraît que j'apprends vite, déclarai-je avec un sourire entendu. En tout bien, tout honneur… » achevai-je en sortant mon téléphone de ma poche et lui tournant le dos.

_ En tout bien, tout honneur… _répétai-je mentalement, sentant la chaleur de mes joues qui ne diminuait pas.

J'attendis d'être dans ma chambre pour passer mon coup de fil à Luccio. Après tout, le bus n'était plus un problème après la lettre que j'avais reçu cette semaine du ministère germanique. Un rapport sur les activités magiques de la région avait été remis aux autorités, et j'étais bien loin de mon quota. Ils m'encourageaient donc à pratiquer autant que faire se peut. Si j'avais vraiment eu envie de voir Luccio, je pouvais sans problème transplaner.

Je composai le numéro familier et attendis que le téléphone décroche. Une sonnerie. Deux sonneries. Trois sonneries. Je regardai l'horloge et fronçai les sourcils. Il n'était que neuf heures, un garçon du sud ne pouvait pas être couché à cette heure-là, et il était trop tôt pour déjà être en route vers Hambourg.

Quatre sonneries, cinq sonneries, six sonneries. Je sortis mon carnet et commençai à chercher dans mon carnet d'adresse son numéro de portable. Sept sonneries, huit sonneries, neuf sonneries. Tout de même, la maison n'était pas si grande et son colocataire aurait pu décrocher, sédentaire comme il était. C'est au treizième coup que je perçus du mouvement à l'autre bout du fil. D'une main peu assurée quelqu'un décrocha le combiné, le fit tomber par terre, puis le porta rapidement à son visage.

« Pronto ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils, il ne m'aurait pas dit qu'il avait changé de colocataire ? Pourtant j'avais vu Lucas la veille à la machine à café.

« Allô ? Il y a quelqu'un ? » ajouta la voix en anglais.

Mon cœur se serra, une voix féminine, et un soupir à ses côtés ne laissant aucune ambiguïté. Je raccrochai vivement le téléphone. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me calmer et me remettre à raisonner. Luccio n'habitait pas seul, Lucas avait très bien pu lui aussi trouver parmi la population locale une compagne. Une fois ce raisonnement fait, j'appelai sur le portable et laissai un mot à Luccio, lui donnant rendez-vous pour une promenade sur les bords de l'Elbe le lendemain matin.

Mon téléphone sonna au milieu de la nuit. Un texto pour confirmer. C'est avec un léger sourire que je retrouvais le sommeil.

Je dormis d'un sommeil sans rêve, ni réparateur, ni reposant. Comme si j'avais tendu la joue en attendant une claque qui ne venait pas. Quand j'étais beaucoup plus jeune, ma grand-mère maternelle me disait de toujours écouter mes rêves, qu'ils étaient les manifestations de notre subconscient. Alors que je protestais sur l'interprétation des rêves qu'elle me fit, elle me montra ses propres carnets de rêve, datant de son adolescence.

J'avais été surprise de voir à quel point les rêves, s'ils avaient paru confus et vides de sens à l'adolescence, témoignaient de son quotidien et des événements qui se produisirent par la suite.

C'est dans cet état d'attente que je me levai le dimanche matin. Je m'habillai sans vraiment faire attention à ce que je pris dans mon placard, et n'essayai même pas d'améliorer mon image par une quelconque touche de maquillage ou un sortilège glamour. Je cachai dans les plis de ma jupe ma baguette qui, si je ne l'utilisais pas avec régularité, faisait à présent partie de ma panoplie au même titre que mes lunettes. Je sortis avec dans mon sac un appareil photo et des bouteilles d'eau. J'avais bien l'intension de boucler la visite de Lauenburg ce jour-là, accompagnée ou non.

Je transplanai sans trop me tromper, atterrissant sur un banc à l'ombre d'un pont. Il était encore tôt et les coureurs du dimanche pas encore assez nombreux pour remarquer l'apparition soudaine d'une touriste. Je trouvai le café indiqué par Luccio et m'y installai à l'ombre. Sous la table, je lançai un sortilège qui teinta mes lunettes de vue. Décidément, il fallait que je passe des examens, je ne supportais plus le grand soleil. Par contre, ma guérison magique était bien entamée, puisque j'avais joué de magie deux fois ce jour-là, ressentant à peine un pincement au cœur.

Au bout d'une demi-heure et quelques bâillements plus tard, je finis par faire signe au serveur de m'apporter un cappuccino. Une heure plus tard, je lui commandai cette fois un café corsé, sentant que la tiédeur ambiante, associée à l'ombre du parasol et au ruissellement de l'eau, me berçaient. Quand une heure plus tard sonna l'Angelus, le serveur vint me voir et me demander si j'attendais quelqu'un ou simplement profitais de la journée. Je dois bien avouer que j'avais envie de bavarder, aussi l'invitai-je à s'asseoir le temps que mon compagnon se décide à se montrer.

Etait-ce ma chance qui allait finir par devenir légendaire ou bien simplement la loi de Murphy, mais alors que le serveur tirait la chaise face à moi, Luccio arriva en courant, sa chemise à moitié enfoncée dans son pantalon qu'il avait manifestement enfilé de travers.

« Ouah, je savais que le service était nickel, mais anticiper à ce point, chapeau !

- Mais voyons, tu te rends compte que ce pauvre garçon a attendu… »

Je regardais ma montre.

« … seulement deux heures et demi que tu daignes poser tes fesses sur cette chaise.

- Ne t'y mets pas aussi s'il te plait, grogna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Un café s'il vous plait.

- L'addition pour moi, claquai-je en me redressant violemment. Pardon pour le dérangement, m'excusai-je en allemand auprès du serveur qui avait manifestement prolongé son service pour me tenir compagnie.

- Ce n'est rien, merci de votre visite et j'espère à bientôt. »

Je lui répondis d'un sourire et acceptai la carte du bar qu'il me tendit. Je ne fus pas surprise d'y trouver son numéro de téléphone annoté, ni de voir la grimace qu'il adressa à Luccio quand celui-ci comprit que je ne reviendrais pas m'asseoir et étais bien décidée à m'en aller.

« Attends ! cria-t-il de l'autre bout du quai.

- Pourquoi faire ? Pas un mot d'excuse, pas de nouvelles pendant une semaine. Je sais que j'étais occupée, mais tu aurais au moins pu répondre ou dans le cas présent t'excuser.

- M'excuser, pourquoi…

- Mais je suppose que tu étais bien occupé. Au fait, comment s'appelle l'élément perturbateur d'hier soir ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, s'emporta-t-il.

- Ah oui ? Parfait. Au fait, le serveur m'a donné son numéro de téléphone, j'ai bien envie qu'il me distraie ce soir. Mais ça ne te regarde pas… » répondis-je avec Ironie.

Je lui tournai le dos. Il m'attrapa la main voulant me retenir, mais je la lui arrachai.

« Je crois que je suis fatiguée par la semaine, on se parlera lundi au bureau et à tête reposée. Au fait, très joli ce t-shirt, quoi que un peu profond le décolleté. »

Il rougit furieusement et me lâcha la main pour fermer les boutons de sa chemise jusqu'au col. Je n'attendis pas qu'il ait terminé. Une fois cachée par le bras de rivière et l'ombre du pont, je transplanai à la maison. Je pouvais croire à un certain nombre de choses, mais le concours de circonstance, et notamment ce T-shirt féminin enfilé par négligence faisaient un peu trop pour que mes soupçons ne soient pas fondés…

Pour ne pas pleurer, m'imaginer trop de choses, et définitivement obscurcir ma journée, je me préparai une potion de sommeil sans rêve, et me mis au lit bien tôt pour quelqu'un dont le sommeil était accordé sur les cycles de la lune et du soleil.

* * *

Merci à **Alana Chantelune, Alianorah, Shiri, Loukichou lolo **et **Addy ** pour la trace de leur passage et leurs encouragements.

**Angharrad**, dernière modification le 8 novembre 2010  
Première publication le 12 mai 2005


	31. P4C11 Sortie plage

**Un Voile entre les mondes **

**Quatrième partie : D'amour et d'Amitié**

11 – Sortie Plage

Luccio manqua à l'appel des présents lundi matin. Personne ne semblait étonné de son absence, et aucun ne trouva nécessaire de me dire ce qui se passait. J'étais encore énervée par notre pseudo-conversation de la veille, et décidai, avant de prendre l'avion pour présenter le bilan de ma mission à mes patrons, de passer quelques heures de rêve.

Je transplanai à l'aéroport où je fis embarquer mes affaires, puis effectuai un saut de puce et me retrouvai à la plage de Lübeck. Je n'avais sur moi que baguette et portefeuille. Il me parut vite évident que je n'allais pas rester simplement à flâner le reste de l'après-midi. Aussi pénétrai-je dans un magasin de sport, et troquai ma tenue de travail pour une tenue de vacances et surtout un maillot de bain.

Plonger dans l'eau glacée éclaircit quelques instants mes pensées et mon esprit se remit à fonctionner de manière rationnelle. Je me souvins qu'une nouvelle vague d'étudiants devait arriver d'Italie dans les semaines à venir. Il se pouvait simplement que Lucas et Luccio aient été mis à contribution, comme je l'avais été à leur arrivée. Mais pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit dans ce cas-là ? Je n'étais pas un dragon aussi terrible que Miss Krüger quand même ? Si ?

J'en vins donc à me poser des questions sur moi-même. J'avais été capable de ne pas donner de nouvelles pendant dix jours à Luccio sans vraiment m'en inquiéter. Et voilà que maintenant que j'avais le temps de le voir, je ne supportais pas qu'il fasse autre chose que d'être avec moi. Etais-je donc ultra-possessive ? Ou bien était-ce un sentiment d'abandon qui me rendait nerveuse, et le souvenir désastreux de relations dans lesquelles je n'étais qu'un jouet qui remontaient à la surface ?

Je me laissais flotter au gré des flots, les yeux plongés dans les nuages. Je levais la main et jouais avec l'ombre créer par mes doigts pour cacher mes yeux du soleil. L'été touchait déjà à sa fin dans les provinces nordiques, et quelque part, j'en étais soulagée. Je détestais la chaleur et toute l'agitation qu'elle provoquait.

Peut-être n'étais-je simplement pas faite pour aimer. Partager des sentiments forts pour quelqu'un ne faisait que compliquer la vie. Et j'avais bien assez de moi-même pour la remplir. Alors m'attacher, et finalement me déchirer pour quelqu'un d'autre, à quoi bon ? Etait-ce un aboutissement en soi que de vivre à deux ? Ou bien n'était-ce qu'un moyen de renforcer l'illusion de réussite sociale ?

D'ailleurs, avais-je besoin d'une vie sociale pleine de frasques et de malentendus, de contraintes et quelque part d'asservissement pour être heureuse ? N'avais-je pas déjà la plupart de ces choses à cause de mes origines ?

Finalement, était-ce d'un amant dont j'avais besoin, ou simplement d'un ami intime…

Me revint en mémoire une chanson que j'avais découverte grâce à ma collocatrice à Grenoble, et me surpris à la fredonner.

_ Elle a fait un bébé toute seule, elle a fait un bébé toute seule, c'était dans ces années un peu folles où les papas n'étaient plus à la mode, elle a fait un bébé toute seule. (1)_

Bientôt cette chanson fut remplacée par une autre sur le mensonge. Peut-être était-ce que j'étais en train de vivre avec Luccio. Un joli mensonge, et pourtant…

_ Troubles images, issues du temps, message d'enfant, vague voyage au gré d'avant. Ne lui dit pas… ça sert à quoi… (2)_

Etais-je aveugle ou m'aveuglais-je moi-même ? Et pourquoi me faire souffrir ainsi alors que de toute façon, d'ici un mois, je serai repartie pour une autre mission à l'autre bout du monde… Que l'esprit humain peut être contrariant. Mais peut-être était-il temps que j'arrête le massacre et prenne mes distances.

Je soupirais. Par les puissances, je détestais ses moments où j'avais honnêtement l'impression de devenir la Reine des glaces qu'on m'accusait d'être.

Des éclats de rire m'éveillèrent de ces pensées sombres, et je vis un jeune couple qui riait. La jeune fille criait, et lui la menaçait de la jeter à l'eau si elle ne répondait pas à sa question.

Je me redressai, et passai une main tremblante dans mes cheveux. Le froid sûrement. À en juger par la hauteur du soleil, il ne fallait plus que je traîne trop. Je remontai tout droit sur la plage.

Je sortis de l'eau et lançai un regard de côté au jeune couple. Je me figeai puis me dirigeai droit sur eux. Alors que le garçon me tournait le dos, je lui donnai une grande claque sur l'épaule, lui faisant presque perdre l'équilibre.

« Hé mais ça ne va pas ? cria-t-il en se redressant tant bien que mal.

- Bah quoi, je te donne juste un coup de main. Ce serait dommage que ton amie soit la seule à finir à l'eau ! Par contre miss, faites attention s'il vous propose une bonne douche chaude chez lui. » déclarai-je avec un brin de moquerie dans la voix.

Celle-ci marmonna quelque chose en italien. Je ne l'écoutai pas et me dirigeai vers la station de bus. Mais avant de les laisser, je ne pus m'empêcher de lancer au-dessus de mon épaule.

« Au fait, considère-toi comme libre, pour peu que ça ait de l'importance. »

Je marchai dignement jusqu'au bord de la plage, et voyant le bus au loin, je trouvai l'excuse parfaite pour courir me cacher. Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage, colère, frustration, trahison, peine… Mais je n'éprouvai pas ce que j'avais ressenti lors d'autres ruptures.

Aveuglée par mes sanglots, je percutai quelqu'un et me retrouvai allongée sur lui. Un bras avait sécurisé ma chute, le second s'était occupé de la glace qui coulait à présent sur son bras.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? demanda la voix familière.

- Fred ! » m'exclamai-je, le reconnaissant entre mille.

Les tremblements parcouraient mon corps et je me laissais tomber, mon front contre son cœur.

« Et là, petite Mathilde, qu'est-ce qui te fait pleurer, toi qui caches si bien ton cœur ? murmura-t-il en caressant mes cheveux, ne se souciant plus de sa glace, ni que je sois en train de tremper ses vêtements avec mes cheveux mouillés.

- Je… Il… Nous… »

Fred fronça les sourcils et se redressa. Il me prit dans ses bras, comme une demoiselle en détresse et me porta jusqu'au phare désaffecté malgré mes protestations.

« Maintenant crie et hurle tout ton saoûl. Et quand tu auras fini, je suis même prêt à te servir de punching-ball. »

Je le dévisageai, mais ses yeux étaient sombres et vides, et je reconnus cette expression. La fureur irradiait de lui, mais il la contenait pour le moment. Alors je me tournai vers la mer baltique. Je sentis le sol trembler sous mes pieds et écartai les bras pour me laisser baigner par le vent. Du fond de ma gorge un cri que je ne soupçonnai pas jaillit, et avec lui mes larmes redoublèrent.

Lorsque enfin je n'eus plus la force de crier, et que mes jambes manquèrent de me lâcher, Frederick me rattrapa et me serra contre lui. Dos contre torse. Je sentis son cœur battre aussi vite que le mien, ses larmes touchant mes joues.

J'inspirai et expirai lentement, et les choses devinrent plus claires. Je me retournai vers Fred, et le regardai comme je l'avais fait au premier jour de notre rencontre. Je me souvins alors de ce que j'avais éprouvé et ce souvenir me tira un sourire mélancolique.

« Merci d'être là pour moi Frédéric.

- De rien… petite sœur, » ajouta-t-il hésitant après quelques secondes de silence.

Mon cœur se serra… Je m'écartai lentement de lui. Je devais partir si je ne voulais pas rater mon avion, mais je ne voulais pas partir sur un non-dit. Partir alors qu'il y'avait tant de choses à éclairer.

Ce fut pourtant ma raison qui l'emporta et je le quittai sans un mot de plus.

* * *

(1) Elle a fait un bébé toute seule – JJ Goldman

(2) Ne lui dit pas – version live 98 – JJ Goldman

_

* * *

_Merci à** Aliri, Tsahel, Addy** et **Alianorah **pour la trace de leur passage et leurs commentaires encourageants!

**Angharrad**, dernière mise à jour le 14 novembre 2010  
Première publication le 13 mai 2005


	32. P4C12 Elément perturbateur

**Un voile entre les mondes **

**Quatrième partie : D'amour et d'Amitié **

**2 – Élément perturbateur**

Si côté cœur les choses n'étaient pas particulièrement brillantes, il faut bien avouer que je m'en tirais admirablement bien du point de vue de mon travail, compte tenu des difficultés que j'avais eu à lancer le projet en tant que stagiaire, puis à former les gens pour les faire tourner en tant qu'ingénieurs.

Mes patrons furent même surpris des résultats nombreux que je leur apportais. Ils me proposèrent même de prolonger mon contrat de quelques semaines en Allemagne. Mais ma décision était déjà prise, et ma lettre de démission avait été envoyée la semaine précédente. J'étais heureuse d'avoir réussi cette première expérience, mais la magie m'appelait.

On m'avait d'ailleurs proposé de travailler sur l'adaptation de technologie moldue chez les sorciers, reprenant le recueil sur lequel j'avais travaillé pour obtenir mon équivalence de sixième année à l'école de sorcellerie de Beauxbâtons. Quoi de mieux pour me replonger progressivement dans la magie, sans pour autant me couper des moldus ?

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je rentrai en Allemagne pour préparer la relève et mettre au clair la méthode de travail que j'avais employée pour motiver les troupes. Je retrouvai le Wohnheim en effervescence à cause de l'arrivée d'une flopée de nouveaux. Je n'en avais que faire. Aussi attrapai-je Fred par le bras avant même qu'il n'ait posé le pied dans la salle commune et l'entraînai avec moi à l'opéra de Hambourg.

S'il fut surpris, il accepta cependant l'enlèvement sans trop de protestations et ses yeux brillèrent quand je lui annonçai quel serait le spectacle, à savoir « la flûte enchantée ». Longue et mélodieuse, la Reine de la nuit ne cillant pas en montant les notes, je me perdis dans ce monde féerique et me surpris à rêver que le monde des faëriens fut similaire. Je lançai un regard de côté à Fred, il paraissait absorbé par la pièce et tout aussi rêveur que moi.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise alors que nous délirions sur l'histoire et discutions gaiement qu'il tire de sa sacoche une flûte de bois dont il se mit à jouer avec entrain. Si seulement j'avais eu ma propre flûte ! J'hésitai à transmuter ma baguette en flûte, mais cela aurait été présomptueux de ma part. Parce que je n'avais jamais parlé musique avec lui, et parce que je n'étais pas sûre d'y arriver. Aussi me laissai-je entraîner par ses ritournelles.

Si nous avions vécu aux temps mythologiques, on aurait pu croire Pan revenu sur terre pour charmer les nymphes dont j'aurais été la première représentante. Le chemin du retour fut beaucoup moins tendu que l'aller, et c'est en souriant que nous entrâmes dans le foyer. L'effervescence de la journée semblait s'être calmée et tous étaient à présent assemblés dans la salle de télévision.

La cuisine était calme, aussi Fred me débarrassa de mon manteau, et me proposa de se charger le dîner. J'acceptai avec joie et prétextai me repoudrer le nez pour regagner ma chambre quelques instants.

Je haussai les sourcils en voyant le nom sur la porte face à ma chambre. J'avais donc un des nouveaux arrivants pour voisin pour la fin de mon séjour. D'ailleurs la porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille en sortit. Je m'arrêtai de tourner la clé, reconnaissant la jeune femme de la plage. Celle-ci m'ignora et se dirigea en courant vers le téléphone qui sonnait. Je haussai les épaules. Après tout, cela ne me regardait plus.

J'achevai de tourner la clé et poussai la porte. Une main s'aplatit dans mon dos et me poussa à l'intérieur. Déséquilibrée, je fis deux pas en avant pour me rattraper et me retournai, mais la porte avait été fermée. Les ombres et le silence m'entouraient.

« Qui est là ? demandai-je d'une voix que je voulus ferme, mais qui sonna brisée à mes propres oreilles.

- Mathilde, enfin seuls, » répondit l'ombre devant moi d'une voix rauque.

Je portai la main au pli de ma robe dans lequel j'avais caché ma baguette, mais ne pus l'attraper, l'ombre m'ayant saisi les deux poignets et m'attirant à lui violemment. Le parfum familier envahit mes narines et je m'écriai :

« Luccio, arrête ! Tu me fais mal. »

Mais pour toute réponse, celui-ci écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me débattis et le poussai contre la porte. Je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire.

« Laisse-moi m'expliquer, Mathilde.

- Expliquer quoi ? J'ai été claire, tu es libre, je suis libre, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille.

- Mais il n'y a rien entre moi et Héléna. C'est la fille de mon directeur de thèse, il m'a demandé de m'occuper d'elle.

- Et je vois que tu t'occupes très bien d'elle, Luccio. Mais ça ne me regarde plus après tout.

- Et tu abandonnes, comme ça. Cela ne signifiait rien pour toi ce que nous avons partagé ?

- Et qu'avons-nous partagé ? La solitude de l'exil ? Quelques idées, quelques soirées, quelques baisers et caresses, mais rien de plus. Nous ne sommes liés par aucune promesse, et sûrement plus par la confiance.

- Après le temps et la patience que j'ai investis sur toi, tu ne peux pas me jeter de cette manière. Il n'en est pas question !

- Luccio tu me fais mal, lâche-moi !

- Non, » fut sa seule réponse alors que ses lèvres s'écrasaient à nouveau sur moi et ses bras m'enfermaient dans une étreinte que je refusai.

Ombre, ténèbres, regard de sang brillant à travers la pénombre. J'étais redevenue la petite fille craintive, et malgré les griffes que je lui avais données, elle était encore vulnérable.

Je me rappelai avoir repris le contrôle de moi-même dans des bras chaleureux, sous les caresses et les mots apaisants de celui que j'appelais en riant mon frère. J'essayais de parler, de lui expliquer, mais la terreur qui me paralysait empêchait les mots de sortir.

Il ne me posa pas de question, mon état parlait de lui-même. Et même si physiquement j'étais intacte, les blessures anciennes avaient été réouvertes par Luccio. Je passais la nuit à pleurer dans ces bras amis.

* * *

Merci à **Aria, Bastetamidala, Cassandre, Alianorah et Tsahel** pour leurs messages encourageants!

**Angharrad**, dernière modification 14 novembre 2010  
Première publication le 13 mai 2005


	33. P4C13 L'amour n'est pas innocent

**Un Voile entre les mondes **

**Quatrième partie : D'amour et d'Amitié **

**13 – L'amour n'est pas innocent**

Le reste de la semaine fut plus que morose. Luccio ne sembla garder aucun souvenir de la soirée de dimanche, et je me soupçonnai d'avoir effacé sa mémoire dans un élan de peur panique. Je me souvins qu'il existait un sortilège pour déterminer quel avait été le dernier charme lancé par une baguette, mais le courage me manqua. Je restai donc dans l'incertitude et la crainte, évitant de croiser son regard, et plus encore de me retrouver seule avec lui.

Ma dernière semaine touchait à sa fin, et j'en étais presque soulagée. Presque, car mon cœur était troublé. J'avais envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou et fuir. Et en même temps, certains de mes amis me manquaient déjà. Jenny qui était rentrée au Pays de Galles pendant mon absence, Amanda qui préparait activement son départ pour les Etats-Unis, Umit qui était en voyage en Turquie, Ivonne qui rentrait dans son village natal pour s'y marier... et Fred qui achevait ses travaux et préparait son retour en Angleterre.

Etonnamment, George, que je n'avais plus vu pendant presque un mois, redevint mon compagnon de jeu. Plutôt que de laisser le souvenir d'une Reine de glace, j'avais décidé de jouer des tours à chacun de mes collègues. George était apparu comme par enchantement et m'avait proposé quelques tours de son cru. Je dus me retenir d'utiliser la magie, mais George était d'une inventivité extrême pour un moldu. Je retiendrai le faux tag dessiné sur la voiture du grand chef. Et vive le cellophane !

J'avais bouclé ma valise vendredi soir, et m'apprêtais à passer une soirée tranquille en salle de télévision, quand Ivonne entra et m'arracha la télécommande des mains.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? m'écriai-je.

- Ah tiens, tu te décides à parler allemand alors que tu rentres chez toi ? Bizarre…

- C'est pour te faire lâcher prise plus rapidement. Allez, rends-moi la télécommande.

- Non, on m'a bien fait comprendre que si je n'arrivais pas à t'arracher de ton mutisme, la petite fête qui a été organisée pour nos départs respectifs, sur les bords de l'Elbe, serait annulée. Et je ne compte pas manquer cette fête sous prétexte que tu as réussi à vous détruire tous les trois plutôt que de faire un choix raisonnable entre Fred et Luccio.

- Ne mêle pas Fred à cette histoire ! C'est ma faute si je me suis trompé sur Luccio, pas celle de Fred ! Même si il n'avait pas été présent, je me serais séparée de Luccio !

- Pfff les Faëriens… marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. Aveugle tu es arrivée, aveugle tu repartiras. Tant pis, je compte bien de profiter de la soirée. »

Et sans me laisser la chance de protester, elle me tira par le bras et me poussa dans sa voiture.

Tout le monde était là, ou du moins passa sur la petite plage et autour des feux de bois. Si revoir certains visages me fit plaisir, il faut bien avouer que j'étais déjà partie dans ma tête. Et la présence de certains ternit de beaucoup le tableau. Je vis Luccio manipuler pour me parler seul à seul. Mais je n'en avais que faire et l'évitais autant que possible.

« Ah tiens, personne n'a vu Fred ? C'est aussi sa fête de départ non ? demandai-je innocemment.

- Ton frangin adoré avait autre chose de prévu avec les collègues de son service. Tu sais, les têtes d'ampoules qu'on les appelle. Alors on n'a pas insisté, » m'expliqua Antonio en me collant un verre de vin rouge.

Je lui fis la grimace en le vidant sur le sable. Il savait que je ne tenais pas le rouge, et pourtant il n'avait encore jamais réussi à me voir complètement saoule. Manifestement il avait décidé d'y remédier ce soir.

« Tu sais où la soirée avait lieu ? m'enquis-je très sérieusement.

- Parce que tu as l'intention de t'éclipser ? » s'indigna Luccio en me prenant la main, ayant échappé à son cercle d'Italiens.

Le regard que je lui lançai devait être terrible, car il recula de plusieurs pas et lâcha ma main comme si elle l'avait brûlé.

« Tu veux que je te dépose en ville ? proposa Antonio qui, sans en avoir l'air, était le mister ragots du groupe.

- Oui s'il te plait. J'ai toujours un pari inachevé avec Fred et George, et je ne tiens pas à m'avouer vaincue, » déclarai-je.

Luccio voulut nous suivre, mais Héléna la jeune Italienne l'attrapa par le bras. En quelques mots, Héléna fut l'élément perturbateur de l'équilibre précaire que j'avais établie entre Fred, George, Luccio et moi. Il faut bien avouer que George était si souvent absent qu'il ne joua pas beaucoup dans la balance, mais l'arrivée d'Héléna, et le changement de comportement consécutif de Luccio firent beaucoup.

Alors que Luccio me proposait donc de m'accompagner seul, Héléna s'accrocha à son bras, trébuchant et lâchant une bouteille de vin.

« Luccio, j'ai la tête qui tourne, est-ce que… »

Je souris, il était piégé et coupé dans son élan pour me parler à nouveau. De toute façon, même si mes mots semblaient assurés, j'éprouvais encore de la peur face à lui. Et il avait dû le ressentir, c'est pourquoi je ne voulais plus qu'il me touche, ne serait-ce que m'attraper la main pour attirer mon attention.

« Vous vous êtes quittés en mauvais termes avec Luccio ? me demanda Antonio alors qu'il conduisait plus lentement qu'à son habitude vers la ville.

- Disons que la confiance n'y était pas. Et puis je suis la Reine de Glace, ne l'oublie pas, le feu latin et la glace nordique ne font pas bon ménage.

- À d'autres, miss Tinguette. Tu t'es juste trompée d'homme. »

Je voulus me défendre et répondre, mais il était pire qu'Ivonne. Et il n'y avait rien à dire, car pour moi il était trop tard.

Je me rendis au bar que m'avait indiqué Antonio, mais n'y trouvai pas trace de Fred. Je courus à travers la ville de Lünebourg, celle-là même où nous nous étions rencontrés. Il était introuvable. Aussi en désespoir de cause, je me décidai à lancer un sortilège de traque, mais ma baguette resta inerte.

Tout espoir de retrouver les jumeaux était perdu. Me sentant idiote de perdre ainsi la dernière soirée que j'aurais pu passer en leur compagnie, je me dirigeai vers l'arabe du coin, et m'achetai une bouteille de vodka que je me fis un devoir de descendre seule, à déambuler dans les rues de la vieille ville.

J'avais toujours cru avoir l'alcool joyeux, mais ce soir-là c'est ma peine et mon cœur brisé que je donnai en pâture à l'alcool. Comme je l'avais fait quelques jours plus tôt aux pieds d'un phare abandonné, je me mis à pleurer et hurler dans le cimetière abandonné du vieux quartier de la ville. Et qu'importe le voile qui obscurcissait mon esprit et ces regards hagards qui me dévisageaient : tout serait fini le lendemain, alors à quoi bon m'attarder encore ?

Je me mis alors à chanter, tout et n'importe quoi. Dans toutes les langues, dansant avec la bouteille à la main pour ce public dont les regards tristes et perturbés me transperçaient le cœur, augmentant ma douleur.

Et au moment où j'allais m'effondrer au milieu de ces esprits malades, je me retrouvai emprisonnée dans l'étreinte familière des jumeaux.

« Dans quel état t'es-tu mise, petite sœur ? murmura Fred au creux de mon oreille.

- Je ne… suis pas… articulai-je lentement, la bouche pâteuse d'avoir trop bu.

- Là… tout va bien, nous allons te ramener à la maison, » continua George.

Mais je les repoussais l'un et l'autre et tombais mon pied ayant roulé sur la bouteille vide de vodka.

« Mathilde ? appelèrent-ils.

- Ne les laissez pas l'emmener ! cria une voix d'outre-tombe qui couvrit leurs cris de son français ancien. Ne les laissez pas lui ouvrir le cœur ou le Nécromant sera…

- Taisez-vous ! Taisez-vous ! TAISEZ-VOUS ! hurlai-je, ma baguette dans la main, mes poings refermez me martelant les tempes.

- Mathilde ! »

Je sentis qu'on voulait m'atteindre, mais je ne l'acceptais pas, je ne voulais plus de ces voix dans ma tête, de ce voile qui sans cesse s'abattait et me cachait ce à quoi mon cœur aspirait. Je voulais disparaître et oublier…

D'un geste maladroit, je voulus transplaner, mais ce n'est pas seule que j'arrivai dans la salle d'eau de la résidence. Je lâchai ma baguette alors que je perdais connaissance, mais une claque bien sentie me ramena à moi.

« Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça. Allez zou, sous la douche !

- Non je ne…

- Pas de mais, vas-tu écouter ton frère non de non ? ! »

Je voulus protester une nouvelle fois, mais le jet d'eau vive vint s'écraser sur mon visage et me brûler la peau. Je manquai de m'étouffer, et voulus m'échapper de la douche. Mais Frederick était entré avec moi dans la cabine et me maintint en pressant son corps contre le mien debout et sous le jet.

« Je ne suis pas ta sœur. » soufflai-je entre deux haut-le-coeur.

Je me laissai donc aller contre lui, et étouffai les premiers sanglots qui montèrent de ma gorge contre sa chemise trempée. Sans diminuer la pression du jet, il en diminua la chaleur, et bientôt l'eau devint glacée. Je me perdis dans le parfum de sa peau et surpris l'odeur forte mais familière de l'alcool. Elle était différente de la vodka que j'avais versée sur mes vêtements, et pourtant je la connaissais comme un souvenir embrumé de bière sucrée.

« Fred je… tu… murmurai-je.

- Héhé, aussi égaré l'un que l'autre petite soeur… répondit-il simplement, tout en resserrant sa prise sur mes épaules et autour de ma taille.

- Je ne suis pas ta soeur… »

Mais rien de ce que j'aurais pu dire ne lui aurait montré la réalité. Aussi, je m'écartai de lui et le repoussai. Déséquilibré, il lâcha légèrement prise et arrêta sa chute en se pressant contre le mur de la douche. Ceci fait, son visage était à hauteur du mien.

« Je suis… »

Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes avant que je n'ai terminé ma phrase. Surprise par son mouvement, je donnai un coup de rein pour me redresser, ce qui eut pour effet de refaire partir le jet d'eau qui s'était tari et de me faire tomber un peu plus dans ses bras.

Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, car nous étions tous deux perdus pour le monde extérieur.

* * *

Merci à **Addy, Aliri** et **Alianorah **pour leurs petits mots encourageants ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui lisent ce texte.

**Angharrad**, dernière modification le 17 novembre 2010  
Première publication le 16 mai 2005


	34. P4C14 Fuite

**Un Voile entre les mondes **

**Quatrième partie : D'amour et d'Amitié **

**14 – Fuite**

Parfum alcoolisé et animal mêlé. La peur n'a plus sa place ici. Le froid des vêtements mouillés devient la chaleur des serviettes caressant la peau sensible. Bientôt le doux tissu devient de trop et ce sont les mains qui frottent et réchauffent les corps endoloris par l'eau glacée. Lèvres contre lèvres, le souffle à fleur de peau. Les battements de nos cœurs pour seule musique. La danse pour toute délivrance. Douleur fugace, effacée par la présence rassurante. Et l'oubli.

Je me réveillai au son de la pluie sur les carreaux. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et regardai l'eau couler sur le verre. Etait-ce l'un de ces rêves si réels dans lesquels je ne parvenais pas à distinguer la réalité ? J'inspirai à fond, et ne reconnus pas l'odeur familière de mes draps. Je m'allongeai sur le dos, serrant les dents d'avance, mais la douleur devenue familière ces derniers mois ne vint pas.

À la place de la lame me cisaillant le bassin, j'avais l'impression d'avoir passé toute la nuit à faire des abdominaux. J'avais des courbatures en des endroits que je ne me savais pas capable de ressentir. Qu'avais-je fait alors que je m'étais abandonnée à l'oubli de l'alcool ?

Je me redressai. J'avais à nouveau dormi dans la chambre de Fred. Etais-je venue toquer à sa porte dans l'état pitoyable où je m'étais mise ? Ou bien m'avait-il trouvée perdue les puissances seules savaient où ?

Au moins avait-il eu la décence de ne pas me laisser mes vêtements imbibés d'alcool et de me prêter un T-shirt en guise de chemise de nuit. Je me levai et m'étirai, faisant craquer les vertèbres de mon cou. Puis je regardai l'heure. J'avais dormi tard, mais j'étais surprise que Fred ne m'ait pas laissé un petit mot pour me gronder sur mon état pitoyable. Peut-être en avait-il marre de jouer au grand frère.

Je n'avais pas franchement le temps de me poser toutes ces questions, aussi m'éclipsai-je de l'antre des jumeaux et me rendis-je à la salle d'eau commune pour me préparer au voyage de retour. Je restai interdite sur le pas de la porte, entendant les voix familières de George et Fred en train de se disputer. Je souris. Ils étaient allés dans la salle d'eau commune pour ne pas me réveiller.

« Te rends-tu compte de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

- Non, mais tu vas me l'apprendre mon très cher frère. Souviens toi, j'ai beau te faire offrande de boisson, c'est moi qui me suis tapé les doubles doses !

- Et pour quel résultat ? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

- Ce que j'ai fait ? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu étais présent, tu as même participé, il me semble !

- Nous ne parlons pas de la même chose, gronda George.

- Nous ne parlons que d'une seule et unique chose depuis que tu m'as réveillé pour me parler. Nous parlons de Mathilde ! cria Fred.

- Tu ne dois plus l'approcher ! » hurla George, faisant trembler les douches de son cri.

Tous les tuyaux vibrèrent, et l'eau se mit à couler dans toutes les cabines.

« Ne plus l'approcher ? Sais-tu seulement à quel point il m'a été difficile de regarder ce crétin de latin la toucher ? A quel point je l'ai détestée pour avoir réveillé mon cœur ? Et maintenant que j'ai accepté tout cela, et que je sais qu'elle ne m'ignore pas, tu veux que je l'abandonne comme ça ? Et bien désolé, mon très cher frère, mais je ne peux pas. » répondit-il la voix tremblante.

Je reculai surprise et des flashs de la nuit précédente me revinrent. L'alcool, la douche, les pleures, les caresses. Fred…

« Tu ne sais rien d'elle.

- Mais toi tu sais. Encore un de ces mystères de ton état, railla Frederick.

- Tu as vu comme moi ce qu'elle a fait au cimetière, rétorqua George.

- Je l'ai vu évacuer comme je le lui avais montré sa frustration, j'ai vu un être de douleur et de tristesse hurler sa peine à la lune. Elle était belle ! » murmura-t-il, son regard prenant une expression rêveuse que je lui avais souvent vue ces derniers temps.

Je rougis légèrement et voulus entrer, mais me retins d'interrompre George qui n'avait manifestement pas terminé.

« Mon frère, tout grand sorcier que tu sois, ne te frotte pas au Nécromant. Tu devrais plutôt prévenir les autorités et la faire enfermer. C'est ton devoir de membre de l'ordre ! »

_ Sorcier… et Nécromant… _Ce mot, encore et toujours ce mot. En un instant, tout revint, et la douleur dans mon dos fut plus vive que jamais. Je me précipitai dans la chambre de Fred à la recherche de ma baguette. Celle-ci se trouvait perdue au milieu du lit, avec mes vêtements encore humides. Et sur le drap, le sang…

Je fus prise de nausées. Mais je n'avais plus le temps de me laisser aller. J'attrapai mon bien, et me glissai dans ma chambre, au moment même où Fred sortait de la douche. Entourée d'une bulle de silence, j'achevai de ranger mes affaires, priant pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas la mise en scène dans la salle d'eau où j'avais enclenché une douche, espérant qu'ils ne s'inquiéteraient pas de mon absence.

Je ne tentai pas la chance, trop paniquée par ces simples mots. Je fermai les yeux, et vis le regard rouge qui me défiait et riait. Je n'avais pas le choix, je ne voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas…

D'un geste vif, je rétrécis mes valises et les glissai dans un sac à dos plus confortable, et passai par la fenêtre de ma chambre. Une vague de ma baguette, et les craies du tableau de la cuisine écrivirent un message d'adieu. Un soupir, regard à droite et à gauche, le champ était libre, je pouvais transplaner.

Une main se tendit vers moi et voulut m'attraper.

« Nécromant ! » cria George qui devait avoir forcé la porte de ma chambre.

Mon cœur manqua un battement, mais déjà la destination se formait dans mon esprit et je disparus de la pelouse du Wohnheim. Je ne restai cependant pas au point d'apparition et fendis la foule vers l'aire d'embarquement.

« Mathilde ! » appela quelqu'un à l'entrée de l'aérogare.

Je levai les yeux et reconnue la tête rousse familière de Fred.

« Mathilde, je t'en prie, ne pars pas. Attends-moi ! »

Mais prise de panique, je passai dans la zone d'embarquement. Lançant un regard en arrière, je vis Fred tirer sa baguette. Il allait transplaner dans l'avion pour la France, ce fou furieux. Etait-il prêt à tout cela pour me ramener aux autorités ? Et moi, étais-je prête aux mêmes extrémités pour conserver ma liberté ?

…

Oui !

…

Et sans réfléchir, je transplanai vers l'inconnu.

* * *

Merci à **Addy **et** Vampire-Stellaire** pour la trace de leurs passages.

**Angharrad**, dernière modification le 17 novembre 2010  
Permière publication le 23 mai 2005


	35. P5C1 Le retour

**Cinquième partie : Entrer dans les ténèbres**

**1 – Le retour**

_

* * *

Les étoiles me demandèrent « quel est ton rêve ? »._

_Les nuages me demandèrent « quel est ton rêve ? »._

_Les fleurs me demandèrent « quel est ton rêve ? »._

_Et… j'ai répondu dans une langue incompréhensible pour l'être qui ne savait plus sourire… « Je veux être heureuse »… _

_Alors il n'est plus de besoin de pleurer maintenant. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant et dans le futur…_

* * *

Le printemps montrait le bout de son nez alors que je descendais de l'avion. Je pris le temps d'inspirer l'air pollué de l'aéroport, et faire attention à ce que ma robe ne vole pas trop haut et ne dévoile plus qu'elle ne montrait déjà. Pas parce que cet air chargé de fioul et autres vapeurs toxiques m'inspirait plus que ça, mais parce que c'était l'air de mon pays.

Un enfant me bouscula et je perdis l'équilibre. Cela m'arrivait si souvent ces derniers temps que je laissai le mouvement me guider et me rattrapai contre la rambarde de l'escalier en évitant les chocs.

« Voyons Matthieu, fais un peu attention, vous allez bien mademoiselle ? Oh. »

Je souris en voyant son expression. De dos, malgré une cambrure un peu exagérée, je paraissais toujours adolescente. Mais de face, le ballon rond qui me servait de ventre ne laissait aucune ambiguïté sur mon état.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. Charmant petit bonhomme que vous avez là ! » déclarai-je en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'enfant qui avait baissé les yeux et attendait sa punition en bas de l'escalier.

« Merci. Est-ce indiscret de vous demander ce que vous faites dans l'avion ? Je veux dire, vous semblez bien avancée, et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il valait mieux éviter les voyages aériens au-delà du cinquième mois.

- Mais ils ne sont pas interdits. Je devais rentrer en France rapidement. Et puis, fainéants comme ils sont, je ne crois pas qu'ils se seraient décidés à me faire une farce pareille, même une veille de premier avril, » expliquai-je en caressant affectueusement le rond de mon ventre.

Comme pour répondre à cette taquinerie, je ressentis les coups de pied familier me tirailler l'estomac.

« Fainéants comme ils sont ? Des jumeaux ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Des triplés ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et je souris en me rappelant que la pupille pouvait se dilater de mille fois sa taille en quelques millièmes de secondes.

« C'est merveilleux ! Quelle chance vous avez ! Mais où se trouve votre mari ? Ne devrait-il pas vous accompagner ? »

Je me contentai de sourire mystérieusement. J'allais encore en choquer une, mais après tout, n'était-ce pas ce que j'avais planifié plus jeune, alors que Maman me faisait gentiment remarquer qu'il serait temps de me caser ?

Je récupérai sans problème mes affaires et quittai la jeune maman au passage des douanes, bien que celle-ci aurait aimé s'assurer qu'un compagnon - fictif - vienne me chercher à l'aérogare. Je devais reconnaître ne pas avoir eu le courage de lui avouer la réalité de ma situation, que je voyageais seule et n'étais pas attendue. Après tout, cela ne regardait que moi.

Je fis un détour par la zone sorcière de l'aéroport pour déclarer les quelques éléments magiques rares et artéfacts que j'avais ramenés de mon voyage au Canada. Surtout des objets Inuits, chez qui j'avais séjourné quelque temps, pour étudier l'harmonie dans laquelle vivaient les moldus et sorciers de cette communauté.

Je devais bien avouer que j'avais été fascinée par leur shaman, et avais trouvé une stabilité et une philosophie chez ce peuple, qui m'avait permis d'accepter un peu mieux certains événements dépassant mon entendement, à défaut de les comprendre. Je devais sûrement tenir cette fascination du fait que je me considérais trop égoïste et pas assez généreuse par rapport à eux, peut-être aussi de mon père. Je me souvins d'heures passées à déambuler chez les antiquaires, alors que j'étais adolescente, cherchant de nouvelles pièces pour sa collection d'esprits en pierre de savon taillés par ce peuple.

Quelques mois avaient passé depuis l'Allemagne et mon départ précipité. J'avais envoyé une lettre rapide d'explication à la famille, une fois atterrie et installée au Canada, pour donner quelques nouvelles relativement vagues au cas où on se lancerait à ma poursuite. Je m'étonnais encore moi-même, en rédigeant ces lignes, de la paranoïa aigue dont j'étais victime. Peut-être était-ce un mélange d'hormones, de stress et de peur de ce dont on m'accusait, mais que je ne comprenais pas.

J'avais initialement prévu de m'installer aux USA, mais un arrêt à Salem me fit comprendre que je n'étais pas prête pour la mentalité des sorciers américains. En fait, je n'étais prête pour aucune mentalité purement sorcière. Et quand je découvris mon état au bout de quelques semaines de voyage, je sus que je ne pourrais pas vivre dans une communauté purement sorcière.

Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. J'avais accepté, mon retour à la magie, même si une certaine retenue rendait mes sortilèges encore incertains. Mais celle-ci n'était pas prête pour moi. Et me retrouver à vingt-cinq ans célibataire et enceinte ne facilitait pas les choses.

Peut-être ne le savez-vous pas, mais il existait dans les temps anciens une sorcière qui, ayant échappé à plusieurs reprises à la convoitise des hommes, déclara ne vouloir épouser personne avant l'âge de vingt-cinq ans, auquel elle considérait avoir profité de sa vie de jeune fille et être prête à se marier. Hélas, ou peut-être heureusement, les temps difficiles auxquels elle vivait lui imposèrent d'entrer dans les ordres afin de pouvoir protéger et soigner sans qu'on ne questionne les miracles qui l'accompagnaient. Elle fut béatifiée, et devint Sainte Catherine, la patronne des jeunes filles.

Les sorciers respectent celles qui font ce choix, mais comme Sainte Catherine, ils espèrent, plus qu'exigent, la pureté des concernées, ou du moins une discrétion sur leurs activités. Enfin tout ça pour dire que je n'étais pas dans une position très favorable quand je découvris mon état.

Étonnamment, il ne me vint pas une seule seconde à l'esprit d'avorter. J'étais pourtant dans les délais, mais je n'y songeais même pas. La vie qui grandissait en mon sein ne serait pas perdue. J'avais vu trop de femmes pleurer la perte d'un enfant ou leur incapacité à concevoir, je ne pouvais me résoudre à donner la mort.

Aussi acceptai-je la mission qu'on me proposa : parcourir les étendues canadiennes pour référencer la population magique, étudier l'entente dans les communautés mixtes et m'assurer que le secret de la sorcellerie était bien gardé ou déguisé.

Et j'en fus ravie, car ce qui était un inconvénient dans un travail de bureau au fin fond du comité international de la magie devint un avantage auprès des communautés reculées qui voyaient trop souvent leurs enfants mourir en bas âge et leurs femmes en couche.

Les souvenirs m'avaient menée jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement familial. J'entendis les voix rieuses de ma sœur et ma mère. Je fus surprise, Laurane n'aurait-elle pas dû être au travail un après-midi de semaine ? Bah, au moins, une personne à qui je n'aurais pas à refaire le discours interminable des explications qu'on ne tarderait pas à me demander.

Inspirant profondément, je posai ma valise sur le paillasson et sonnai à la porte de ce qui fut pendant plus de vingt ans mon foyer.

* * *

Merci à** Bastetamidala, Melinda Potauxroses, Ptite fleur la fée, Kirfée, Didi, Aliri, Shiri ** pour la trace de leur lecture et leurs messages encourageants.

**Angharrad**  
Première publication 2005  
Dernière mise à jour le 27 novembre 2010


	36. P5C2 Surprise!

**Cinquieme partie : Entrer dans les ténebres **

**2 - Surprise**

Je sonnai à la porte et souris en entendant le ding dong simulé par l'automate de l'entrée. Les voix se turent, et après quelques secondes d'incertitude, le plancher se mit à grincer. Je levai les yeux au ciel, mais qu'étaient-elles donc en train de manigancer pour avoir l'air d'être prise en flagrant délit ?

Je fouillai dans la poche invisible qui ne quittait plus ma tenue vestimentaire depuis quelques mois, et en tirai ma baguette magique que je pointai sur la porte.

« _Alohomora Lenoir est ! »_ murmurai-je, invoquant la formule magique modifiée qui désactivait l'automate d'entrée et ouvrait la porte.

Bruit de pas précipités, et deux baguettes pointées au bout de mon nez plus tard, la lourde porte de bois s'était finalement mise en branle.

« Ouah, sympa l'accueil, rappelez-moi ce que je fais ici ? grommelai-je en rangeant ma baguette et me baissant pour ramasser mon sac. Vraiment, vive la famille ! ajoutai-je en roulant des yeux.

- Mathilde… » souffla Maman.

Je lui souris tendrement et me tournai vers ma sœur, mais c'est une claque qui m'attendait et non le sourire que j'espérais.

« Idiote ! tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point nous étions inquiets. Papy n'en a plus dormi pendant plusieurs mois. Et tu réapparais comme une fleur, et tu crois que…

- Tu es enceinte ? Félicitations sœurette ! la coupai-je en l'attrapant par les épaules et déposant un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

- Et tu crois que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? Tu… »

Mais elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, s'étant cogné contre mon ventre un peu trop rond. La tête qu'elle fit était impayable. À croire que même ma sœur ne m'en croyait pas capable.

« Tu…

- Ça vous embête si on discute à l'intérieur ? Je dois avouer que le taxi n'avait pas la climatisation, et que le voyage en avion a été long.

- En avion ? » sursautèrent les deux femmes.

Je rougis légèrement, me frottai la tête, puis haussai les épaules. Qu'y pouvaient-elles de toute façon ?

Maman insista pour que Laurane et moi retournions au salon pendant qu'elle nous préparait une bonne tasse de thé à la menthe. Rien de mieux pour nous rafraîchir qu'elle nous répéta pour la vingt-cinq millionième fois. Mais plus que le souvenir de Maman, ce furent les souvenirs de Fred qui me revinrent en mémoire. Je me fustigeai et effaçai vite fait cette pensée de ma tête. De toute façon, s'il m'avait aimée, il aurait très bien pu me retrouver, je n'avais pas effacé ma trace avec beaucoup d'application, même si mon travail était classé confidentiel…

« Alors raconte-nous ça, qui est l'heureux élu, et comment se fait-il que tu ne nous aies pas mis au courant ? entama Laurane qui n'en tenait plus d'attendre que Maman lance le sujet.

- Vous ne voulez pas plutôt me raconter un peu ce qui se passe dans la famille ? J'ai été absente presque un an si vous comptez l'Allemagne, ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles.

- Rah ! Nan, toi d'abord ! gronda ma sœur.

- De toute façon, tu restes dîner, non ? » s'enquit Maman.

Je répondis affirmativement à sa question, demandant même si ma chambre n'avait pas été transformée en bureau et si je pouvais passer la nuit ici, le temps de prendre un appartement. La question réglée, avec une petite crise en bonus comme quoi j'étais toujours ici chez moi, que je pouvais rester tant que je voulais, que je n'avais aucune urgence pour m'installer ailleurs. Maman se lança dans le récit des aventures familiales.

J'appris ainsi qu'Adeline, ma filleule, continuait tranquillement son petit bonhomme de chemin, et achevait sa cinquième année de Magie. Papy voulait qu'elle passe ses BUSEs à Poudlard, mais elle ne se sentait pas assez forte en anglais pour le faire et protestait contre les cours supplémentaires. Anaïs rattrapait sa sœur en taille, et commençait le programme intensif de magie cet été, ayant elle aussi renoncé à entrer à Beauxbâtons. Alice se portait bien et était un véritable petit démon. Leurs parents continuaient leur vie d'agriculteurs paisible et laborantine, malgré les difficultés de l'année précédente.

Du côté de mon foyer, Erwan continuait ses études de monteur et vivait toujours à la maison, bien que souvent parti pour des tournages. Papa avait bien lancé l'activité de son entreprise pour sa retraite et faisait travailler Maman en tant que comptable. Pour le reste, des mariages et des naissances la plupart du temps, bref, les bonnes nouvelles n'étaient pas rares.

Mais tout n'avait pas été rose pendant mon absence. Profitant de la fermeture de leur lycée privé, mon oncle était venu conquérir – car il n'y avait pas d'autre mot – les quartiers parisiens de mon grand-père. Ma sœur avait tenté de s'interposer, mais l'achat de leur propre maison et la naissance proche de sa petite fille avaient fait qu'elle avait dû abandonner le combat. Papy aurait pu défendre son bien, mais Maman me fit comprendre qu'il avait beaucoup vieilli et ne quittait plus la Normandie.

« Mais il ne s'est pas lancé dans la reconstruction du Refuge au moins ? me surpris-je moi-même à demander.

- Le Refuge va très bien, nous n'avons seulement plus le temps d'y aller. Tu ne te souviens pas ? » me gronda Laurane.

Je vis à son regard légèrement trouble qu'elle n'avait pas changé, j'étais la seule à me rappeler pourquoi nous ne nous y rendions plus. Et même Maman semblait étonnée par ma question.

« Alors vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient à ce que je séjourne là-bas quelque temps avec mes petits bouts ? »

Je cherchais à les provoquer, leur faire dire que je ne pouvais pas, mais j'obtins une tout autre réaction.

« Kiya ! cria ma sœur en sautant sur pied et me prenant les deux mains.

- Des jumeaux ! Tu attends des jumeaux, mais comment…

- Tu sais bien maman, un ovule fertilisé qui se sépare en deux, ou plus dans le cas présent, me moquai-je.

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote alors que c'est moi qui te l'ai expliqué gamine ! Tu sais très bien que les naissances multiples ne peuvent pas arriver sans antécédents dans la famille.

- Or il n'y a jamais eu de jumeaux ou triplés, chez les Lenoir. Et les naissances multiples sont rares chez les sorciers, reprit ma sœur, suivant le cheminement de pensées de Maman.

- Conclusion, qui est l'heureux élu ? » demanda Maman avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le regard de Laurane glissa vers mes mains à la recherche d'un alliance ou du moins d'une promesse de mariage, mais elle pâlit, ne trouvant d'autre bague que l'anneau triple offert aux filles de notre famille à l'entrée dans l'adolescence.

« Tu n'as pas osé… souffla-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que non ! » me défendis-je.

Certes j'avais souvent menacé ma sœur et ma mère d'insémination artificielle, mais je n'étais pas folle au point de ne pas vouloir connaître les origines de mes enfants. Juste que…

« Aïe, aïe, tu as laissé parler ton mauvais caractère et il a préféré fuir que d'assumer sa paternité, pleura Maman.

- Mais pas du tout ! criai-je pour couper court à toute scène mélodramatique. Nous nous sommes séparés en mauvais termes, et il ne sait pas. Maintenant, j'ai trois petits bouts à nourrir… donc, si le procès est terminé.

- Oh ma chérie pardon, je ne voulais pas… commença Maman.

- Je suppose que c'est encore un de ces secrets que je n'arriverai pas à te tirer. » grommela Laurane.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

« Un jour peut-être, quand je serai prête, mais pour le moment, je veux me concentrer sur l'instant présent et profiter de mon foyer et de ma famille, pour donner naissance à mes petits bouts. C'est pour quand ta petite fille ?

- J'ai déjà quelques jours de retard. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Tu te souviens que Papa avait 3 semaines de retard ?

- Oui, il disait qu'il était bien au chaud. Elle tient peut-être de lui. C'est tout ce que je lui souhaite d'ailleurs, on a pas tous des parents aussi brillants.

- J'ai entendu ! » grogna Maman en cuisine.

Nous éclatâmes de rire.

« Et toi, c'est pour quand ? nous coupa notre maman adorée, un grand verre de lait chacune accompagné de cookies tous chauds.

- Avec les naissances multiples, on ne sait jamais. Si l'avion n'a rien déclenché, je dirais le mois pro… »

Je laissais tomber le verre qu'elle venait de me donner et le vis tomber au ralenti, pour venir se briser sur le parquet.

Maman se précipita à mes cotés, mais un autre verre tomba et se brisa. Laurane était agenouillée, et se tenait le ventre. Je sentis les bébés paniquer et les coups de pieds et de poings désespérés qu'ils donnaient. La douleur revint alors que Laurane se hissait avec l'aide de Maman sur le canapé.

Les contractions… Les bébés arrivaient…

* * *

Merci à **Alana Chantelune, Lessa, Aliri et Tsahel **pour la trace de leur lecture et leurs petits mots encourageants.

**Angharrad**  
Première publication le 10 juillet 2005  
Dernière modification le 27 novembre 2010


	37. P5C3 L'attente

**Un Voile entre les mondes **

**Cinquième partie : Entrer dans les ténebres **

**3 – L'attente**

Un deux, trois. Serrer les dents, accepter la douleur, envoyer des pensées positives vers mes petits bouts, et expirer lentement.

Laurane avait été emmenée sur une civière, mais j'avais refusé l'aide des médicomages et marchais lentement mais sûrement vers le Val de Grâce et l'hôpital sorcier qui était caché en ses murs. Maman voulut me forcer la main, mais je n'avais plus dix ans, et je n'étais plus une enfant. Aussi lui rendis-je son regard noir, et acceptant la compagnie d'un jeune infirmier, nous partîmes tranquillement vers le centre hospitalier.

J'en profitai pour dédramatiser la situation et déstresser le jeune homme qui semblait assez mal dans sa peau.

« Comment avez vous deviné ? demanda-t-il alors que je lui posai la question.

- Vous aviez les mains moites quand vous m'avez aidée à me redresser, et vous trembliez légèrement.

- Ah, comme ça, je ne me contrôle pas assez, soupira-t-il, déçu.

- Ce n'est pas une question de contrôle, c'est une question d'accepter. On ne vous reprochera jamais d'être stressé par une situation difficile. Par contre, on vous reprochera les erreurs que vous commettrez en ne reconnaissant pas votre nervosité.

- Ha d'accord. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'acceptez vous pas votre condition de femme enceinte sur le point d'accoucher ?

- Mais ce n'est pas ça du tout ! En fait je profite de mes derniers instants de liberté avant l'arrivée de mes petits bouts. Comme je peux marcher, que l'air est frais et d'assez bonne qualité, à quoi bon faire le trajet en ambulance alors que je peux le faire sur mes deux jambes ? Et puis, je n'ai pas encore perdu les eaux. Leur naissance n'est pas prévue avant quatre semaines. Ce doit être une fausse alerte. » déclarai-je avec un clin d'œil.

Le garçon me dévisagea de haut en bas, beaucoup d'expressions passèrent sur son visage. Surprise, incompréhension, réalisation, illumination, puis admiration.

« L'homme qui a su vous conquérir doit être extraordinaire. »

Je me mordis la joue et le goût amer du sang envahit mon palais. Pourquoi fallait-il aujourd'hui que tout me raccroche à Fred alors que sans vouloir l'oublier, je ne voulais plus penser à lui… ?

Il sentit qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait, et voulut passer ses bras autour de mes épaules, mais je m'écartai et lui souris. C'était ma propre faiblesse que je haïssais en cet instant, pas le père de mes enfants, même si j'avais peur…

Nous entrâmes dans le hall des urgences, en même temps que mon beau-frère. Celui-ci passa devant moi sans me reconnaître et, quelque part, cela ne m'étonna pas. Lui aussi devait s'imaginer bien des choses sur mon compte. Si seulement ils savaient ouvrir les yeux. Je retrouvai Maman qui s'impatientait auprès de l'hôtesse d'accueil de ne pas me voir arriver.

« Ah, voilà la seconde, attrapez-la avant qu'elle ne s'enfuît en courant, elle est allergique à tout ce qui est médical.

- Maman !

- Mathilde G... Lenoir, c'est bien vous ? demanda une grande infirmière qui me fit frémir et immédiatement penser à la grosse Bertha.

- Euh…

- Allez zou, venez avec moi, depuis combien de temps avez-vous vos contractions ? Quelle est leur fréquence ? À combien de mois en êtes-vous ? Avez-vous prévenu le père ? Êtes-vous suivie par un gynécologue du Val de Jeanne ? »

Je n'eus d'autre choix que de la suivre dans la petite chambre où elle me fit signe de me changer et de m'allonger. Je voulus protester, mais faute de persuasion, je lui demandai qu'elle me laisse aller aux toilettes. Tentative ratée de m'enfuir, Maman ayant prévu le coup et s'y trouvant avant même que je ne pousse la porte.

« Tu ne crois pas t'en tirer si facilement…

- Maman…

- Mathilde, tu n'es plus une enfant, sois un peu raisonnable et écoute les médecins.

- Pour ce qu'ils réalisent, j'aime autant laisser la nature faire son travail. Et puis de toute façon, je ne suis pas à terme, je ne suis donc pas en train d'accoucher, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que la nature suit les lois que l'homme a tenté de trouver pour la domestiquer ? Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te changer et d'attendre le médecin patiemment. Quant au père de ces enfants, nous en reparlerons à tête et hormones reposées. Maintenant, si tu le permets, je vais m'occuper de ta sœur qui, elle au moins, est raisonnable. »

Sur quoi, elle me tourna le dos et quitta la pièce. Je voulus lui tirer la langue dans son dos et n'en faire qu'à ma tête, mais une elfe de maison apparut et me prit la main.

« Mademoiselle devrait faire attention à elle si elle veut de beaux bébés. Madame votre mère est inquiète, elle agit pour votre bien. Ne lui en veuillez pas.

- Je ne lui en veux pas, j'aimerais juste qu'on cesse de me considérer comme une éternelle petite fille. »

L'elfe me sourit et m'entraîna à nouveau vers la chambre qui m'avait été allouée. L'infirmière passa et m'examina. Les contractions étaient encore irrégulières et les enfants s'étaient calmés. Ils ne semblaient plus aussi pressés de sortir. Je perçus l'énervement de l'infirmière et remarquai les elfes qui couraient dans tous les sens. La pleine lune ou un quelconque autre phénomène avait dû déclencher les naissances de toutes les femmes enceintes de Paris. Elle m'autorisa donc à me lever et à rejoindre ma famille dans la salle d'attente, en attendant que mes petits bouts se décident.

Laurane mit au monde une charmante petite fille sur les coups de huit heures. Un joli bébé tout rose, la tête à peine déformée par l'accouchement. Je la félicitai, et elle ne manqua pas de me faire remarquer, une fois encore, qu'elle était la première à devenir maman et à passer une étape importante de la vie de femme.

Encore ce côté compétitif, mais je m'en fichais bien, vu que je ne devais pas accoucher avant quelques semaines. C'est ce que je lui répétais d'ailleurs, mais de nouvelles crises de contractions me brisèrent le dos. Je fus prise d'une crise de panique, comme je n'en avais plus eu depuis ma fuite d'Allemagne. Je ne pouvais pas accoucher maintenant, je l'avais lu dans les étoiles. Je ne pouvais pas…

* * *

Merci à **Lessa, Aliri, Shiri, Alianorah** pour la trace de leur passage et leurs encouragements

**Angharrad**  
Dernière mise à jour le 8 décembre 2010  
Première publication 23 juillet 2005


	38. P5C4 Les Semeurs

**Un Voile entre les mondes**

** Cinquième partie : Entrer dans les ténèbres **

**4 – Les Semeurs**

Je parvins à contenir les contractions, dans le sens où personne ne vit mon malaise, trop captivés par le nouveau-né dans les bras de ma sœur. Je profitai donc de leur inattention pour m'éclipser dans le couloir. Je croisai alors Bertha et l'elfe qui la suivait à la trace, les bras chargés de linge propre et potions calmantes. Celle-ci me reconnut immédiatement et, me voyant pâle comme le linge, me força à m'allonger dans une chambre inoccupée.

Je restai là étendue, silencieuse, le regard posé sur le plafond, mais mon œil interne suivait les mouvements des bébés. J'inspirai et respirai lentement, utilisant chaque aspiration comme unité de temps entre les contractions. Celles-ci étaient lentes et régulières, et la douleur associée était plus due à mon dos toujours aussi fragile que réellement aux contractions.

Un médecin se décida enfin à venir me voir et dans un état second, je le laissai m'examiner. Il me murmura un vague « c'est pas pour de suite, je reviendrai plus tard », et me laissa à nouveau seule dans la mi-obscurité de la chambre.

Je parvins finalement à redescendre de ce lieu où je m'étais perdue et me levai. Dans les couloirs s'agitaient les médecins et infirmières. Je ne pensai pas qu'autant de femmes pouvaient accoucher au même moment, mais d'un autre coté, Paris est une ville de plusieurs millions d'habitants.

Je me glissai entre les patients et arrivai devant la pouponnière. Ma nièce y dormait en compagnie des autres nouveau-nés dans une bulle protectrice. Elle avait l'air tellement calme et paisible, et pourtant son petit front était fripé de rides qu'elle n'aurait pas dû avoir.

Je fronçai les sourcils avec elle et essayai d'accommoder ma vue qui ne cessait de jouer au yoyo depuis que je suis enceinte. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Une ombre, ou plutôt un voile léger qui flottait entre la salle blanche et la baie vitrée d'où j'observais les enfants endormis.

Instinctivement, je portai la main à l'azurite que les Shamans m'avaient offerte en m'apprenant la bonne nouvelle. Ils disaient que la pierre a le don de protéger les nouveau-nés des mauvais esprits. Je pénétrai donc dans la pouponnière et posai la pierre dans le berceau de ma nièce. Immédiatement, elle retrouva son teint rosé et la sérénité qui émanait de l'innocence endormie.

Je soupirai… Mieux valait ne pas chercher à comprendre, me dis-je sur le moment. Et pourtant l'explication, si tant est qu'elle puisse être considérée comme explication, était sous mes yeux.

Tout en me redressant après avoir caressé et réconfortée ma nièce, j'aperçus du coin de l'œil un mouvement qui quittait la pouponnière. Je me précipitai à sa suite, et devinai au bout du couloir la forme fantomatique d'une infirmière. Je me mordis les lèvres, croyant la grosse Bertha revenue me tourmenter, mais remarquai vite que l'esprit marchait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Partagée entre la peur de l'esprit frappeur et la curiosité maladive que j'éprouvais pour les fantômes, je la regardai voleter à travers les couloirs, me lançant de temps en temps un regard sombre, comme si je l'empêchais de jouer avec les vivants.

Je la suivis, silencieuse compagne, dans son périple de mort, et la regardai accueillir ou punir les morts. Je ne me posais pas de question, simplement fascinée par la mort qu'elle dispensait.

Aurais-je été dans un état plus clairvoyant, peut-être aurais-je été choquée de la présence de ce fantôme que je semblais la seule à voir. Mais toutes les femmes vous le diront, se préparer à donner la vie est une épreuve comme il en existe de très rares.

Je revins cependant à moi en entendant le cri strident d'une infirmière qui appelait à l'aide. Devant moi, la Semeuse tenait par le cou l'âme de la femme qui était supposée plongée dans le coma. Aux cris, je compris que ses signes vitaux diminuaient d'intensité, et pourtant je la voyais face à moi, prisonnières de griffes de la Semeuse.

Je ne me suis jamais voulue héroïque, mais il est des situations où l'instinct prend le dessus et oublie la raison. Ne sachant ce que je faisais, je tendis la main vers la Semeuse, mais celle-ci s'écarta vivement, sa proie toujours prisonnière de son étreinte mortelle. Je sentis qu'on me bousculait, mais je ne voyais que la Semeuse et la victime. Je plongeai vers elle, mais une fois de plus elle m'évita et me repoussa.

Prenant appui contre le mur, je tirai ma baguette pour lever une barrière contre l'esprit frappeur qui me menaçait, délaissant sa victime. L'arme sorcière réagit violemment et se couvrit de givre. Givre qui se propagea le long de ma main et la recouvrit.

Une silhouette toute de lambeaux noirs vêtue apparut au bout du couloir. Je crus un instant à la présence de Détraqueurs, mais elle aurait été fatale à la plupart des patients de l'hôpital. Et puis ses yeux rouge sang flamboyant me détrompèrent.

Je voulus me défendre contre elle, prise de panique aux souvenirs de cette nuit, prise de panique me rappelant que je ne savais pas repousser les Détraqueurs, et prise de panique pour l'esprit frappeur qui, s'il ne m'attaquait pas moi, semblait s'en prendre aux faibles que je n'arrivais pas à défendre.

Mais l'esprit recula devant la silhouette sombre qui s'interposa entre elle et moi. Un claquement de doigts, un simple regard, et l'esprit frappeur disparut en un cri à déchirer les cœurs les plus endurcis. Je voulus parler, mais l'être de ténèbres le fit le premier.

« Tu n'as pas encore accepté, pourtant tu ne peux plus reculer. »

Je me figeai et levai mon regard paniqué vers l'ombre.

« Ne pleure pas ce qui ne peut-être défait. Pense uniquement aux vivants. »

Je voulus réagir, dire quelque chose, mais la silhouette posa une main décharnée sur mon ventre. Une douce chaleur s'en éleva, faisant fondre le givre qui me couvrait de la tête aux pieds, puis elle disparut en un flash de lumière.

* * *

Merci à **Bastetamidala, Lessa, Melinda potauxroses, Kirfée, Aliri, Tsahel** pour la trace de leur passage et leurs encouragements.

**Angharrad**  
Dernière mise à jour le 8 décembre 2010  
Première publication le 27 août 2005


	39. P5C5 Naissance

**Un Voile entre les mondes **

**Cinquième partie : Entrer dans les ténèbres  
**

** 5 - Naissance**

J'ai repris le sens des réalités, appuyée contre le mur. J'avais dû être propulsée contre celui-ci, ou bien étais-je simplement tombée. En tout cas je m'y cramponnai comme si ma vie et celle de mes enfants à naître en dépendaient. Dans la chambre, la femme dans le coma avait repris des couleurs. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée, mais au moins était-elle hors de danger.

Je voulus me relever, mais les contractions avaient repris de plus belle, et la douleur de mon dos ne cessait de croître. Je parvins au bout de plusieurs essais infructueux à me remettre debout, puis à me traîner, plus que marcher, vers la chambre qui m'avait été allouée. Mais je m'arrêtai en plein couloir, entendant les cris de l'accueil.

« Puisque je vous dis que je dois voir Mathilde Lenoir ! »

Cette voix…

« Laisse tomber Fred, et fonce dans le tas, ils ne te laisseront pas la rejoindre. »

Ces deux voix.

« Vous ne pouvez pas la voir, les visites sont interdites et nous sommes débordés avec tous ces accouchements prématurés. Veuillez revenir demain matin.

- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me laisser passer ? Je dois absolument voir Mathilde ! » s'énerva Fred.

Je frémis, je ne l'avais jamais vu s'énerver à ce point, même la fois où Gustavo avait fait des insinuations graveleuses sur nous.

« Monsieur Lenoir a demandé expressément que personne ne vienne troubler l'accouchement de ses petites filles. Veuillez obtempérer ou je serai obligée d'appeler la sécurité.

- Laisse tomber Fred, elle est bouchée et ne veut rien entendre, reprit George en anglais. Et si c'est Lenoir senior qui a demandé l'isolation, même Mathilde et son caractère de chien ne peuvent quitter la chambre. »

J'eus un petit sourire fier et malin. Ainsi mon Grand-père avait demandé à ce que je sois surveillée et pourtant, j'étais là à me promener dans les couloirs du Val de Jeanne sans surveillance. Mais les battements de mon cœur ne se calmèrent pas pour autant, entre peur, excitation et douloureuses contractions qui ne voulaient pas s'arrêter.

« Je me fiche de ce qu'a pu exiger M. Lenoir. Il est question de Mathilde, pas sa petite fille, pas n'importe quelle femme, mais MA femme, qui va donner naissances à NOS enfants.

- Monsieur, les ordres sont formels et…

- C'est bien la peine qu'ils lancent un sortilège de traçage et préviennent les pères si ils ne peuvent pas…

- George la ferme tu… »

Frederick s'était retourné pour fusiller son frère du regard et me vit. Je voulus reculer, mais une contraction plus forte que les autres me fit perdre l'équilibre, et je serais tombée à la renverse si le mur n'avait été si proche.

Je voulus me relever seule, mais le liquide coulant entre mes jambes ne me laissa aucune illusion. Mes petits bouts allaient naître, et Frederick m'avait retrouvée au pire moment. J'avais les larmes aux yeux et voulus encore une fois me relever, mais deux bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de moi.

« Tu es incorrigible. Ce n'est pourtant pas le moment de te balader et te blesser. »

Sa voix, douce et tendre, soufflant dans mes cheveux. Je voulus protester, lui parler, mais il posa simplement son index sur mes lèvres.

« Chut… Tu as autre chose à penser pour le moment. »

Et sans effort apparent, il me souleva et me ramena à ma chambre.

Le temps que Fred me dépose sur le lit, il n'y avait plus de doute possible, les petits étaient bien en route pour notre monde. Pourtant, la douleur que je ressentais n'était pas celle que j'avais attendue tout au long de ma grossesse. Que pouvais-je y connaître, me direz-vous ? Et bien, j'avais connu mon lot de peines et de douleur dans ma courte vie, et je reconnaissais certainement la douleur, notamment celle de mon dos qui était née cette nuit fatidique où j'avais osé abandonner la magie.

Je voulus repousser Fred alors qu'il m'installait sur le lit, mais il saisit mes mains tremblantes et les bloqua dans les siennes. Il tremblait aussi et ses yeux vibraient d'une lueur dangereuse. De la colère, de la haine ? Inconsciemment, je tendis mon esprit vers lui et son regard changea. Il devint plus doux et presque apaisant. Il me sourit timidement, et murmura :

« Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu dois t'inquiéter mais pour eux. Ils ont peur et je ne peux pas les rassurer.

- Les rassurer ? »

Sans prendre de précaution pour ma timidité maladive, il écarta la chemise de nuit d'hôpital et posa sa main chaude sur mon ventre douloureux. Je fermai les yeux, claquant des dents à la venue d'une nouvelle contraction, puis tournai mon attention sur les petits.

Peur, panique, douleur, déchirement, lutte. Ils se battaient contre mon corps qui les expulsait, mais pas seulement. Un coup, plus fort que les autres. J'en eus le souffle coupé et rouvris les yeux sur le monde extérieur. J'avais dû perdre connaissance ou tourner de l'œil. Fred m'avait giflée tandis que le médecin, qui était arrivé je ne sais quand, m'examinait.

Le médecin recula et me dévisagea, son expression blanche de toute émotion.

« Je reviens tout de suite. Avez-vous des allergies quelconques aux calmants et anesthésiant ?

- Pourquoi… soufflai-je en laissant passer une nouvelle contraction.

- Vous ne pourrez pas accoucher par voies naturelles, une naissance magique est dangereuse dans le cas de naissances multiples. »

Je me redressai comprenant ce qu'ils voulaient faire, mais Fred me retint.

« Vous n'avez pas peur du sang monsieur…

- Weasley, Frederick Weasley. »

Les yeux du médecin s'écarquillèrent, puis il acquiesça et se retira sans poser plus de questions. Fred se tourna vers moi et sourit tendrement, son regard d'un bleu sombre, couleur de tempête. Et pour la première fois j'ouvris les yeux sur qui était réellement Frederick.

Déformé par l'accent allemand et oublié avec le temps, je n'avais pas fait la connexion. Mais à l'heure où toute capacité cérébrale aurait dû être anéantie, mon cerveau faisait enfin le lien. Les larmes que j'avais retenu tout ce temps coulèrent alors, silencieuse.

Si j'avais été dans un autre état, j'aurais couru vers l'océan auquel j'aurais déversé ma colère contre ma propre bêtise. J'aurais laissé le tourment qui m'habitait s'évacuer vers l'atmosphère, pour me laisser coquille vide en proie au vent. Mais ils étaient là à présent.

Frederick me serra dans ses bras et me murmura des paroles incohérentes. Je levai les yeux au-dessus de son épaule et vit George adossé à la porte. Nos regards se croisèrent, et il fronça les sourcils, puis soupira et se détourna.

Le médecin revint avec du matériel médical et plusieurs infirmières. Fred s'écarta pour les laisser accéder à mon ventre qui se tordait dans tous les sens. Je sursautai au contact froid du gel, puis les regardai manipuler et glisser les capteurs sur la peau.

« Un garçon à droite, son cœur bat vite mais pas d'inquiétude, tête en haut. »

L'infirmière nota l'information et fit apparaître d'un mouvement de baguette un premier berceau sous verre, une couverture bleue chauffante déjà prête à accueillir l'enfant.

« Une fille, la tête en bas, le cœur bat, mais à un rythme anormalement élevé. Madame, calmez-vous, vous effrayez les enfants. »

Je fermai les yeux et avalai ma salive. Je tendis la main pour attraper les bords du lit, mais Fred m'offrit ses doigts à broyer lors de la nouvelle contraction qui m'arracha un cri de douleur.

« Patience. Ah, voilà le dernier… »

Silence. Il leva les yeux et hocha la tête en direction de l'infirmière.

« Une fille, horizontale, en couverture des deux autres. Hémorragie qui contamine le placenta. »

Les mots résonnèrent dans mes oreilles et je me sentis propulsée hors de tout. Je me retrouvai debout, à la porte de ma propre chambre, à regarder le médecin et les infirmières s'agiter. La douleur n'avait plus prise sur mon corps, une péridurale associée à une potion sans doute à base de morphine rapidement injectées. Mon corps s'agitait et j'entendis le craquement sinistre des os de la main de Frederick, mais il tint bon et resserra sa prise sur moi alors que le médecin extrayait de mon ventre ouvert les enfants.

Je n'eus d'yeux que pour le premier corps. Une petite fille, blonde, le nez couvert de taches de rousseurs, les poings serrés et le visage crispé dans une expression de douleur qu'un enfant si jeune n'aurait pas dû connaître.

« Elle n'aurait pas survécu à l'accouchement, au mieux quelques mois, » déclara une voix près de moi.

Je ne tournai pas les yeux, mais reconnus son propriétaire.

« N'était-ce pas à elle de décider ? » murmurai-je, la voix tremblante de colère et d'impuissance.

_Silence…_ Le médecin s'agitait autour de moi, refermant mon ventre et épongeant le sang. Frederick retenait mes mains qui lui avaient échappé alors que mon corps s'arquait et se démenait pour s'écarter des instruments médicaux.

« Tu devrais y retourner…

- Pourquoi faire ? Là-bas, il n'y a que déception, douleur, et tristesse. Même mon corps ne semble plus assez fort pour me supporter. Et il est là à présent.

- Ils t'attendent. »

La main glacée se posa sur mon épaule et du doigt me désigna les deux enfants survivants que les infirmières agitaient dans tous les sens, espérant leur faire pousser un cri. Je fis quelques pas vers les enfants, hésitai et voulus me retourner, mais sa voix me coupa dans mon élan.

« Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. »

Un souffle glacial me balaya le dos. Il avait disparu. Je clignai des yeux et me réveillai en pleurs, la voix éraillée par les cris dans les bras de Frederick. Les infirmières étaient toujours à agiter les jumeaux. J'échappai un instant à ses bras et me précipitai vers les infirmières. Celles-ci, surprises, me laissèrent leur arracher les nouveau-nés.

Nos regards se croisèrent alors que mes jambes cédaient sous mon propre poids et que Frederick nous rattrapait. Alors que je retenais mon souffle, ils laissèrent le leur expirer, et poussèrent leurs premiers cris.

* * *

Merci à **Lessa, Aliri et Alionorah **pour la trace de leur passage et leurs encouragements.

**Angharrad**  
Dernière mise à jour le 8 décembre 2010  
Première publication le 30 août 2005


	40. P6C1 Le chemin du Refuge

**Un Voile entre les mondes **

**sixieme partie : Secret de famille **

**1 – Le Chemin du Refuge**

**_

* * *

_**

_Veux-tu être aimée par tout le monde, et pas par ceux que tu aimes, ou veux-tu seulement être aimé par ceux que tu aimes ?_

_

* * *

_

Je regardais mes petits bouts à travers la baie vitrée de la bulle pouponnière. Ils dormaient paisiblement. Guenièvre et Didier avaient encore le teint rougi par le sang de leur sœur, mais les médecins avaient été formels, ils allaient bien et aucun dommage ne semblait avoir touché leurs cerveaux ou leurs centres magiques. Ils avaient tout de même été placés sous surveillance pour leur première semaine dans une bulle afin de confirmer les premiers diagnostics.

Je laissai mes doigts courir le long du cocon protecteur et les vis s'agiter dans leur sommeil. Bien qu'hors de mon corps, ils ressentaient encore profondément mes émotions. Je soupirai et laissai retomber ma main le long de ma fine chemise de nuit. Le médecin avait été clair, émotions positives, ou pas de contact. Or, ce que j'avais à faire ne me permettait pas pour le moment d'être une bonne mère.

Mes mains se remirent à trembler alors que je déposai la lettre sur mon lit défait, tremblement que j'ignorais. Me glissant entre les rayons de lumière et déchirant voile après voile, ne faisant qu'une avec les ombres, je quittai les étages et descendis vers la morgue.

Là, dans un caisson réfrigéré reposait la dépouille inerte de ma petite fille. J'eus un haut-le-cœur et dus réprimer mes sanglots alors que j'ouvrais le caisson et posais les yeux sur son corps meurtri. Une main effleura mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

« Tu as le droit de pleurer tu sais. Ce n'est pas moi qui te jetterai la pierre. »

Frederick se tenait à mes cotés, les joues inondées de larmes silencieuses. Il devait être là depuis un moment, à en juger par ses traits tirés. Je voulus parler, et me rendis compte que j'en étais totalement incapable. Je voulus trouver refuge dans ses bras et enfouir mon visage contre sa poitrine pour étouffer les nouveaux sanglots qui montaient dans ma gorge, mais quelque chose me retenait. Sans doute les non-dits qui avaient dressé un mur et fini par nous séparer…

Aussi restai-je debout devant ma petite fille morte, à pleurer silencieusement avec son père. Quand les larmes semblèrent diminuer et que mes mains cessèrent de trembler, je reniflai un coup et inspirai profondément. J'échappai à la main de Frederick toujours posée sur mon épaule, et me dirigeai vers une étagère dont je tirai un drap propre. Frederick me regarda faire silencieusement, ses yeux sombres ne montrant aucune surprise face à mes gestes.

J'étalai le drap sur une table et avec une précision à faire frémir, je dessinais du bout de ma baguette un cercle magique au motif compliqué dans le sang que je fis couler de mon poignet. Ceci fait, je me dirigeai vers le caisson. J'en tirai le corps sans vie de ma fille que j'embrassai tendrement sur le front avant de l'envelopper de ce linceul improvisé.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de le faire… déclara alors Frederick qui sortit de son silence.

- Frederick, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

- Si tu ne me parles pas, Mathilde, il est clair que je ne comprendrai pas. Et pourtant, nous pouvons nous parler en au moins quatre langues.

- Frederick…

- Mathilde, tu n'es plus seule en jeu. Nous sommes une famille à présent. Même si tu refuses de m'épouser, nous sommes liés par le sang qui coule dans les veines de ces enfants.

- Le sang est la vie… » murmurai-je, les doigts encore tachés du sang de la naissance et du sceau que je venais de tracer.

Je levai les yeux du linceul que je tenais fermement serré dans mes bras.

« Sais-tu seulement ce dont je suis capable Frederick ? N'as-tu pas peur, comme George de ce que je suis et peux devenir ? N'as-tu pas peur de ce que je vais faire à cet enfant ? demandai-je d'une voix qui me parut d'outre-tombe.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi as-tu peur de moi au point de me repousser alors que ton cœur bat encore avec le mien ? J'ai confiance en toi, Mathilde. Il est des choix que je ne peux faire pour toi, je peux juste te regarder les faire. Mais je voudrais que tu me laisses t'accompagner, pour le pire, comme pour le meilleur. »

Avait-il vraiment percé mes intentions à travers mes propos volontairement énigmatiques ? Savait-il réellement qui je pouvais être ? Ou bien connaissait-il ce sceau ?

Je laissai ses paroles tourner dans ma tête quelques secondes qui durent lui paraître une éternité. Je baissai finalement les épaules en signe d'abandon, mais aussi d'acceptation. Après tout, il savait ce qu'il faisait, et il était assez grand pour s'occuper de lui. Il n'était pas Frederick Weasley pour rien.

« Peut-être quand j'aurai accepté ce que je dois devenir, saurai-je pourquoi j'ai été aussi peureuse et méfiante. Le chemin sera peut-être long. M'accompagneras-tu jusqu'aux enfers ? »

Il hocha silencieusement la tête, une expression dure et sérieuse sur ses traits qui m'aurait fait frémir, si je n'avais vu cette détermination sur un autre visage que le sien quelques heures plus tôt. Sur le mien…

Je lui tournai le dos et marchai d'un pas déterminé vers la sortie de secours. Une fois à l'air libre, je pris une longue inspiration et laissai un frisson courir sur ma peau. Frederick se glissa à mes côtés, et après avoir déposé sa cape sur mes épaules, me prit la main.

« Montre-moi… » murmura-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux et visualisai le port endormi de notre petite ville de Normandie. Je les rouvris et serrai la main de Frederick. Il leva sa baguette au-dessus de nos têtes, et nous transplanâmes.

Comme je l'avais espéré en cette heure avancée de la nuit, le port était désert. Seuls quelques bars raisonnaient encore des derniers éclats de rire des marins. Je marchai, les pieds nus sur le granit glacé, mais ce n'est pas le froid extérieur qui me faisait frissonner. Frederick ne fit pas un seul commentaire et se contenta de m'accompagner.

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes pour inspirer l'air marin et profiter du sel pour me réveiller et me faire reprendre pied. Il me proposa de porter notre fille, mais c'était mon fardeau, aussi refusai-je avec douceur. Il acquiesça et leva les yeux vers un vieux marin saoul qui s'approchait de nous.

« Ah tient si c'est'y pas la ch'tite Mathilde que vouala.

- Bonjour Pépito, avançai-je en faisant tomber la capuche sur mes épaules.

- Voilà un regard bien sombre Mam'zelle, me dites pas que vous allez là-bas, » déclara-t-il avec emphase sur le là-bas.

Je laissai un sourire triste étirer ses lèvres, mais n'ajoutai mot. Je passai près du vieux marin cuit par l'alcool et me dirigeai vers les quais.

« M'sieur, ne la laissez pas faire ce qu'elle va faire, supplia le marin en s'accrochant à la chemise de Frederick. C'est un endroit pas pour des enfants et encore moins pour des jeunes aussi sensibles. Il n'faut pas les laisser... »

Mais je n'entendais plus ce qu'il disait. J'avais retrouvé le quai magique familier, et attachée à la colonne surmontée du sceau des Lenoir, la barque menant au Refuge.

* * *

Merci à** Bastetamidala, Kirfée, Didi, Alianorah, Shiri, Aliri ** pour la trace de leur passage et leurs encouragements.

**Angharrad**  
Dernière mise à jour le 8 décembre 2010  
Première publication 5 septembre 2005


	41. P6C2 La Traversée

**Un Voile entre les Mondes**

**Sixième partie: Secret de Famille**

_Veux-tu être aimée par tout le monde, et pas par ceux que tu aimes, ou veux-tu seulement être aimé par ceux que tu aimes ?_

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'utiliser le merveilleux univers de JKRowling pour exprimer ma plume. Par contre la famille citée ci dessous n'appartient qu'à elle-même, de même que leur histoire.

**2 – La Traversée**

Je m'arrêtai un instant, voyant la figure translucide et voilée du passeur. Celui-ci me sourit avant de s'incliner devant moi.

« Ainsi le moment est venu. » J'expirai le souffle que j'avais inconsciemment retenu et montai dans la barque, ma petite fille toujours serrée contre mon cœur. Le passeur leva sa rame et s'apprêtait à quitter le bord sans un regard vers le quai, mais je l'arrêtai.

« Nous ne sommes pas seules. » Il leva les yeux vers Frédéric qui arrivait en courant. Il sauta le vide séparant l'embarcation de la jetée et sourit au passeur.

« Merci de m'avoir attendu. » Déclara-t-il avec un geste au navigateur.

J'étais surprise. C'était la première fois que je voyais le marin, bien que mon esprit cartésien ait toujours supposé la présence de quelque chose autre qu'un sortilège guidait le bateau entre les rochers et à travers le rideau de brume. Mais que Frédéric qui se rendait au refuge pour la première fois, le voit. Je ne suis même pas sûre que Frédéric savait où je me rendais.

« Le brouillard est dense cette nuit, la traversée risque de durer. Vous devriez vous asseoir. » Se contenta de répondre l'esprit avant de se tourner vers la mer. Je restai quelques instants debout en proie aux éléments et à l'air marin vivifiant, puis me laissai choir sur le banc à l'arrière de la barque où Fred m'attendait. Assise à ses cotés, je laissai mes yeux vagabonder à la surface de l'eau espérant oublier ce que j'étais venue chercher et le lieu que j'allai retrouver. Mais ce fut peine perdue. Et la présence de Frédéric, bien que non intrusive ne m'aidait pas.

Aussi laissai-je tomber ma tête contre son épaule. Retrouvant les gestes familiers, Frédéric se redressa pour mieux se mettre à ma hauteur et passa un bras autour de mes épaules, m'attirant à lui.

« Parle moi de Toi… » Murmurai-je acceptant l'étreinte.

« Par quoi commencer ? » Répondit-il avec désarroi. « Il y'a tant à dire… »

« Et bien, le commencement me paraît un bon début, » répliquai-je avec une pointe d'humour. Il s'écarta et me dévisagea, surprise et doute se lisaient sur son visage. Je souris et continuai « Mais, si nous commencions par ce que tu as fait une fois que j'ai quitté l'Allemagne, agrémenté des infos que JKR n'a pas publiées dans ses livres sur toi. »

« Ah nan, ne me dit pas que toi aussi tu as lu ces fables pour enfant. » Gémît-il en se frappant le front.

« Je suis curieuse de nature, ça m'intéressait de voir comme on pouvait préparer les moldus à notre existence. Elle a tant enjolivé que ça ? »

« Mathilde, ce sont des livres pour enfant. Aussi injustes qu'aient été certaines des situations qu'elle y a racontées, rien ne peut décrire ce qui s'est réellement passé. Les joies étaient les mêmes, mais le mal…»

« Je me sens bête d'un coup, petite sorcière française n'ayant même pas étudié dans une école de sorcellerie, protégée de la guerre… »

« Ne dit pas ça. Je ne souhaite à personne de voir ce que nous avons vu, ni de vivre une nouvelle guerre. A personne. Tu as eu la chance d'être protégée à cette époque, mais tu as toi aussi ton lot de traumatismes… »

« Ne détourne pas le sujet s'il te plait. Nous parlions de toi. Frédéric Weasley, et pas Wistily comme je l'ai cru… »

« Ahah, » dit-il en se frottant du bout des doigts la tête, une légère teinte rouge colorant ses joues. « Tu connais les Allemands. Et puis ça m'arrangeait bien, parce que avec la sortie du tome 6… bref. » Il ferma les yeux, resserra sa main sur mon épaule et inspira profondément. Je ne le pressai pas, et fermai à mon tour les yeux, me laissant bercer par le clapotis des vagues contre la barque, et les caresses de ses doigts sur mon bras.

« Tu te souviens de cette dernière nuit en Allemagne. Bien sûr, suis-je bête. » Il rougit et son regard se porta vers le paquet que je tenais toujours dans mes bras. « Quand je me suis réveillé, tu dormais encore, ton visage était serein comme je ne l'avais jamais vu avant. Tu étais si belle. Je crois que si je ne t'avais déjà aimée, je serais tombé amoureux de toi à ce moment là. Bref, je t'ai regardée dormir longtemps, puis George est arrivé et m'a tiré du lit de force. Je m'étonne que tu ne te sois pas réveillée sur le coup, car je peux t'assurer que je n'aurais pour rien au monde quitté tes cotés. » Je souris tristement et de ma main libre cherchai la sienne. Nos doigts se trouvèrent et timidement se joignirent.

« George m'avait réveillé pour me parler de toi, et de ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit. » Je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues, mais Frédéric hocha la tête. « Non, pas de sexe, je veux dire, nous sommes tous les deux adultes. Non, il voulait me parler de ce qui s'était passé avant, quand je t'ai trouvée. »

« Je devais avouer ne plus me souvenir avec précision de ce qui s'était passé, ayant moi aussi un peu abusé sur l'alcool ce soir-là. Mais George lui, avec une précision mortelle me décrivit la scène, et voyant que je ne comprenais pas les implications, il formula de la pire manière qui soit ce que tu avais fait. »

« Ce que j'avais fait… » Murmurai-je, fronçant les sourcils pour me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Mais j'avais tellement bu ce soir-là, j'avais tellement de choses à oublier…

« Les mots qu'il utilisa, j'en frémis encore. Et pourtant, ils expliquaient tant de choses. Mais je ne voulais pas l'écouter. Aussi ai-je regagné la chambre pour la trouver vide, j'ai cru que tu étais toi aussi sous la douche, mais au bout d'une heure, j'ai paniqué. George est alors venu me prévenir que tu venais de transplaner. »

Je sentis mon cœur se serrer au souvenir de ce transplanage rapide et un peu aveugle il faut bien l'avouer.

« Je n'ai même pas réfléchi, j'ai sauté au premier endroit auquel j'ai pensé, et je t'ai vue au milieu de la foule. J'ai cru que mon cœur avait volé en un millier d'éclats quand je t'ai vue à nouveau disparaître et que les sortilèges de traçage ne te trouvaient pas. »

« Comme tu le sais, j'avais terminé ma mission au GKSS en même temps que toi, et était libre de reprendre en main les magasins de 'Farce et attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux' ou bien reprendre du service pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Malgré tous ces projets, je n'ai pas pu reprendre le travail et je suis parti à ta recherche. » Je sentis qu'il était nerveux et serrai tendrement ses doigts. Il se tourna vers moi et posa son front contre le mien.

« J'ai cru qu'avec les contacts de l'Ordre, je te retrouverais en un rien de temps, ou simplement grâce aux contacts de Papa au ministère Britannique de la Magie et de mes frangins chez les Aurors. Mais il s'avère que la famille Lenoir - ou Black pour sa branche Anglaise - est l'une des familles aux secrets les mieux protégés. »

« Tu sais… j'aurais passé ma vie à te chercher, si il n'existait pas ce sortilège de paternité. » J'ouvris les yeux, et me trouvai perdue dans son regard d'un bleu marine si profond que je crus m'y perdre. Je m'attendais à y voir de la douleur, et de la haine pour ce que j'avais fait, mais non. Il ne semblait y avoir qu'attente et amour étouffé.

« Frédéric je… Je suis désolée. » Articulai-je avec peine, retenant les sanglots qui s'étaient formés dans ma gorge.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Je t'ai trompée, puisque je ne t'ai rien dit de ma sorcellerie. »

« Je ne t'en ai pas parlé non plus. Je n'ai pas plus d'excuse. »

« Mais tu étais en pleine crise d'acceptation. Je peux très bien comprendre que la découverte de ce secret t'ai effrayée. Et si tu as entendu les choses que George a dites, je comprends d'autant plus que tu ai fui. »

« Frédéric, ce ne sont pas que les choses prononcées par George. Je… » Mais j'étais incapable de lui expliquer alors que nous pénétrions le rideau de brume annonciateur de l'arrivée au Refuge.

Précautionneusement, je m'écartai de lui et tirai ma baguette des plis de ma chemise de nuit. Soufflant une formule dans une langue oubliée de la plupart, je posai la pointe de ma baguette sur la croix celtique attachée à mon cou. Une douce lumière argentée en émergea, et un livre relier entre deux planches de bois à la manière des premiers grimoires apparut.

Je le déposai, toujours entouré de cette lueur argentée caractéristique des pensines, sur les genoux de Frédéric et l'ouvris à cette page précise.

_Samhain. Nuit où le monde des vivants croise le monde des morts. Nuit où la frontière est à peine plus fine qu'un voile qui peut être déchiré à tout instant. Nuit où tout aurait pu basculer… (1)_

_(1) pour ceux qui ne reconnaissent pas, ce sont les premières lignes du chapitre 2 d'Un Voile entre les Mondes_

_**Notes de l'auteur**_

La boucle sera bientôt bouclée. Mais tout n'a pas encore été dit. Pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire sur le refuge, je vous conseille un petit tour par les premiers chapitres -

Merci à **Alana**et** Kirfée **qui me suivent même dans mes délires incompréhensibles.

**Angharrad**- 11 septembre 2005 


	42. P6C3 La Crypte

**Un Voile entre les Mondes **

Sixième partie: Secret de Famille

_**Veux-tu être aimée par tout le monde, et pas par ceux que tu aimes, ou veux-tu seulement être aimé par ceux que tu aimes ?**_

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'utiliser le merveilleux univers de JKRowling pour exprimer ma plume. Par contre la famille citée ci dessous n'appartient qu'à elle-même, de même que leur histoire.

**3 – La Crypte**

Nous ne parlâmes plus le reste du voyage. Je m'étais levée après avoir confié mon journal pensine à Frédéric, et me tenais en tête de la barque, ma cape flottant librement autour de moi et de l'enfant mort-née que je tenais toujours dans mes bras. Frédéric après beaucoup d'hésitations s'était mis à lire le texte sur lequel j'avais ouvert le livre.

Étonnamment, j'avais eu beaucoup plus de facilité à lui confier mes écrits qu'à lui raconter de vive voix le récit de mes dernières heures au Refuge. Peut-être parce que j'étais déjà en train de revivre ces événements, alors que les silhouettes fantomatiques des rochers se dessinaient dans la brume et que je reconnaissais la baie du Refuge.

Frédéric referma le livre et se glissa à mes cotés, sans pour autant me toucher. Il ne dit rien, bien que je sentais les mots silencieux flotter à la frontière de ses lèvres. Un clignement d'yeux, et le livre disparu au moment où le voile de brume se déchirait pour laisser place à la silhouette carrée et austère du Refuge.

Le passeur accosta et sans attendre qu'il attache la barque, je posai le pied sur l'île. J'étais de retour, après tant d'années.

Je frémis au vent froid qui balaya le ponton en cet instant précis, mais ne pliai pas. L'escalier qui menait autrefois directement au Refuge avait été éventré. Il allait donc falloir faire le tour. Frédéric sauta à mes cotés après avoir remercié le passeur, et ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Merlin, ils n'ont pas fait les choses en douceur. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. On commencera la visite par la plage et les jardins comme ça. » Déclarai-je dans une tentative pour alléger l'atmosphère.

« Bah pas qu'un bain de minuit ne me dise pas, mais tu te sens capable de contenir les pulsions d'un jeune homme en pleine possession de ses moyens et retrouvant la femme qu'il aime après des mois de frustration ? » Je rougis furieusement à l'allusion, et il éclata de rire. « Moi non plus. Allez miss Tinguette, ouvre la route. » Et sur ce, il s'inclina comme un gentilhomme et me laissa monter les quelques marches intactes avant que je ne me glisse dans les rochers.

Malgré mes pieds nus, je grimpai à travers les rochers de granit couverts de berniques avec l'assurance de la pratique. Tant pis pour le sang qui coulerait, je n'étais plus à ça prêt aujourd'hui. Frédéric suivit mon pas rapide et nous arrivâmes bientôt à un sentier recouvert de ronce. La végétation avait repris ses droits sur l'endroit sans l'entretien constant de ma Grand-Mère. Je souris en voyant toutes les petites fleurs blanches. Il y'aurait des mûres à profusion cet été.

Je vis Frédéric sourire à mes cotés. Sûrement un de ses propres souvenirs qui refaisait surface. Je repris la marche, mais tendis la main dans mon dos, sans le regarder. Une douce chaleur se répandit en moi alors qu'il saisissait cette main tendue et me suivait à travers les ronces.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt devant la maison que nous trouvâmes ouverte au vent. Je m'assis sur le fauteuil de cuir de Grand-père, face à la cheminée, berçant l'enfant sans vie dans mes bras et manquant de m'étouffer en retenant les éternuements dus à la poussière entre autres, et sûrement un peu au froid.

« Tu vas attraper la mort. » Grommela Frédéric tout en se glissant vers la cuisine et s'y activant. Attraper la mort…

Lorsqu'il eut disparu et que je fus sûre qu'il était trop occupé pour m'entendre bouger, je ressortis par la porte-fenêtre et traversai le jardin. Je continuai à travers le petit bois et m'offris aux morsures glaciales du vent et des ronces. J'émergeai bientôt dans une clairière que je n'avais vu qu'une fois de toute ma vie.

Le souvenir remonta alors que je posai les pieds sur l'herbe jaunie par le temps. J'étais très jeune, j'apprenais encore à lire. Mon arrière grand-mère était très malade, et la famille avait été rassemblée à son chevet. Alors qu'une veillée se tenait, j'avais vu mon grand-père s'éclipser et je l'avais suivi jusqu'à cette clairière où il s'était retourné et m'avait regardée, horrifié.

Je sus en posant à nouveau les pieds sur l'herbe morte que mes souvenirs avaient été occultés jusqu'à cet instant précis. J'avançai jusqu'à l'arbre mort qui trônait tel un vieux sage au milieu de ce champ de désolation, et posai la main sur le nœud de son écorce. Un mécanisme sembla alors s'animer, et les racines s'écartèrent pour laisser place à un escalier descendant dans les profondeurs des ténèbres.

J'inspirai profondément, et raffermis ma prise sur mon fardeau. Je n'étais plus une petite fille effrayée qui avait répondu à un appel silencieux. J'étais une femme en pleine possession de ma tête et de mes peurs. Et sans un regard en arrière, je descendis les marches et laissai le rideau de racines se refermer sur moi.

Je marchai sans hésiter ou trébucher. Mon pas était décidé et les ténèbres semblaient s'écarter devant moi. Je parvins bientôt à une salle de rituelle. Levant les yeux, je reconnus l'architecture des dolmens, bien qu'à une échelle plus importante me permettant de me tenir debout sans me courber. Des bancs de pierre étaient disposés autour d'un creux central pour les cérémonies.

J'inspirai profondément et tirai ma baguette. Pourquoi je dessinai le sceau que j'avais tracé plus tôt avec mon sang sur le linceul de mon enfant mort-né, je n'aurais sur le dire, ni ce qui me poussait à accomplir ce que j'étais en train de faire. Je savais juste que je devais le faire. Bientôt, le sceau fut achevé et je me penchai pour y déposer la dépouille de ma petite fille.

« Sais-tu seulement ce que tu fais ? » Me demanda la voix profonde et ténébreuse qui m'avait ramenée à mon corps alors que mes enfants naissaient. J'expirai l'air que j'avais retenu jusque là et sans tourner les yeux vers la silhouette, je m'agenouillai, tenant le linceul au-dessus du sceau.

« Ai-je jamais su ce que je faisais quand il s'agissait de la mort. Grand-père ? »

« Ne commet pas l'erreur qui a coûté la vie à tant de membres de notre famille. »

« N'est-il pas un peu trop tard pour les conseils ? Tu avais autre chose à faire que de nous guider. » Lui reprochai-je.

« Tu sais bien que j'aurais tout donné pour être là. Mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls. » Il laissa échapper un soupir à vous déchirer le cœur. Pourquoi le blessai-je ainsi alors que tout serait bientôt terminé.

« Shaman… ou Nécromant… Je ne saurais jamais si je pourrais sortir des ténèbres où j'erre depuis la mort de Grand-Mère si vous ne me laissez pas déchirer le voile. »

« Es-tu seulement prête à accepter ce que tu es ? » Je ne laissai plus le temps à ces questions de m'ébranler. D'un geste vif, je posai le corps sans vie de mon bébé au cœur du cercle magique que j'avais dessiné et m'ouvris les veines avec ma baguette transfigurée en lame de rituel.

Je laissai le sang couler, et quand je sentis que je perdais conscience, je redonnai à ma baguette sa forme initiale et la posai à plat sur le corps sans vie de ma fille. Puis je plaquai mes mains à plat l'une contre l'autre, les faisant claquer, et les appuyai sur le sceau de sang. Les ténèbres furent déchirées par la magie qui coula dans la crypte et je me retrouvai dans un espace brumeux et lumineux.

Un bébé pleurait au loin et mon cœur manqua un battement. Ma petite fille était là, elle pleurait, elle m'appelait. Et moi comme une idiote, je restais immobile. Je courus dans la direction des pleurs, mais semblai incapable de la retrouver. Je me crus perdu et elle aussi, quand j'arrivai devant une grande porte fermée par le sceau que j'avais dessiné par deux fois. Devant la porte se tenait un couple. Je reconnus l'homme immédiatement malgré la différence d'âge.

« Grand-père ! » Appelai-je. Il se tourna vers moi tristement, et tenta un semblant de sourire. La personne à ses cotés me fit enfin face alors que je posais le pied sur les marches menant à la porte.

« Tu dois nous laisser partir Mathilde. » Déclara la femme qui me dévisagea de ses yeux aveugles. Si mon cœur m'avait été arraché, je n'aurai sans doute pas eu plus mal. Devant moi, se tenait ma Grand-mère, décédé depuis tant d'années, et dans ses bras gigotait ma petite fille. « Ne nous ramène pas avec toi Mathilde. » Continua-t-elle.

« Je ne veux pas te ramener, je ne veux que … » Je m'arrêtai, voyant l'expression triste de ma Grand-mère se faire l'écho de celle de mon Grand-père. « Je ne veux que lui offrir la vie… » Terminai-je en baissant les yeux.

« Puisque tu veux tant que ça donner la vie, donne moi la tienne Nécromant ! » Siffla une voix qui me glaça sur place.

**Notes de l'auteur**  
Alors, ça s'éclaire ? En tout cas, ça devrait commencer. 

**Alana** – Et oui, mais finalement, j'ai changé pour une petite raison qui n'apparaîtra pas clairement tout de suite. Mais il y'a une raison.  
**Didi** (3) – ouah ! Trois reviews d'un coup. Bon d'accord, t'avais du retard aussi :p enfin faut pas te mettre en retard en géo parce que tu lies des fics quand même ! Merci, tes « magnifique » m'ont fait chaud au cœur !  
**Kirfée** – A la fin de la partie 6, tout s'éclairera, comme on allume une torche dans une caverne.

**Angharrad** – 15 septembre 2005


	43. P6C4 La Porte

**Un Voile entre les Mondes**

**Sixième partie : Secret de Famille**

_Veux-tu être aimée par tout le monde, et pas par ceux que tu aimes, ou veux-tu seulement être aimé par ceux que tu aimes ?_

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'utiliser le merveilleux univers de JKRowling pour exprimer ma plume. Par contre la famille citée ci dessous n'appartient qu'à elle-même, de même que leur histoire.

**4 – La Porte**

Sifflante et traînante, sombre et ténébreuse. La voix qui hantait mes cauchemars et me réveillait en pleine nuit. Grand-père leva les yeux vers lui puis les laissa retomber sur moi tout en se glissant devant les âmes de ma Grand-mère et ma fille. Je me surpris à trembler, mais me repris rapidement, ma colère étant plus grande que ma peur.

« Personne ne t'as sonné que je sache, ceci est une conversation privée. » Claquai-je tout en me surprenant à serrer les poings et à me tourner pour lui faire face. Il se tenait là, aux pieds de la porte, son corps dissimulé dans une cape noire en lambeaux. Derrière lui, je pouvais deviner les formes innombrables d'autres comme lui.

« Mais tu ne le savais pas ? la voix du Nécromant couvre toutes les autres en ce monde intermédiaire. » Répondit-il avec sarcasme et ajoutant ce que je pris pour une insulte en fourchelangue.

« Alors peut-être devrais-je apprendre à vous faire taire. » Déclarai-je d'une voix menaçante, ferme et d'outre-tombe.

« Attrapez-la ! » Hurla-t-il. Les ombres se déployèrent et je reculai un pied prenant une position mi-défensive mi-attaquante. Mais une douleur me foudroya le dos alors que les ténèbres se refermaient sur nous. Je posai un genou à terre.

« Mathilde ! » Appela mon Grand-père, mais les coups qui pleuvaient me firent trébucher sur les marches où je me trouvais. Je voulus porter la main à ma baguette, mais me souvins que je l'avais laissée là-bas, protégeant le corps de mon bébé.

« Que croyais-tu accomplir petite fille sans tes artifices de sorcière ? » Se moqua l'être qui se distinguait par dessus les autres voix et supplications. Je me redressai pour mieux trébucher sur la marche suivante. Je parvins au bout d'un temps qui me parut inhumainement long à dresser une barrière fragile devant moi. Un léger sourire étira mes lèvres à cette réussite, sourire qui disparut bien trop vite alors que celle-ci explosait en mille éclats et que je volai en arrière sous le choc.

« Tu n'es pas de taille petite fille. » Il éclata de rire alors que je n'avais pas encore touché terre. Grand-père n'en pouvant plus se précipita entre moi et le démon aux yeux de sang qui tendait sa main menaçante vers moi. « Écarte toi vieil homme. Tu m'as trompé une fois avec ta garce d'épouse, mais pas deux. » Et d'un geste plus vif que je ne l'aurais cru chez un cadavre, il écarta mon Grand-père qui roula au bas des marches et fut happé par les ombres.

Je me redressai, prenant appuie sur la porte, mais la main squelettique s'abattit sur mon front et m'emprisonna le visage. J'ouvris grands les yeux, mes pupilles se dilatèrent et le sang se mit à battre à mes tempes, alors que le rire sifflant envahissait à nouveau mes perceptions. « Enfin ! » Rugit-il. « Ta vie m'appartient et avec elle je renais ! »

…_Un flash de lumière…_

…_un battement…_

…_Le sang du Nécromant…_

Une porte qui grince et s'ouvre après trop longtemps.

… _Un flash de ténèbre…_

…_un battement… _

…_Le sang des Shamans…_

Les mains ténébreuses cherchent leur offrande.

…_Un flash de Lumière…_

…_Un battement de cœur…_

…_Le sang du Nécromant_

Les images de la connaissance défilent.

…_Un flash de Ténèbre…_

…_Un battement de cœur…_

…_Le sang du Nécromant…_

Répondez à mon appel !

…_Un flash de Lumière…_

…_Un battement de cœur…_

…_Le sang des Shamans…_

Mathilde !

Les mains qui comprimaient ma tête dans un étaux s'écartèrent vivement et retournèrent derrière la porte que j'avais entrouverte en prenant appui sur le sceau des Lenoirs. Quant à la main du démon aux yeux rouges, elle fut tranchée à l'aide de la lame sacrificielle que j'avais transfigurée à partir de ma baguette.

« Non ! C'est impossible ! aucune arme ne peut nous toucher ici ! » Hurla-t-il tenant le moignon qui lui servait de main. Je pointai la lame vers lui, lui rendant sa forme originelle de baguette dans le même geste. Les ombres qui le suivaient et formaient un rempart jusqu'à présent s'écartèrent devant elle. Il recula légèrement, puis sembla se reprendre et me faire face. Mais je l'ignorai et descendis l'escalier, passant à côté de lui sans lui jeter un regard.

Je lui exposai mon dos sans me préoccuper du danger et plongeai dans les ombres. J'en ressortis quelques secondes plus tard, soutenant mon Grand-père plus pâle qu'il ne l'était habituellement, et l'aidai à gravir l'escalier avec moi jusqu'à la porte immense.

« Mathilde… » Souffla-t-il.

« Chut… Tout ira bien… » Murmurai-je en l'aidant à se redresser.

« Ne m'ignorez pas alors que je suis responsable de la destruction du Refuge ! » Cria le démon aux yeux rouges. Mais je n'avais plus peur de lui et me tournai pour lui faire face.

« Bois d'If et Ecaille de Threstral. Tels sont les ingrédients de cette baguette. N'as-tu toujours aucune peur de moi ? » Demandai-je tout en dessinant du regard le motif argenté encastré dans le bois.

« Comment ? » furent ses dernières paroles alors que je touchai de ma baguette le sceau de la porte qui s'ouvrit à nouveau.

Les mains ténébreuses s'en échappèrent et suivirent le mince filet de magie que j'avais attaché au spectre qui refusait de mourir. Elles se refermèrent sur lui et l'entraînèrent avec elle dans ces ténèbres insondables. Je refermai la porte avant qu'il ne puisse crier, puis me tournai vers le spectre de ma Grand-mère qui se trouvait toujours devant la porte, assise calmement sur les marches, jouant avec ma petite fille qui semblait ne pas pouvoir quitter ses bras.

« Tu dois compléter le rituel et nous laisser partir. » Murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle se relevait, époussetant vaguement sa robe de sorcière.

« Je.. Je ne… » Grand-père posa sa main sur mon épaule tremblante.

« J'aurais aimé ne jamais transmettre ce fardeau, mais Merlin sait que nous ne sommes pas prêts. »

« Je ne peux pas, je ne… »

« Sssshhhh, Ce n'est qu'un au revoir Mathilde. » Déclara Grand-mère en souriant à mon Grand-père dont elle serra la main, se voulant rassurante.

« La mort n'est rien d'autre qu'une nouvelle aventure. » Ajouta-t-il sans la quitter du regard. « Un passage vers une autre vie. » Continua-t-il en montrant ma petite fille dans les bras de ma grand-mère. Je m'aperçus alors de ce que j'avais fait.

L'enfant petit à petit se fondait dans le spectre de ma grand-mère pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elles partageaient une même âme. Ce n'était pas les semeurs de l'hôpital qui avaient tué mon bébé, mais moi en ne permettant pas à son âme de reposer en paix, ce qui avait entraîné son altération la rendant incomplète et l'empêchant de renaître.

Mon cœur se serra. Il était donc trop tard.

« Tu dois accomplir le rituel Mathilde. » Me pressa Grand-mère.

« Je ne peux pas le tuer ! » M'écriai-je violemment désignant mon Grand-père.

« Il est plus que temps Mathilde. Ton corps ne tiendra pas plus longtemps après l'accouchement et le combat. Et je suis moi-même presque mort. Laisse-moi partir avec Geneviève. » Souffla-t-il tout se laissant tomber contre la porte. « Et ne fait pas l'enfant, tu verras bien d'autres choses autrement plus déchirantes. Mets donc fin aux jours d'un vieil homme qui n'a déjà que trop vécu. » Joignant le geste à la supplique, il saisit ma main qui tenait ma baguette qui immédiatement se changea retrouva sa forme de lame sacrificielle.

… _Lumière… Le sang du Nécromant… Ténèbre… Le sang des Shamans… Lumière… Ténèbres…_

Alors que les voix hurlaient dans mon esprit et que je criais pour les faire taire, je levai la dague pour l'écarter, mais ne pus rien faire contre le vieux Shaman qui se jeta sur la lame. Je voulus l'arracher, mais le mal était fait. Le sang jaillit de son vieux corps et couvrit le sceau.

« Merci… » souffla-t-il en s'effondrant dans mes bras. La porte s'ouvrit et avec un sourire, ma Grand-mère/fille y disparurent dans un éclat de lumière si violent que j'en perdis toute notion d'espace et de temps, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**Notes de l'auteur**

Parce que plusieurs m'ont fait la remarque. Non, il ne s'agit pas d'un X-over avec Full Metal Alchimist. Je ne sais pas de quand date ce manga. Sachez que cette histoire, du moins dans ces points clés, existe depuis 2003. La Nécromancie et le rite de passage ayant été parmi les premières scènes écrites. Je ne peux que déplorer que la porte des enfers ressemble à ce point à la porte entre les mondes de FMA.

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Didi – **pour te répondre 1 – non, 2 – Oui, 3 – re oui

**Mélinda Poteauxroses - **:rouge : merci beaucoup. C'est mon but de ne pas tomber dans les clichés habituels. Normalement, la partie 6 doit donner envie, une fois achevée, de relire les parties précédentes. La partie 7, c'est un bonus ;p

**Kirfée – **Ai confiance -

**Sined** – ohhh quelqu'un que je n'ai pas encore croisé ! Merci :rouge : En espérant que la suite comblera tes attentes !

**Angharrad** – 21 septembre 2005


	44. P6C5 Un pouvoir mal nommé

**Un Voile entre les Mondes **

Sixième partie: Secret de Famille

_Veux-tu être aimée par tout le monde, et pas par ceux que tu aimes, ou veux-tu seulement être aimé par ceux que tu aimes ?_

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'utiliser le merveilleux univers de JKRowling pour exprimer ma plume. Par contre la famille citée ci dessous n'appartient qu'à elle-même, de même que leur histoire.

**5 – Un pouvoir mal nommé**

Je me suis sentie revenir à moi bien plus tard, et fus consciente de ce qui se passait autour de moi bien avant de percevoir mon corps.

« Allez Mathilde ! » Criait une voix inquiète et étouffée par les sanglots.

« Cessez de la frapper avec vos sortilèges à la noix, elle reviendra quand elle aura achevé ce qu'elle doit faire. » Déclara une voix féminine qui n'éveilla en moi que de vagues souvenirs.

« Arrêtez de parler ainsi de la mort ! La mort n'est pas un jeu ! On ne joue pas avec les morts ! » Hurla-t-il en pointant à nouveau sa baguette sur ma poitrine et lançant un éclair.

« Nous ne… tient les voilà. » S'interrompit-elle. Je sentis mon corps douloureux se arquer, ma colonne craquer sous le choc violent et mes poumons brûler sous l'aspiration trop rapide. Je me redressai et crachai mes poumons dans les bras de l'homme qui attendait mon retour.

« Frédéric… » Articulai-je avec peine. Il m'écarta lentement de lui et essuya le sang qui avait coulé au coin de mes lèvres.

« Hey. » Se contenta-t-il de murmurer en me dévisageant et caressant du bout des doigts mes joues. Il m'attira à lui et je fermai les yeux, savourant sa présence physique palpable. Je les rouvris, entendant la quinte de toux et la voix éraillée de Grand-père.

« Ne bougez pas, vous allez aggraver la blessure. » Gronda la jeune femme aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux si clairs qu'on les aurait crus transparents.

« Hannah (1) laisse moi, j'aurais dû mourir. » Grogna le vieil homme. Je fis signe à Frédéric de m'aider à me lever, ce qu'il fit. Il soutint mes pas alors que je m'approchai péniblement du vieillard et de la jeune fille.

« Grand-mère m'a demandé de ne pas te laisser mourir. Je ne t'ai pas sauvé, je t'ai juste empêché de te perdre à ton tour. » Déclarai-je d'une voix profonde et caverneuse qui me parut étrangère.

« Oh pas du ton du Shaman avec moi jeune fille ! N'oublie pas que je suis ton prédécesseur ! » S'emporta-t-il en se débattant dans les bras de Hannah, se yeux virant au rouge flamboyant.

« Je ne voulais pas te succéder, tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix. Maintenant, tu dois accepter mes décisions. » Grondai-je, mes yeux prenant la même teinte rouge sang. Il me dévisagea, puis baissa ses yeux qui reprirent leur bleu strié de brun naturel et soupira. « Et puis, qui terminerait ma formation et guiderait Hannah ? » Achevai-je avec un sourire triste. Je le vis plusieurs fois ouvrir la bouche et la refermer en quête d'une réponse.

« J'ai cru que je pouvais la suivre tu sais… J'aurais voulu, mais je n'ai pas pu… Je l'ai laissée partir seule… » Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur ses joues pâles. Le poids des ans parut tout à coups sur ses épaules et je me laissai tomber à ses cotés pour l'encercler de mes bras tremblants.

« Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire… » murmura-t-il.

« …jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. » Terminai-je. Alors seulement mes yeux retrouvèrent leur vert strié de brun, et les larmes coulèrent. J'avais enfin appris à faire mon deuil.

Frédéric et Hannah nous aidèrent à quitter la crypte que je refermais d'un simple geste de ma baguette. Frédéric me soutenait, son bras enroulé autour de ma taille tout en évitant de ne trop tirer sur la plaie en cours de cicatrisation dû à l'accouchement par césarienne. De son bras libre, il portait le corps de notre petite fille mort-née que nous enterrâmes dans le champ d'arbres fruitiers non loin du Refuge.

Grand-père, bien que blessé et fatigué nous aida à planter le jeune pommier sur la dépouille de l'enfant. Il en profita pour nous expliquer que ce champ était là pour rappeler aux Lenoirs ceux qui étaient morts pour défendre la porte et les frontières entre les mondes. Je remarquais que pendant toute son explication, il caressait avec affection le jeune cerisier entouré de trois pommiers. Il ne me fut pas difficile de deviner aux âges des arbres, et aux souvenirs des mystères familiaux que les Lenoir reposant sous ces arbres n'étaient autres que mon arrière grand-mère, le frère cadet de mon Grand-père, mon Oncle et ma Grand-Mère .

Hannah voulut nous faire embarquer immédiatement pour nous conduire à terre, mais le retour des maîtres des lieux et la transmission de pouvoir semblait avoir redonné vie au Refuge. Les armures qui étaient restées endormies plusieurs années se remirent en mouvement. Frédéric partagea mon avis et Hannah, l'apprentie Shaman fut envoyée seule à terre chercher les secours.

J'installai Grand-père dans son fauteuil de cuir face à la cheminée dans laquelle Frédéric alluma un feu. Il voulut vérifier que la connexion au réseau, mais ma brusque perte de conscience l'en empêcha.

Mon corps semblait brisé et je dus bien avouer me demander comment j'avais pu rester debout aussi longtemps. Frédéric ne m'interrogea pas, mais j'avais besoin de parler, aussi, alors qu'il m'aidait à nettoyer mes plaies, je lui racontai la lumière, les frontières et lui expliquai au plus simple ce qu'était les Voiles entre les Mondes et la Porte. Il frémit et me demanda si ce que j'appelais le Voile était la même chose que l'endroit où Sirius Black avait trouvé la mort. Je baissais les yeux…

Je vis son regard s'assombrir alors qu'il s'approchait et s'allongeait près de moi, posant sa main sur ma joue et plongeant ses incroyables yeux marines dans le mien. Je lui rendis l'attention et souris.

« Tes yeux sont différents, Mathilde, mais pas seulement. » Il leva une mèche de mes cheveux blond-roux. Elle était parsemée de mèches plus fines de cheveux blancs.

« Tu ne peux gagner quelque chose sans donner quelque chose de valeur identique. C'est le principe de l'échange équivalent. »

« Rien ne se crée, rien ne se perd, tout se transforme. Pourtant, tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est faux, qu'il faut fournir bien souvent de l'énergie en plus. »

« La vie et la Mort sont un flux continu d'énergie. Le tout est de maintenir le cycle sans le déséquilibrer. »

« Et c'est toi, Nécromant, qui rétablit l'équilibre. » Je détournai la tête au mot Nécromant. Les gens avaient une image si négative de cette magie, alors que la Nécromancie n'est finalement que le dialogue avec les âmes des morts. Frédéric tendit légèrement la mèche de cheveux et la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

« Frédéric ! » m'écriai-je outrée. « Mes cheveux sont tous sales et imbibés de terre et de sang. Quel idée de… » Ses lèvres trouvèrent le chemin des miennes et me firent taire. Il s'écarta lentement et je le dévisageai incrédule.

« Je suppose qu'il serait mal venu de te demander ta main à présent, et tu seras sûrement de l'avis d'attendre que nous refassions connaissance. Mais sache que je serai toujours là quoi qu'il arrive. » Souffla-t-il tout en me serrant dans une étreinte à étouffer un bœuf. Ce fut le premier instant où je sentis les hormones de la naissance faire effet. Je fondis bêtement en larmes.

« Frédéric… Je veux…Je veux rentrer auprès de… »

« …chut… là… tout ira bien maintenant… tu n'es plus seule… » Me coupa-t-il tout en caressant mes cheveux. Il se mit à me bercer comme une enfant, et je m'endormis sous le murmure apaisant de sa voix.

(1) Hannah Aedwards – Personnage dont le regard me permis de raconter la première édition de « Traque Poudlardienne » qui devrait être retranscrite sous peu en fanfiction.

**Note de l'Auteur**

un chapitre, et la partie 6 est finie. Un chapitre pour tout relire et comprendre.

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**BastetAmidala **- oui, je pense qu'une fois la partie 6 achevée, tout relire d'une traite expliquera énormément de choses -

**Didi - **c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas renommé dans ce chapitre, mais tout se passe derrière le Voile.

**Kirfée** – je sais cette partie est résolument floue, mais pleine de révélations

**Shiri - **C'est qu'il a voyagé le jeune homme, et eu quelques colloc sympa comme tout

**Angharrad **- 28 Septembre 2005


	45. P6C6 Georges Weasley

**Un Voile entre les Mondes**

**Sixième partie : Secret de Famille**

_Veux-tu être aimée par tout le monde, et pas par ceux que tu aimes, ou veux-tu seulement être aimé par ceux que tu aimes ?_

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'utiliser le merveilleux univers de JKRowling pour exprimer ma plume. Par contre la famille citée ci dessous n'appartient qu'à elle-même, de même que leur histoire.

**6 – George Weasley**

Je me réveillai alors que le soleil caressait mon visage. Quelques heures à peine avaient dû passer vu l'inclinaison et la hauteur de l'astre du jour. Je me glissai hors du lit et grimaçai. J'avais les seins qui me piquaient, me rappelant que j'avais deux nourrissons en couveuse, et les douleurs diverses et variées me faisant presque regretter de ne pas rester bien au chaud sous ma couette.

Un léger vertige me prit alors que je marchai vers la porte. Il me fallut quelques secondes pour calmer les battements qui me martelaient la tête. J'étais presque surprise, vu la quantité de sang que j'avais versé entre l'accouchement et la crypte, d'être encore en vie et non dans le coma. Mais j'étais plus solide que l'on aurait pu le croire.

J'inspirai profondément l'air marin, et me surpris à sourire en voyant les armures s'agiter pour chasser les toiles d'araignées et la poussière accumulée. J'interrompis l'une d'entre elles en tapant sur son épaule du bout de ma baguette.

« Laissez les plantes qui ont poussé à l'intérieur. J'aime beaucoup le style sauvage et nature qu'elles donnent aux lieux. Par contre n'hésitez pas pour lessiver la mousse. » L'armure hocha la tête, puis se précipita pour transmettre les instructions.

Je descendis péniblement l'escalier et m'arrêtai devant l'entrée de la salle de chemiTV. Frédéric s'affairait auprès de Grand-père qui maugréait, et lui changeait les bandes cicatrisantes qu'il avait dû trouver dans la réserve de Grand-mère. Je souris et allai pénétrer dans la pièce, mais un mouvement et la sensation que j'identifiai dorénavant comme la présence d'un spectre n'ayant pas choisi de devenir fantôme mais ayant rebroussé chemin devant la Porte, me retinrent.

J'aperçus George qui sautait d'un pied sur l'autre dans le jardin, aussi me glissai-je dans la cuisine adjacente, et sortis du Refuge pour le rejoindre.

« Tu aurais pu venir à l'intérieur, je te signale que je suis presque morte, moi. » Grommelai-je.

« Aha, très drôle. Je suppose que tu sais maintenant Mathilde. » Soupira-t-il. Je penchai la tête et le regardai de côté en direction du soleil. Il ne se soustrait pas à l'examen, et je vis effectivement qu'il était légèrement transparent quand on le regardait dans la lumière diurne.

« Je comprends mieux beaucoup de chose, » Soupirai-je en m'asseyant sur un banc de granit que les armures finissaient de dégager devant nous.

« Tu as dû te poser pas mal de questions pour les photos de la nuit des musées. »

« Entre autres. Mais à l'époque j'étais tellement divisée entre mon travail au GKSS, l'ouverture de mon cœur et mon acceptation de la magie - on ne peut plus forcée par les autorités - que je n'ai rien vu. Comme je me trouve bête maintenant que toutes les pièces s'assemblent. »

« Me pardonneras-tu ? » demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux et jouant avec ses doigts, une habitude qui se retrouvait également chez Frédéric.

« À quoi bon t'en vouloir ? C'est ma propre bêtise et mon manque de confiance qui nous ont mené à cette situation. C'est moi qui ai fui. Pas vous. » Répondis-je avec un sourire triste. Comme ces mots m'étaient difficiles à prononcer, car leur vérité était aussi implacable que le dégoût de moi-même que j'éprouvais. George laissa le silence planer et le vent jouer avec mes cheveux qu'il caressa du bout des doigts.

« Je suppose que tu veux me renvoyer maintenant. » Souffla-t-il enfin.

« Te renvoyer ? » M'étonnai-je tout en levant les yeux vers lui. « Grand Merlin, non ! du moins pas comme ça. Raconte moi plutôt comment se fait-il que tu ai rebroussé chemin. »

« Je ne voulais pas rester tu sais. Mais j'ai senti le cœur de Frédéric se briser. Aussi me suis-je arrêté. Je voulais l'attendre devant la Porte. Là-bas le temps n'a pas d'importance, mon corps avait été détruit, il ne me restait que mes souvenirs et mon âme. » Il se laissa tomber à mes cotés, et je lui pris la main comme seul un shaman peut le faire, l'encourageant à continuer son récit. « Je croyais qu'attendre me suffirait, mais Frédéric et moi sommes jumeaux. C'est un lien très particulier que la gémellité, aussi ne perdis-je pas tout à fait contact avec le monde des vivants. »

« Bien que ne sachant pas ce que faisait Frédéric, je connaissais ses pensées et j'ai pris peur. Peur pour lui. Peur de ce qu'il allait faire. Aussi lorsqu'il se mit à étudier la Nécromancie, je suis revenu. Pas pour renaître, mais pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. » Je hochais tristement la tête. Le principe d'équivalence. Qu'avait été prêt à sacrifier Frédéric pour faire revenir son frère jumeau… Je frémis songeant que j'avais moi aussi de désespoir voulu ramener à la vie un être de mon sang.

« C'est aussi simple que ça. J'avais rencontré Bernard lorsqu'il a essayé d'enfermer Voldemort, lorsque Geneviève est morte et que Hannah est entrée dans le pays des morts. Aussi je savais ce qui arrivait à ceux contre qui le Nécromant se déchaînait. J'avais peur que tu fasses la même chose à Frédéric. Si tu savais comme je regrette. »

« Tu as protégé ton frère. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour ça. De toute façon, la page est tournée, une nouvelle page de l'histoire du Nécromant est ouverte. » Déclarai-je avec mélancolie. Une cape tomba sur mes épaules et on cogna sur ma tête comme à une porte.

« Toc toc, y'a quelqu'un là-dedans ? » Je n'eu pas besoin de me retourner, Frédéric m'avait trouvée. « On dirait vraiment que tu veux te tuer à la tâche. » Soupira-t-il alors que je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Que veux-tu, c'est le caractère borné des Lenoir. »

« Tu veux faire un concours avec celui des Weasley ? » Me mit-il au défi en se campant devant moi, les bras croisés sur son torse qu'il avait bombé.

« Bof je passe mon tour. Tu n'as pas des nouvelles d'Hannah ? je m'inquiète pour les petits bouts. »

« C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en souviens. » Dit-il en roulant les yeux.

« Peut-être ne suis-je pas la seule à avoir commis des erreurs avec la mort et à avoir à les réparer. » Grondai-je tout à coup énervée par son attitude paternaliste. Le coup porta plus fort que je ne le voulus et le visage souriant de Frédéric sembla s'effondrer avant de se reprendre.

« Je ne voulais pas ! » M'écriai-je en me levant brusquement et me jetant dans ses bras. Il me rattrapa, puis se laissa tomber à mes genoux et enfoui son visage contre mon ventre où il cacha ses larmes. Je glissai à ses cotés et le rassurai tant bien que mal, mais ce n'était pas à moi qu'il avait besoin de parler. Aussi une fois assez calmé pour m'écouter, je l'encourageai à ne plus retenir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Quand je sentis qu'il était prêt à parler, je me levai et pris la direction de la maison.

« Mathilde, comment fais-tu pour mieux comprendre mon frère que moi ? »

« Jaloux ? Tu n'as quand même pas peur que je refuse de te parler à nouveau au bénéfice de George ? » demandai-je taquine.

« Complètement jaloux. Imagine comment ferais-je face à Maman en lui annonçant que la mère de mes enfants a finalement préféré mon jumeau ? »

« Tu n'as rien à craindre Frédéric, il n'y a aucun risque que je vous confonde. Allez, laisse-moi y aller, Hannah arrive. Mais avant de retourner à l'hôpital, il faut que tu parles sérieusement avec George.»

« Tu peux rester, nous n'avons rien à te cacher. »

« Tu dois passer ce cap seul. Je t'aime. »

Il rougit à cet aveux, moi qui ne m'exprimais jamais au sujet de ce qui faisait le plus profond de mon cœur, je le pris au dépourvu. Aussi ne parvint-il à répondre qu'un timide « Je sais… »

« Mon petit cœur en sucre ! T'as oublié le cœur en sucre ! » Ajouta George penché au dessus de nous flottant légèrement au dessus du sol comme son état de spectre le lui permettait.

« George ! » Grogna Fred.

« Frédéric ! » Le gronda Mathilde. Il soupira.

« C'est bon j'y vais, » maugréa-t-il. « M'attendras-tu cette fois, Mathilde Lenoir ? »

« Toute cette vie et les suivantes, Frédéric Weasley. » Répondis-je en scellant ma promesse d'un tendre baiser sur son front.

**Fin de la Partie 6**

**Note de l'auteur :**

J'avoue, parce que le message de cette fiction est délivré avec cette sixième partie, j'ai bien envie d'arrêter le texte là. Sauf que miss j'ai de l'inspiration et j'aime à créer un univers cohérent a encore frappé, et donc avait écrit il y'a déjà un an de cela les premiers chapitres d'une partie 7, ainsi qu'un Epilogue qui aurait du lui introduire une autre fanfiction qui devait être sa pièce maîtresse.

Je me suis donc posé la question à savoir conclure l'histoire de Mathilde et Fred avec la partie 6, ou bien rajouter la partie 7 qui est quand même intéressante du point de vue évolution personnelle des personnages. Cassandre ayant trouvé cette partie alléchante, j'ai poursuivi et mené cette fiction à 50 chapitres.

Maintenant vous avez toutes les clefs en main. Si vous pouvez relire la fiction et y trouver plein de petits clins d'oeil à la manière d'un sixième sens.

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Didi – **Les notions d'échange équivalent, équilibre et conservation sont des notions de chimie physique miss. Mais bon c'est vrai qu'en relisant ce vieux passage et en regardant les épisodes de FMA, ça y ressemble vachement TT Oui oui partie 7! kiss

**Bastetamidala** - bon anniv en retard ;;

**Kirfée - ** héhé, normalement tu as tout ce qu'il faut maintenant.

**Angharrad** – 4 Octobre 2005


	46. P7C1 Shaman

** center u b Un Voile entre les Mondes**

**Septième Partie : Se réconcilier avec le futur /u /center **

**Disclaimer /b **: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'utiliser le merveilleux univers de JKRowling pour exprimer ma plume. Par contre la famille citée ci dessous n'appartient qu'à elle-même, de même que leur histoire.

**1- Shaman**

Je lançai un dernier sortilège, puis me tournai vers les clients. Un couple de personnes âgées à qui on avait vendu un appartement où le propriétaire précédent s'était suicidé après avoir tué sa jeune épouse. Rien de bien agréable, bien imprégné de regret, de tristesse et de violence. Ils s'étaient recroquevillés dans un coin de leur salon pendant que j'officiais.

« Pardonnez-moi j'ai été un peu violente. »

La femme releva la tête timidement, et son mari s'écarta.

« C'est fini ? Vraiment fini ? »

Je soupirai, puis affichai mon plus beau sourire.

« Satisfait ou remboursé ! C'est ma devise. »

« Euh, » avança timidement la femme. « Vous ne nous avez pas demandé d'argent. »

« Ah oui ? Quelle tête de linotte, j'ai confondue avec la devise de mon coquin de compagnon ! » M'exclamais-je en me cognant doucement la tête de la paume. Puis je fronçai les sourcils. « Plus sérieusement, si jamais quelque chose d'anormal se produisait à nouveau, n'hésitez pas à le dire à haute voix. Les esprits sauront toujours où me trouver. »

« Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voulez pas être payée ? » Demanda le vieil homme tout en se dirigeant vers le buffet d'où il tira son carnet de chèque.

« Franchement ? Non, je ne veux pas être payée, trop de gens ont abusé de leurs dons, au point de réveiller les morts. Je refuse qu'on m'associe à eux. Et puis votre sourire me suffit amplement, il y a tellement de gens qui ont oublié ce que c'est de nos jours. »

« Pouvez-vous me rappeler le nom de ce magasin où nous avions rendez-vous ? »

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres et illumina mon visage. « Weasley et Weasley, Farce et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux, mais je doute que vous puissiez vous y rendre à nouveau. »

L'homme allait me répondre, mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps et transplanai sans attendre.

Je sais c'est puéril. Un simple sort d'oubliette et le tour aurait été joué. Mais à force de vivre avec certains individus, ils finissent par déteindre sur vous. Et puis, ça nous fait tellement rire, ces journaux d'investigations. J'imagine déjà les gros titre : « Un couple de personnes âgées, sauvées de leurs démons par une jeune femme fantôme ».

Par contre je peux être sûre d'avoir une nouvelle beuglante du ministère si jamais ils tombent dessus. Ils doivent avoir l'habitude maintenant. Ils auront beau s'en mordre les doigts, je suis Shaman, et ils ne peuvent rien y faire. Même si en tant que Sorcière je suis sous leur juridiction, je ne répondrais jamais que devant le Grand Esprit, dont je suis un intermédiaire. Comme tout ceux qui voient, qu'on les appelle Shaman, ou plus rarement Nécromants.

Je passais chez le boulanger du coin m'acheter un encas. L'exorcisme m'avait pris plus d'énergie que je ne le pensais. Comme presque à chaque fois. Je comprends à présent pourquoi mon frère me dit que je n'ai vraiment pas la constitution de l'emploi, ayant perdu les rondeurs qui m'avaient value tant de problèmes adolescente. Mais je n'ai pas non plus choisi d'être ce que je suis.

Je m'assis sur un banc jouxtant le jardin d'enfant et sirotai tranquillement mon soda. Pas que Frédéric m'en voudrait s'il me voyait grignoter, il sait aussi bien que moi à quel point le shamanisme était une activité exténuante (enfin peut-être me ferait-il une remarque sur une garde-robe à changer à nouveau, m'en fiche). J'ai cependant besoin de me poser toute seule et de me vider de toutes les pensées négatives que les spectres m'avaient transmises. Et il y en avait eu une sacrée dose ce jour-là.

Je laissais finalement la canette à côté de moi et rejetais la tête en arrière, me passant les mains dans les cheveux, me massant les tempes, puis laissant mes doigts devant mes yeux pour faire écran au soleil.

Peu à peu, le jardin reprit vie, avec la sortie des classes. Je fermais un peu plus les yeux, espérant réguler mes émotions avant l'arrivée d'un torrent d'enfants avides de jeux et de cris. Les mères suivirent bientôt leurs bambins, s'installant sur les bancs encerclant l'espace de jeu. Je me redressai au passage de deux jeunes femmes à la recherche de place. Je leur fis signe que je partais, et me levai, faisant craquer les articulations de mon cou, de mes épaules et de mon dos douloureux. Cette fameuse douleur que je me traînais depuis ma première expérience de Nécromant… Un bon bain chaud ne serait pas de refus quand je rentrerai à la maison. Ou un bon bain de mer. Ah qu'il était doux de rêver.

Je regardai ma montre tout en rassemblant mes affaires et jetant le papier de la boulangerie dans la corbeille voisine. Ils étaient en retard. Pas que ça m'étonne franchement de la part de Frédéric, mais quand même. C'était son tour, il aurait pu être sérieux pour une fois dans sa vie !

Je jetai mon sac sur l'épaule, me dirigeant vers l'école quand la sensation familière d'un voile tomba sur moi. Je me retournai lentement pour ne pas effrayer l'esprit présent ou ne pas être choquée parce que je verrais. Dans le cas présent, ce fut plutôt la dernière option qui se révéla être la bonne.

Un groupe d'enfant était tranquillement assis dans un coin retranché du jardin, complotant sous un châtaigner. Je cherchais ce qui avait pu provoquer cette sensation quand les enfants se mirent à hurler et s'éparpillèrent dans le jardin, des châtaignes accrochées à leurs vêtements.

Cela aurait pu être un hasard, mais comment voulez-vous croire au hasard, alors que nous étions à peine au début du moi de Septembre, qui plus est dans un quartier moldu ! Des éclats de rire derrière la palissade et ceux dans les branches de l'arbre suffirent à tout expliquer.

Je passais les mains au-dessus de la barrière de bois et saisis les deux têtes rousses par les oreilles. « Guenièvre et Didier Lenoir Weasley ! » M'écriais-je en les tirant hors du jardin, furieuse.

**Note de l'auteur**

Ces chapitres sont assez anciens, je ne voulais pas les publier, mais finalement, c'est faire durer le plaisir et vous montrer quels sont les dons du Nécromant made in Angharrad -

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Didi - ** Allez t'inquiète, c'est vrai que ça y ressemble malheureusement beaucoup TT Mais grosse flemme de réécrire… J'aurais pu parler d'un puit sombre au lieu d'une porte

**Angharrad – **10 Octobre 2005


	47. P7C2 Aux Turlupineries Désopilantes

**Un Voile entre les Mondes**

**Septième Partie : Se réconcilier avec le futur**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'utiliser le merveilleux univers de JKRowling pour exprimer ma plume. Par contre la famille citée ci dessous n'appartient qu'à elle-même, de même que leur histoire.

**2 – Aux turlupineries désopilantes**

Furieuse, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. J'étais furieuse. Et les cris de protestation des jumeaux ne faisaient rien pour m'apaiser. Trois ans bien sonnés, et déjà des terreurs sur patte. Sans vraiment me préoccuper des mères qui me regardaient avec de grands yeux, je marchai à vive allure vers la sortie du jardin et vers la plus proche entrée de la galerie marchande voisine.

Entre deux boutiques lumineuses se trouvait un morceau de mur plus large que les autres. Un regard à droite et à gauche, le sortilège repousse-moldu fonctionnait, car déjà on ne nous regardait plus. Et nous passâmes du côté sorcier. Bienvenue à la Galerie Parallaxe.

Je ne pris pas le temps de m'attarder au « kiosque aux mille feuilles de chou » 1 malgré l'attroupement. Sûrement encore un exploit de ce cher frère de Frédéric, Charlie, qui avait enfin réussi à organiser des courses de Dragon comme les moldus organisaient les courses de chevaux. Non, je n'avais pas le temps pour cela, si je voulais le confronter à ses fautes tant que ma colère était présente.

Je tournai à l'angle de la librairie « Au Casse-tête Français », passant devant sa nouvelle extension « Au Géni de l'Idée », librairie de livres d'importation et de magie étrangère, pour finalement pénétrer dans la boutique de farces et attrapes : « Aux Turlupineries Désopilantes » 2.

« Entrez, entrez ! » Cria une voix masculine de la réserve. « Je finis de ranger et je m'occupe de vous ! »

« Frédéric Weasley ! » m'exclamai-je sur un ton qui le fit se figer. Nous entendîmes la pile de cartons s'effondrer.

« Aïe. » Sifflèrent les jumeaux en rentrant leurs têtes dans leurs épaules. Leur père apparut tout penaud derrière le comptoir.

« Mathilde… »

« Tu as de la chance que je n'ai pas une troisième main, sinon ton oreille y passait aussi ! »

« Tu veux une tasse de pousse-membre ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire forcé. Je jetai un regard noir à Frédéric et aux jumeaux qui pouffaient de rire.

« Oh vous trois ! Pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Non merci, pas de pousse-membre pour moi aujourd'hui. »

Je lâchai les oreilles des jumeaux qui les frottèrent frénétiquement, sous le sourire moqueur de leur père. Je le regardai sévèrement, mais il semblait décidé à me provoquer. Et bien il allait voir ce qu'il allait voir.

« Par contre, une glace à la citrouille me fait envie. Qui m'accompagne à l'Alambic Rieur ? Frédéric ? Oh non, c'est vrai, tu n'as pas pu aller chercher tes enfants à l'école, tu n'auras certainement pas le temps pour une glace en famille. » Déclarai-je avec emphase.

« Mathilde t'es pas sympa ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai encore une heure de boulot ! Ginny a pas pu venir aujourd'hui faire la fermeture. Problème avec la belle famille. Fallait bien que quelqu'un s'occupe de la boutique ! » Protesta-t-il. Mais il vit mon expression déterminée et baissa la tête, grommelant entre ses dents : « T'es vache… »

« Meuh non, » répondis-je. « Alors les jeunes, qui est partant ? »

« Maman, t'es la plus forte ! » Eclatèrent-ils, sautant de joie et oubliant leurs oreilles encore rouges. Je n'y étais pas allée de main morte, soupirai-je intérieurement.

« Je pourrais remplacer avoir des dragées Berthy crochue sur ma glace ? » Demanda Didier en se léchant les babines.

« Didier, » dis-je en élevant la voix pour le prévenir.

« Quoi ? Des Sundays Berthy Crochue ! » Sursauta Fred derrière son comptoir. « Vous n'allez pas manger ça alors que nous ne sommes qu'à une poignée de poudre du Chemin de Traverse ! »

« Frédéric ! » Le grondai-je.

« Allez Mathilde ! Et puis avec un sortilège de matérialisation, George pourra fermer la boutique pour moi ! »

« Maman s'il te plait… » Commença Didier en s'accrochant à la jambe de son père et me faisant des yeux de chien battu.

« Dis oui maman… » Me supplia Genièvre en s'attachant à ma jupe, prenant la même expression que son frère. Je croisai le même regard tellement exercé de mon compagnon. Je levai les yeux au ciel.

« Oh vous quatre quand vous complotez contre moi ! Allez George apparaît, je sais bien que tu es là depuis le jardin. »

Silence.

« Ne me force pas à t'exorciser ! » Grognais-je.Celui-ci apparut devant moi, arrachant des cris de joie aux enfants, un sourire en coin à Fred. Bientôt suivi de grands éclats de rire. Je me retournai et foudroyai le spectre du regard.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Demanda-t-il feignant l'innocence.

« Mais rien bien sûr. Allez change moi la couleur de ces cheveux, le violet, ça jure trop avec mes têtes rousses préférées. »

George avait croisé les bras sur son torse et me tournait le dos, fâché que je l'ai aussi facilement démasqué. Fred qui connaissait ces deux têtes de mules, préféra s'en occuper et rendit à sa femme sa couleur naturelle. Mais je n'étais pas satisfaite, aussi tirai-je ma propre baguette et colorais-je mes cheveux d'un joli vert pâle presque blanc, et ajoutais une touche de maquillage rouge autour de mon nez.

« Ah, ça va beaucoup mieux, » déclarai-je en leur faisant face.

Les jumeaux se roulaient par terre, ayant vu leur oncle George reculer de frayeur quand leur mère avait sorti sa baguette. Celui-ci s'était rattrapé et pouffait à présent de rire. Mais le silence de Fred, et sa mâchoire qui menaçait de se décrocher étaient immanquables.

« Fred ? » Demanda George en passant sa main translucide devant son frère.

« Ouhou ? » Renchéris-je en m'approchant de lui.

« Aaahhhh ! » Nous nous figeâmes tous, nous regardant inquiets. « Pourquoi j'ai pas rencontré plus tôt cette déesse de l'humour qui a prit la place de ma femme ! »

« Euh papa… » Commença Didier.

« C'est maman avec un nez rouge… » Avança timidement Guenièvre.

J'éclatais de rire en annulant le sortilège de maquillage et serrant Fred dans mes bras.

« Si c'est ta manière de me demander de te laisser fermer boutique plus tôt, va falloir être plus convaincant. »

Fred croisa les bras sur son torse, son index tapant sur ses lèvres, comme s'il réfléchissait à la meilleure option. Un sourire malicieux se répandit sur son visage. Je m'écartai surprise, mais il m'attrapa par la taille et commença à me chatouiller. J'éclatai de rire. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Mais il scella toute protestation d'un baiser tendre.Il s'écarta après quelques secondes, ses yeux brillants d'amour. Je soupirai de bien être et posai la tête sur son épaule.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-il en caressant tendrement mes cheveux.

« Oh tu as gagné ! » Répondis-je en m'écartant.

« Allez les enfants, venez vous changer et faire un tour aux toilettes, je ne voudrais pas vous perdre comme la dernière fois ! »

1 & 2 Merci à Shiri qui m'a aidé à trouver ce nom !

**Note de l'auteur**

héhé, qui a dit que c'est Fred qui portait la culotte?

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Alana Chantelune - ** Lol normale, tout était fait pour caché que George était mort

**Didi **- Marilde/Mathilde, finalement ce n'est qu'un seul et même perso ;p ouais moi aussi ça m'a fait rire

**Kirfée - ** alors cette relecture? Eclairante?

**Angharrad – **21 Octobre 2005


	48. P7C3 Après l'accouchement

**Un Voile entre les Mondes**

**Septième Partie : Se réconcilier avec le futur**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'utiliser le merveilleux univers de JKRowling pour exprimer ma plume. Par contre la famille citée ci dessous n'appartient qu'à elle-même, de même que leur histoire.

**3 – Après l'accouchement**

Nous dûmes Fred et moi attacher les jumeaux à l'aide d'un sortilège d'attraction tellement ils étaient intenables dès que nous quittions le Havre familier qu'était la Galerie Parallaxe.

Et le fait que de trouver Ronald en train de fermer la boutique londienne des « Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux de la Famille Wealsey » n'avait rien pour calmer l'excès d'énergie de mes petits bouts. Dire que Ronald était était ce même grand dadet que j'avais confondu avec Fred et George lors de mon escapade avec Grand-père à Londres pour trouver ma nouvelle baguette.

Il faut dire que je ne faisais jamais les choses à moitié. J'avais toujours dit que j'adorais les familles nombreuses, et je fus servis le jour où après la naissance des jumeaux et mon rétablissement du rituel de passation, je vis débouler au Refuge pas moins de sept têtes rousses, Frédéric complètement balayé par la marée humaine.

Ah oui, j'ai sans doute oublié de le noter dans mon propre journal, m'étant surtout consacrée à celui des jumeaux depuis leur naissance. Bref, après la Passation de pouvoir, je suis retournée à l'hôpital où j'ai été littéralement enfermée, que ce soit par Frédéric, par ma mère, mon père, et même ma sœur qui partageait mon séjour, se fit un devoir de me surveiller. Autant dire, qu'heureusement que mes petits bouts étaient condamnés au même traitement que moi, sinon je crois que je serais devenue folle avec les babillements de ma sœur et mon beau-frère devant leur fille.

Comme souvent, j'avais extérieurement beaucoup de retenue, alors qu'intérieurement, si il n'y avait pas eu l'épuisement émotionnelle de la Passation, j'aurais sûrement été plus gâteau encore qu'eux. Frédéric fut également d'une retenue exemplaire, bien que présent autant que possible tout en restant très discret. Je me demandais même s'il n'était pas encore fâché contre moi, à cause de ma fuite, ou même simplement à cause de ma proposition de libérer George.

Mais lors d'un de nos rares instants seuls avec nos enfants, il m'avoua ne plus savoir réellement où il en était. Et vous savez quoi, l'éponge émotionnelle que j'étais a éclaté de rire, et s'est contentée de le serrer dans ses bras.

Après quoi, et bien nous nous sommes installés pour quelques temps au Refuge, où au bout de quelques semaines de traques, la famille Weasley apparue. Partagée entre fureur de ce secret si bien gardé, et émerveillement devant nos petits bijoux. Molly était intarissable quand il s'agissait d'enfants, et me demanda rapidement pour quand les prochains.

Fred l'interrompit en l'emmenant dans la cuisine, mais cette question me hante encore aujourd'hui. Suis-je encore capable de donner la vie, alors que je ne fais que la prendre, et suis-je prête à risquer qu'un autre de mes enfants subissent la malédiction du Nécromant ?

C'est sans doute pour cela que j'évite au maximum les réunions de la famille Weasley. Je sais que Frédéric aurait aimé une famille aussi nombreuse que celle dont il était issus. J'aurais aimé la lui donner, et je l'aurais certainement fait, avant…

Mariage ? comment ça mariage ? Aaaahhhh… Vous voulez dire, cette cérémonie, dans une longue robe blanche, symbolisant la pureté de la promise, échange de vœux et d'alliances, vous liant pour toute la vie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

Comment vous l'expliquer, sans trop vous choquer… Et bien il n'y a pas eu de mariage. Pas même de fiançailles, ni de cérémonie intime où nous nous serions contentés de signer un bout de parchemin nous liant l'un à l'autre. Non.

Mathilde Lenoir et Frédéric Weasley ont eu la joie de vous annoncer la naissance de Didier et Guenièvre Weasley Lenoir. Mais pas de mariage.

Pas que nous n'y avions pas pensé. Après tout, notre éducation classique nous y poussait. Mais non, pas maintenant, pas parce que les autres nous y poussaient, pas pour la bienséance, mais pour nous. Et ce moment n'était pas encore venu.

Et vous dire que c'était un sujet de plus sur lequel Molly ne semblait pas s'apercevoir qu'elle nous tourmentait, aurait été peu dire. Je crois même que Bill et Ginny prenaient les paris sur la date où je craquerais et enverrais promener Molly. C'est sans doute ce que j'aurais fait depuis bien longtemps, si je n'avais pas vu la peine à chaque fois assombrir le doux regard de Frédéric.

Aussi croisant Arthur, mon peut-être-un-jour-beau-père de retour du ministère et passant par la boutique lui aussi pour regagner le Terrier, n'eus-je pas le cœur de refuser l'invitation à dîner. Et puis j'avoue, j'étais fatiguée, Frédéric était dans le même état après avoir galopé dans tout le chemin de traverse derrière nos petites canailles, et je n'osais imaginer nos réussites culinaires dans une telle situation.

**Angharrad – **27 Octobre 2005


	49. P7C4 Dîner de Famille

**Un Voile entre les Mondes**

**Septième Partie : Se réconcilier avec le futur**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'utiliser le merveilleux univers de JKRowling pour exprimer ma plume. Par contre la famille citée ci dessous n'appartient qu'à elle-même, de même que leur histoire.

**4 – Dîner de Famille**

((Anglais))

"Français"

C'est avec Ravissement que Molly m'étreignit à peine sortie de la cheminée.

(( Mathilde Chérie, vous ne venez pas nous voir assez souvent, mon fils ne vous nourrit-il pas ? J'ai l'impression que vous n'avez plus que la peau sur les os ! ))

(( En fait, je dirais qu'elle a même perdu un os depuis la dernière fois que nous sommes venue. )) Déclara avec sérieux Didier.

(( Mais que veux-tu Grand-mère, business is business.)) Enchaîna toute aussi sérieuse Guenièvre.

((Tient un os !)) Continua Fred, en ramassant la dite chose par terre.

(( Oh pas touche c'est pour Fluffy que Hagrid nous a laissé en pension quelques jours.))

« Fluffy ? » m'étonnais-je les yeux écarquillés voyant la taille de l'os. Frédéric me fit un clin d'œil.

(( Qui vient nourrir le monstre avec moi ? ))

Inutile de préciser que les jumeaux se firent une joie de suivre leur père dans la cour.

((Et pensez donc à dégnommer un coup ! Papy Arthur n'a plus le dos de sa jeunesse. ))

(( Oui Granny !)) Répondirent-ils à l'unisson. Si seulement j'arrivais à la moitié du charisme de Molly, je me ferais moins de soucis pour mes petits bouts.

((Hé Maman, ne met pas Mathilde aux fourneaux, elle a eu une journée difficile !)) Appela Frédéric de l'extérieur.

(( Roh, elle doit bien avoir assez d'énergie pour m'aider un petit peu. ))

(( Ne l'écoutez pas, il s'inquiète pour un rien. Et si je vous faisais une tarte aux pommes Normande ? Recette d'un ami pâtissier, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! )) Et sans attendre son assentiment, je tirais un couteau, et me mis à la tâche.

Dire si c'était l'odeur des pommes caramélisées ou bien l'idée de la bonne crème fraîche Normande, que j'étais allée chercher en coup de vent chez ma tante pour la faire fondre sur les pommes tièdes, toujours est-il que la table de la cuisine ne suffit bientôt plus pour le nombre de gourmands qui ne cessait de croître, pour le ravissement des jumeaux et de Frédéric qui était définitivement dans son élément.

(( Mathilde, cette tarte est un régal !)) S'extasia Fleur tout en chipant à son époux sa dernière bouchée.

(( C'était ma part chérie ! )) Gronda Bill.

((Roh, mais n'oublie pas que je mange pour deux ! )) se défendit-elle tout en tapotant son ventre qui commençait tout juste à s'arrondir. Il sourit.

(( Je suis d'accord avec Fleur, il me faut absolument cette recette !)) Reprit Hermione.

(( Oui, elle n'est pas si mal réussie. )) Acquiesça Molly.

((Voyons Maman, elle est délicieuse ! )) Me défendit Charly qui avait le visage plus couvert de crème que son assiette pouvait en contenir.

(( J'aimerais mieux qu'elle me fasse d'autres petits-enfants que de la bonne pâtisserie. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas une tarte Weasley, elle ne peut donc pas être parfaite.)) Touché, les deux dans la même réplique. Elle avait fait très fort.

((J'avoue, elle n'est pas terrible. Pas assez de sucre, du coup pas assez de caramel. Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois. Quant au nom Weasley, désolée mais Lenoir est une marque déposée, et puis pour les petits-enfants, nous avons bien le temps. )) Répondis-je en jouant avec le bout de ma fourchette à mélanger le caramel et la crème fondue. J'aurais dû comme les autres m'atteler à lécher jusqu'à la dernière goutte de ce délice, mais le cœur n'y était malheureusement plus.

((Elle est pire que moi sur les droits d'auteur.)) Soupira Frédéric. (( J'ai même cru qu'elle allait le tatouer sur leurs petites fesses ! )) En pointant du doigt Guenièvre qui était tenue tête en bas pas l'un de ses cousins et riait à pleine voix.

Dire que je ne profitais pas du café pour m'éclipser sur la terrasse aurait été mentir. Molly avait essayé de revenir à la charge, mais Fleur, en Vélane qu'elle était, était un véritable aimant à attention. Si je n'avais pas su lire aussi profondément dans le cœur des vivants, j'aurais eu peur de laisser Frédéric seul, comme Hermione qui se sentit obligée de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Ronald. Mais non, pas Frédéric.

Je m'assis sur la balancelle et regardais l'astre lunaire, caressant machinalement mon ventre tendu d'avoir trop mangé.

(( Est-ce que ce geste anodin peut être interprété comme l'arrivé d'un heureux événement ? ))

(( Vous ne lâchez donc jamais l'affaire Molly ? ))

(( Jamais quand il s'agit du bonheur de mes enfants, or j'ai peur que vous ne rendiez malheureux mon petit Frédéric. Il a déjà tant perdu… ))

(( Je ne vois pas en quoi je le rend malheureux ? Nous avons vécu des moments difficiles mais nous les avons surmontés ensembles, nous vivons en famille et avons des enfants merveilleux, bien que turbulents. ))

(( Turbulents ? il faudrait que je vous retrouve des photos de Frédéric et George quand ils étaient bébé, ça c'était des jumeaux turbulents. Est-ce cela qui vous retient d'épouser mon fils et de lui donner d'autres enfants ? )) Je me redressais et la regardais tout droit dans les yeux.

(( Que savez-vous de moi Molly. Que vous a raconté Frédéric de moi ? Qu'avez vous appris par Arthur ? Honnêtement, soyez franche avec moi.))

((Je sais que vous avez subi plusieurs traumatismes toute au long de votre vie, lesquels, je ne sais pas, mais cela devait-être bien lourd pour que vous décidiez de donner naissance seule à ces enfants.))

(( Savez-vous qu'ils étaient trois ?)) Demandai-je, mes doigts glissant instinctivement vers cette baguette d'If à écaille de Sombral qui m'avait désignée sans aucun doute possible comme le Nécromant de ma génération.

(( Oh Mathilde, c'est donc pour cela que vous étiez si tristes tous les deux ! Vous auriez dû en parler plutôt que de garder ça pour vous.)) S'exclama-t-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne après m'avoir vu frémir alors qu'elle allait me donner une de ces étreintes Weasley dont elle avait le secret.

(( C'est parce que vous connaissez la route des morts, n'est-ce pas ? Que vous hésitez tant à donner à nouveau la vie.)) Déclara-t-elle en serrant un peu plus ma main.

(( Je ne comprends pas.)) Mentis-je.

(( Vous pouvez mentir Mathilde, mais vos yeux ne peuvent pas tromper ceux qui savent, pas plus que ceux de Frédéric quand il n'y fait pas attention. )) Murmura tristement Molly. (( Connaissez vous la légende des fondateurs de Poudlard ?))

((Quatre Faëriens, chacun protégé par un élément, chacun possédant l'héritage d'une ancienne magie. Ils décidèrent de s'allier et créèrent, entre autre, la plus fabuleuse des écoles de magie. Bien sûr.))

(( Vous devez également savoir que leurs descendants en parcourant le monde créèrent d'autres écoles, comme Beauxbâtons ou Drumstrang, ainsi les lignées éclatèrent et se dispersèrent, oubliant même jusqu'à leur ancêtre commun.))

(( Molly je ne… ))

(( Maman non ! )) Gronda Frédéric qui était apparu dans l'ombre de la lune.

((Il était une fois Hilda, fille de Borée connu sous le nom de Maëlwys-Kaï Black ou Lenoir, )) Je frémis, reconnaissant le nom de Maëlwys, inscrit sur la première pierre posée du Refuge. (( Hilda qui guidait les guerriers tombés au combat vers leur dernier repos, mais dont les hommes se souviennent sous le nom d'Helga Poufsouffle.)) Frédéric resserra sa prise sur mon épaule et détourna le regard. (( Et qui donna naissance à Brian Weasley, premier du nom. ))

Je sursautai et tournai vivement la tête vers Frédéric. Il n'osait pas me regarder, pourtant je pouvais sentir sa colère irradier de sa main sur mon épaule.

((Comme vous devez le comprendre, vous portez tous les deux la malédiction d'Helga, mais cela ne l'a pas empêchée, il y'a mille ans, de donner naissance à une progéniture aussi importante qu'elle put la porter. Le fait de connaître la route et de la fréquenter, ne signifie pas que vous devez vous punir vous-même en vous empêchant de vivre comme n'importe quel être humain. Vous n'êtes pas encore mort que je sache,)) nous gronda-t-elle gentiment, (( et la vie, aussi courte soit-elle, vaut la peine d'être vécu pleinement, sans regret. ))

**Note de l'auteur**

Mais qui est Maëlwys-Kaï Black? Pour cela, lisez "Of Slayer and Sorcerer"

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Alana Chantelune - **héhé, comme quoi

**Kirfée - **n'hésite pas à me dire ce qui cloche une fois ta lecture achevée - et merci à Shiri pour les noms sympa de la galerie parallaxe.

**Angharrad – **2 Novembre 2005


	50. P7C5 La Demande

**Un Voile entre les Mondes**

**Septième Partie : Se réconcilier avec le futur**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'utiliser le merveilleux univers de JKRowling pour exprimer ma plume. Par contre la famille citée ci dessous n'appartient qu'à elle-même, de même que leur histoire.

**5 – La Demande**

((anglais))

« français »

Molly nous laissa seuls à nos réflexions. Sans qu'il parle, je m'écartai pour laisser Frédéric se glisser dans mon dos et passer ses mains sur mon ventre où nos doigts s'entremêlèrent.

« Tu le savais ? » Murmurai-je alors que le silence devenait insoutenable.

« Peut-être que oui, implicitement. » Avoua-t-il, son souffle me chatouillant la nuque.

« Et cela devrait changer quelque chose entre nous ? » Demandai-je sur un ton qui oscillait entre le défi et le doute.

« Je ne sais pas… Quand je te vois marcher à côté de moi, mais de l'autre côté du voile, j'ai le cœur qui se serre à chaque fois, de peur qu'un jour, tu ne retrouves plus ton chemin jusqu'à moi. Et je m'en veux, d'avoir assez de son héritage pour voir, mais pas pour agir. »

« Je ne t'apprendrai pas. Pour tout l'or de ce monde et des suivants, je ne t'apprendrai pas à traverser le Voile. »

« Mais tu l'apprendras à celui de nos enfants qui en aura l'héritage, et tu le laisseras prendre ta vie pour achever la Passation. »

« Frédéric, je n'ai pas tué Grand-père ! » M'exclamai-je outrée.

« Non, mais il a fini par mourir lui aussi… »

« Comme chacun d'entre nous. Poussière tu étais… »

« … et poussière tu redeviendras. » Un soupir muet et partagé, et son souffle qui continue à me chatouiller la nuque. Les frissons commencent à se propager le long de ma colonne vertébrale. « Tu as froid ? »

« Roh, taquin va. C'est pas très malin sachant qu'il va encore falloir rentrer coucher les jumeaux et qu'il est déjà tard. »

« Je pourrais ne pas ouvrir la boutique demain, et toi… Et bien à part si il y'a un appel urgent, tu peux bien prendre aussi une journée. » Souffla-t-il tout en embrassant ma nuque.

« Frédéric… » Soupirai-je, épuisée et tendue malgré ses ministrations.

« Toi tu aurais bien besoin d'un saut au Refuge. Ne me force pas à t'enlever Princesse. »

« Il est capable de le faire ! » S'amusa une troisième voix.

« George ! » Nous sursautâmes, Frédéric me rattrapant juste à temps pour que je ne me retrouve pas par terre.

« Je me disais justement que c'était une belle nuit pour partir. » Déclara l'esprit tout en levant les yeux vers la lune.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ! » S'exclama Fred.

« Et pourquoi pas ? Toi tu devrais l'être un peu au lieu de jouer. Et toi Mathilde, tu devrais sortir cette foutue bague qui traîne depuis belle lurette maintenant. » Je rougis violemment.

« George si tu n'étais pas déjà mort, je t'enverrais dans l'autre monde pour gâcher la surprise comme ça ! »

« Quelle bague, quelle surprise ? » Un sourire malicieux éclaira mon visage alors que je me mettais à genoux et prenait la main de Fred. Je la portai à mes lèvres et embrassai tendrement le creux de sa paume. Et quand je m'écartai lentement, un anneau était apparu.

« Frédéric Weasley, j'aimerais, dans un futur qui ne tient qu'à toi, que tu acceptes de partager cette vie et les suivantes, ainsi que mon nom. »

((Mathilde, Frédéric, les petits sont endormis, j'imagine que ça va vous être difficile de les remmener en France, et vu que demain c'est mercredi, est-ce que vous voulez que nous les gardions ?)) Proposa Arthur en sortant sur la terrasse, un petit Didier ronflant sonorement attaché à son épaule. ((Oups, j'ai interrompu quelque chose ? )) Demanda Arthur rougissant jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles.

((Pas du tout Papa, Mathilde me disait qu'elle ne tenait plus debout, et m'en a fait la démonstration. Je crois qu'effectivement, nous allons vous laisser les jumeaux. Ça ne vous embête pas si nous ne venons les chercher que jeudi matin ?)) Le regard qui passa entre le père et le fils fut sans équivoque, et j'en rougis presque autant que les cheveux Weasley.

((Pas de soucis Fiston. Allez file donc, la belle a besoin de son 'beauty sleep'.))

Et sans me laisser le temps de protester, Frédéric me souleva dans ses bras et transplana au Refuge.

Vous dire que cette nuit fut des plus agitées ne devait pas vous surprendre, mais vous devez vous imaginer bien des choses et en oublier d'autres. Alors que la lune, ronde et pleine, achevait sa montée dans le ciel étoilé, Frédéric fit ses adieux à George. Adieux déchirants s'il en était, je dus cependant me résoudre à faire souffrir l'homme de ma vie, et rompre de ma dague rituelle le lien magique qui le reliait à son jumeau. J'accompagnais George jusqu'à la porte où je le laissai s'engouffrer après une dernière farce. C'était sa manière à lui de nous dire 'à bientôt'

Nous passâmes la journée suivante dans les bras l'un de l'autre, simplement à cicatriser le lien que j'avais définitivement brisé. Frédéric, toujours si fort, toujours à intérioriser ses sentiments les plus profonds, pleura dans mes bras comme un enfant. Mais à mesure que le soleil infléchissait sa course, l'homme reprit le dessus, ce qu'il me prouva de plus d'une manière la nuit suivante.

Cette nuit-là que je n'oublierai jamais. Cette nuit-là où l'anneau trouva sa place à l'auriculaire de Frédéric. Aucun mot ne fut échangé, seuls les actes comptaient. Et son amour sans condition fit fondre ce cœur de glace dont on m'avait affublée depuis si longtemps. Cette nuit-là, où Helga Poufsouffle, souriante, vint bénir notre union. Cette nuit-là, où je conçus à nouveau la vie.

Fin de la partie 7

**Note de l'auteur**

Désolée pour le retard, surtout pour un tel chapitre. très vite l'épilogue.

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Alana Chantelune - **Mouahahaha, j'aime ce genre de retournement débiles qui servent à rien. Et oui, les blacks, les Lenoirs, et les Weasley XD

**Didi - **J'écris un unique univers HP. (enfin presque y'a une ou deux one shot qui datent d'avant la chronologie cohérente)

**Kirfée - **Normalement tu devrais avoir compris maintenant. Si c'est encore floue n'hésite pas sur msn -

**Angharrad – **5 Janvier 2006


	51. Epilogue

**Un Voile entre les Mondes**

**Epilogue**

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais qu'utiliser le merveilleux univers de JKRowling pour exprimer ma plume. Par contre la famille citée ci dessous n'appartient qu'à elle-même, de même que leur histoire.

Dire que ses parents l'avaient privée du voyage en Poudlard express à cause d'une satanée blague soufflée par Didier, Alex et Phil'. Ceux-là, elle les retenait et avait bien l'intension de se venger à Noël. Et Guenièvre, Aurore et Marguerite n'avaient rien dit. Maudits aînés. Et dire qu'elle allait devoir se contenter d'à peine la moitié de sa famille directe et cousins comme public alors que c'était tellement plus drôle de faire hurler les frangins, rouler des yeux Maman et éclater de rire Papa.

« Hilda W. Lenoir. » Répéta exaspéré le professeur.

« Pardonnez-moi, j'étais ailleurs ! » S'excusa la petite rouquine à la chevelure dotée de deux tresses blondes à la limite du blanc. Elle grimpa sur le tabouret, et enfonça bien profondément sa caboche de onze ans dans le Choixpeau, évitant le regard de la foule. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle tire Poudlard à pile ou face, au lieu de rester tranquille à l'école Moldue et faire l'entraînement intensif du Refuge l'été. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle écoute son père.

« Tiens, cela fait très longtemps et en même temps très peu que nous nous sommes vus, mais en ces temps-là tu étais différente. »

« Maman dit toujours que je suis le portrait craché de mon oncle George, mais que j'ai un humour décalé du millénaire dernier, c'est vrai ? »

« Ta mère ne peut pas se tromper sur ce genre de choses. Bon où allons nous te placer… »

« On peut faire une blague ? »

« Tu veux déjà commencer ? »

L'enfant assise sous le Choixpeau se tortilla, les joues écarlates, et hocha affirmativement la tête tout en affichant un sourire malicieux.

« Tu te rends bien compte qu'il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière. »

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête. « Sûre de ne pas vouloir aller à Gryffondor avec tes cousins ? Ou même Poufsouffle qui te conviendrait tout à fait ? »

Elle secoua négativement la tête. Si le Choixpeau avait pu sourire, il l'aurait fait alors qu'il annonçait la maison de la dernière élève répartie.

« SERPENTARD ! »

La petite fille déposa vivement le Choixpeau sur le tabouret et courut vers la table verte et argent sous les regards horrifiés du clan Weasley, et l'hilarité du trio Lenoir. Elle n'en avait que faire, un sourire radieux illuminait son visage. Geoffrey Malfoy lui fit alors signe de s'asseoir près de lui et l'applaudit chaleureusement, tout en foudroyant du regard ses compagnons figés de stupeur. Le sourire d'Hilda se fit malicieux alors que Geoffrey se penchait vers elle et commençait à lui donner les noms de ses camarades.

Le directeur acheva son discours en annonçant l'arrivée du nouveau professeur de DFCM. Tous les élèves roulèrent des yeux, sachant qu'une fois de plus, il ne tiendrait sans doute pas plus d'une année. Une femme aux cheveux blond-rosés strié de blanc lui arrivant à mi-dos, qui paraissait encore dans la trentaine, apparut tenant Peeves par l'oreille.

« Excusez-moi, il a fallu que j'apprenne les bonnes manières à ce jeune homme. C'était très gentils à lui de vouloir déballer mes valises, mais les éparpiller dans tout le château n'était pas dans mes projets initiaux. »

Elle lâcha le poltergeist terrorisé au-dessus de la table. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et s'écrasa au lieu de passer au travers comme il s'y était attendu.

« Oups, » laissa-t-elle échapper alors que l'esprit regardait autour de lui ahuri. « J'ai oublié de le dématérialiser. »

Quelques rires s'élevèrent de la table Gryffondor. Hilda sourit en regardant l'esprit frappeur s'enfuir en courant à travers la grande salle. La femme croisa ses doigts, ne laissant que ses index tendus, et pointa Peeves.

« Dissendio !» Murmura-t-elle. Un projectile non identifié fila vers le fantôme qui sauta au plafond de surprise… et ne retomba pas. Il était redevenu intangible. Il disparut sans demander son reste. La femme se tourna alors vers l'assemblée et d'un salut théâtral se présenta :

« Mathilde W. B. Lenoir, chef du clan des Shamans Européens, Gardienne du savoir des Nécromants, mais pour vous tous ce sera professeur Black. Je m'occuperais de vous former à la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et je compte bien ne pas jouer qu'une seule saison ! »Des visages pâlirent à l'annonce du nom et des titres de leur nouveau professeur. D'autres commencèrent à prendre les paris sur la réalité de l'annonce, d'autres sur le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour démissionner.

« Alors tu paries sur quoi Hilda ? » Demanda Geoffrey. L'enfant leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs et dévisagea sa mère. Quelle idée d'avoir pris leur patronyme anglais. Celle-ci souriait largement, faisant mine d'être concentrée sur son assiette, mais ne perdant aucune miette des conversations qui se tenaient. Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard de sa cadette. Elle leva son pouce vers le haut en signe approbateur.

« Moi ? Je parie que non seulement ses titres sont vrais, mais qu'en plus on va se la tartiner au moins 7 ans. »

Ses nouveaux camarades la regardèrent, horrifiés. Elle les regarda avec un petit sourire en coin supérieur. Puis elle retourna à son assiette. Geoffrey se pencha vers elle et murmura à son oreille.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse… »

« Oh si, je te parie même que quand Fred Weasley va se rendre compte que c'est à Poudlard qu'elle a signé et pas à Beauxbâtons, il va fermer la boutique et prendre le poste de maître de potion que lui propose depuis des années le Directeur. »

Geoffrey la regarda les yeux grands ouverts.« Comment peux-tu émettre des hypothèses aussi traumatisantes ? »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Tu trouves ces hypothèses traumatisantes ? Attends de voir quand les Lenoirs vont faire concurrence aux maraudeurs, là tu vas voir des choses traumatisantes! »

Geoffrey la dévisagea sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, ce qui renforça l'hilarité qui brillait dans ses yeux. Ils seraient bien à Poudlard. Et avec sa mère en professeur, le défi serait d'autant plus grand, parce que les maraudeurs ne seraient pas les seuls à agir.

Elle croisa à nouveau le regard de sa mère. Celle-ci l'observait avec insistance, les sourcils froncés. Elle lui sourit et baissa la tête. Peut-être ne commencerait-elle pas à tester dès ce soir la mallette surprise que lui avait confié son père avant de partir, en compensation que elle jouait en solo par rapport à ses frangins. Mais ils ne perdaient rien pour attendre !

**Note de l'auteur**

Un dernier chapitre sera publier pour vous parler un peu de la création de cette histoire et répondre à toutes vos questions, alors profitez en -

**Réponses aux Reviews**

**Bastetamidala - ** C'était le but que ça face drôle -

**Naseis - **Non, je ne suis plus dans mon méthanier depuis juillet - mais par contre je morfle toujours de l'accident que j'y ai eu TT Enfin je m'en remettrai, je suis juste traumatisée à vie ;;

**Angharrad – **5 Janvier 2006


End file.
